You Are My Heaven
by betterdays2come
Summary: Amy was the good girl doing all the right things. Ricky was the bad boy doing all the wrong things, what happens when Ricky becomes interested in the good girl and escapes the bad boy life? ***Updates are being made to the first 5 chapters!***
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys I finally got around to editing this and I managed to split up the heaping paragraphs . I fixed a lot of the errors that were in here as well and I'll be working on chapter 2 soon. If you're a new reader you're in luck and I hope you enjoy my story (which is still being written). Please leave a review if you like._

**You are …**

Amy Juregens a 16 year old girl in high school; she is currently in the 10th grade (a high school sophomore) and she is a straight "A" student and a member of the marching band. She has a plan that she will see through so she can have the life she's always envisioned, successful and the wife to a fine business man/congressman that have a few kids together and raise the perfect family. She is a hidden beauty but not many people see that because not many people see her, she's just another passing figure in the hollow hallways of Grant High school. Her looks are enough to make other girls envy her but she doesn't take advantage of them, she tends to dress normal wearing clothes that wouldn't over expose her to a crowd. She is what she chooses to be, just another girl in high school that's not interested in sex, drugs, popularity etc. She's your average model student and daughter for that matter, but not very many girls at Grant High can have the same said for them.

Grant High school, a school where the GPA ranges from a 1.7 to a 2.5; many of the high school seniors are repeating the year. The end of the year ceremony/celebration for those said seniors, before graduation, didn't happen last year since there weren't enough passing students to accommodate for the price of the event. Grant High lives up to every stereotype in the books and one specific one is "if you weren't doing what everyone else was doing or what the most popular person/group was doing then you were a(n) outcast and your four years were initially set to be the worst years of your life."

Unfortunately the popular thing to do at Grant High during this time was party, have lots of sex, drink lots of beer and hard liquor and of course doing drugs. If a student didn't fit into any one of these categories then they were nothing. With the majority of the senior class following one out of four of these things, underclassman were easily influenced, that if they didn't do the "In" thing then they were going to have it rough and they were right.

Amy Juregens may be a model student and daughter as well as a straight "A" student but her life isn't perfect. Because she chooses to avoid what everyone else is doing Amy has chosen to follow the life in high school where if you weren't "In" then you're "out". But that's not necessarily a bad thing, the "out" life has its perks: She avoids most of the petty drama around the school and she is sober for the most part before, during and after school and she still has claims over her virginity and who to give it up to. Most of all she still has her dignity and a grand amount of respect for herself for staying in the "out" crowd. But dignity and self-respect weren't enough to account for her low self-esteem due to the teasing she experiences at school.

It was a day like any other at Grant High and Amy had just arrived to school it was the start of her sophomore year. She was making her way to the band room to set down her French horn when she unexpectedly almost bumped into someone "Watch it looser!" the girl screamed towards Amy. Amy had looked up and noticed the girl as she was walking away; it was Adrian Lee the extremely popular majorette she was headed towards the girl's locker room. Amy continued on her path towards the band room until she noticed her two best friends Madison and Lauren were being tormented by some of the girl's on the cheer team. She watched as the girl's from the cheer team stalked them down the hall calling them names and throwing what looked like used tampons at them.

Madison and Lauren were like Amy they didn't want to be like everyone else; Amy kept her head down but both Madison and Lauren noticed Amy and ran towards her. "Oh look they found another looser to hang out with how sweet!" The head cheer captain had yelled towards them.

"Are you guys alright did they hurt you or anything?" Amy asked concerned about her friend's safety.

"No … no we're fine! Are you okay? We saw you just had a run in with Adrian Lee!" Madison looked extremely worried.

"Did she do anything to you? Did she try to hit you or anything? Are you sure you're fine?" Lauren jumped in just before Amy could answer Madison.

"No-no everything is alright I just almost stepped on her foot that's all. I wouldn't want to imagine what would happen if I did though. I bet it'd be disastrous." Amy said looking elsewhere.

"Um yeah do you know what happens to people that get on her bad side? I heard that last week that girl Jessie Jenkins had accidently ran into her when she was walking out of class…" Lauren had started telling the story until Amy interrupted her.

"Yeah … whatever happened to her?" Amy asked.

"She got jumped I guess … I heard a few of the majorette's talking about it last period. They were saying how they drove up in Adrian's convertible, got out and beat her up she hasn't been back to school since then." Lauren finished explaining.

"This is ridiculous how do they always get away with things like that? They go around acting like they're the queens of everything they're horrible!" Madison exclaimed!

"Hey pig girl!" A girl hollered through the halls, Madison quickly turned around in a blind rage, ready to charge for whoever said her hated nickname. As soon as Madison spotted the culprit a 24 oz. bottle of Gatorade smashed against her face and exploded all over her upon impact. Laughter roared throughout the hallways of the school and Madison broke down into tears.

"Madison it's okay let's head to the bathroom and get you cleaned up." Amy said rubbing Madison's shoulder.

"You should be ashamed!" Lauren yelled towards the girl who through the bottle.

"What did you say?" The girl yelled back heading towards Lauren.

"Lauren come on! Don't start anything we can't afford to get on anyone's bad side!" Amy yelled towards Lauren.

"But" Lauren tried to speak but Amy interrupted her.

"Let's go!" Amy yelled.

"Yeah you better run if you know what's good for you!" The girl yelled towards Madison, Lauren and Amy as they headed towards the girl's bathroom. Amy and Lauren cleaned Madison up; Lauren had got Madison a shirt from the lost and found in the front office.

"I don't get it … how do they get away with doing things like that? I mean you would think they'd get in trouble for that but nobody even came to stop the commotion." Lauren said thinking to herself.

"Yeah well one of the most popular people in this school's father is the DA he has connections all around town no matter how many times she or her friends get in to trouble he'll always be there to bail her out" Madison said. "I was going to tell you guys in the hallway but I just got so worked up and …" Madison was trying to explain her intentions.

"Wait her? How do you know this?" Amy asked.

"Yeah where did you hear this from?" Lauren asked skeptical.

"I had heard from this kid that lives down the street from her." Madison kept her head down while she was speaking.

"Who is she?" Lauren asked.

"Adrian Lee" Madison said.

"What? Her … her fathers the DA and he lets her do all of this? He lets her go on this sick rampage around school making her seem better than everyone? He lets her do all of these illegal things and still has the nerve to let her off without any harm towards her record or her? What kind of father is he?" Lauren fumed over the news.

"Yeah well all of this news is interesting but we're gonna be late for class if we don't get out of here now." Amy said.

"Class? How can you think of going to class after what just happened?" Lauren asked confused.

"Yeah those girls could be waiting for us or something?" Madison said with fear ringing in her voice.

"I'm pretty sure they've all gone about their business and I don't want to be late for biology because Mr. Britcher's sets his seating chart by whatever seat he sees you sitting in on the first day so I wanna get there now so I can get a seat in the back. That way I'm not around anybody and I won't have to watch my back all throughout class and besides I still have to drop off my French horn to the band room and that's going to take up enough of what little time I have left. So why don't we hold this conversation for lunch?" Amy said.

"Yeah maybe you're right but if anything should happen we need to make sure we text each other just in case." Madison said being over cautious.

"Why don't we just make sure nothing happens? The things that go on here are so out of this world you'd think we were sitting in some horrible teenage high school abuse movie or something." Lauren said rolling her eyes.

Amy laughed "See you guys later" Amy said leaving girl's bathroom and hurrying over to the band room where she hurled her French horn on the shelf where she usually sat it. Before she could leave the room she noticed a trumpet case next to her French horn but it had a little plastic bag with some white powder sticking out of it. Amy realized what it was and turned around, she kept her expression normal trying her best not to look shocked as she looked up from the floor to head towards the door out of the band room a boy stood in front of her. "You gonna to snitch?" He asked.

Amy recognized him from the band he was Jeremy Graber he hung out with some of the popular groups in the school, she was a bit surprised the drugs belonged to him. "Yeah right I'm not going to go out of my way to go through trouble that I don't want. Sorry but I can be doing better things with my time." Amy played the part well and completely fooled Jeremy.

"I guess you're not so bad after all. From what I hear last year you were pretty much a sour apple, a lot of people hate you. But now that I'm seeing you first hand you're not too bad you're actually kind of cute. Wanna hang later?" Jeremy asked looking at Amy with a horrible grin as if he had won her over.

"Sorry like I said I can be doing better things with my time now if you'll excuse me I have to go." Amy pushed Jeremy to the side and rushed towards her Biology class.

To her luck there were still some seats in the back row opened as she was heading into the room Ricky Underwood and Adrian Lee came up behind her all over each other. Ricky Underwood was the eye candy of every girl at school; if you're with him then you are a sight to behold. He's definitely not someone you want to bring home to mommy and daddy though, if he's not at school then he's drunk somewhere or he's busy having sex with Adrian or anyone else he can find, he has some commitment issues. "It's just a class, how about after this we go back to your place and get comfortable on maybe your couch or your bed?" Ricky told Adrian.

"The bed sounds nice I'm looking forward to seeing you after class Mr. Underwood" Adrian said as she kissed Ricky.

Amy made her way into the class and took the corner back seat she desired, she had a look of disgust on her face after hearing the conversation between Adrian and Ricky. To her demise by the time Ricky got off of Adrian and walked into class the last seat opened was next to her. "Oh no" Amy thought to herself as Ricky headed towards the back.

"What's up Ben how you feel?" Ricky stopped before sitting down to talk to Benjamin Boykewich. Ben was the rich kid or the Sausage Prince, his father got him anything he wanted, although his father is usually away on business so he doesn't know the type of acts his son is engaging in while at school and at home.

Amy hadn't noticed he was sitting right in front of her. "That party last night was wild wasn't it?" Ben said lifting his head from the table to high five Ricky. Ricky and Ben hung out with Jack Pappas who's on the football team if you are a Grant High native you know that all of the football team makes up at least one the school's stereotypes.

"Yeah it was! Hey you got any leftover beer at your place?" Ricky said getting excited.

"Yeah you wanna-"Ben was cut off by Mr. Britcher "Mr. Underwood take a seat my class has begun." Mr. Britcher ordered.

"Yes sir" Ricky said sarcastically.

"Yo Ben switch seats" Ricky called to Ben. "Hey you go sit in his seat so he can sit here" Ricky ordered Amy.

"Um okay" Amy said reluctantly.

"Ms. Juregens stay in your seat Mr. Underwood have a seat next to Ms. Juregens and Mr. Boykewich turn around and face front as of today these are your assigned seats if you try and switch I will write you up and send you to the front office where you will be faced with after school detention if you continue to disobey my rules then you will be suspended!" Mr. Britcher exclaimed.

"Aw come on Mr. B, can't Ben move back here?" Ricky asked complaining.

"No Mr. Underwood! By the way people the person you're sitting next to are now your lab partner you will work with them every day of class so get used to them! If you don't like them too bad because you're not switching!" Mr. Britcher exclaimed.

"Mr. B can't we pick our partners? I don't even know this … girl" Ricky said examining Amy.

"No Mr. Underwood if I hear one more complaint from you I'll send you to the office." Mr. Britcher yelled at Ricky. "Now class your assignment for the day is sitting in front of you I want you and your new found partners to finish the worksheet by the end of the hour if it's not done then you will be docked ten points got it? Get to work" Mr. Britcher ordered.

"Are you kidding me? I ran to class for this? I'm stuck with him for the rest of the year? This can't be happening" Amy thought to herself.

"Yo Ben so after school then?" Ben turned around he looked like a train wreck.

"Yeah man after school just gimme a call before you come okay?" Ben said he sounded as if he was about to pass out at any minute.

"Mr. Underwood you talk to your partner and your partner alone." Mr. Britcher called towards Ricky.

"Sorry sir" Ricky made a sarcastic solute gesture towards Mr. Britcher. Amy starred at the worksheet examining the words she was about to start it until Ricky spoke. "So are you new or something?" Ricky asked Amy.

"No-no I'm not new" Amy replied apprehensive.

"So you're what a sophomore or a junior?" Ricky asked trying to figure Amy out.

"I'm a sophomore …" Amy replied keeping the conversation short by not saying too much.

"You're a sophomore huh? You're pretty attractive I haven't seen you around all the while I've been here, you been hiding from me or something?" Ricky said thinking he was being cunning and charming at the same time.

"I guess so …" Amy said still looking down at the worksheet.

"You don't talk much do you?" Ricky asked he sat back in his chair "you feeling alright, something wrong?" Ricky was trying his best to figure something out about Amy, he was so used to girls swooning over him that he could get them to do practically anything he wanted them to do but it wasn't working on Amy. "Mr. B! My lab partner doesn't wanna talk to me!" Ricky called out to Mr. Britcher.

"Is there a problem Ms. Juregens" Mr. Britcher said walking over towards Amy and Ricky?

"No nothing's wrong" Amy said keeping her head down.

"Mr. Underwood watch yourself" Mr. Britcher said warning Ricky.

"Hey I'm just trying to make sure my partner isn't a nut case that's all." Ricky said throwing a joke at Amy most of the class had heard and begun to laugh.

"Quiet down and get back to work!" Mr. Britcher yelled heading back to his desk.

"So _Ms. Juregens_ you gotta first name?" Ricky asked he came off sounding like an ass hole.

"…" Amy looked down at the worksheet and grabbed her pencil and began to do the problems.

"Hey you alright? I was just messing with ya kid that's all." Ricky said trying to reassure her he didn't mean to be a jerk but he knew he did. "Hey" Ricky tried to touch Amy's arm and she quickly snatched it away when she saw him going for her.

"What do you think this is? Huh? Some type of cheap dating service? You don't need to know anything about me, all you need to do is sit there and leave me alone I know you don't want to have anything to do with me and that's fine because I don't want to have anything to do with you." Amy whispered loudly.

"Hey look I'm just trying to be friendly" Ricky tried to reassure Amy but to no avail. "Yeah I'm sure you are" Amy said standing her ground she turned back towards the front and started to finish up the worksheet.

"Look if I offended you I'm-"Ricky couldn't finish by the time he was going to say he was supposedly sorry Amy interrupted him.

"That's nice" Amy said flipping her hair out of her face and putting her pencil in her bag, Ricky sat confused he wasn't used to being treated so disrespectfully especially by a girl.

"Can we-" Ricky was once again interrupted by Amy.

"Alright well this was fun I'm going to go now I finished the worksheet for both of us so you don't have to worry about anything. Congratulations it looks like you got an easy "A" _goodbye"_ Amy got up and headed towards the front of the room and handed in their worksheet class was about to be let out within 1-2 minutes Amy had now idea how the time managed to fly by. With so little time left Mr. Britcher allowed Amy to leave early.

Amy had said goodbye with so much acid in her voice it sort of stunned Ricky. "What a bitch …" Ricky said to himself.

Ben had turned away from his partner and looked back at Ricky having heard everything that went on between him and Amy. Ben seemed quite surprised Amy didn't turn out to be like any of the other girls who would fall to Ricky's feet after he spoke to them. "Looks like you got a tough one" Ben said to Ricky.

"Tough one? Dude she was going to bite my head off, girls a nut" Ricky said flinging his hands in the air in defeat.

"Well she may think otherwise but I think you're pretty hot." Ben's partner turned around and revealed herself she was another Majorette; Ricky had leaned forward with a cocky smirk on his face. Ben shook his head and started to laugh at the both of them.

Amy had ran into the girl's bathroom, she couldn't hold back the anger and sadness any longer and broke down in one of the stalls. "How am I going to get through this" Amy asked herself like there was no hope for her.

Class had let out shortly after she had made it into the bathroom and Ricky was still bothered by his encounter with Amy. "Hey Mr. Underwood you ready to get comfortable in my bed" Adrian came up behind Ricky speaking in a sultry voice.

Ricky seemed a bit spaced out "Hey is everything okay?" Adrian asked.

He looked down at her and kissed her "everything's fine let's get out of here" Ricky said wrapping his arm around Adrian as they walked out of school to ditch for the rest of the day. But as they walked amongst all of the greetings and compliments people were giving them Ricky found himself looking for _"Ms. Juregens" _he had this unsettling feeling about her but he couldn't describe it.

"Hey are you sure everything's okay?" Adrian asked stopping in the middle of the hallway right in front of the girl's bathroom.

"Yes Adrian everything's fine or at least it will be" Ricky said smirking and leaning down to kiss Adrian again. As he was kissing Adrian he had opened his eyes when he heard the girl's bathroom door squeak open he had found what he was looking for Amy stood before him with a loathsome look on her face. She flipped her hair out of her face and started walking away; Ricky broke the kiss with Adrian and followed her with his eyes as she stalked off. "Who is that?" Ricky asked Adrian.

"I don't know she almost ran into me earlier. All I know is she's a total nobody and no one you want to get involved with." Adrian said jealous of the fact Ricky's attention was elsewhere.

"Really?" Ricky said smirking.

"Yeah she's 100% good girl from what I hear." Adrian said eyeing Ricky with suspicion.

"We'll see about that" Ricky whispered to himself but Adrian heard him.

"No you won't you're with me now so you're not going to be seeing anyone else! Now let's go so we can have great sex for the rest of the day!" Adrian said ordering Ricky.

"Yes mam, oh we're going to Ben's later he's got some spare beer" Ricky said following Adrian out to the parking lot.

"Then we can have great sex and then when we're done having great sex we'll go drink and when we're done drinking we'll have more great sex got it!" Adrian dictated Ricky smirked as he followed her to her convertible.

Amy had turned back and noticed Adrian and Ricky leaving the school and paid no mind to the matter and headed for the lunchroom to meet Madison and Lauren and fill them in on what she now has to face.

***Hope you guys like it the next chapter will be up soon!* **


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: If you're a new reader this is the updated chapter. I hope you enjoy and old readers I have updated a few things in this chapter and corrected some of my mistakes. ENJOY!_

**The Beginning**

_*__ Amy had turned back and noticed Adrian and Ricky leaving the school and paid no mind to the matter and headed for the lunchroom to meet Madison and Lauren and fill them in on what she now has to face._

Amy made her way into the lunch room to meet Madison and Lauren, as she walked in she noticed Jeremy from the band room was starring directly at her. He was sitting at a lunch table with a bunch of people; one of them looked like Ben from her Biology class. Amy quickly turned her head away and searched aimlessly for Madison and Lauren; she found them standing towards the end of the lunch line and quickly scurried over to them. "Hey" Amy said her voice wavered.

"Hey? Is everything okay?" Lauren asked inquiring something might be up.

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine I just um …" Amy couldn't finish when she thought about her recent Biology class.

"Amy what's wrong?" Madison asked she walked up to Amy and gave her a hug.

"I can't believe this, I really can't, it's like some higher power has it out for me or something!" Amy said hugging Madison, Madison released herself from the hug to examine Amy.

"Amy what is it?" Madison asked.

"Do you guys know a guy with the last name Underwood?" Amy asked looking at both Madison and Lauren.

"Amy no! Please no, don't tell us you're interested in him" Lauren said distraught.

"Amy that guy is bad news you shouldn't go anywhere near him" Madison said sharing a mutual feeling with Lauren.

"I'm not interested in him! I-I don't even know his name but I know there's no way I'll never be able to get away from him …" Amy said flipping her hair out of her face, she looked a bit flustered.

"Amy? What do you mean you can't get away from him? What's going on?" Madison said reading into Amy's unease.

"He's in my biology class" Amy said.

"Okay and? Can't you just sit somewhere he doesn't sit? I mean it's a big class Amy I'm sure there are other seats right?" Lauren said trying to comfort Amy.

"Yeah I wish, if he didn't take so long he wouldn't of sat next to me and-and" Amy began to get even more upset than she already was.

"Amy calm down I'm sure everything will be fine just change seats it's not that big a deal." Madison said holding Amy's shoulders.

"I can't! Mr. Britcher won't allow us to change seats! I'm forced to sit next to him for the rest of the year and be his lab partner!" Amy said releasing herself of Madison's grasp.

"No …" Lauren said in a daze.

"Amy you have to change classes! The guy is bad news! He can get you into a lot of trouble!" Madison said becoming frantic.

"Every girl that comes into contact with the guy winds up getting their heart broken or becoming like him and joining the IN crowd. The guy is a mess Amy." Lauren said trying to help Madison in her idea to get Amy to switch classes.

"And to make matters worse he's Adrian's boyfriend! No one messes with her stuff, NO ONE!" Madison said over exaggerating.

"I don't believe this" Amy said looking up in defeat.

"Believe what?" a girl came walking up behind Amy.

Amy turned around and noticed it was her younger sister Ashley, Ashley Juregens was a high school freshman, she wasn't exactly like Amy she was more sarcastic like their father but in a serious matter she knows how to handle herself well. She does well in school and everything else when she wants to and when she puts her mind to it. She is heavily self-motivated and unlike Amy has high self-esteem allowing her to handle herself well under pressure.

"Ashley! I-I didn't know you had the same lunch." Amy said nervous.

"Well Amy considering we just got our schedules today I'd imagine you wouldn't know anything about my schedule unless you had psychic powers that I didn't know of until now." Ashley replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha ha very funny" Amy rebutted.

"So whose this guy you're so worried about?" Ashley asked anticipating an answer.

"Underwood?" Amy said unsure of his first name.

"Underwood? What kind of a first name is that?" Ashley asked letting out a small burst of laughter.

"His name is Ricky" Madison reiterated.

"So his name is Ricky Underwood?" Lauren asked Madison.

"Yeah Ricky Underwood" Madison assured her "I heard the majorette's in my algebra class talking about him today. He's not a good guy at all; he's slept with like half of the majorette's team!" Madison exclaimed.

"Well at least we know he gets around" Ashley said sarcastically.

"Hey come on it's not funny your sister has to be near the guy, at least for now." Lauren said not taking Ashley's joke lightly. "Amy you gotta switch out of Mr. Britcher's class and take something else like P.E. or something." Lauren said.

"No-no I'm not switching, I can't, I need biology and I don't think there's any other class that's going to be better for me! I'm just going to ask Mr. Britcher if I can trade seats with someone." Amy said.

"Then you better make sure you do it first thing tomorrow! What's your first class?" Madison asked.

"Oh yeah my schedule … I didn't get the chance to tell you guys because of what happened earlier." Amy said Madison and Lauren nodded and Ashley just starred at the three of them. "Um I have Band first and then Biology, lunch, and after this I have Algebra and then English" Amy said revealing her schedule to Ashley, Madison and Lauren.

"Bummer, we have no classes together at all!" Madison said.

"I think I may have Algebra with you Amy who's your teacher?" Lauren asked.

"Ms. Freeman …" Amy said.

Lauren looked down in disappointment, "Shoot same class different teachers." Lauren let out a heavy sigh.

"Look when you three are done mopping around over your schedules and going insane over some guy that supposedly really bad, I'll be waiting over at that table so do me a favor and hurry up?" Ashley said a little frustrated.

"Aren't you going to get some food?" Amy asked.

"I brought a sandwich from home" Ashley said as she walked off towards an open table outside.

"Geez what's her problem?" Madison asked.

"Oh that's just Ashley, you know she gets irritated easily" Amy said reassuring Madison of her sister's behavior. The girls had gotten their lunch and ate quickly so they could head to their next classes to get good seats.

As Amy made her way down the hall towards her Algebra class she noticed Adrian Lee walking down the hall away from her next class. "Wait didn't she leave with … Ricky?" Amy thought to herself. Amy checked her schedule tearing herself away from her thoughts and checked to see where her next class was. "Room 121? There it is" Amy said finding her classroom.

Because she was so early there were plenty of seats available she once again chose the back corner seat; she smiled at the teacher as she headed towards the back seat the teacher returned a smile to her and introduced herself to Amy. "Hello there I'm your Algebra teacher Ms. Freeman and you are?" Ms. Freeman asked, Amy stopped and introduced herself to the teacher.

"I'm Amy, Amy Juregens" Amy said a bit anxious.

"Ah Miss Juregens well since you're already here I guess I better turn on the projector I have already assigned you a seat." Ms. Freeman said. Amy had gotten a little nervous when she heard she wasn't going to be able to choose her seat.

Ms. Freeman turned the overhead projector on and displayed her seating chart, Amy was in luck she was seated in the back corner seat she wanted she was so excited she didn't check to see who her neighbor was going to be she just ran towards the back, sat her stuff down and pulled out her notebook and pencil. "Alright hopefully this class isn't as bad as biology …" Amy thought to herself.

The second lunch bell had rang and the students came one after the other into the classroom sitting themselves without checking to see where they were supposed to sit. "Class I have assigned seats listed on the overhead projector you are advised to sit in your proper seats I have been instructed by the front office that if you disobey any of my rules I will write you up and send you to in school detention." Ms. Freeman said.

A few of the students that had walked in had groaned in disgust, as they were reseating themselves Amy was looking at a few of them that she'd hope sit next to her since she'd never seen or heard of them hanging out with the bad/popular groups. But her luck came short and they were all seated elsewhere; when she had looked around the class room she had noticed not every seat was filled yet while examining the room she noticed Ricky Underwood standing in the doorway. He had been talking to a group of people outside of the classroom, Amy finally looked up at the overhead projector to see who would be sharing a table with her, what she saw shocked her. "No …" Amy said to herself, the projector read that the person she was to sit next to was none other than Ricky Underwood.

Amy quickly got up and walked over to Ms. Freeman's desk "Ms. Freeman is there any way that I can switch seats?" Amy asked Ms. Freeman frantically.

"I'm sorry Amy but you're going to have to stay in your assigned seat I can't move you." Ms. Freeman replied.

"But-but-" Amy was cut off mid-complaint.

"Hey, looks like we have another class together and would you look at that we're sitting next to each other again." Ricky said throwing a cocky smirk to Amy and Ms. Freeman. Ricky headed towards the back of the classroom towards his seat.

"Amy you're going to have to stay there, unless someone moves out of this class I can't move you, my class is full." Ms. Freeman told Amy.

Amy was going to announce that there had been a few seats she could sit in but by the time she was going to make her argument she'd turn to notice that the entire class was full and there was no vacant seat available. The last bell had rang signifying class was in session, "I'm sorry thank you" Amy said as she headed back to her seat next to Ricky.

Amy sat down next to Ricky whose eyes followed her every move; he held a cocky smirk all the while. "So your name's Amy?" Ricky asked trying to start a conversation, Amy just turned and looked at him and then turned her head back towards the front. "Did I do something?" Ricky asked angered by the way Amy was acting, "Look I'm sorry about the whole nut case thing in Biology I was just messing around, can't you take a joke?" Ricky asked his smirk turning into a full on smile.

"Can you not talk to me?" Amy asked hesitantly.

"Why I didn't even do anything, look are you afraid of me or something? Did someone tell you I'm a bad person? Because trust me I'm not?" Ricky said sounding like he was trying to con Amy but she wasn't falling for it.

"Really you're not a bad person?" Amy said playing innocent and clueless; Ricky took advantage of Amy's cluelessness and put his hand on hers.

"I'm not a bad person, you just gotta get to know me that's all" Ricky said.

Amy's expression changed entirely, she snatched her arm away from Ricky "Yeah you're totally not a bad person and I'm not stupid, don't play games with me" Amy said viciously.

"Who's playing games? I just want to get to know you that's all, why are you being such a bitch!" Ricky asked, it was clear the question struck a nerve for Amy.

Both Ricky and Amy were being a bit too loud and Ms. Freeman had enough of their interruptions. "Mr. Underwood! I will not tolerate that language in my class go to the office!" Ms. Freeman exclaimed.

Amy looked at Ricky victoriously "Have fun "Amy said.

"You too Ms. Juregens!" Ms. Freeman yelled towards Amy.

"But-" Amy couldn't defend herself Ms. Freeman had pointed towards the door.

"Oh I'm definitely going to have fun now" Ricky told Amy looking directly at her.

Ricky and Amy walked out of class, the entire class was looking at them as they headed out; as they left girls were mentioning how hot Ricky was and others were asking who Amy was. Ricky started to let out a short burst of laughter when he and Amy got into the hallway. "It's always like this" Ricky said smugly.

"I'm sure it is" Amy said with an attitude.

"Are you okay? You look upset." Ricky said turning around to examine Amy.

"I'm fine" Amy said brushing past Ricky headed towards the front office.

"Hey wait!" Ricky said running in front of Amy "Why are you being like this to me?" Ricky asked walking backwards in front of Amy.

"Being like what?" Amy asked trying to go around him.

"I don't know? Cranky?" Ricky said trying to figure Amy out.

"I'm not being cranky and I'm not a bitch!" Amy said making her way around Ricky, before she could walk off towards the office Ricky grabbed her arm.

"Hey would you hold on for a minute?" Ricky said, Amy released herself of his grip

"What do you want? I thought you said you weren't a bad guy, I guess you were wrong about that!" Amy said angered by Ricky grabbing her.

"Hey listen it's not my fault that you were acting like a snobby bitch and decided to piss me off!" Ricky said defending himself.

"Yeah and it's not my fault that you are who you are!" Amy said.

"You don't even know me" Ricky replied with a small smile thinking Amy was joking.

"I don't need to know you, to know the things that you do" Amy said eyeing Ricky up and down

"So what I'm a bad guy because of the things you've heard" Ricky said his face turned red with rage.

"I guess so, I don't know you remember, I only know the things I've heard" Amy said with a vicious look "And I don't like the person other people made you out to be." Amy said smiling her eyes were full of resent, she quickly turned around and headed for the office leaving Ricky to stand in the hallway and stare at her angered.

Before Amy went to the office she made a stop to the girl's bathroom to get some tissue she was seconds from breaking down after her dilemma with Ricky. Amy looked at herself in the mirror and thought to herself, "I'm not a snobby bitch I just don't want to play with the wrong crowd, there's nothing wrong with being guarded, why does he keep bothering me anyway?" Amy said wiping her face of the runaway tears streaming down her cheek.

Amy had collected herself and tidied herself up and went back towards the office, as Amy stepped into the office Ricky had already made it there. He looked at her with an unsatisfied look and turned away quickly; Amy ignored him and went towards the front desk woman. "Um hi I'm Amy Juregens Ms. Freeman told me to come down here" Amy said politely.

"Ah yes Ms. Juregens have a seat next to Mr. Underwood the principal will be right with you two." The woman said, Amy smiled at the woman and turned around towards Ricky who was glaring at her. His posture and facial expression made it seem like he was pouting but really he was enraged. Amy sat a seat away from him, his eyes followed her to the seat and then as she sat down he looked elsewhere; they sat there for 5 minutes until finally the principal came to the front of the office and called them both back at the same time.

"Mr. Underwood, Ms. Juregens if you will" The principal said calling both of them back. Amy got up she was shivering from nerves but she managed to hide it well.

Ricky got up and put his hands in his pocket and followed the principal and Amy into the office. "Have a seat; I understand you two are having some trouble getting along?" The principal asked both Ricky and Amy as they walked into his office. Amy sat on the right hand side of his office while Ricky sat on the left.

"Um-um I" Amy started to stutter uncontrollably.

"Calm down Ms. Juregens you are in no trouble as of now" the principal told Amy. "I don't believe I've met you before I'm Principal Miller, Amy I understand you are a sophomore this year?" Amy nodded. "You're one of the few students in this school to achieve high honor roll and keep a good clean record I'm surprised I'm seeing you in my office right now." Principal Miller told Amy.

"I just…" Amy looked away ashamed.

"Ricky how would you like to tell me what's going on? I told you the last time I saw you in here that I didn't want to see you in here again!" Principal Miller said to Ricky in a commanding tone.

"Yeah I know I just got a big problem with being disrespected!" Ricky told Principal Miller referring to Amy.

"So Amy was disrespecting you? Do you expect me to believe that Mr. Underwood? With the amount of people you disrespect at this high school you're lucky I don't have you suspended just for being in here again!" Principal Miller said angered by Ricky.

"Go ahead do what you want I don't care." Ricky said looking away from Principal Miller and sitting back in his seat.

"You should start caring Ricky! You are a junior now, you graduate next year! Think about what you're doing with yourself! Think about-" Principal began to raise his voice too much and Ricky cut him off mid-sentence.

"I don't need you to tell me what I should and shouldn't think about! I already have a therapist trying to do that and he isn't getting far so don't think you can do any better than him because you can't!" Ricky said sitting up in his seat on the defense. Amy sat in awe at the argument that was taking place.

"Fine … Ricky your grades have been nothing but crap the two years you've been going here. I'm surprised you are where you are now and you're lucky I'm even doing this for you! Amy I see you and Ricky have Biology and Algebra together and your next class is English with Mr. Harper correct?" Principal Miller asked Amy nodded in response. "Speak Ms. Juregens!" Principal Miller said flustered.

"Ye-yes" Amy said frightened.

"Coincidently you and Ricky have English together as well!" Principal Miller said "Ricky it's your lucky day it looks like you got yourself a tutor for the rest of the year!" Principal Miller announced.

Amy sat awe struck she was forced to accept that she was going to be stuck with Ricky Underwood for the rest of the school year against her will. "But-but I can't I-we-I don't want to have anything to do with him!" Amy said in protest to Principal Miller's idea.

"Amy how long have you known Ricky?" Principal Miller asked solemnly.

"I-I just met him today I-" Amy tried to explain.

"Well then you should have no reason to not want to communicate with Mr. Underwood as you don't know him, correct?" Principal Miller exclaimed.

"I-I" Amy couldn't speak.

"CORRECT?" Principal Miller had had enough.

"Co-Correct" Amy said shedding a tear.

"Well then Amy from this day forth throughout the rest of the year you are going to tutor Ricky and don't think of changing classes; I assure you it's not going to happen." Principal Miller said. "Who knows maybe this will show you that you can never judge a book by its cover; you are excused Ms. Juregens." Principal Miller said to Amy, Amy took her bag and threw the handle over her shoulder and flipped her hair out of her face. "Actually Amy wait for me at the front desk if you will" Principal Miller said, Amy nodded and walked out of Principal Miller's office. "You know why I'm doing this right?" Principal Miller asked Ricky.

"I ain't gotta clue" Ricky responded sarcastically.

"Because you're irresponsible! It's the first day of school and I'm seeing you in my office already! And why, because you're going after honor roll students now? That girl is going somewhere in life who are you to try and stray her off her path?" Principal Miller asked sitting up from his desk.

"Hey I wasn't doing anything I was just trying to make conversation! I just met her today I wasn't planning on doing anything with her!" Ricky yelled. "

Oh really tell that to the many other girls who's hearts you've broken after leading them to believe that you loved them! You wanna talk about people disrespecting you when you've disrespected so many other people here already! And I know I know you don't care about anything I'm telling you but I want you to know you are the lowest of low, lower than garbage!" Principal Miller said pointing his finger at Ricky.

"What the hell do you know? You don't know anything about me other than what's in my file!" Ricky said standing up.

"Ricky you've been going in and out of my office because you can't seem to stay out of trouble for the past two years! I know you well enough to know that you're in a bad place in your life!" Principal Miller exclaimed.

"Oh geez now you're starting to sound like my therapist you know that?" Ricky said looking around Principal Miller's office to avoid eye contact.

"I'm trying to help you! I was going to throw you in 2 weeks' worth of in school suspension when Ms. Freeman called saying that you and another student were on their way down. You're lucky it was that girl you got in trouble with! I hope through time you get to know this girl and she shows you the better half of life without doing the things you're doing now! I hope she will give you some sort of insight on what it's like to respect someone and show you how to have some respect for yourself!" Principal Miller exclaimed heavily.

"What you think I don't respect myself? First my therapist thinks I don't love myself and you're saying I don't respect myself which is it?" Ricky asked angered.

"BOTH! Now return to class and get along with Ms. Juregens you're going to be seeing a lot more of her!" Principal Miller yelled pointing at his door.

"Yeah that would sound a lot more pleasant if it didn't seem like you were trying to get me to marry her." Ricky said heading for the door.

"OUT!" Principal Miller yelled.

Ricky headed out and Principal Miller followed him, as Ricky made his way into the front office he saw Amy standing at the front desk. As he walked by "Well it looks like you and me are going to be best buddies" Ricky said with a cocky smile as he headed out into the school hallway.

Amy turned and her eyes followed him out of the office; all she could think of was how much she hated the idea of being next to someone with a horrible background for the rest of the semester.

"Ms. Juregens" Principal Miller broke Amy's loathing gaze towards Ricky.

"Ye-yes?" Amy turned to face Principal Miller.

"I would like to apologize on my behalf for putting you through such a difficult task and I apologize for raising my voice at you in there." Principal Miller said.

"Oh-oh um I-" Amy didn't know what to say.

"Amy he's a good kid he's just running down the wrong path that's all." Principal Miller said.

"So how does me tutoring him help him go back on the right path? Why do I have to be stuck with him? I didn't want to get involved with him, I-I was planning on changing classes right after school but-" Amy became frantic.

"But you don't know him; like I said maybe me making you his tutor might teach you not to judge a book by its cover" Principal Miller interrupted.

"I-I just don't want any trouble" Amy said adjusting her mood.

"And you won't have any trouble, look Amy sometimes life throws us obstacles because it's seeking to teach us something; in your case your obstacle is to teach yourself something and someone else something." Principal Miller said putting his hand on Amy's shoulder.

"I-" Amy tried to say something.

"Sir the bell for the next class is about to ring and the head of the school board is on line one for you" The front desk woman said.

"Right thank you Debora, well Amy I hope to hear of good results from you and I'll be checking on the both of you throughout the semester." Principal Miller said before stalking off into his office.

Amy turned around in disbelief and stood in awe for a second and thought "Was this the first day of school or the first day of being in hell?" Amy flipped her hair out of her face and headed off to English class her final class of the day.

***That's one hell of a first day of school LMAO! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter next chapter we'll start on the second day of school so look out for it! And thank you for reading please review! Oh yeah and just a warning I'm not going to have Amy and Ricky magically fall in love in like 2 or 3 chapters there's gonna be some buildup 3***


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This chapter has been edited so that it is no longer multiple walls of text. I hope you guys enjoy it and if you're a new reader and you enjoy my story feel free to review! _

**Struggle**

_Amy turned around in disbelief and stood in awe for a second and thought "Was this the first day of school or the first day of being in hell?" Amy flipped her hair out of her face and headed off to English class her final class of the day._

Ricky hadn't spoken to Amy all throughout English class he didn't even glanced at her, their teacher Mr. Harper had been instructed by Principal Miller to sit them next to each other in accordance with his idea of wanting Amy to tutor Ricky throughout the rest of the year. The whole period of English was just intense tension between the both of them even though in this class they were separated by desk it was easy to tell that distance wouldn't mend the spiteful feelings between the two of them. The last school bell rang for the day and Amy was ready to go as she bolted for the door to leave, Ricky had the same idea in mind both he and Amy met at the front of the classroom. Amy could see the malice in his eyes towards her but it didn't make her flinch it only made her even more resentful towards him. Instead of Ricky backing away from her as they both walked towards the door Ricky shoved Amy out of the way and headed off into the crowded hallways.

Amy had ran into the wall and gawked as Ricky walked away without even checking to see if she was okay. "Ugh I hate him" was all she said, she let out a huge sigh before stalking off into the hallway.

Amy had made it halfway down the hallway and she heard Madison call for her, "Amy!" Madison yelled. Amy had been so distracted with everything that happened she didn't even catch Madison yelling for her at first. "Amy hey!" Madison called again.

Amy came out of her spiteful daze and looked around to see who was calling her. Madison had come up on her right side, "Hey, didn't you hear me calling you?" Madison said as she turned to look at her.

"Oh um sorry I just didn't hear you I guess, it's kind of loud in here" Amy said looking off into the distance.

"Yeah … loud" Madison said cautioning Amy's behavior. "Hey I just saw Mr. Britcher sitting in his classroom I don't think he was busy with anything" Madison said expecting a uplifting reaction from Amy but Amy just starred at her, "So are you going to go change your seat or what?" Madison asked elated.

"Um …" Amy was about to start explaining until Lauren came up behind the both of them.

"Hey Madison, Hey Amy have you changed your seats yet?" Lauren asked jumping in the conversation, Madison stared Amy down and Amy could only look down at the floor. "What's wrong? Don't tell us you're having second thoughts about switching? It's just a seat Amy and he's a bad guy don't try and get involved with him. It's bad enough you have to be near him in one class." Lauren said discouraged by Amy's reaction to the question.

"Yeah that and two other classes …" Amy said in a low voice.

"WHAT!" Madison and Lauren yelled at the same time.

"Well-well you don't sit next to him in both of them do you? It can't be as bad as it sounds … can it" Madison said frantic.

"Amy … what kind of luck do you have to get three classes with this guy?" Lauren asked in a sour tone.

"What you think I know how the schedule system is run around here? Yeah it's bad that I have three classes with him but its worst that I have to sit next to him in all three classes! All three! And-and to make matters worse I got sent to the principal's office because of him and now I have to be his mandatory tutor for the rest of the year hence why I have to sit next to him in every class." Amy stopped to take a breath and wipe her eyes of the coming tears.

"Well you can just-" Madison was going to refer something but Amy cut her off

"Don't tell me to change classes because Principal Miller already told me I can't! He-he says me tutoring _Ricky_ is somehow going to teach me something!" Amy said flustered.

"How exactly does you tutoring Ricky teach you something?" Lauren asked with a skeptic expression.

"I asked him the same thing he says it's just one of life's obstacles" Amy said frustrated, brushing her thick bangs out of her face.

"Oh Amy … I-I don't know what to say …" Madison said looking at Lauren.

"You don't have to say anything, I'm sorry but I really want to get home I-I don't want to be here right now" Amy said shoving past Madison and Lauren.

As Amy walked away from Madison and Lauren Ashley had spotted Amy and caught up to her "So how was your first day?" Ashley asked sarcastically.

"I don't want to talk about it" Amy said maliciously speeding up to get to the front of the school where her mother was waiting for both of them.

"Sheesh what ate you and threw you back up? Ashley said following her sister.

Amy spotted her mother's silver truck and climber into the back seat "Hey mom" Amy said with a shaky voice.

"Hi Amy how was your first day as a sophomore?" Anne asked Amy, Anne Jurgens was Amy and Ashley's mother, she's a mix of both Amy and Ashley. She is tremendously strong willed and doesn't give up when faced with a tough argument.

"It was … I'd rather not talk about it right now" Amy said looking out the window shedding a few tears.

"Amy is something wrong?" Anne asked looking in the rear view mirror.

"No-no nothing's wrong just tired that's all" Amy replied wiping her face before her mother could see her.

Ashley soon climbed into the passenger's seat "Hi mom" Ashley said in a monotone voice.

"Well hello Ashley how was your first day of high school?" Anne asked.

"Terrible, I guess it's true what they say about this school it really does live up to following every stereotype out there." Ashley said sarcastically.

Anne looked ahead and put the truck in drive, "Well Ashley you're going to be going to this stereotypical school for the next four years so you should get used to it." Anne said laughing; Ashley assumed she was trying to make a joke.

"Well mom that would have been funny if the whole stereotypical thing was a joke!" Ashley said turning to look at her mother with a serious look on her face. Anne quickly stopped laughing as worry and anxiety struck her after seeing her daughters face.

The drive home was quiet, Anne continuously looked in the rear view mirror to check and see if Amy was alright. The few times she looked Amy was usually starring off into the distance, when they finally made it home both Amy and Ashley bolted out of the car and into the house. As they both stepped in their father George had been in the kitchen making a sandwich, "Hey hey look at my two angels" George said in a joking tone. George Juregens was the king of sarcasm and jokes, he tends to be sneaky and hide things from Anne and Amy and teams up with Ashley to plot against the both of them.

Amy ignored her father and just headed straight for her room. "What's wrong with sugarplum?" George asked worried.

"It wasn't really a good day for her …" Ashley said looking as if she didn't care.

"Well it's the first day of school what could happen in the first day of school that's so bad?" George asked bewildered.

"I don't know" Ashley said looking around as if she didn't know "maybe … a guy" she said looking directly at her father and then stalking off to head for her room.

George stood at the counter with a blank expression after Ashley's last words; Anne came in just after Ashley's leave. "Guys?" George asked dismayed by his daughter's situation.

"I don't know George she wouldn't say anything to me in the car, whatever happened at school has gotten her really upset" Anne said setting her purse down on the table. "I'm gonna go talk to her now and try and figure something out" Anne said heading for Amy's room.

"Yeah-yeah you do that … and when you figure out who this guy is make sure you try and get his address out of her I wanna visit this kid and introduce him to a 9 millimeter gun" George said holding his hands in position as if he was holding a gun.

Anne laughed as she headed back to her daughter's room, Amy was laying on the bed wiping her tears away when Anne walked in "Amy what's wrong honey? Did something happen in school?" Anne asked sitting herself down beside Amy on her bed.

"Only the worst thing possible …" Amy said looking away from Anne.

"Well what could be so bad that makes you this upset?" Anne said rubbing Amy's arm.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" Amy asked as she began to cry, "I-I didn't want to get involved with any of the bad kids at that school, I-I just wanted to go to school and be invisible like any other responsible teenager looking for a good successful future would do I didn't want to get involved with-with people like him!" Amy shouted.

"People like who Amy?" Anne asked anxiously.

"Ricky Underwood …" Amy said his name viciously.

"And do you like this boy Ricky?" Anne asked confused.

"NO! I-I hate him he-he's not someone I want to be around!" Amy said looking up towards the ceiling shedding more tears.

"Well Amy you can always avoid him …" Anne said unsure of how to answer her daughter.

"Yeah if only it was that easy! I have to stay with him throughout the rest of the year and tutor him! It-it's apparently my punishment for hating him even though I don't know him!" Amy said sitting up flipping her hair out of her face.

"Was this punishment enforced by someone?" Anne asked.

Amy looked down and fell back against her pillows "the principal …" Amy said disappointed.

"You got sent to the principal's office!" Anne asked shocked.

"It wasn't my fault; it was him he wouldn't shut up! And-and now because of him I'm stuck with him for the rest of the year and-and the principal says that this is just one of life's obstacles being thrown at me to teach me something! Doesn't that sound crazy?" Amy said frantic.

"Well Amy your principal maybe right about this being one of life's obstacles, you can't go around hating people that you don't know. It's not fair to them and it's not fair to you to not get to know them, everyone deserves a chance Amy" Anne said rubbing Amy's arm.

Amy rolled her eyes "I-I don't want to talk about this anymore I just wanna take a nap or something and get this off my mind" Amy said turning to face her mother.

"Well okay Amy, just know if you need to talk about anything you can come to me at any time" Anne said sitting up from Amy's bed.

"Thanks mom" Amy said as Anne headed out from her room.

Anne turned around and smiled and went back to the kitchen where an anxious George was waiting to hear what Anne had found out. "So what's the word?" George asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Oh before I forget" George kissed Anne "Hello wife how was your day? What did you figure out about our daughter's day?" George said.

Anne let out a small chuckle "My day was great husband and I figured out that it is a guy that she's upset about" Anne said walking over to the table to grab her purse.

"Well who is he?" George said leaning against the refrigerator.

"Ricky Underwood? I feel like I've heard that name somewhere …" Anne said walking past George headed towards their bedroom.

George stood against the refrigerator and thought "That couldn't be that messed up foster kid could it?"

The day went by quickly for the Juregens family Amy took a nap got up later to have dinner with her family which was awkwardly silent and headed off to bed afterward. The morning came too quickly for Amy's liking as she got up she complained about not wanting to have to go to class but her protest came to no avail and she was forced to go to school.

Amy had been hoping her band class would go by slowly but before she knew it she heard the bell ring signaling it was time for second hour and her first class with Ricky. Madison and Lauren met Amy in the hallway "So …" Lauren said looking at Amy.

"So …" Madison said following Lauren.

Amy just starred at the both of them "I hate this, I hate that I have to go through this" Amy said looking away from the both of them.

"Well it could be worst … "Madison suggested, Amy just looked at her in disbelief that she would say something so stupid.

She rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh "I'll see you both after class" and she headed off to biology.

As Amy was walking down the hall she took notice to Grace Bowman who was being followed by a couple of cheerleaders. Grace was once a nice girl she was a Christian who followed her beliefs to no limit but ever since the death of her father she started hanging around Adrian and getting involved with the wrong crowd she's a completely different person than who she used to be.

As Amy starred at Grace and her posse following her Adrian appeared before Amy, "Excuse me" Adrian said in a threatening tone, Amy turned and jumped at the sight of her.

"Huh-hi" Amy said bewildered.

"You're Amy Juregens right?" Adrian asked folding her hands together, Amy nodded. "So you're the one that's got Ricky all hot and bothered" Adrian said eyeing Amy from the toe up.

Amy looked confused "What?" she asked.

"You're the girl he got stuck with for the rest of the year right? You're supposed to tutor him or something?" Adrian asked unconvinced of the story, Amy just looked away upset. "Look I just want to let you know something Ricky is my boyfriend, MY boyfriend you got that? And if I see or hear anything about the two of you doing something other than TUTORING I will personally seek you out and hurt you. Don't get interested in him because he's taken!" Adrian said viciously.

"Interested? I don't want to have anything to do with him! What you think it's my choice that I wanted to tutor him? Well your wrong the principal is making me do it; if you want you can go ask him." Amy said surprised that she was able to talk back to Adrian without caring about the consequences.

"You must think I'm stupid" Adrian said looking at Amy maliciously, Amy flinched at the remark with a confused expression, "No girl here isn't interested in Ricky so don't try and play innocent I know you're after him." Adrian said folding her arms.

"Well I guess you just met the first girl that ISN'T interested in him. Like I said …" Amy stopped to let Adrian introduce herself.

"Adrian" Adrian said.

"Like I said Adrian I'm not interested in him and I never will be" Amy said. Amy didn't wait for Adrian to give a response she walked off before she could say anything.

Adrian's posse came up behind her as Amy walked off to Biology. "Is she going to be a problem" one of the girls asked.

"I don't know but let's just make sure we keep an eye on her. I want you guys to tell everyone to keep an eye on her." Adrian said.

Another girl spoke up "Why she doesn't even seem like she's worth keeping an eye on … you can't possibly believe Ricky would be interested in someone so … boring" the girl said.

"Just do it" Adrian said before she walked off towards her next class.

Amy had made it to Biology in the nick of time, the bell had rung as she entered the class; she didn't bother checking to see if Ricky was there she kept her head down and headed towards the back of the classroom. When she sat her stuff down she noticed the table felt empty she looked to her right and noticed Ricky wasn't there. She looked ahead of her and Ben wasn't there either she let out a huge sigh and sunk into her seat and smiled and went through class relieved Ricky didn't show up.

Lunch had gone by quickly Madison and Lauren wanted to be filled in on what happened and Amy told them about her run in with Adrian. They were both shocked when they heard that Amy had stood up for herself but worried at the same time considering the stories they had heard about other girls coming in conflict with Adrian. Ashley was too busy talking to her new friend Griffin, they seemed to get along pretty well; he was openly gay but kept it a secret to most so he could avoid any form of bullying possible.

The bell rang for signaling it was time for Algebra, Amy, Madison and Lauren parted ways towards their next classes Amy was once again relieved when Ricky didn't show up for Algebra and again for English. She had made it a whole day without him being around and she was ecstatic about it. Ricky hadn't returned to school the rest of the week or Monday and Tuesday of the following week, Ben hadn't come back either and Jack was apparently gone too. With Ricky's absence Amy's mood was uplifted her friends and parents noticed it every day Ricky wasn't there, she'd always mention how he wasn't there and it only made her day that much better. Up until Wednesday morning Amy was probably having the best time she had ever had at Grant High, band had ended and it was time to head to Biology, Amy had mingled with Madison and Lauren in the hallways for a minute before heading to class.

She made it into Biology early and sat herself down in her seat and sat her bag where Ricky was supposed to sit and pulled out her homework and pencil. She had initially gotten the idea that he had decided to drop out of High school but when the majorette that sat in front of her said "where were you two?" Amy's attention was taken off of checking her work and instead examining the room to find out who the majorette was talking to.

As she looked up Ben was seating himself in his seat and then she heard someone next to her clear their throat as she turned her head she saw him. Ricky Underwood had returned back to school, she sat there in shock, surprised that he had actually came back and he broke her gaze and asked "Are you going to move your stuff or do I have to do it for you?" Ricky said in a low voice.

Amy took her stuff out of his seat and sat it on the floor; the majorette turned around as he seated himself and started to ask a flurry of questions. "Where were you guys, what were you thinking, do you have any idea how worried Adrian's been about you?" The last question was directed towards Ricky. Ben answered the first two questions, "Well Alisha we uh we kinda went on a road trip and we weren't thinking much of anything really we just wanted to get out and Ricky was …" Ben was going to continue until he looked at Ricky's facial expression he could tell he didn't want him to finish that answer.

"Adrian was worried about me?" Ricky asked Alisha (The majorette).

"Um yeah she's been freaking out over the past few days because you haven't called her and you weren't picking up the phone for her. Grace Bowman threw a party Saturday night and because you weren't answering Adrian got all crazy with the alcohol and she got extremely wasted. We thought we were going to have to call the ambulance she was so out of it." Alisha said.

"Really …" Ricky said sighing "that's too bad" Ricky said throwing a cocky smirk at her.

"You know I was worried about you too" Alisha said speaking in a sultry voice.

Ricky let out a small chuckle and turned to look at Amy and noticed Amy had been texting on her phone "What about you?" Ricky asked Amy. Alisha didn't like that Ricky took his attention off of her and turned to Amy.

Amy had just got done texting Madison and Lauren _"Well I guess it's back to hell for me, he's back" _Amy wrote in her text.

"Hello?" Ricky said trying to snap Amy out of concentrating on her phone. Amy looked up at him with a questioning expression "I said were you worried about me while I was gone?" Ricky asked smugly. Amy rolled her eyes and looked back down at her phone and sent off her message to Madison and Lauren. "Wow, so your still being a bitch I see" Ricky whispered leaning back in his chair.

"And your still being a jackass" Amy replied looking up towards the front of the room taking her eyes off her phone, Ben had laughed at her response and turned around to face front after hearing the sound of the bell signaling the start of class. Alisha had turned around and began writing something in her notebook a few minutes later when Mr. Britcher had his back towards the class and begun writing something on the board Alisha quickly turned around and slammed a piece of paper in front of Amy and gave her a cold stare as she turned back around.

Amy opened the note and Ricky was looking over at her trying to see what was written on the paper _"Adrian has eyes on you so you better watch your back, don't get involved with Ricky or else!", _Amy wasted no time tearing the note up.

As Amy set the torn papers aside by her notebook Ricky leaned forward trying to read her expression, "So you met Adrian?" Ricky asked with his usual cocky smile.

"Why do you care?" Amy asked in a rude tone, Alisha turned her head when she heard both Ricky and Amy talking.

"I just want to know if you met Adrian or not that's all, why do you have to get all defensive on me?" Ricky said irritated by Amy's tone.

"I wouldn't have met her if it wasn't for you, better yet if you had of just listened to me and not talked to me on the first day of school I wouldn't be stuck with you for the rest of the school year!" Amy whispered loudly.

"Hey this isn't just my fault you know! I-" Ricky replied angrily until Mr. Britcher cut him off, "Alisha and Ricky!" Mr. Britcher yelled Alisha had turned her head back to the front and Ricky took his angry gaze off of Amy and faced towards Mr. Britcher.

"Alisha and Benjamin, I want you two to sit over here at this vacant table, luckily we had some students transfer out so now if I have troublemakers like you in my classroom I can easily move your seats!" Mr. Britcher announced loudly.

"But I wasn't-" Alisha tried to protest Mr. Britcher's assumption.

"NOW Ms. Silverston!" Mr. Britcher exclaimed.

Alisha flinched at Mr. Britcher raising his voice, Ben turned to look towards Alisha and got up and headed towards his new table he dragged his bag behind him. Alisha turned around as she was about to make her way over there "You better watch your back" Alisha said looking directly at Amy. "See ya hope you can live through this loser's torment" Alisha said to Ricky and leaving towards her new seat.

"Great … just great, I'm going to be the most hated person in this school before I know it and its all thanks to you" Amy said turning to look at Ricky with a vicious look Ricky turned to look at Amy returning the look.

"Ms. Juregens and Mr. Underwood face front!" Mr. Britcher exclaimed. Both Amy and Ricky turned towards the front of the classroom and didn't speak a word to each other through the remainder of the class.

***Hehehehe! I'm so excited to write more of this, I know it may be a slow start off but like I said I don't just want to have Amy and Ricky magically fall in love but don't worry there's going to be some really great stuff coming in the next few chapters so look out for it and please review if you'd like ***


	4. Chapter 4

_**Unwanted**_

_"Great … just great, I'm going to be the most hated person in this school before I know it and its all thanks to you" Amy said turning to look at Ricky with a vicious look Ricky turned to look at Amy returning the look. "Ms. Jurgens and Mr. Underwood face front!" Mr. Britcher exclaimed. Both Amy and Ricky turned towards the front of the classroom and didn't speak a word to each other through the remainder of the class._

"Ugh I hate him" Amy thought to herself as she was walking out of biology class. Ricky was walking right behind her as she was making her way into the hallway giving her a cold malicious stare. "Hey stop!" Ricky said to Amy, immediately getting her attention. Amy had taken a few steps into the hallway before she finally turned around to face Ricky, "What is your problem with me, what did I do to you that was so bad that's making you such a …" Ricky bit his tongue before he let the word _bitch_ slip out.

"Making me such a what huh, a bitch? Gee let me think maybe you calling me a bitch all the time is making me such a bitch!" Amy said furiously. "You were being a bitch to me before that! You were being a bitch to me the moment you met me!" Ricky exclaimed. "I-"Amy had begun to speak out but Mr. Britcher interrupted her "Mr. Underwood and Ms. Jurgens I suggest you tone it down and fix your language! We do not speak with such vile tongues at this school especially in the presence of adults! Principal Miller has informed me that I am to keep an eye on you two and to make sure you two are playing nice with each other and from what I see you aren't! You better start getting along or you will be visiting Principal Miller again!" Mr. Britcher threatened both Amy and Ricky.

"Get along with this" Ricky said lifting up has hand and exposing his middle finger to Mr. Britcher. Amy looked at Ricky and rolled her eyes in disgust at his behavior and started to walk away. "BOTH OF YOU TO THE OFFICE!" Mr. Britcher yelled hysterically. Amy quickly turned around "Why do I have to go I didn't do anything! It was-"Amy said protesting Mr. Britcher's command. "NOW MS. JURGENS!" Mr. Britcher cut Amy off, "Fuck you" Ricky said before turning around and making his way towards the office. By then a crowd of onlookers had formed. As Ricky slickly made his way through the crowd Amy stood in the middle embarrassed, sad and enraged.

Mr. Britcher went back into his classroom to make the call that both Amy and Ricky were heading to the office, Amy quickly wiped her face before any tears were shed, turned around and rushed her way through the crowd and headed for the front office. As Amy was heading towards the front office Madison and Lauren had spotted Amy and hurried over to her trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey!" Lauren yelled out to Amy, "What's going on!" Madison said after Lauren. "I hate him, I really really hate him!" Amy said flustered.

Alisha had come up behind Amy and shoved her purposely knocking Amy onto the floor. "Hey! Who do you think you are!" Madison said helping Amy off of the floor. "I told you to stay away from him and don't forget Adrian has eyes on you." Alisha said to Amy before brushing past Lauren.

"Who was that?" Lauren asked, "Alisha …" Amy said dusting herself off. "Okay and who is Alisha?" Madison asked frantic, "Alisha is Alisha … look I have to go I'm supposed to be in the office." Amy said walking off.

"Amy wait! Why are you going to the office?" Madison yelled before looking at Lauren with a questioning look.

Ricky was right around the corner from the front office before Adrian stopped him. "Where have you been!" Adrian said upset by Ricky's absence. "Hi to you too" Ricky say before attempting to continue on his path towards the office. "Hey I'm talking to you, where have you been?" Adrian asked again, "look I needed a break so I decided to go on a road trip, what's it to you?" Ricky said still bothered over his confrontation with Amy.

"What it to me? I'm you girlfriend remember, it's everything to me! I thought you might've gotten hurt or something! You-you could've picked up the phone or better yet you could've asked if I wanted to come." Adrian said violently.

"Yeah well I don't remember ever asking you to be my girlfriend and where I go is where I go if I wanted to invite you I would've asked you but I didn't so get over it. Now if you'll excuse me I have a meeting with the principal." Ricky said yet again trying to make a break for the office.

"Wait! Why is Alisha telling me you're speaking to that Amy girl? Are you having sex with her or something? Huh? Are you seeing her behind my back? Are you? You know she's been texting me telling me that you're going out of you way to speak to little miss Amy. I didn't believe it at first and I still kind of don't because this question keeps repeating in my head, Why would you be interested in a looser like her!" Adrian said maliciously.

"As if I would be interested in someone like him but I can't say the same for your friend Alisha" Amy said loudly, walking past both Ricky and Adrian. Adrian followed Amy with her eyes as Amy strode past both her and Ricky, "Wow she really seems to hate you. Oh well, I guess I was wrong about her interest in you. I guess there are some girls in this school that are capable of telling the truth, so you've been seeing Alisha then?" Adrian asked crossing her arms.

"No" was all Ricky said before he shoved Adrian out of the way and went after Amy. "Hey!" Ricky yelled after Amy, she was almost at the office, Ricky ran past many on looking students not caring who got in his way. "Hey!" Ricky yelled again but the second bell had rung signaling students to head to class and his voice couldn't carry over the ringing.

Ricky sprinted for Amy and managed to get her before she stepped into the office. "Hey!" Ricky said gasping for air, "What do you want?" Amy said flustered. "What I want is some answers; I want to know why you hate me so much when I haven't done anything to you!" Ricky said enraged.

"What are you stupid? Hello you've gotten me into all this trouble! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be in this mess! I would still be normal! I wouldn't be worried about what the other person is thinking of me when I see someone starring at me in the hallway! And most of all I wouldn't have to take responsibility over a high school student that can't seem to get over his two year old tantrum!" Amy said before she walked into the office.

"Hey wait a minute I-" Ricky said before Debora (the front desk lady) interrupted him, "Aw Amy and Ricky Principal Miller said to head back to his office … now" Debora said pointing towards the hall that lead to Principal Miller's office. Amy rolled her eyes and hurried towards his office and Ricky followed closely behind her.

As Amy and Ricky entered Principal Miller wasted no time in taking action "So I see you two still aren't getting along, and Ricky what's this I hear about you ditching school and being on a road trip and getting caught up in some underage alcohol scandal huh? Are you really intent on messing up your life?" Principal Miller asked. "Well gee I-"Ricky had begun his sarcastic response only for Principal Miller to interrupt him "Don't bother answering that!" Principal Miller exclaimed.

"I'm putting you in two weeks worth of in school suspension I will not tolerate this behavior at my school!" Principal Miller said his voice carried into the front office. Amy looked at Ricky and Ricky looked at her and then looked down at the floor in shame. "I don't know people like you huh?" Amy said turning away towards the wall rolling her eyes.

"And you Miss Jurgens will join him!" Principal Miller yelled, "What but I haven't done anything I-"Amy protested but Principal Miller butted in and quickly overtook her. "You have done something Miss Jurgens your rude behavior is what's provoking Mr. Underwood here to act out! I told you that you needed to try and get along with him and you haven't! You've only caused more trouble for yourself and Mr. Underwood! I suggest you two use your time in ISS (In School Suspension) getting over whatever it is that's bothering the both of you because when you get out I don't want to see either one of you back in my office because neither one of you can't seem to see eye to eye. If there's something either one of you would like to say to me while the both of you are in here say it now! If not Ms. Jurgens please wait in the front office with Debora until I come to see you." Principal Miller ordered.

Amy simply nodded and headed out back into the front office, "Close the door and have a seat Ricky" Principal Miller ordered. Ricky grunted and turned around to shut the door but before he did he took a glance at Amy as she made her way back into the front office and he couldn't help the melancholy feeling that overtook him as he shut the door. "What are you thinking? Just tell me what goes through your mind that makes you act this way so I can find some way to help you" Principal Miller said with a serene expression.

"I don't know I … I …" Ricky couldn't speak, "Talk to me Ricky why are you rebelling against all the things that are good for you?" Principal Miller asked. Ricky looked as if he was going to explain his situation but then he became hesitant and just sat in his seat as if he was contemplating what would happen if he were to open up to Principal Miller about his issues. "Ricky?" Principal Miller asked.

"Look maybe some other time but right now I don't want to talk" Ricky said uneasy. Principal Miller seemed patient "Fine when you want to talk come see me but until then I don't want you missing anymore school and you better not miss a day of ISS and I want you to watch your mouth around teachers and make sure-"Principal Miller began to go on a tirade until Ricky stood up and headed for the towards Principal Miller's door.

"Yeah, yeah I hear ya" Ricky said opening the door, "STOP! And please try and get along with Amy" Principal Miller said. "Yeah when she decides she wants to get along with me" Ricky said heading out into the hall that lead to the front office. "Mr. Underwood I did not excuse you from my office" Principal Miller yelled to Ricky, Ricky let out a huge sigh and turned around back towards Principal Miller's office "What do you want now!" Ricky asked annoyed.

"If I find out you've ditched school EVER again I will make you clean every bathroom in this school until they're spotless for a month!" Principal Miller said with a vicious look. "Isn't that what we have a janitor for?" Ricky lashed back, "Yes but the janitor is a good guy and could use a vacation so if you slip Ricky you will take his job … FOR A MONTH!" Principal Miller exclaimed.

"What? You can't do that, I'm sure it's against some school policy" Ricky said smirking. "Well the policies are mine to bend Mr. Underwood so if you don't want to find yourself scrubbing shit and piss off the toilets and walls I suggest you straighten up, now get out of my office and wait for me in the lobby! And BEHAVE and STOP BICKERING WITH AMY!" Principal Miller hollered to Ricky as he headed towards the front lobby.

Ricky was enraged he wasn't going to be treated like dirt so he attempted to go against Principal Miller and leave the office and ditch school for the day but before he could get out of the office the front desk woman Debora stopped him. "I may be up there in the age department Mr. Underwood but my ears are still working perfectly fine and I know I heard Principal Miller ask you to wait for him up here and you will do so!" Debora said with a threatening tone.

"Why? So he can work his way to telling me I'm trash? Huh! I don't have to stay here for this shit I'm leaving!" Ricky said heading toward the office doorway until her heard Amy speak. "Figures he'd run out he really is good for nothing." Amy said with a tear stained face and eyes filled with hate. "Hey you shut the fuck up you don't know anything about me I-"Ricky began to go off on Amy. "I let you two go and you can't even make it out of the office without starting a ruckus? ENOUGH!" Principal Miller said entering the lobby from the hallway to his office.

"Your ISS starts today! We're going to work on your behavior towards one another whether you like it or not I will not have you two coming in my office all throughout the year because BOTH OF YOU FORGOT THAT THIS ISNT KINDERGADEN! Debora call their teachers and have them send their schoolwork for today down to Mr. Clark's room now! And I don't want them eating lunch with their fellow classmates they can wait until after everyone else is finished! I want them to stay in that room all day besides the times when they're instructed to do something around the school!" Principal Miller ordered.

"I'm already on it" Debora answered, "What is this like jail? Well it won't be so bad since you know about me ditching school you must know about who I ditched with so they'll be-"Ricky was cut off mid-sentence by Principal Miller. "What do you think I am, stupid? I'm not you! Your friends are going to be in after school detention for the next week! I am going to make sure that you remain completely cut off from the rest of this school all the while you are here in ISS. Now shut your mouth and take a seat." Principal Miller commanded with extreme malice in his voice. Ricky stood helpless before Principal Miller and sat a seat away from Amy who was glaring at Ricky. "Debora contact Ricky and Amy's parents and inform them of their punishment and if they have any questions or concerns let them know I'm free to speak with them at any time" Principal Miller instructed Debora who immediately dialed Ricky's parents number and quickly dialed Amy's parents number immediately after she got off the phone with Ricky's parents.

"Mr. Miller, both Amy and Ricky's parents will be here shortly" Debora said as Principal Miller waited patiently by the front desk. "Excellent I look forward to speaking with them." Principal Miller said before heading towards his office. "Great …" Amy said her eyes began to tear up, "You're not going to cry are you? Geez not only are you a snobby b-" Ricky was cut off by Debora "Watch yourself, you're already in enough trouble as it is I don't think you want to land in more trouble now do you?" Debora said calmly.

Ricky shrugged and sat back in his chair, Amy just rolled her eyes and looked straight in front of her and glared at the wall. It hadn't even been a half hour and both Ricky and Amy's parents came crashing through the door asking a slew of questions and demanding answers. "Why is my daughter going to be in 2 week's worth of In School Suspension? That hardly seems fair! I wanna speak to the principal this minute!" George and Anne yelled at Debora. "Aw yes you two must be Mr. and Mrs. Jurgens? Principal Miller will be right with you in a moment." Debora said calmly as she picked up the phone and called Principal Miller's office to inform him of the parents arrival.

"And what about us we want an explanation as well as to why our son is being put into this In School Suspension and what did you mean by Ricky ditching school and leaving town!" Ricky's mother asked. "Please we just want some answers" Ricky's father said with a worried tone, Amy sat in her seat confused when she saw Ricky's parents they bore no resemblance at all heck they weren't even the same color. "Margaret and Shakur correct? Ricky's foster parents, Principal Miller will see you when he comes up for to see the Jurgens." Debora said retaining her calm tone.

"Ask and you shall receive!" Principal Miller said stepping into the front lobby, Principal Miller introduced himself to Amy's parents first then to Ricky's. "I'm happy to have you all in my office on such an um I think the word I'm looking for is unsettling occasion." Principal Miller said with a sarcastic tone. "Your damn right it's an unsettling occasion how bout you cut the crap and tell me why my daughter is being put in 2 week's worth of In School Suspension" George quickly asked snapping at Principal Miller's sarcasm. "Well I-"Principal Miller tried to speak but was cut off by Margaret "And while you're at it you can tell me why my son is sitting in here and you can also tell me about this road trip I hear he went on!" Margaret added angered that Principal Miller wasn't being completely serious about the situation.

"You know what are you even allowed to give our children 2 week's worth of In School Suspension? What about their schoolwork? Where do you get off giving them such a huge punishment? And why In School why not just Suspend them?" Anne quickly asked a flurry of question. "What about this road trip that's what I want to know about! My boy has been gone for days and we haven't known of his whereabouts what kind of trouble has he gotten himself into now! And what does this girl have to do with him?" Shakur asked immediately after Anne was finished with her questions.

"Excuse me! If you will all will be explained in my office if the lot of you will now please!" Principal Miller said agitated. "Well I just want to-"Anne began to ramble, "SILENTLY!" Principal Miller yelled in a commanding tone. Anne and the others quickly got the hint and headed back towards Principal Miller's office to hear what had been going on with their kids; Amy and Ricky had stood up prepared to head back with their parents until "NOT YOU! I've already spent enough time with the two of you and I've said what I needed to say now it's time I speak to the adults in your life maybe we'll see eye to eye and you'll get your acts together! Have a seat until I come back up with your respective parents!" Principal Miller said viciously. "Debora!" Principal Miller called, "I know I'll watch them" Debora said immediately understanding what Principal Miller wanted.

As Amy and Ricky sat back down in their seats Amy looked over at Ricky and Ricky looked over at Amy, Amy couldn't stand the sight of Ricky and quickly let out three distinctive vicious words "I hate you" and she looked away. Ricky began reeling with rage after hearing her pronounce her hate for him and put his heads between his hands and began gasping trying to conceal his anger.

An hour had gone by before both of their parents finally stepped out of Principal Miller's office. Margaret and Shakur stepped out first and made their way towards Ricky with unsatisfied looks. "Did he tell you what he's doing to us I mean … me it's crazy the guys a nut he can't do that!" Ricky said standing up talking to both of his foster parents. "No Ricky he is not a nut, he see's you as a better person and so do we and what he's doing is trying to help you. You do need to learn a few things little boy and the first one is Respect towards other people and following closely to that is manners; you also need to remember who puts a roof over your head and how much your careless actions effect us! LETS GO" Margaret said violently walking out of the front office without looking back at Ricky. Before she made it out she turned towards Amy's parents "I assume we'll be seeing more of you so for now under these bad circumstances it was nice meeting you and we hope to meet you under better circumstances next time." Margaret turned back around and headed out along with Shakur and Ricky who quickly snuck a glance at Amy who was starring at Ricky as he headed out.

"What did she mean by seeing more of you? What did the principal say? Did you get me out of this mess? It's ridiculous right? You believe me now don't you I mean how could I wind up in such a horrible situation I just want to be normal and-and be with my friends and not be involved with Ricky or anyone bad like him or-" Amy said throwing a barrage of questions at her parents until Anne cut her off. "No Amy!" Anne said quickly, "No?" Amy said in a soft voice. "No you can't just go judging people that you don't know it's wrong. How would you like it if I didn't know you at all and thought you were the worst person to exist on the planet?" Anne asked. "I would-I would just ignore-"Amy tried to come up with a quick answer but George cut her off, "No you wouldn't, you'd feel hurt and what you're doing to that boy Ricky is really getting him pretty mad Ames. Your principal told us everything and although the kid might be nasty to you, you're pretty nasty to him by not giving him a chance." George said calmly. "But I-I … he got me into this and-"Amy began to think of an excuse but Anne stopped her "No Amy you got yourself into this, this is your fault and you have to pay for it. It's 2 weeks of In School Suspension and you'll be tutoring that boy Ricky for the rest of the school year. If you give him a chance he may show you that you're wrong about what you initially think of him and maybe you guys can be friends someday but you're going to have to face the consequences of your harsh decisions Amy and that's that. Now let's go home Principal Miller has excused from school for the rest of the day." Anne said calmly and wisely "thank you for your help" Anne said to Debora as she headed out with George and Amy following.

***So now we finally can start getting into some good Ramy stuff. Remember they won't be falling in love quickly but when they do it'll be worth the wait but I can assure you that the wait won't be long as they'll start feeling something for each other really soon maybe even by the end of the next chapter;)**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter please review and have a nice day!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Thanks for the reviews. Make sure to review again if you liked this chapter ***

**Why Can't We Just Get Along?**

_It's 2 weeks of In School Suspension and you'll be tutoring that boy Ricky for the rest of the school year. If you give him a chance he may show you that you're wrong about what you initially think of him and maybe you guys can be friends someday but you're going to have to face the consequences of your harsh decisions Amy and that's that. Now let's go home Principal Miller has excused you from school for the rest of the day." Anne said calmly and wisely "thank you for your help" Anne said to Debora as she headed out with George and Amy following._

Thursday morning, a new day for Amy, the start of her own personal hell at Grant High. Now she would be stuck in a room all day for two weeks straight with Ricky. He would most likely be the only person she saw all day at school besides Mr. Clark and anyone else who had landed themselves detention or ISS like herself and Ricky.

Amy got herself up from her bed, ate breakfast and got dressed slowly, she threw on a simple floral dress that came to her knees and quickly fixed up her hair not caring how horrible it looked swooping her hair out of her face and placing it behind her ear. "Amy it's time to go are you ready?" Anne called out to Amy, "Yeah I'm coming" Amy said in a grumpy tone, she was still angered that her mother didn't understand anything from her point of view considering her current situation.

"Wow … you look … decent?" Ashley said passing by Amy's room examining Amy. "What it's not like I'm going to see anyone important anyway" Amy said flustered, "I can't believe you of all people landed in ISS what's even more crazy is how quickly you managed to get yourself in their considering it's the beginning of the school year." Ashley said sarcastically. "I didn't get myself in their Ashley that reject Ricky got me in there-"Amy began to fuss at her sister until Ashley cut her off. "Yeah and you had some part in getting yourself in that situation didn't you? I understand that some things were done against your will but the way you handled everything was your fault! You chose to be rebellious to the idea of helping someone and you chose to hate the guy for no reason so it's only fair you be punished for not giving him a chance and helping to cause trouble between the two of you! Geez Amy you're such a child sometimes grow up hurry up I don't want to be late for class!" Ashley said walking towards the kitchen where her mother was waiting.

Amy stood in her room in shock at her sister's words, anger quickly took over and she grabbed all of her school material and headed for the kitchen. The car ride was silent up until they made it to the school before Ashley ran off Amy got in a few words "Careful Ashley you won't want to do anything childish you might wind up in my situation if you're not careful" Amy said maliciously. "Oh well then I guess I have nothing to worry about considering I'm the one from the both of us that inherited the maturity gene unlike you! Bye mom have a nice day" Ashley said rushing out of their truck. "Ugh stupid-" Amy begun to say something as she gathered her things ready to get out of the truck until her mother stopped her. "Amy I want you to behave today! Remember what I told you maybe if you give Ricky a chance you might become friends in the end." Anne said to Amy. "Yeah right! Bye mom" Amy said agitated by her mother's advice.

Amy had entered Grant High and everyone's attention was immediately placed on her. Amy had stood in one spot for a minute as she realized that everyone had been starring at her she was nervous beyond belief. She had managed to get control of her legs and began to walk down the hall; each person she passed seemed to say something about her as she made her way down the hall. Madison and Lauren quickly ran over to her when they spotted her, "Amy!" both Madison and Lauren shouted. "You have to come with us" Madison said dragging Amy into the girl's restroom, "What is going on?" Amy asked confused. "You tell us! The whole school seems to be under the impression that there's something going on between you and Ricky and a certain someone isn't too happy about this rumor" Lauren said crossing her arms.

"WHAT! Me and that idiot? NO, no never! Not in a million years! I HATE HIM! I literally hate him; I would give anything for him to stop existing! "Amy said furious. "Okay, okay I …" Lauren said looking over at Madison to check her expression, "We believe you, but that doesn't explain much to us. How did all of this happen? How did all of this attention get placed on you?" Lauren asked confused. "I know how! A girl named Alisha, she's the one who went around and started this rumor and people are even saying that they saw you and Ricky making out behind the school yesterday! They're even saying that your whole I hate you and you hate me act is just a ploy to throw people off! And-and there's some rumor that you and him are going to be in ISS for like a month! Some people are even going as far to say that you and him are secretly … SLEEPING WITH EACH OTHER!" Madison screamed; Lauren's mouth dropped in awe at everything she had just heard.

Madison's words punched a hole in Amy's chest, she was so worked up she couldn't find any words to say to her friends to defend herself. "Well the part about the ISS is partially true except it's only for two weeks everything else is whatever people make it out to be I guess" Amy said upset. Amy looked around the bathroom and stopped the tears that were trying to escape from her eyes and let out a deep breath "I have to go I probably won't see you guys for the rest of the day so ... yeah I'll see you when I see you I guess … keep an ear out if you hear anything" Amy said walking towards the door of the girl's bathroom. "Amy wait" Lauren called out but Amy had ignored her call and left heading towards the room where she would sit the entire day with the person she hated most, Ricky.

Amy was a few steps from Mr. Clarks room (The detention/ISS supervisor) she was about to enter his class until she heard the voices of Ricky and Adrian arguing in the hallway. "You're sleeping with that … that little girl? You actually have some interest in that child? I know there's something going on between the two of you! It's all over school Ricky!" Adrian said enraged. "I don't know where you heard these … rumors but tell your sources to get their heads out of their asses! I'd never sleep with that self centered bitch!" Ricky exclaimed. "Really! That's not what a few oh wait no I'm sorry more than half of the school seems to believe!" Adrian retorted.

"Who do you think you are Ricky? You sneak out last night and come over to my house complaining about how the world is against you and we have great sex and your over sleeping with that toad trollip! Ricky I care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone in my life how could you do this to me! After everything we've been through, how? Why don't you just tell me the truth like every other time? Tell me that you cheated on me?" Adrian said asking a flurry of questions. "Because I'm telling you the truth! I did not do ANYTHING with Amy! She hates me and I hate her that's how it is with us, are you happy! Huh? If you knew better than anyone you'd know I'd own up to cheating on you like I did every other time but I'm tell the truth this time Adrian I didn't cheat on you" Ricky said trying to calm himself down.

"Part of me believes you but just know … I am going to get to the bottom of this and if I find out that you did anything with … her I'm going to hurt her and then I'm going to hurt you." Adrian said walking off. Ricky turned around and noticed Amy standing next to Mr. Clark's room glaring at him all he could do was return the look. "So your sleeping with that Amy chick bro? What made you pick her over Adrian is she better in bed than she looks or what?"Jack said walking up behind Ricky holding hands with Grace. "Adrian's not to happy you know" Grace said eyeing Ricky, Grace looked over Ricky's shoulder and looked over at Amy "What do you see in her … she looks so … plain and boring" Grace said.

"I'm not doing anything with her alright!" Ricky said angered, "Alright bro calm down but just letting you know practically the whole school seems to believe otherwise and this whole In School Suspension thing isn't looking good for either one of you. Oh and just a heads up but we may be having another party at Ben's next Friday, there's gonna be plenty of booze and liquor and you know … the usual and if you want a hit all you have to do is ask." Jack said pulling Grace and heading towards their respective classrooms.

Ricky had looked back over to where he saw Amy standing and glaring at him and notice she was gone. The door to Mr. Clark's room was closing so he figured she must've went in already. Ricky hesitated to go in the room but eventually did after short consideration of what could happen. Ricky stepped in and saw her sitting in the middle of the class he initially was going to provoke her and sit next to her but he decided otherwise and sat a seat away from her. Ricky had glanced around the room to see if they'd have any other guest in the room with them but when the final bell rang initializing the start of school Ricky's suspicion was put to rest.

"So you two must be the infamous Ricky and Amy? Causing trouble so early in the school year and winding up in here … I'm impressed … by one of you the other not so much." Mr. Clark said referring to Ricky and Amy with a cocky attitude. Mr. Clark was examining Ricky who was examining Amy "You find something you like?" Mr. Clark asked Ricky, "I don't know it depends" Ricky replied with a smart remark. "Look I won't give either one of you a hard time if you don't give me one. We're going to be spending the next two weeks together so let's try and spend these next two weeks together in peace? I'm going to assume that none of us have introduced ourselves properly to one another so I'll be the first I'm Mr. Clark your ISS supervisor. Who wants to go next?" Mr. Clark asked politely. Ricky looked over at Amy who hadn't even glanced his way the whole time they were in the class. "I-I'm Ricky … Ricky Underwood I'm a junior and-and I haven't been making the best choices all the while I've been here but … people can change right?" Ricky said solemnly.

"It's nice to meet you Ricky and yes people can change if given the drive to change, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel kid. Now that just leaves us with one more person and-"Mr. Clark was interrupted by Amy "I'm Amy … Amy Jurgens I-I-I've never really been in trouble, I've never really been a trouble maker. I-I get good grades and-and I mind my own business and I try to avoid anything that seems like it can cause me … problems but look where that's gotten me." Amy said flipping her hair out of her face.

"Well now it's nice to meet you Amy and I'm sorry that you're in here but at least you realize your faults and that's just one step towards you getting out of here in two weeks. So I understand by some miracle you two seem to have all the same classes am I right?" Mr. Clark asked.

"All the same except um … band" Amy said, Ricky added "Actually … um I'm in band too I uh I-I play the drums." Ricky said looking over at Amy.

"What? No you don't!" Amy exclaimed, "Well it says here Amy that his first hour is in fact band so I guess that means you have all the same classes. Aside from band your teacher's have sent down your work and I understand Amy you are his tutor so you may talk but keep it to a minimum and please don't I don't want to deal with anything it's too early into the school year and you two are the only two in here thus far so try and get along."

Mr. Clark handed both Amy and Ricky their assignments for their classes and then went back to his desk and started surfing the web. Instead of discussing with each other what they should be doing and what order they were going to do their homework; the two just turned their heads and starred their homework down casting glances at one another every now and then. It was silent in Mr. Clarks room for almost 2 hours it had originally been almost time for lunch but due to Principal Miller's punishment Amy and Ricky were to eat their lunch after everyone else was finished with their and back in class.

Mr. Clark had had enough of the silence, "Is this how the two of you go about tutoring?" he asked skeptically.

Amy and Ricky both glanced at Mr. Clark then they glanced at each other and then back at Mr. Clark and Ricky responded, "We haven't really tutored at all …" Amy turned and looked at Ricky again and then back at Mr. Clark "I don't think tutoring is something either one of us looks forward to doing …" Amy said. "And why's that?" Mr. Clark asked "I-I-I don't know … it-it could be because we don't feel comfortable around each other? I mean we haven't necessarily gotten along since the first time we met so …" Amy stopped speaking and turned to look at Ricky once more who was now looking at her with a questioning look.

"Well don't you think you ought to try and speak with one another so that you can get acquainted with one another at best? I'm not asking to be friends, I'm just asking you to that you try and work something out so that you can go about doing your work and you Amy can tutor Ricky like you were requested to do." Mr. Clark announced to both Amy and Ricky who didn't look too enthused about the idea. "Is that going to be a problem or do we need to get Principal Miller in here because-"Mr. Clark was cut off by Ricky.

"No-no it's not going to be a problem I'm sure me and Amy can get along if Amy here decides she-"Ricky glanced over at Amy who rolled her eyes he had assumed she thought he was going to call her a bitch again but he surprised her "… that she wants to at least try and be friends and play nice." Ricky finished

Amy turned her head giving Ricky a skeptical look and then adding "Yeah alright we-we can do that. There's no problem as long as Ricky plays nice." Amy said turning to look at Ricky with a dominating look.

"Alright then you may turn your desk towards one another and get started you have about 1 hour and 15 minutes until you may go and get lunch so I suggest you try and get some work done before that because after lunch we are going around the school and doing trash duty." Mr. Clark said smiling. Amy and Ricky both threw astonished looks at Mr. Clark "Hey its apart being in ISS you gotta something to make amends for your troubles right?" Mr. Clark added and went back to surfing the web.

"Trash duty what kind of …" Ricky whispered before turning to look at Amy who as looking at him warily he stopped what he was saying immediately. "I guess we better … put our desk together and try this tutoring thing out …" Ricky said and began turning his desk towards Amy who did the same.

Ricky and Amy sat in front of each other avoiding eye contact as much as possible there was an awkward silence for about 2 minutes and Ricky decided to break it "So uh … what's your … what's your favorite subject?" Ricky asked confused as to why he was so nervous to talk to Amy; one of Ricky's specialties was being able to talk to woman without a care in the world but with Amy it was different and he didn't know why.

"Um uh-uh I like um …" Amy let out a heavy sigh and relaxed herself and spoke "I like … well it doesn't really matter I guess … I mean it does but I'm just saying that … um … wow … I um … my favorite subject is anything that's easy I guess …" Amy said fumbling with her words.

"Um-um yeah anything that's easy is great! I mean if you can do it and get it out of the way why not like it the best right?" Ricky said trying to add some humor to the conversation but Amy immediately thought he was speaking sexually and got extremely uncomfortable and Ricky took notice. "No! I-I don't mean like that … I mean school wise specifically no pun intended."Ricky said trying to reassure Amy to no avail.

"Look I realize I don't have the best reputation but just give me a chance?" Ricky said for once he actually sounded sincere in his request.

Amy shrugged and brushed her hair to the side behind her ear "Alright um … so um why don't we uh do some Math or-or we could do Biology or … English what-whatever you want I'm okay with." Amy said.

Mr. Clark looked up through the corner of his eye at both Ricky and Amy and threw a smirk their way as if he could tell big things were going to happen for both of them.

Amy and Ricky agreed on starting with their Biology homework first since that wasn't their favorite subject and they'd finish off with Math. Though they were still a bit nervous around each other and quite anxious, speaking to one another civilly was becoming easier for the both of them slowly but surely. They'd got lost in each other's time working with each other that they'd forgotten it was almost their lunch hour.

"Alright you two head to the cafeteria!" Mr. Clark said. Amy and Ricky looked up at him bewildered. "Don't you want to get something to eat? Lunch is over for everybody else so get up and go get some lunch and then when you come back you're going to be on garbage duty understood?"

Amy and Ricky looked at each other and nodded at the same time. "Good then you're dismissed I'll come to the cafeteria when it's time for you to come back." Mr. Clark said looking back at his computer screen.

Amy looked around and stood up from her desk as did Ricky he walked over to the door and held it open for her as they stepped into the hall. "Um … thanks" Amy said walking down the hall Ricky quickened his pace to be beside her, "No problem …" Ricky said. Their walk down the hall was silent they could hear teachers lecturing their students and students giving answers to questions their teachers asked. Amy was becoming even more nervous because of the silence.

"So … how-how was your road trip? Did you have fun?" Amy asked trying to spark conversation. Ricky looked at Amy and then looked down at the floor and smiled and replied, "Yeah I had fun … a lot of fun actually. Why did you miss me?" Ricky asked jokingly looking over at Amy to see her reaction. "No but I'm sure you wish I did." Amy replied chuckling.

Ricky smiled and looked down, Amy's reply didn't hurt him that much since at the time they hated the fact the other existed. "It was a lot of fun I was just hanging with my boys and we were hopping from state to state partying and drinking taken a few hits of Mary Jane, meeting girls and having se- … um …" Ricky looked over at Amy and saw that she had become extremely uncomfortable at what he was about to say. Ricky rubbed his temples and made a disgruntled face as if he were disappointed in himself, he asked himself why he cared about the way Amy felt but couldn't find an answer.

"Look I didn't mean to-"Ricky tried apologizing until Amy interrupted him, "Why do you do it?" Amy asked quickly. "Do what?" Ricky asked confused, "You know what you do … party, drink and sleep around and you know …" Ricky's face seemed to turn from apologetic to ashamed instantly. "I'm sure if I told you you'd turn the other way and avoid me. It's something only my foster parents know about and … you know what … why don't we just save that for later or something? When I know you a little better then maybe I'll tell you." Ricky said smiling at his answer.

Amy returned the smile but she still had something she wanted to know about aside from his reasons why he does what he does. "Okay um … well uh if that's the case do you think you could stop doing what you … do?" Amy said looking at Ricky worried if she might make him angry by asking him too many personal questions. Ricky surprised Amy and responded "I don't know … maybe … maybe if the right person comes along and influences me to do better things then yeah maybe I will but who's to say the right person will ever show up?" Ricky said walking ahead of Amy to open the cafeteria door for her which she again thanked him for.

They both grabbed their lunch and sat at a random table and began chatting again except this time Ricky was the one to ask the questions. "So … what do you like to do when you aren't in this hell hole?" Ricky asked taking a bite of his sandwich. "Well … I don't know I guess I like hanging out with my two close friends and going shopping with my mom and sister sometimes. I don't know everything I do is far more boring then what you seem to be doing." Amy said.

"Sounds fun …" Ricky looked up at Amy who was looking at him, as soon as he saw her he knew she wasn't buying it Ricky laughed at her expression as did Amy.

They both finished their lunches fast before Mr. Clark could come and get them for trash duty; they were back in his room ready to get the trash duty done and over with neither one of them looked pleased at having to do it but they did. "Don't worry you're only getting the stuff that's outside not inside and I'm only having you clean the area where kids usually eat at during lunch and I am supplying you with gloves and a trash bag so cheer up!" Mr. Clark said before sending both of them off to do their duty. They chatted here and there while they were picking up trash making simple conversation asking questions like if either one of them was having fun or wondering if they'd have to do this the entire two weeks.

By the time they'd finished picking up trash there was about 50 minutes left of school and in this time a new rumor was about to spawn about both Amy and Ricky neither one of them could've saw coming.

"I just saw Amy and Ricky outside in the courtyard picking up trash or at least that's what I thought they were doing but they were making out I think they had sex on the trash can! There's something going on with them and you shouldn't wait to take action you have to do something now or your man might get taken away by frog princess." Adrian read the text sent by Alisha she was furious although she didn't quite believe the part about them having sex on the trash can or making out for that matter she did know something was going on and she was going to find out what!

***Hope you guys liked the chapter! Interesting things to come in the next one VERY VERY interesting we may get a hug we may get a kiss who knows but you're gonna have to wait and find out **

**If 5 or more reviews are given I'll post the next chapter by Monday! So review at your own risk? LOL have a nice day happy reading!* **


	6. Chapter 6

***Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I told myself I was going to update weekly once summer started but that plan fell through. Anyways here's a new chapter I hope you enjoy and again sorry for the long wait.***

**Truths and Lies**

_"I just saw Amy and Ricky outside in the courtyard picking up trash or at least that's what I thought they were doing but they were making out I think they had sex on the trash can! There's something going on with them and you shouldn't wait to take action you have to do something now or your man might get taken away by frog princess." Adrian read the text sent by Alisha she was furious although she didn't quite believe the part about them having sex on the trash can or making out for that matter she did know something was going on and she was going to find out what!_

Friday Morning, it was a normal morning; Amy had gotten up and quickly got dressed for school. She wasn't too excited to see Ricky again, but then again she had admitted to herself seeing him now wasn't as bad as yesterday since they had started talking.

"So you actually got dressed early? Did something miraculously happen between you and Ricky that I should know about." Ashley asked Amy peeking into Amy's room.

"Not that I know of, I didn't know it was so wrong for me to get dressed early so I can get to school early and talk to my friends before I'm trapped in a room with that … before I'm trapped in a room with _him_" Amy struggled with her words, trying hard not to refer to Ricky as _that idiot_.

"Alright geez calm down it was just a question; if you're ready to go mom's ready" Ashley said excusing herself from her sister's room.

Amy rolled her eyes and looked back in the mirror checking herself to be sure she liked the outfit she was wearing. It was a simple outfit nothing too eye catching, Amy had a nitch for clothes that didn't stand out too much. Her outfits were something most of the girl's in school would never consider wearing but she made it work; she always liked to remain covered up.

"Amy you ready!" Anne yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Amy yelled in response.

The car ride to school was quiet up until the point Anne started asking questions about Amy's first day in ISS.

"So, I assume you and Ricky are getting along now?" Anne asked looking at Amy in the passenger seat.

"Why would you assume that?" Amy asked becoming quickly annoyed.

"Well you're coming to school early rather than just on time it's not like you to-"Anne began explaining her reasoning until Amy cut her off.

"Mom, I'm in ISS I stay in ISS all day! I can't see my friends anytime during the day so I'd like to see them before I don't get the chance to!" Amy said aggravated.

"Alright, alright I was just saying-. "Anne said defeated.

"There's nothing to say!" Amy said.

"Someone is a little too defensive when it comes to the topic of Ricky Underwood." Ashley said from the back seat.

"Shut up Ashley" Amy said turning around.

"Amy leave your sister alone and calm down. You shouldn't get so riled up over a simple question."Anne said.

"Well I'm sick of people insinuating that there's something going on between me and Ricky just because we somehow managed to get ourselves stuck in ISS for 2 weeks together! There is nothing going on between me and him, NOTHING and nothing ever will be going on between me and him." Amy said perturbed.

"Yeah well you keep telling yourself that. Bye mom!" Ashley said jumping out of the vehicle.

"Ashley!" Amy hollered.

"Amy, try and have a good day today please?" Anne asked concerned.

"I'll have a good day when I get away from Ricky. Bye mom" Amy said.

"Bye sweetheart and remember give him a chance he could probably be a really great guy somewhere in that bad boy shell of his." Anne said smiling.

"Yeah right" Amy turned around and headed for the front door to the school. She noticed two girls eyeing her as she was walking up and one of them spoke.

"The trash can? I guess trash always finds its way back home." One of the girls said eyeing Amy up and down.

"What?" Amy asked.

"That's so disgusting I wouldn't go as low as to sleep with someone on a trash can in the middle of the courtyard." The other girl implied.

Amy stood there and looked at both of the girls dumbfounded.

"Don't you know? It's going to be all over school soon anyway but someone caught you and Ricky doing it out in the courtyard on the-"Amy interrupted the girl that was explaining the situation.

"There is _NOTHING_ going on between me and _RICKY_! There never has been and there never will be so you can tell your friends and whoever the hell started this rumor that and tell them I said get a life!" Amy said walking off, livid.

As she entered the school she was again greeted with speculating stares and whispers from her peers. Instead of balling up and breaking down she simply walked passed everyone and paid no mind to what they had to say, she had considered completely blowing off Madison and Lauren and decided to just head towards Mr. Clark's Room. Madison and Lauren snagged Amy as she was walking down the hall towards ISS.

"Hey where are you going! We were supposed to meet up remember?" Madison said giving Amy an interrogative stare.

"Yeah we were supposed to meet up by our lockers remember?" Lauren said sharing the same expression as Madison.

"Look I'm sorry I just … I-I don't know I'm overwhelmed right now I was just gonna keep my time to myself I guess?" Amy said unsure of what she was saying.

"And waste our time waiting for you? Amy we are looking out for you and things aren't outside of that ISS classroom there's another rumor going around about you and Ricky." Lauren said looking for some sign of emotion in Amy's face.

"I know I heard before I came into the school and let me tell you something it's NOT true there is NOTHING going on between me and Ricky you got that, NOTHING!"Amy said still livid from the new rumor she had heard.

"Alright we get it we just wanted you to know people are talking and it seems like every day with Ricky things only seem to get worst for you." Madison said with a reassuring look.

"I get that and I get that I'm slowly spiraling down into my own personal hell, but hey at least it's just me and not the two of you right?" Amy said raising her arms in defeat. "I'm gonna go sorry for wasting your time." Amy said turning around headed towards the ISS room.

Amy was just around the corner from Mr. Clark's room, but before she made her way in she was stopped by three voices. One belonging to Adrian the other to Alisha and a girl she didn't know.

"Amy Jurgens is digging her own grave" Adrian said angered.

"Yeah you better handle her before she handles you and takes your man" Alisha said to Adrian.

Adrian rolled her eyes at Alisha's comment.

"What does he see in her anyway? She dresses so plain and she's not really all that you know." The girl said who had turned out to be Grace.

"Humph I know what you mean but hey when your plain your willing to go above and beyond to get attention and having sex on a trash can with someone who's taken is what I consider above and beyond." Alisha said to Grace.

"Where did you hear about this whole trash can thing again?" Adrian asked Alisha giving her a skeptic look.

"I told you, Bryce from the football team said he was going to the bathroom and he saw them or so he says." Alisha said quickly.

Adrian just nodded her head and became annoyed.

"God, that's just … just so trashy! Why would anyone do it in the courtyard let alone on a trash can!" Grace said appalled.

Amy had had enough by this point, she had no idea where this inner confidence to stand up for herself was coming from but she wasn't rejecting it in anyway. She quickly walked over to the three girls not stopping to think about what she was doing.

"Hi, I don't know what you've been hearing and I don't care to know what you've been hearing, I don't know who started this nasty little rumor about me and your boyfriend, but let me be the first to tell you it's not true and could you do me a favor why don't you tell the person spreading these rumors that if they mistaken trash duty for having sex on a trash can obviously their head is in the wrong place and they should stop acting like the amount of fingers they have on their hands and act their age!" Amy said turning quickly and headed towards Mr. Clarks room leaving no room for response.

Adrian, Grace and Alisha stood flabbergasted by Amy's new found courage.

"What just happened?" Grace asked.

"What just happened is toad girl's funeral" Alisha said.

"What just happened is me finding my next target!" Adrian said

"What just happened is someone successfully pissed off the good girl which is now going to ruin my day because some people don't realize that spreading rumors is what children do!" Ricky said walking up behind the three girls and passing them heading directly towards Mr. Clark's room.

"What? Wait Ricky get back here, NOW!" Adrian shouted, Ricky ignored her and went into the room.

Grace and Alisha looked at each other and then at Adrian, there was still 10 minutes before the first bell rang and Adrian had conjured up an idea.

"I'll be right back" Adrian said leaving Grace and Alisha, she walked over to the ISS room and opened it and spotted Ricky immediately who was speaking to Amy.

"Come on, I'm sorry! I swear I had nothing to do with it." Ricky was pleading to Amy, she wasn't hearing anything she had turned her head away from him so she wasn't facing him.

Adrian noticed Ricky's tone was different, it wasn't the same way he spoke to her, it was apologetic and believable.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Clark asked Adrian.

Ricky broke his concentration from Amy and turned to see Adrian.

"No I just came to speak to my _boyfriend_!" Adrian said.

"Then speak" Ricky said his tone came from apologetic to agitated.

"In private!" Adrian commanded

Amy lifted her head and saw Adrian and let out a small sigh and turned her head again.

"You have 8 minutes Mr. Underwood" Mr. Clark ordered.

Ricky stood up from his desk not before glancing at Amy in hopes she would turn and look at him. He took a step outside and Adrian snagged his arm.

"What is going on between you two!" Adrian interrogated.

"Is this what you brought me out here for? To insinuate that I'm doing something with Amy?" Ricky said.

"Oh so she's Amy now? What happened to _that girl_? Oh I know you slept with her and you thought I wouldn't find out about it!" Adrian yelled. "Ricky you belong with me not her and not anybody else! Me! We are alike in so many ways and I know you better than you probably know yourself you are never going to find a girl that will love you like I can love you! That will have sex with you like I can! That's willing to do anything for you because she's so madly in love with you! That's-"Adrian was cut off by Ricky.

"I don't have time for this" Ricky said brushing his way past Adrian.

"Wait Ricky! Wait please!" Adrian said grabbing Ricky's arm.

"Don't touch me" He shrugged off her grip with ease and walked back into Mr. Clark's room.

Amy had her head turned away from the door when he entered. Instead of sitting down on the side her head was turned towards he walked around her and sat on the side where she had her head facing.

"Look you're going to talk to me; I don't want to go back to how it was before." Ricky said.

"Maybe it's better if we just keep things how it was before, you don't talk to me and I don't talk to you and maybe people will stop getting the wrong impression." Amy said lifting her head off her hand.

"Amy I haven't known you long enough for people to get the wrong impression, I haven't done or said anything that would imply that me and you are doing something with each other!" Ricky said in his defense.

"Amy whether you like it or not you're going to have to speak with him. I won't hand free passes in here, you were told to tutor him and that's what you're going to do as part of your punishment." Mr. Clark said from the front of the room.

Amy huffed and put her face in her hands and gasped.

"Fine" Amy said in defeat.

Ricky didn't smirk like he usually did when he was on his way to winning a girl over he simply pursed his lips and looked at Amy.

***4 hours later***

Tutoring brought on no kind of conversation and trash duty did no justice either. Ricky was more than slightly disappointed and hurt and Amy on the other hand was just depressed. Ricky managed to get a few smiles from her, but other than that it was a rather slow day for both of them.

***Sunday***

Amy had spent her whole weekend eating and finishing up her homework from school. She kept herself isolated in her room burying herself in her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Ricky indulged himself in partying the entire weekend and avoiding Adrian; he did everything he could to get his mind off Amy. Even if it meant forgetting his responsibilities and not doing his homework, something he would soon come to regret.

***Monday***

"So, did you get a lot of studying done, you had yourself locked up in your room the entire weekend Amy it's not like you." Anne said driving Amy and Ashley to school.

"I had a lot on my mind" Amy said starring out the window.

"Go figure" Ashley said sarcastically from the back seat.

"Ashley please be nice" Anne said.

"Hey it's not my fault the entire school seems to think there's something going on between Amy and her new boyfriend Ricky!" Ashley retorted.

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! He is nothing to me he's just a guy that I have to tutor and that's it!" Amy replied viciously.

"Amy be honest with me! Is there something going on between you and that Ricky kid? Is there-"Anne asked but was abruptly cut off by Amy.

"No!" Amy screamed. To her luck they had just pulled up to the school Amy quickly got out of the car before it came to a complete stop and slammed the door and walked off.

"She has a way with words." Ashley said sarcastically

"Ashley it's one thing to be sarcastic it's another thing to be mean and what you're being is mean. Your sister is going through a lot right now and the least you can do is be nice to her." Anne said.

"Whatever" Ashley grunted.

Amy had barged into the school blowing off anyone looking at her wrong or saying anything about her.

"Hey" Madison exclaimed.

"What!" Amy yelled viciously

"Um … I was just going to say good morning and how are you?" Madison asked concerned

"I'll be fine when people get off the subject of me and Ricky!" Amy said.

"Um-um well you know no one has said anything about the two of you this morning … I-I think" Madison said looking around giving away that she was indeed lying.

"I don't care what people say what do they know anyway!" Amy asked she was becoming livid.

"Hey guys … what's going on?" Lauren asked walking up to Madison and Amy sensing the tension.

Amy looked at Lauren with a vicious expression and Madison appeared helpless. Lauren was going to say something to help calm the mood but Adrian had walked up behind Amy with a different idea.

"Where were you this weekend?" Adrian asked

Amy turned around baffled Adrian was speaking to her. "I was at home in my room most of the time why?" Amy answered.

"In your room with Ricky?" Adrian questioned.

"Ugh! It's always Ricky … Ricky, Ricky, Ricky. If I do something it's with Ricky if I'm in trouble it's because of Ricky, if I'm minding my own business doing my homework in my room all weekend, it's with Ricky! I can't believe this! My world does not revolve around Ricky and to answer your question NO I WASN'T WITH RICKY! He doesn't even know where I live!" Amy responded.

"But he could find out if he called" Adrian insinuated.

"Well I guess it's too bad he doesn't have my phone number!" Amy said wasting no time to leave the situation before it got any worst.

Adrian followed Amy as she walked off. "Where do you think you're going!" Adrian challenged.

"To class" Amy responded tediously

"Look I know you know where Ricky is and where he has been and you're going to tell me!" Adrian ordered.

"Well I wish I could tell you Adrian but I honestly don't know and I don't care alright!" Amy said leaving Adrian behind.

Amy stepped into Mr. Clark's classroom sat her stuff on the desk she usually sits at, pulled out her work from over the weekend and eventually sunk her face into her hands.

"Stressful weekend?" Mr. Clark asked.

"You could say that" Amy replied.

"Look I've been noticing that you take a lot of what people say for granted and it gets to you easily and my advice to you is to not let it get to you and just ignore it." Mr. Clark added.

"Yeah well that's tough to do when everyone around you is throwing something in your face." Amy replied upset.

"Well if you want people to stop the best way is to make a point. Do something extravagant try dressing differently and doing something with your hair or standing up for yourself. Or better yet try all three of those ideas." Mr. Clark suggested

"How is that going to help me make a point exactly?" Amy asked.

"It's going to show people you're comfortable with yourself and you believe in yourself and standing up for yourself is going to show them that you have something to defend whether it be your dignity or your sanity or anything." Mr. Clark stated

"Yeah right" Amy said brushing off Mr. Clark's advice.

"Just take it into consideration" Mr. Clark said.

"Why are you trying to help me? I've only known you for what? 3 days what're you getting out of this?" Amy asked.

"I've seen too many smart talented young girls in this school succumb to people's ideas of them and it's ruined them and I don't want to see that happen to you, that's all" Mr. Clark said.

"Thanks" Amy gave him a small smile.

The school bell rung and Ricky was nowhere to be found.

"I hate to tell you this but every minute he's late lands another day on ISS for … both of you. Unless he has a signed slip I'm afraid there'll be nothing I can do for both of you." Mr. Clark mentioned.

"What! But-but I'm here why am I getting punished because of him!" Amy asked flabbergasted.

"Principle Miller seems to feel if one of you is slacking behind then both of you are so you both are going to take the fall." Mr. Clark stated.

"But-but that's not fair I am here I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing to get out of here! Why am I being punished because of him!" Amy began to rant.

"1 minute has passed meaning 1 extra day" Mr. Clark said

"Ugh!" Amy grunted

Amy started tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Ricky to arrive

"2 minutes means 2 days" Mr. Clark stated

"This can't be happening" Amy said running both of her hands through her hair.

Not another second went by when Ricky came bursting through the door. "I'm-I'm sorry I'm late I uh I-I couldn't um … I couldn't" Ricky tried explaining.

"You couldn't what huh? Get here on time to save us from two extra days of ISS since your two minutes late! Or was it something else? I know maybe whoever you were with last night didn't have the decency to wake you up and intentionally got us in trouble or maybe-"Amy was cut off by Mr. Clark.

"Enough Ms. Jurgens, Mr. Underwood since you're two minutes late you've gotten yourself as well as Mr. Jurgens two extra days in here! If you don't want to spend any more time in here I suggest you get your act together and get to my classroom on time!" Mr. Clark ordered

"Sorry sir" Ricky said having trouble keeping his balance.

"Is everything okay?" Mr. Clark asked concerned.

"Yeah-yeah I just need to sit down" Ricky responded and staggered his way over to a desk next to Amy.

Amy sat in her seat astonished by the image she had been seeing, "I don't believe this have you been drinking!" Amy asked violently.

"No-no I have an um-I have a medical … condition-"Ricky tried to think of an excuse but to no avail.

"You do not have a medical condition that makes you stagger around like some helpless drunk and makes you wreak of alcohol!" Amy said upset.

"Calm down" Ricky responded.

"You calm down!" Amy retorted.

"The both of you calm down before I send you to Principal Miller! Mr. Underwood have you recently ingested any sort of alcohol content!" Mr. Clark inquired.

"Yeah so?" Ricky snapped back.

"I could report you to the Principal's office right now and you'd spend the rest of your ISS days doing OSS! DO you want that!" Mr. Clark asked.

"Sorry" Ricky didn't try putting up a fight he didn't have the strength in him.

"Now I'm not going to say anything of this! You're lucky you two are the only two in here so far otherwise I wouldn't be so lenient! Wait here!" Mr. Clark stormed out of the room.

"Sorry" Ricky said again this time to Amy.

"What are you apologizing to me for?" Amy asked maliciously.

"I just had to get my mind off things" Ricky said.

"Well there's other things you can do to get your mind off things besides _drinking_! Is that all you did this weekend was drink! Did you do any of the work we were supposed to do?" Amy asked.

"If I'm not mistaken I'd think you were concerned for my well being?" Ricky tried to joke.

"Why would I be concerned about your well being when you don't even take the time to concern about it yourself?" Amy retorted.

"Look I'm sorry alright! I'm sorry you had to see me like this, I told you I just needed to get my mind off of-"Ricky was interrupted by Amy.

"Did you do the work we were supposed to do!" Amy asked.

"… No" Ricky answered with a guilty expression.

"Then you can copy all of this by yourself the entire time we're here GOOD LUCK!" Amy said taking her work and slamming it on Ricky desk.

Mr. Clark came rushing back in the room with a bottle of water and some saltine crackers for Ricky. "Drink and eat these it should make you feel better and don't EVER come into my classroom like this again!" Mr. Clark said angered.

Ricky rubbed his temples and brushed his hand through his hair and looked at the work on his desk and then looked over to see Amy. He would've thought that the look she was giving him would be spiteful but her face said otherwise. Amy looked at Ricky disappointed, concerned and hurt the expression she was giving him was enough to make his heart ache in agony. After they'd held each other's glances for a couple seconds Amy quickly turned her head the other way and paid Ricky no mind.

"You two should be getting down to business with tutoring and whatever class work you have that needs to be done!" Mr. Clark ordered.

"I finished all of that; it's up to him to finish it up himself! He has my work and that's all the help he needs." Amy said bluntly.

"Very well, Ricky you are to work on your assignments and Amy you can read a book or something until it's time for lunch and then trash duty."Mr. Clark commanded.

"I-I don't think I can do this right now." Ricky said wearily.

"Well you should've though about what you were doing and how much it might affect you where you go rather than going with the flow. Now get your work done." Mr. Clark ordered

Ricky shook his head and looked over at Amy again who was now reading a book. Ricky kept his gaze on her until she finally got fed up with being watched.

"What?" Amy whispered.

Ricky just stared at her.

"Get your work done." Amy said shaking her head.

From there Amy had completely ignored Ricky the rest of the day he tried to speak to her on the way to the cafeteria she didn't answer anything he was saying. Trash duty was no better, Ricky tried to talk to Amy and nothing came of it. Ricky was having trouble dealing with Amy blowing him off, so he decided to give it one last go before they reentered Mr. Clark's room after trash duty.

"Look will you say something to me?" Ricky asked following Amy.

"What, what do you want me to say? Why do I have to say anything? Why do you care? Why don't you just try worrying about yourself and what matters and stop worrying about me?" Amy said turning around bolting for Mr. Clark's room.

Ricky stood in the hallway for a minute and whispered to himself. "Because you might be something that matters to me."

***Wednesday***

Amy had found a way to avoid having side conversations with Ricky, he was so hung over Monday that the homework that was supposed to be done over the weekend didn't get completely finished so he had to spend most of his day Tuesday copying down Amy's work and getting caught up on the work that was assigned Monday.

There had been 20 minutes until the first bell rang Amy had arrived to school early thanks to Ashley who said she'd needed to visit the library to check out a book before class and she wanted to have time to pick out a good one. Amy walked the halls of Grant high until Lauren spotted her.

"Hey how're you doing?" Lauren asked Amy who had just made it to school

"I'm fine, I've been good actually for the past two days not talking to Ricky" Amy said smiling.

"You seem unusually happy?" Lauren said with a skeptic expression.

"Well it's done me some good that you know he came into school all hung over from his weekend so I don't really have anything to complain about. Other than what people think of course but what can I do about that?" Amy said flipping her hair.

"What can you do about what?" Madison said coming up to the two of them.

"Oh hey" Lauren said.

"Hey" Madison responded.

"We were just saying that there's nothing I can really do about what people think is going on with me so …" Amy said looking at both Madison and Lauren.

"You know you've changed, I mean I know it takes time for people to change but you've changed a lot! I mean before you would've just given up all together now it seems you finally just let it go?" Madison said unsure of her words.

"I wouldn't say I let it go, I mean I'm still stuck in ISS with what was originally supposed to be two weeks is now two weeks and two days but what can you do. I mean I know people are going to talk about me and I just shouldn't let it get to me I guess." Amy said.

"Madison's right something's definitely different about you not that I mean it's a bad difference it's just different to finally see you hold your own." Lauren said.

"I wouldn't say I'm that much different but I guess some good came out of this terrible, terrible situation but I'm kind of happy it happened it's always good to learn something new I guess right?" Amy said looking at Madison and Lauren. She was baffled by their expressions; she couldn't understand why they seemed so shocked. "Um are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Amy …" Madison said she looked scared now.

"What?" Amy said softly.

"Um …" Lauren couldn't speak.

"Okay you guys are freaking me out, what's going on?" Amy said apprehensive.

"Can we talk?" Ricky said from behind Amy.

Amy froze in place, if this was in Mr. Clarks room she would know how to handle the situation but considering they were out in the school hallway she was unsure of what to say; she wasn't even sure why Ricky was talking to her now of all times when they were stuck with each other for the entire school day.

Amy slowly turned around and saw Ricky starring at her intensely she could barely get any words out of her mouth when she answered. "Uh … sure" Amy said.

Ricky tilted his head gesturing for her to follow him, Amy slowly turned around back towards her friends before walking off. "I'll-I'll see you guys later" Amy said lifelessly.

"Be careful" Madison whispered as she watched Amy walk away following Ricky.

***So I said there might be a hug or a kiss in my previous chapter but I LIED! I couldn't fit it anywhere in here and I damn sure was not going to make Amy hug Ricky on his hangover day too cheesy and it would've been to quick. But don't worry I did give you guys a little something, Ricky is on the path of realizing that Amy is more important to him than he thinks or does he already that? Hehe One thing for sure you won't be disappointed next chapter the talk they have is going to be epic … at least I hope it is LOL! Till next time. I'll update ASAP since I've been slacking!**

**Don't forget to review!***


	7. Chapter 7

**Speak**

_Amy froze in place, if this was in Mr. Clarks room she would know how to handle the situation but considering they were out in the school hallway she was unsure of what to say; she wasn't even sure why Ricky was talking to her now of all times when they were stuck with each other for the entire school day._

_Amy slowly turned around and saw Ricky starring at her intensely she could barely get any words out of her mouth when she answered. "Uh … sure" Amy said._

_Ricky tilted his head gesturing for her to follow him, Amy slowly turned around back towards her friends before walking off. "I'll-I'll see you guys later" Amy said lifelessly._

_"Be careful" Madison whispered as she watched Amy walk away following Ricky._

Amy walked slowly behind Ricky, who was leading her out to the front of the school. He held the door open for her and held his hand out "After you" Ricky said.

Amy ducked her head to hide her face as she walked past him and out to the front of the school.

"Come on" Ricky said quickly making his way down the front steps that lead to the front doors of the school.

Amy waited for a minute, "Where are we going?" she asked.

"I just want to talk that's all" Ricky said looking up at Amy who was still at the top of the stairs.

"We can talk in ISS" Amy said crossing her arms.

"Please?" Ricky asked seriously with an innocent expression.

Amy looked at Ricky for a moment and rolled her eyes, "look if we don't talk now we're gonna be late for class or … ISS whatever. We already have 2 days added to our time of imprisonment thanks to you!" Amy said viciously.

"It won't take long just come with me." Ricky said putting his hands in his pockets.

Amy grunted and stomped down the steps and Ricky began to lead again. Ricky had lead Amy to the bleachers that overlooked the football field.

"Alright" Ricky said calmly turning around to see Amy's face.

"Alright, what do you want?" Amy asked aggravated

"I just want to talk …" Ricky said shrugging.

"Really, you just want to talk?" Amy said quickly

"Yeah" Ricky answered quickly, giving Amy a nervous smile.

"You brought me out here just to talk? That's it? We're-we're not talking about anything in particular or-or important we're just talking?" Amy asked becoming increasingly agitated.

"I guess, you haven't been saying much to me for the past 2 days and I didn't know any other way of getting you to talk to me so I just thought why not pull you aside before school and see if that works." Ricky said looking down at Amy with a serious expression.

"What are you doing? No better yet why are you doing this? Why do you care if I haven't been talking to you! You should know why I haven't been talking to you, it's because you're a hopeless drunk that obviously doesn't care about himself or anyone else for that matter! So why do you care so much if I talk to, huh? What-what you think you're just going to come and try and sweep me off my feet like those other girls you've been with? I'm not stupid! I am not going to fall for your games you got that? I know that's what you're doing, you're just trying to slowly work your way in so you can ultimately get what you want." Amy said viciously.

"Oh yeah! What is it that I want then! Huh? Tell me!" Ricky said his faced had been flushed.

"You know what you want; it's what you wanted from all those other girls at this school and the girls you were with on your road trip. I'm not falling for it and I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me out here just so you can try and have sex with me." Amy said eyeing Ricky.

"Is that what you think? That I brought you out here so I can seduce you?" Ricky asked getting closer to Amy.

"Why-why else would you call me out here?" Amy asked backing away from Ricky.

"To ask you if you could be a little nicer to me Amy." Ricky bluntly said.

"…" Amy couldn't say anything she didn't know what to do other than stare at Ricky.

"Yeah it's far from what you thought huh? I don't want to have sex with you; I just want you to be a little nicer to me. I want us to be able to talk to each other without their being any kind of tension between us." Ricky said stepping closer to Amy.

"Nice? You-you want me to be nice to you?" Amy asked softly.

"Yeah nice; please just be nice to me Amy. I don't want to have any sort of tension with you; I just want things to go smoothly between us. I want us to be able to work with each other without all of this …" Ricky said calming down, stepping closer to Amy.

"… all of this what?" Amy froze Ricky was too close, if she leaned forward even just a little her face would be pressed against Ricky's chest.

Ricky grabbed Amy's right hand and held it in his left "All of this … I don't know hidden hate? Can we come to some sort of agreement or something? Maybe just try to be nice to one another … or we can just start over it doesn't matter, as long as this whole I hate you, you hate me thing ends I'm cool with it"

"…" Amy took a second to gather herself "Okay you start getting your act together I'll be nice to you but until then …" Amy snatched her hand from Ricky's, "don't touch me and make sure you get to class on time!" Amy said becoming anxious and upset. She quickly turned around and bolted for the school.

"Amy, Amy wait!" Ricky yelled to no avail, Amy ignored his calls.

As Amy was making her way to the front of the school someone came up behind her and yanked her arm.

"Ouch!" Amy complained.

"Nothing's going on between you and Ricky? I hope you don't expect me to believe that crap you home wrecking skank! I saw you two on the bleachers just now; he was holding you hand!" Adrian yelled keeping a firm grip on Amy's arm.

"If I said nothing's going on between us, then that means nothing is going on! Now let me go!" Amy snatched her arm from Adrian and entered the school.

"Oh you're not getting away that easily sweetie" Adrian said to herself.

Adrian wasted no time pursuing Amy; she quickly entered the school after her. "Hey wait!" she commanded; Amy didn't stop she kept on her course towards Mr. Clarks classroom. Adrian quickened her pace and snatched Amy's arm again "I said wait!" she yelled. Amy quickly snatched her arm from Adrian's grasp again.

"What! What do you want! How many times do I have to tell you that there's nothing going on between me and Ricky?" Amy yelled.

"As many times as you like because I don't believe you! You liar! You may look sweet and innocent with your cheap tacky clothes and your simple hair does and-and your little I'm so perfect attitude, but I see you for who you are, A HOMEWRECKER!" Adrian announced.

"Fine … whatever" Amy said turning around walking towards Mr. Clark's room.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Adrian demanded grabbing Amy's shoulder and spinning her back around.

"Look-" Amy was about to say something but Ricky interrupted.

"Let her go!" Ricky said viciously, taking Adrian's hand off of Amy's shoulder. Amy took that opportunity to head to Mr. Clark's class.

Ricky looked in the direction Amy walked off in until she was out of sight and brought his full attention back to Adrian. Ricky held Adrian's wrist in his hand, "What are you doing?" Ricky asked releasing Adrian's wrist from his grasp.

"I could ask you the same thing" Adrian viciously replied.

"Well I don't think what I'm doing is any of your concern so I guess we're done here" Ricky said trying to slip past Adrian to follow Amy.

"Wait, Ricky wait!" Adrian shouted, "What is going on with you! What is going on with us? Why have you been avoiding me!" Adrian demanded.

Ricky looked around for a second and noticed they had gathered an audience; he smirked at the sight and brought his attention back to Adrian "let's see what's going on with me has nothing to do with you and us? What us? If you mean me and you then nothing" Ricky said turning around getting ready to head in the same direction as Amy until Adrian once again stopped him.

"Ricky stop! Why have you been avoiding me! Did I do something; are you angry with me for some reason?" Adrian pleaded.

"Why does it matter, look I'm busy with something I don't have time for this." Ricky said walking off from Adrian.

"Ricky, Ricky stop! Ricky!" Adrian shouted, Ricky didn't answer to any of her calls.

The crowd that gathered around Adrian and Ricky slowly dispersed people all around Adrian were chatting about what had just happened.

"If you don't do something now then you can kiss him goodbye." Alisha said coming up behind Adrian.

"Don't tell me something I already know!" Adrian said viciously, turning to face Alisha.

"Alright, I'm just saying if we don't do something about little miss toad princess then … you know" Alisha said being careful of her choice of words.

Adrian rolled her eyes and grunted; she looked around for a moment gathering her thoughts thinking of a game plan. "Well right now we can't do much about her since she's stuck in ISS … text the girls; I want you to tell them to watch Amy's two friends we always see her talking to. Oh and don't forget to remind them that they should be keeping watch on Amy before and after school. There isn't much we can do since we hardly know a thing about them other than they all dress like 80 year old hags who shop from a 1920's clothing store. We'll figure out what we're going to do with them once the home wrecking skank gets out of ISS. Until then we're just going to watch and wait." Adrian said. She walked off in the direction Ricky was headed.

"Humph, I'm already on it." Alisha said before Adrian left, pulling out her cell phone, sending the girl's in their clique the message.

Madison overhearing the conversation quickly took her phone out and sent a message to both Amy and Lauren.

_**To: Amy, Lauren**_

_**Emergency!**_

_**Adrian is planning on doing something to the THREE of us! She's having her friends watch me and Lauren now and they're going to be watching Amy before and after school and when Amy gets out of ISS they're going to make their move what do we do!**_

Madison sent the message off and quickly scurried to class.

Lauren was already sitting in class when she had received the message from Madison; the first bell hadn't rung yet so she used what little time she had left to read it. Once she finished reading the message she became frantic and replied quickly.

_**To: Madison**_

_**What! What do you mean watching us! Are they planning on doing anything to me and you before Amy gets out of ISS?**_

Lauren struggled while texting the message her fingers were shaking violently, she thought she was possibly having a nervous breakdown. She wasted no time sending the message, by the time she was finished the first bell had rung and she became overly aware of her surroundings and kept a watchful eye out for anyone who might be watching her.

Amy got the message just before the first bell rang, she was going to just ignore it and head into Mr. Clark's classroom but she decided against it and opened her phone and read the message. Amy was shocked she was going to send a reply telling both Madison and Lauren to lay low but before she could respond Ricky showed up.

"Hey I'm sorry about what happened back there I promise it … is everything … okay?" Ricky asked noticing Amy's uneasy mood.

"Ricky you want me to be nice to you right?" Amy asked suddenly.

"Ye-yeah I mean if that's what you wanna do … or-or we can just work something out or-"Ricky was cut off by Amy.

"If you want me to be nice to you at all" Amy showed Ricky her phone and the message Madison sent her. "Then tell your girlfriend or-or friend or whatever she is to you to stay away from my friends!" Amy said raising her voice.

"Don't worry she's not going to do anything, just- Ricky began saying trying to calm Amy down by taking her hand in his.

Amy snatched her hand from Ricky's quickly and shouted "DON'T TOUCH ME!" The first bell had rung, she wasted no time entering Mr. Clarks room afterward.

Ricky stood at Mr. Clark's door rubbing his temples with his right hand, Adrian stood at the corner of the hallway with a malicious smirk on her face. Ricky caught sight of her from the corner of his eye and made his way over to her.

"I knew you'd come running back to me one way or another. I just … didn't think it would be this soon, so how do you wanna make up? We can ditch and have a few friends come with us and maybe get someone to by us a few packs of beers or we can just leave her and have great sex for the rest of the day. I like the latter option of course … but I mean you know we can always have great sex whenever we want. So why not have fun during the day with our friends and have fun with each other throughout the night in my bedroom?" Adrian said assuming Ricky came over to her to talk.

Ricky smirked and released a heavy sigh before speaking, "I didn't walk over here to make up, I walked over here to answer the second question you asked me truthfully this time."

Adrian pretended to act confused "What? What question … wait did you just say you're going to answer me truthfully? The truth really?" Adrian said.

Don't play stupid you know what I'm talking about! The questions you asked me back there in the hallway when we gathered a audience!" Ricky said angered.

"Oh yeah that whole thing, yeah whatever I'm over it. Let's go back to you telling the truth, you did say the truth right?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah the truth Adrian and here it is, me and you are over. We've been over, there never really was a me and you, actually there never was an us it was just me doing my thing and you doing yours. I wasn't in this relationship because I wanted to be, I don't even remember when this thing between us even became a relationship. I don't remember asking you to be my girlfriend and I definitely don't remember you asking me to be your boyfriend nor do I remember agreeing to be your boyfriend! We are nothing to each other Adrian, NOTHING! I don't want to have anything to do with you, oh by the way that's my truthful answer to your first question! You got that? We're done!" Ricky said getting ready to head back across the hall into Mr. Clark's room until Adrian stopped him.

"Wait Ricky! … What are you doing? What are you saying? Why are you acting like this? Like-like we meant nothing to each other? I know what we had was rough but it was real to me no matter what! It was the closest I've ever felt to somebody in my life Ricky! IN MY LIFE! You can't possibly tell me all the times we've had sex, you haven't felt something for me too! You can't tell me that you don't want to have anything to do with me because if you didn't want to have anything to do with me then you wouldn't of kept coming back into my bed, back to ME! You can't possibly tell me that this past year we've been on and off hasn't meant anything to you! I have feelings for you Ricky, I-I might even love you, please … you're the only thing I have that makes me feel like I mean something!" Adrian said pouring her heart out in the school hallway.

"…" Ricky looked at Adrian for a second, "It meant nothing to me and I mean that, nothing! Now leave me alone and stop meddling in my business!" Ricky said walking away from Adrian who was now crying. The minute bell had just rung at this point, Ricky stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned back around towards Adrian, "Leave Amy alone" Ricky said from across the hall just before he walked into Mr. Clark's room.

Adrian stood in the hallway, tears slowly made their way down Adrian's cheeks, she leaned against nearby lockers and slid down them ducking her head into her knees.

Ricky had just made it into Mr. Clark's room before the final bell indicating the start of school, had rung.

"Ah, Mr. Underwood cutting it close today I see." Mr. Clark announced.

Ricky smirked and simply said "yeah" and quickly took a seat next to Amy.

"Hey listen I just-" Ricky started talking to Amy until she cut him off.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about anything other than what I have to tutor you on today." Amy said

'What? Amy come on I just told Adrian to stop bugging you I just-" Ricky begun explaining what had happened but he was cut off again, this time by Mr. Clark.

"Alright you two, you know the drill here's today's work get started." Mr. Clark said placing both Amy and Ricky's assignments on their respective desk.

Amy sighed heavily and glanced at Ricky and took a quick glance over what needed to be done and begun answering some problems on a assignment that she knew off the top of her head.

"So are you just going to give me the silent treatment?" Ricky asked

"No, I'll talk to you when you need help with something but other than that don't expect much from me." Amy said eyeing Ricky.

"Alright …" Ricky said thinking to himself "Can I borrow some paper?" He suddenly asked.

Amy flipped her bangs and grabbed her bag, pulled out a notebook and flipped it open and tore out a blank piece of paper for Ricky and handed it to him.

"Do you have-" he started to ask until Amy held her hand out holding a pen.

"Thanks I guess?' Ricky said facing forward and he began writing on the piece of paper Amy had gave to him.

_**We're going to talk**_

Ricky wrote on the note and handed it to Amy.

At first she wasn't even thinking about taking the note from Ricky but he had got up and sat it on her desk over the work she had been doing. Amy let out a small grunt and read the note and responded.

_**No we're not!**_

Amy wrote and handed the note back to Ricky and went right back to doing her work.

_**You're gonna have to talk to me eventually don't forget you're stuck with me for the next 2 weeks.**_

Ricky wrote handing the note back to Amy, when she didn't grab it he held it out there not paying any mind of Mr. Clark waiting for her to take it. Eventually she gave in and took it from him and responded.

Mr. Clark cleared his throat in hopes of getting Amy and Ricky's attention "Ah-hem" both Ricky and Amy looked up immediately towards Mr. Clark's desk thinking he had seen them passing notes. "Shouldn't you two be facing each other? You both are working on the same thing and I expect both of you to be working together and Amy I expect you to be tutoring Ricky as instructed." Mr. Clark said.

Amy sighed and began to turn her desk towards Ricky, Ricky simply smirked and turned his desk towards Amy's, in a sense this would only help him in the note process; Amy went back to writing her response.

_**I wouldn't have to talk to you at all if you hadn't of gotten us in here to begin with. **_

Amy wrote sliding the note across her desk onto Ricky's.

_**It wasn't entirely my fault we got in here remember? You had just as much to do with this as I did and I'm pretty sure you would've had to talk to me either way even if we weren't in here. We have all the same classes remember?**_

Ricky wrote sliding the note back towards Amy.

Amy was trying to focus on her work but the note was becoming a huge distraction, she quickly read what Ricky had wrote and replied.

_**Well if you hadn't of been such a …**__** Why don't you do your work and stop bothering me?**_

Amy wrote sliding the note back towards Ricky.

_**So I'm bothering you now?**_

Ricky wrote sliding the note back to Amy, she read it but gave no response.

Ricky got up and grabbed the note from her desk and wrote again;

_**Do you enjoy treating me this way?**_

He asked and slid the note back to Amy.

She read over it again and this time she responded.

_**Did you enjoy the way you treated me before we got in here?**_

Amy wrote sliding the note back to Ricky.

_**Give me a fucking break would you? I called you a bitch so what you weren't exactly winning the award for the most friendly person around! **__**I'm sorry about the way I treated you before but is there any way we can move on from that and be decent to each other? Can we treat each other nicely without all of the hostility? Can we be friends?**_

Ricky wrote crossing out words of frustration sliding the note back to Amy.

Amy grabbed the note and sighed in annoyance, she quickly read over what Ricky wrote, she tried to read the words he had crossed out but she couldn't make them out. Once she finally focused on what he had written that wasn't crossed out she suddenly got tense, nervous even. She glanced at Ricky for a second trying to convey what he had wrote, but the second she looked up from the note and looked at Ricky, Ricky made eye contact with her and Amy quickly shot her eyes back to the note and began writing her response.

_**Why do you want me to be nice to you? Why do you want to be friends?**_

Amy wrote on the note and slid it back to Ricky, who quickly read over her response and wrote back quickly.

_**Why won't you be nice to me?**_

Ricky responded with a question of his own and handed the note back to Amy. She read his question and took a second before responding.

_**I already told you why earlier! But if you want me to answer your question clearly then it's because you don't care about yourself.**_

Amy responded sliding the note back to Ricky. Ricky read Amy's response and wrote three words.

_**I can change.**_

Ricky slid the note to Amy hoping for some kind of reaction from her based off of his words but she simply took the note and had begun writing a response of her own without even looking at Ricky.

_**Why would you change just so we can be friends?**_

Amy responded sliding the note across the desk avoiding eye contact with Ricky. Ricky read her question and started to write something but he decided against it, Amy could feel him become uneasy and she looked up at him and flipped her bangs and just as she looked at him he looked at her and eye contact was made.

Ricky had a serious expression, Amy as well. Ricky pursed his lips starring at Amy, Amy simply sat there and held her expression. It had felt like they were looking at each other for an eternity but really on a few seconds had gone by.

Mr. Clark was watching both of them from his desk, he knew they were passing notes to one another. He decided not to take the note from them since they were technically communicating with one another and if passing notes is what they have to do to communicate with each other then he was okay with it. He took strong notice to their stare down and realized someone said something that probably got both of them thinking.

Amy was the first to break eye contact glancing over at the clock to see what time it was, nearly forty five minutes had gone by when she looked away from the clock she noticed Mr. Clark's eyes were on her and Ricky. She got anxious and pulled up one of the assignments Mr. Clark sat on her desk and turned back to Ricky who was still starring at her and spoke. "Um-um we-we were starting on math right?" Amy asked.

Ricky didn't say anything he just kept starring at her.

"Ricky …" Amy said, Ricky still didn't say anything. "Ricky!" Amy said louder and he reacted.

"Uh-uh yeah we were doing Biology-I mean we were working on math, right?" Ricky said confused.

Amy let out a small chuckle, "I think so" she said looking towards Mr. Clark, she couldn't tell if he was coughing or laughing but it looked like he was laughing.

A few minutes of faking to do homework turned into almost 2 hours of actually doing homework, kind of? Every few minutes or so when Amy would try to help Ricky out with his homework they'd go into a stare down it was like they were both unconsciously reading one another. They'd awkwardly laugh off the matter and continue on with their work none the less. Mr. Clark had watched the both of them the whole time analyzing their behavior.

There were only ten minutes left until it was time for Amy and Ricky to head to lunch and soon after trash duty. Mr. Clark suddenly stood from his desk "Amy you may go to lunch early today" he announced.

Amy was surprised by Mr. Clark's sudden announcement and hesitated before getting up to leave the room. Ricky was about to get up and follow her until Mr. Clark stopped him, "Not you Ricky I need to have a word with you alone." Mr. Clark said.

Amy had turned around before leaving the room and looked between Ricky and Mr. Clark "… I'll-I'll just be um … going now" Amy said giving a nervous smile.

"Good enjoy your lunch Amy, Ricky won't be too far behind you." Mr. Clark said to Amy starring at Ricky.

Amy stepped out of the room, Ricky had been starring at her all the while she stood up from her desk; when she stepped out of the room he brought his attention towards Mr. Clark. "What are you doing?" Mr. Clark asked Ricky.

"What? Did I do something wrong or something?" Ricky asked.

"You know, I saw you and Amy at the beginning of class passing notes to each other, I should've stopped the two of you but I decided against it." Mr. Clark said.

"Yeah, and why's that?" Ricky quickly responded.

"Because if it's a way of getting you two to talk to one another then I see no problem with it." Mr. Clark said.

"Okay?" Ricky said with a confused expression.

"So answer my question what are you doing?" Mr. Clark suddenly asked again.

"I'm sitting down" Ricky responded sarcastically.

"I know it might be out of place to be giving this kind of advice but don't you think you're trying just a bit too hard?" Mr. Clark said.

"What?" Ricky asked.

"If you were trying to keep it a secret then I'll stop here." Mr. Clark said.

"Trying to keep what a secret!" Ricky asked getting anxious.

"Forget it, you're free to go to lunch." Mr. Clark said looking down at his desk.

"No, tell me what you mean." Ricky said.

"Alright since you asked I'll tell you; it's pretty obvious, what I'm referring to." Mr. Clark said.

"What's obvious!" Ricky asked.

"That you like Amy." Mr. Clark said.

"Wha-what-wait no, no it's not like that, I-I just want us to be nice to one another. I don't like her no I don't like her at all, in that way at least." Ricky said becoming uneasy.

Mr. Clark had begun to laugh, "Who're you trying to fool, me or you?" Mr. Clark said underneath his laughter.

"…" Ricky stayed silent and looked at the floor and then back up to Mr. Clark.

Mr. Clark stopped laughing when Ricky didn't speak, "look kid I didn't mean to pry or anything, I just wanted to let you know that it seemed like you were trying a little too hard to make something work between you and Amy." Mr. Clark said seriously.

"I just want her to be nice to me that's all …" Ricky said looking away from Mr. Clark.

Mr. Clark walked over towards Ricky, "Mind if I read that note?" Mr. Clark asked suddenly, pointing at the note.

Ricky looked at the note on the corner of his desk and hesitated before answering, "Um … yea-yeah, he-here" Ricky said nervously handing the note to Mr. Clark.

Mr. Clark walked back towards his desk, quickly read over the note and then looked back up at Ricky and then back down to the note, "You don't seem like the type of guy to beg for anyone to be nice to you." Mr. Clark said.

"I'm not begging, I just want us to come to some sort of agreement so that we can get rid of this hostility that goes on between us." Ricky said keeping his eyes off of Mr. Clark.

"Are you sure that's it or is there something more?" Mr. Clark asked sitting the note on the side of his desk.

"Why would there be anything more?" Ricky asked looking back at Mr. Clark.

"Well you tell me, I mean it's not every day you see a guy like yourself telling a girl like Amy he's willing to change just so she'll be nice to him." Mr. Clark said taking the note off of the corner of his desk, walking over towards Ricky to lean on the desk across from his.

"So?" Ricky said still keeping his eyes off of Mr. Clark.

"So, you never finished answering her question, why would you change just so you can be friends? You just wrote 'because I' but you didn't finish the rest." Mr. Clark said.

Ricky finally looked up at Mr. Clark but gave no answer he just held a serious look.

"Think it over" Mr. Clark said setting the note Ricky gave him back onto the side of Ricky's desk, "If you want to talk more about it … I'm here." Mr. Clark said to Ricky walking back towards his desk. "I was wrong about you, there's a lot more to you than meets the eye … you're free to go to lunch" Mr. Clark said.

Ricky slowly got up from his desk and headed for the door.

"and hey, lay off a little, if you avoid asking her to be nice to you and just be nice to her without expecting anything in return, she might just warm up to you." Mr. Clark said.

***Lunch***

Ricky gave a small smirk and walked out of the room. Ricky took his time making his way to the lunchroom, he saw Amy at a table by herself with her food. He was tempted to sit somewhere near her like he usually did but instead he sat at the furthest table away from her.

Amy saw Ricky enter the lunchroom and she was used to seeing him sit somewhere around her; she knew the only reason he did that was so he could try and make small talk but when she noticed he sat away from her she couldn't help but question why.

***Trash duty***

Lunch had been silent and awkward for both of them, but trash duty was even worst. After Mr. Clark sent them off with trash bags in hand, Ricky was doing all he could to stay away from Amy, when she was done checking a area to see if there was trash around and started to walk over to a place near him he'd leave and go somewhere else even if there was still trash laying around.

***Mr. Clark's room***

Lunch and trash duty were anything but good, ever since Ricky came to lunch from Mr. Clark's class after she'd left he'd been acting strange. For the rest of the day while sitting in Mr. Clark's room, Ricky avoided making small talk and he did all he could to avoid making any sort of eye contact with Amy. When Amy would speak to him about how things were going with his homework he'd either look away from her when she was talking or keep doing his work and respond to her without looking at her.

***Thursday***

Thursday started out how Wednesday ended, little to no conversation was made. Tutoring Ricky was nearly impossible since he was being unresponsive to practically everything Amy was telling him. The day had dragged for Amy more than usual but by the end of it she was needing to be anywhere but near Ricky.

When the final bell rang to let school out she was ready to bolt out of class but Mr. Clark held her and let Ricky leave.

"He's not acting like this just to make you mad you know." Mr. Clark said.

"What? What do you mean?" Amy asked

"Ricky, the way he's acting; he's probably just scared that's all." Mr. Clark said.

"Scared of what?" Amy asked.

"You'll have to ask him that yourself." Mr. Clark said.

"Like he'll even listen, I don't even know if he's listening to me when I'm trying to help him with his homework! God, what's the point of me helping him if he's not even going to listen to me!" Amy said angered.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on him …" Mr. Clark suggested.

"What I'm-I'm supposed to be nice to him for no apparent reason!" Amy shouted, Mr. Clark simply nodded. "NO! I told him that if he gets his act together then I'll be nice to him, I'm not going to jeopardize myself by being friends with someone like him if he isn't willing to do something about the things he does!"

"But Amy you hardly know him, you can't judge a person by what you hear about them in school; isn't that the reason you're in here now? Because you wouldn't give him a chance?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Why would I give him a chance? The first time I met him he was a jerk! Are you trying to say that the reason we're in here is because of me!" Amy asked getting angrier.

"Calm down and no I'm not saying the reason the both of you are in here is because of you. I'm just saying that don't you think it would be nice if you gave him a shot at being friends with you? You have to give him credit, he's trying really hard for you to be nice to him that has to mean something." Mr. Clark suggested.

Amy had started to calm down, "Okay I give him some credit for trying but that doesn't change anything." Amy said crossing her arms.

"You know Amy it's one thing to be a bad person, it's another thing to be a good person and judge bad people based off what they look like or what you hear about them. You never know if that bad person good actually be a good person unless you give them a chance to prove they are a good person. But if you never give that person a shot and continue judging them without knowing them then you're no better than that so called bad person; you might even be worst than them" Mr. Clark said.

"…" Amy let out a sigh and uncrossed her arms and ran her hand through her bangs. "You-you're right … um-um I guess I'll try what's the worst that can happen right?" Amy said smiling trying to hide that she was upset about the truth that she was just told.

"Amy, I'm not trying to say you're a bad person, I'm just saying you're a good person making bad decisions and I don't think you want to do that. I know you might be scared to let someone like Ricky into your life because you're afraid he may cause you some trouble or make you into someone who causes trouble; but you'll never know that until you give him a chance. So lighten up on the guy, alright?" Mr. Clark suggested.

"Alright …" Amy said turning towards the door, "thanks for the uh advice, it was helpful" Amy said smiling.

"You're welcome, you're free to go" Mr. Clark said.

Amy walked slowly to the door "thanks again" she said, before leaving Mr. Clark's room.

As Amy made her way down the hall she could feel someone behind her, she didn't want to turn around to see who it was she just wanted to get out of the school. She quickened her pace, but the person following her had caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around frightened.

"Hey …" Ricky said pulling his hand back after seeing Amy's frightened expression.

Amy had relaxed the minute she saw Ricky's face, "Hey um sorry I just …" Amy said looking away.

"You just thought I was Adrian or one of her friends right?" Ricky said thinking of the message Amy had showed him on Wednesday.

"No, no I had forgot all about that for a second but um … I-I just had a lot on my mind that's all sorry. But-but I did need to talk to you … about something." Amy said.

"Yeah um I needed to talk to you too, is now a bad time?" Ricky asked.

"Um-um I uh my mom's probably waiting for me to take me home so … I don't know um …" Amy said Ricky quickly interjected.

"I can take you … if-if you want I uh have a car so if you want I can take you home after talk if that's alright." Ricky suggested.

"Um-um ye-yeah uh I-I think that could work um … I just need to call my mom and let her know." Amy said pulling her cell phone out of her bag.

"Alright uh … you need me to give you a second or …" Ricky said Amy quickly responded.

"No! No um it'll just take a second." Amy said hitting the speed dial for her mother's number.

The phone rang once before her mother picked up, "Hello?" Anne said.

"Hey-hey mom um I uh have to stay after school and help out with some school work but-but don't-don't worry I um I have a ride home so I'll-I'll be fine okay?" Amy asked edgy.

"Alright, Amy … is everything okay?" Anne asked.

"Yeah! Yeah everything's fine it's just I have a lot of work to do here and I need to help Ricky so …" Amy lied.

"Alright Amy, call me if you need anything; I'll see you when you get home. Do you know how long you'll be? " Anne asked before hanging up.

"Just an hour at the most." Amy answered quickly.

"Alright well I'll see you in a little bit" Anne said.

"Alright mom bye." Amy said hanging up the phone. Amy looked at Ricky who kept his full attention on Amy all the while she was on the phone, he had a very different look on his face but she couldn't quite tell what the difference was; it was as if Ricky had taken off a mask no one could see "O-Okay um …" Amy said.

"Okay … let's go somewhere; I don't think we need a audience for this, shall we" Ricky said gesturing towards the schools front doors.

"Ye-yeah, let's go" Amy said turning towards the front doors and walking alongside Ricky out of the school.

Alisha stood hidden around the corner hearing everything that went on she quickly took her cell phone out and texted Adrian.

_**To: Adrian**_

_**We've got a problem looks like toad princess and prince charming are going somewhere to mingle and by the looks of things they'll wind up playing who can get who's pants off first. I pretty much just got confirmation that there's definitely something going on between the two of them; if we don't do something now then toad princess will have stolen your man and I don't think you want that hanging over your head. Remember I have your back through anything, luv you girly**_

_**Alisha.**_

Alisha texted with the intention of making sure Adrian had some kind of proof that Ricky and Amy were doing something more than just being study buddies, even if she had to lie.

***Alright readers! So Alisha is a scandalous ho, Adrian is a scandalous ho and looks like there's going to be some drama in the future hehehehe. I wonder what's going to happen, I know one thing though Ricky and Amy's talk next chapter is going to be pretty great . They might even get together soon who knows, but drama is coming. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter don't forget to review if you liked it ***


	8. Chapter 8

***Sorry it's been forever here's a chapter for ya,**** Enjoy don't forget to review ***  


_**And So It Begins**_

_**To: Adrian**_

_**We've got a problem looks like toad princess and prince charming are going somewhere to mingle and by the looks of things they'll wind up playing who can get who's pants off first. I pretty much just got confirmation that there's definitely something going on between the two of them; if we don't do something now then toad princess will have stolen your man and I don't think you want that hanging over your head. Remember I have your back through anything, luv you girly**_

_**Alisha.**_

_Alisha texted with the intention of making sure Adrian had some kind of proof that Ricky and Amy were doing something more than just being study buddies, even if she had to lie._

Ricky walked Amy towards the front doors of the school he hesitated before opening the doors. "What am I doing" Ricky thought to himself before pushing the front door open and holding it open so that Amy may walk through.

"This is wrong, I should go but-but my mom is gone and-and I don't know what to …" Amy thought to herself heading out the front doors of Grant High School.

"Um where are we going?" Amy asked heading down the steps alongside Ricky.

"Back to the football field …" Ricky answered briskly. Ricky knew Amy was just as uncomfortable as he was, it was apparent just by looking at her that she was ill at ease.

"So … how-how was school?" Ricky asked trying to break the silence between him and Amy.

Amy stopped, bewildered by the question; "how was school?" she asked trying to figure out why he was asking her about her school day when he had spent the majority of the day with her.

Ricky turned around and begun contemplating his words.

"May-maybe we should just go; obviously this isn't something you and I are prepared for." Amy said adjusting her bag and flipping her bangs.

Amy had begun to turn around and make a break for the parking lot until Ricky called out to her. "I'm sorry …" Ricky said; Amy quickly turned her attention back towards Ricky. "I'm sorry I'm not good at this alright." Ricky said.

"Good at what?" Amy inquired.

"Just follow me to the bleachers and we can talk there …" Ricky said turning around, confident Amy would follow.

Amy stood in place for a moment debating on following Ricky or just staying where she was until he noticed she wasn't following him. She tried to go with the ladder option but some nagging feeling forced her body to move in the direction Ricky was headed and she had no choice but to oblige.

The walk to the bleachers felt like walking into a dark room not knowing your surroundings or what to expect. The same feeling could be applied to Amy trying to figure out what her and Ricky were supposed to talk about once they arrived at the bleachers.

"Wait …" Ricky stopped in front of Amy, they were only a few feet from the football field and the entrance to the bleachers.

Ricky's voice brought Amy's mind out of her many worries and back to reality. She fixed her posture, swooped her bangs and crossed her arms only proving to herself and Ricky that she was being a bit too apprehensive.

"Could you calm down you're making me nervous." Ricky insisted.

"I'm making you nervous?" Amy let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Ricky asked his body tensed up in response.

"Nothing, it's nothing I just thought all this time you had a handle on what you were doing and I was the only one here feeling like a nervous wreck." Amy said uncrossing her arms to swoop her bangs again.

"I make you nervous?" Ricky relaxed and took a step towards Amy. Ricky noticed as soon as he took a step forward Amy's mood came from being at ease to apprehensive again. "Does it make you nervous when I'm close to you?"

Amy took a step back "um …" Amy looked away she spotted the football team heading out to the field. "So much for being alone …" Amy said swooping her bangs and looking back at Ricky.

"Would you really want to be alone … with me?" Ricky asked.

"Um-um okay I-uh what did you want to talk about?" Amy said swaying around trying to avoid going stiff from the stillness that's usually inflicted by the feeling of nervousness.

"Answer the question." Ricky demanded softly.

"If …" Amy let out.

"If?" Ricky inquired.

"If it was for something important then yes … look is this what you wanted? I really would like to go home I-I don't know what's going on and I'm a little-"Amy said pouring her feelings out on the table until Ricky interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I just … I can't … you … you're not like the other girls." Ricky let out.

"Wha-wha-what do you mean?" Amy stuttered.

"…" Ricky didn't respond he held his gaze on Amy.

"Ricky?" Amy said trying to get him to answer.

"I don't know … but I'm going to find out; come on you need to get home." Ricky said brushing past Amy making his way towards the student parking lot.

"What! … No wait, what do you need to find out? What do you need to figure out exactly? Is that what you wanted to talk about? Is this-"Amy said throwing a barrage of questions towards Ricky.

"Look I don't know what it is about you that I … that … I … I don't know. I just need time alright." Ricky interrupted Amy a bit flustered.

"Time for what?" Amy responded

"Time to figure out what I'm feeli-"Ricky begun to explain what he meant until Jack came running over calling his name.

"Ay yo Ricky! What's up bro" Jack said walking up to Amy and Ricky in the midst of their conversation.

Ricky had bumped fist with Jack "What's up? Aren't you supposed to be in practice?" Ricky said greeting Jack.

"Naw coach is busy schooling some of the guys on why it's bad to drink and do drugs since I guess last week some of them got busted for possession. Boys gotta learn to hide their stash better, right?" Jack said laughing at his remark.

Ricky laughed "Right, right … so what's going on?" Ricky asked, Amy was caught in an awkward moment and not knowing what to do she crossed her arms and just listened in on the conversation in disgust.

"Nothing there's a party tonight if you're gonna come through just let me know … oh and Adrian might be there so it's … oh wait you two …" Jack stopped after realizing that just a few hours ago Ricky broke off his so called relationship with Adrian.

"Yeah me and Adrian … thank god that's over" Ricky said scratching his head and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Really! Bro I thought you and her like understood each other you know?" Jack implied.

"Tch yeah right! We only understood each other in bed anywhere else was a complete mystery that I wasn't trying to solve." Ricky said laughing.

"Oh so it was like that, who would've thought miss big bad Adrian could get played right?" Jack laughed. "Hey you know that chick Natalie? She's really … really into you she'll be at the party tonight and I think she's looking to please if you know what I mean." Jack said patting Ricky's back laughing a little more.

Ricky shared a laugh with him "You mean that girl that's in your third period algebra class?" Jack nodded with a smile. "Sounds nice, sounds nice I'll definitely come through … oh yeah … what's the menu looking like?" Ricky asked; the question confused Amy.

"Oh you know Dallas's brother is going to bring some kegs, Devin scored some of those shrooms, you know I heard those things are supposed to give you a pretty good high. There's gonna be hard liquor, girls, music and a little bit of the sweet stuff to take your mind off things dude it's gonna be a party! Oh yeah and obviously Natalie if you're interested." Jack said nudging Ricky. "Yo I heard she's talented in the bed if you-"Jack stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Amy. "Oh whoa I swear I did not see you there when I walked over here. Um this is … weird, I mean considering you two are like … you know … together and all …" Jack said looking around trying to avoid making eye contact with Amy who was more disgusted than when the conversation initially started.

"We aren't together." Amy quickly responded.

"Oh well … um that just … makes this even weirder then … I'm-I'm Jack, Jack Pappas it's uh nice to meet you, Amy right?" Jack asked holding his hand out to shake Amy's hand.

Amy shook Jack's hand politely and quickly dropped it "Yeah Amy it's nice to meet you. Ricky I'm gonna go, bye." Amy said wasting no time leaving the two boys behind.

"Dude that's Amy? She's kinda cute when you get a good look at her you know if she did something with herself she'd be pretty damn hot. Nice catch bro" Jack said holding his hand up for a high five.

Ricky full attention was on Amy by this point "Yeah right whatever look I'll catch you later." Ricky said without taking a second to glance at Jack he darted for Amy.

"Yeah alright just give me a call and let me know when you're going to come!" Jack hollered toward Ricky.

Ricky bolted to Amy in no time "hey wait up, where're you going?" Ricky asked.

"Home" Amy answered without acknowledging him.

"Well gimme a sec and I'll go pull up the car. I wanted to tell you-"Ricky started

"Don't! Just get away from me." Amy viciously responded.

"Wha-wha" Ricky gasped, "What's wrong with you? Just a few seconds ago you're asking me a million questions now you don't want to have anything to do with me?" Ricky said.

"I knew, I knew you weren't a genuinely good person but I thought that maybe you had some good in you … some-some form of decency to respect other people at least and not take them for granted or-or use them or-or just go out and-and do things that weren't benefiting yourself at all." Amy said staggering through her words.

"Benefitting myself? Hey if I can get an easy high or drink or a girl or whatever I'm going for it; It's what I do best, it's what I know. I'm used to it and it makes me feel … good even if it's for a short amount of time." Ricky said.

"Bu-but don't you think you can do better? Don't you think you can be above all of that and-and be someone above the influence or-or just someone who generally makes good decisions? Don't you eventually want to do that?" Amy asked sincerely.

Ricky thought about the question for a minute before answering, "Honestly? I don't see it happening anytime soon so I guess right now I have to say no? Unless I have-"Ricky tried to finish his answer but Amy was too upset with the first part of his answer to continue listening.

"So much for changing, this was a mistake I should've gone home. Sorry for wasting your time I'll see you tomorrow." Amy said quickly leaving no room for interruption. She had started to walk off, her original plan was to call Lauren and see if she could get her brother to come and give her a ride home.

"Wait, wait-wait-wait-wait please wait just let me finish please." Ricky said chasing after Amy. "I can change, I swear I can … I know I can I just don't see a reason too right now you know? I-I don't want to jump out of this lifestyle that I'm comfortable in for no reason and just jump right into another one that I'm not even familiar with I'd be screwing myself over in the long run." Ricky said keeping pace with Amy who hadn't stopped to listen to what he was saying.

Amy stopped when Ricky was finished speaking and faced him "Well I would say you shouldn't need to find a reason if you cared about yourself then you would change. But it's obvious you don't care about yourself, you don't care about anyone, you just care about what you do and maybe sometimes how it affects you at the present time. You never stop to think how everyone around you might feel hurt that you're living this sort of lifestyle. It's like you're treating your life like a game, you don't care about anything as long as you're in the lead or winning you're okay with it. It's just-"Amy couldn't finish.

"I care about things other than myself, I may not show it but I care about my adoptive parents! I care about some of my friends even though they're low lives just like me, I care about things Amy. You don't even know me that well so who're you to tell me that I don't care about myself?" Ricky asked.

"Well for starters for the list of things you said you cared for, you forgot to say yourself so I guess that clears that up, right? Right, I'm leaving" Amy said resuming her steps towards the front parking lot.

"What do you know anyway?" Ricky said not attempting to follow Amy.

"A lot more than you obviously." Amy responded walking away from Ricky.

"You don't know anything; you're just another one of those girls that thinks she knows it all!" Ricky began to raise his voice. "God … you sound just like my fucking therapist, what the hell do you know anyway! What the hell do any of you know! If I'm not mistaken I'd have to say you're acting like a judgmental bitch!" Ricky hollered to Amy as she was walking away.

Amy stopped when she heard what Ricky said, she didn't immediately process Ricky telling her he had a therapist she only heard him calling her a judgmental bitch. She took a second to collect herself before turning around a confronting him. "So I'm a judgmental bitch now? Oh well before we go any further let me be the first to congratulate you on using your first three syllable word I didn't think you had it in you. Heck I wouldn't of believed you could've made it passed first grade but look at you now, here you are, you sure did prove me wrong. Yeah I'm totally a judgmental bitch because I'm trying to help you out, right? And you're nothing but a big idiot with a fat ego that-that …" Amy stopped when she had realized what Ricky had said before calling her a judgmental bitch.

"That-that what's wrong you-you-you nervous again, you're pathetic." Ricky said.

"You-you have a … therapist?" Amy said slowly.

"I didn't say that!" Ricky quickly tried to object but to no avail.

"Yes you did! You said I sound just like your therapist!" Amy inquired.

"No I didn't you obviously misunderstood what I said the wind must've confused." Ricky implied.

"But it's not even windy and I know what I heard!" Amy responded.

"Can you just …" Ricky began eyeing Amy, "Can you just back off" Ricky said.

"Back off? You're the one that wanted to talk in the first place!" Amy said offended.

"Hey, you said that you wanted to talk to me too so you're just as guilty as I am stop trying to put the blame on me all of the time!" Ricky said trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Well I wouldn't blame you if you didn't give me a … wait I know what you're doing and don't try to change the subject! Why do you have a therapist!" Amy said catching on to Ricky's scheme.

"What do you think I'm in therapy because I'm a junky? Is that it huh? You think you know why I'm there; you think you know my life! You don't-"Ricky said his rage was beginning to surface.

"No I didn't say that I asked you a question you're the one that's insinuating everything! Forget I asked just-just forget all of this I'm going-" Amy started until Ricky pulled a surprised and grabbed Amy's hand and started leading her to the student parking lot where his car was. "What are you doing!" Amy shouted.

"I'm taking you home!" Ricky answered.

"I don't want you to take me home, I can take myself home! I'm sick of being around you anyway!" Amy said.

"You've spent the entire day with me I think you can handle a car ride home." Ricky said still holding onto Amy's hand pulling her along.

"Let me go!" Amy said trying to fight Ricky's grip.

"Why so you can run off? Your mom probably expects me to bring you home what with the excuse you fed her she probably thinks you're with me so I'm bringing you home." Ricky stated.

"Why would she think I'm with you I didn't say I was with you I can get a ride from one of my friends. Who I know she knows I'm with!" Amy said still struggling to break free of Ricky's grasp.

"You told your mom that you had to help out with some school work and you proceeded to tell her that you had to help ME! So obviously she knows you're with me! Get in the car!" Ricky said letting go of Amy's hand as they arrived at Ricky's car it was a silver 06 Honda civic. Ricky made his way over to the driver's side.

"I-I-I … _I-I didn't say I was with you …" Amy said rubbing the hand Ricky had just released.

"You know I just figured something out about you …" Ricky said placing both of his arms on the roof of the car fidgeting with his thumbs.

"Oh and what's that?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"You suck at lying, now get in!" Ricky ordered, he got into his car and started up the engine and waited for Amy to get in.

Amy opened the passenger door but didn't get in she stood outside "You're a jerk do you know that?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I'm sure you've mentioned to me a few times already and if you haven't mentioned it then I'm sure you were thinking it and I just so happened to catch onto it. NOW GET IN THE CAR! I thought you wanted to go home!" Ricky complained.

"Here's an idea why don't you take yourself home and I can call a friend to come and get me. That way you don't have to trouble yourself with taking me home and I don't have to spend any more time with you!" Amy said slamming Ricky's passenger door and bolted off in a power walk.

"No-No! No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no" Ricky said quickly turning off his car and bolting after Amy. "Wait, wait,wait,wait,wait,wait please-please I'm sorry." Ricky said running in front of Amy.

"No you're not, go do … whatever it is you were going to do just leave me alone. I should've gone home when school let out" Amy said walking around Ricky.

Ricky ran back in front of Amy just as she tried to power walk off "how're you gonna get home huh?" Ricky questioned Amy.

"I told you I'm going to call a friend and she'll have her brother come and-" Amy began to explain again.

"NO! …" Ricky protested loudly but calmed himself down immediately, "No … look why are you making this so difficult huh? Can't you just … be normal or something!" Ricky said raising his arms in defeat.

"Normal? I AM NORMAL! You're the one that's not normal!" Amy retorted and made another attempt to get around Ricky but he blocked her path again.

"Come on I'm sorry I didn't mean that I meant … I don't know what I meant! You-you just make me so damn crazy things don't come out right and-and they don't make sense and … hey-hey why … don't, no-no don't do that don't cry. Why're you crying?" Ricky said becoming concerned when he noticed Amy becoming increasingly upset.

"Because-because I am normal everything about me is normal I just-" Amy said breaking down her low self-esteem finally made an appearance to Ricky, she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Hey I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry." Ricky said as he went in to hug Amy; Amy thought she would've frozen up the minute he made contact with her but to her surprise her arms reacted and embraced Ricky almost as if it were the natural thing to do.

What felt like a century was merely less than two minutes long, Amy quickly composed herself and backed away from Ricky releasing her embrace on Ricky as well as herself from his embrace. She wiped her face clean of any stray tears "let's just … go" Amy said turning around heading for Ricky's car.

Ricky starred at Amy for a moment as she walked back to his car taking a moment to process what had just had before he headed over to his car.

"Would you look at that, see Clark I told you; I have the gift." Principal Miller said to Mr. Clark, they were both standing in front of the school and had a clear view of the student parking lot and all the events that had just happened between Amy and Ricky in the parking lot.

"Donnie please …" Mr. Clark said waving his hand to brush off Principal Miller's statement.

"What, I know we both saw the same thing and those two just hugged each other! Now you can't tell me that you would've expected that from either one of them two weeks ago!" Principal Miller now known as Donnie, exclaimed.

"He made her cry it's natural to want to hug someone who's crying …" Mr. Clark said sarcastically.

"Ray if I saw you crying I wouldn't hug you I'd tell you to quit being a damn sissy and to go cry in a bathroom stall like a real man." Donnie (Principal Miller) said.

"Real men don't cry in bathroom stalls Don …" Mr. Clark now known as Ray, stated.

"My point exactly …now quit being a damn sissy talking about feelings and compliment me on a job well done." Donnie commanded.

"What? Have you been drinking the only thing you did was sit these two animals with me in a room all day long for 2 weeks … well 2 weeks and 2 days considering Ricky was late to my class. But that's beside the point you haven't done anything!" Ray inquired.

"Well there's that too … 2 weeks and 2 days? You added 2 days to their detention period because Ricky was late? I like that … it's a good way to teach him-" Donnie was in the middle of his sentence when Ray interrupted him.

"Them …" Ray corrected Donnie.

"Yes, as I was saying it's a good way to teach THEM some responsibility. I've been trying to teach the little fucker … Ricky, some lessons on responsibility for two years now but … oh you know how that goes. This wouldn't be happening if I hadn't of suggested it." Donnie stated.

"Yeah, yeah I guess you did good on that but what was your initial plan in all of this? Change the school's bad boy through a girl like Amy? You actually think that'll work?" Ray questioned Donnie.

"Yes in fact I do think it'll work if I can get that little shit … Ricky, to change and do some good maybe he can get some of his friends to change and they'll get some of their friends to change and it'll be like one big chain reaction and the school will miraculously be a better place. It sounds like that cheesy fairytale bull shit you see on TV all the time but … but … look at this god damn school, if I weren't the Principal of this dump and somebody told me about this place, I'd think someone was trying to sell me a knock off version of "Lean On Me." Principal Miller joked.

Ray burst out in laughter at Donnie's joke, "You know ironically this place is pretty much a knock off version of Eastside High" Ray said laughing a little more.

"Yeah, yeah we just need to root out the damn problems somehow someway I'm sick of seeing the same little shits running around the halls causing a damn ruckus. I want these kids to graduate and get the fuck out of my damn school I'M SICK OF THEM! If this works it'll be a damn miracle … we still need to figure out which teacher-" Donnie was again interrupted by Ray.

"Teachers" Ray quickly said.

"Yeah, yeah which TEACHERS are buying these damn kids alcohol and allowing the use of drugs in my damn school. We need to snatch that little bi-" Donnie was once again interrupted by Ray.

"Adrian" Ray said.

"We need to get ADRIAN and interrogate her or something she knows stuff … A LOT of stuff." Donnie insisted.

"Speaking of getting people how have Amy and Ricky been the only two to get ISS so far I know kids are getting into trouble every day and someone was bound to get sent into my class as punishment …" Ray asked.

"Come on now Ray I've been planning this for some time now; I can't have any of these other little bastards interfering with my plan …" Donnie said he could tell Ray wasn't buying it he was giving him a aporetic look. "Alright god damn it stop looking at me like that … I just have Deborah send the bastards down to Lei's classroom or I just give them OSS or they spend the day cleaning the front of the school." Donnie answered.

"No wonder people think those two are screwing each other." Ray said rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"Now, now damn it if any of the bastards decide to ask where either Amy or Ricky are, I have Lei tell them they're in a different classroom since one has to tutor the other I don't want to mix them with other students because I don't want the other students to get the idea that it's okay to talk!" Donnie stated.

"Okay … last question why Amy?" Ray asked.

"Why not? Girl is smart and she needs a lesson in why it's not okay to be so damn judgmental …" Ray was giving Donnie the aporetic look again. "Look damn it she was the only girl of the 3 girls that got high honor roll that looked decent enough to actually have a chance at getting Ricky's attention. I had to put him with someone who he might like." Donnie admitted.

"When he likes someone he screws them and leaves them do you want that for her." Ray asked.

"Well unlike every one of those poor girls that fell for him she seems to be able to resist him and you always want what you can't have. The temptation will probably drive him nuts." Donnie said with a mischievous smile.

"You're awful" Ray commented.

"And you're an ass … if I could just get her to do something with herself …" Donnie stated.

"Don't worry about that I already talked to her about her appearance I'm sure in due time she'll start to change … do you actually think sticking them in 2 weeks of ISS is going to change anything? You actually expect in 2 weeks these two can change the entire school." Ray began to question.

"Don't be an idiot, of course not, the two weeks in ISS was just for them to mainly become acquainted with each other. Since they have all the same classes, courtesy of me, they're still going to be seeing a lot of each other and with Amy having to tutor Ricky without question there's no way they'll be able to get away from each other so she's bound to start rubbing off on him eventually." Donnie implied.

"Yeah or he can rub off on her and make her like every other girl in this school." Ray suggested.

"I've thought about that but I highly doubt it will happen. Another reason why I picked her is because she's self-disciplined and motivated the other 2 girls didn't share those traits they could've flaked easily if they were pressured enough." Donnie suggested.

"Yeah there's that but did you notice that Amy's self-esteem is terrible?" Ray asked.

"What makes you think this can't help with her self-esteem issues?" Donnie asked.

"What makes you think it can?" Ray asked.

"I have a hunch Ray, I've got a hunch and I think it's right." Donnie said.

"I hope you're right Don … this is starting to seem like less of a Lean On Me rip off and more of a crazy romantic comedy you know that?" Ray asked.

"As long as this school is in its present state it's going to be a Lean On Me rip off the romantic comedy stuff will only come in if Amy and Ricky fall in love and who says they will?" Donnie asked.

"Who says they won't?" Ray asked

"What makes you think they will?" Donnie asked.

"I've got a hunch Don, I've got a hunch" Ray answered mimicking Donnie.

"Well you stick to that hunch then … by the way when we're on school grounds its Principal Miller." Donnie said.

"Oh yeah? Well it's Mr. Clark to you sir." Ray responded

Donnie laughed "You're lucky me and you go way back, I would've fired your ass a long time ago if we hadn't." Donnie said.

"Get the hell outta here" Ray said, walking back into the school alongside Donnie.

Ricky and Amy had already left by the time Principal Miller and Mr. Clark reentered the school. But Mr. Clark and Principal Miller weren't the only ones who saw Amy and Ricky in the parking lot Adrian, Alisha, Grace and a few other girls had seen it all.

"Girl … I'm so …" Alisha tried to say.

"Save it, I don't want to hear it." Adrian.

"What are we …" Grace began to say.

"The same thing we originally had planned ... watch her and her friends I'll deal with the little slut when she's out of ISS! But until then, Ricky will be at the party tonight and that'll be my chance to make a move on him and get him back in my bed and with me WHERE HE BELONGS." Adrian said viciously.

***DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Okay so I finally wrote the damn chapter and guess what I gave you guys a hug! And there may be another one in the next chapter and Ramys first kiss is going to be in like 2-4 chapters I'm currently deciding if I do it in 2 chapters then they won't get together until two chapters after their first kiss. Like I said I am not having those two miraculously fall in love overnight that shit is no bueno in my book. This is going to take time and patience is a virtue but it will be worth it in the end … I hope LOL! Oh yeah I had to add the talk between Principal Miller and Mr. Clark in there just because I needed to show how Ramy got stuck in all of the same classes and the initial plan for the two of them. Oh yeah if you don't get the Lean On Me reference … you need to watch the movie or just look it up LOL but yeah … thanks for reading!  
**

**If you wanna follow my tumblr for sneak peeks of the next chapter find me:**

**Iamnoobasaurusrex  
**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter I heart u don't forget to review and let me know how you liked chapter 8 . Special shout out to the noobs over at fanforum and my tumblr followers who wouldn't stop begging for the damn chapter.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Okay, oaky let's just get this out there I know it's been a while but hey I've been busy but here you go my next chapter to You Are My Heaven and guess what I've already got the next chapter started so it will be up shortly after this one! I hope you enjoy this. _

_Please note that this chapter doesn't have very much Ramy moments it is focused on giving you a general idea of the bad kid's lifestyle. But fear not there is Ramy in it and it's worth the read! ENJOY!_

**Whispers**

_Ricky and Amy had already left by the time Principal Miller and Mr. Clark reentered the school. But Mr. Clark and Principal Miller weren't the only ones who saw Amy and Ricky in the parking lot Adrian, Alisha, Grace and a few other girls had seen it all._

_"Girl … I'm so …" Alisha tried to say._

_"Save it, I don't want to hear it." Adrian._

_"What are we …" Grace began to say._

_"The same thing we originally had planned ... watch her and her friends I'll deal with the little slut when she's out of ISS! But until then, Ricky will be at the party tonight and that'll be my chance to make a move on him and get him back in my bed and with me WHERE HE BELONGS." Adrian said viciously._

Ricky slowly pulled the car into Amy's driveway; it was a quiet drive back to Amy's house.

"Um … th-thanks I guess for um the ride and the talk?" Amy said a bit confused.

"Yeah anytime" Ricky hesitated.

"Alright well … bye." Amy said opening her door to get out of Ricky's car.

"WAIT!" Ricky shouted, he quickly jumped out of his car and ran around to the passenger door and opened it up for Amy.

Amy starred at Ricky confused by his actions. "Okay well thanks I guess but you really didn't have to do that." Amy said slowly getting herself out of Ricky's car.

"Yeah and I don't have to do this either." Ricky said pulling Amy in for a hug.

Amy was caught by surprise and stiffened up.

"Hey your parents could be watching I at least can appear to be a gentleman right, I don't think you want them getting the wrong idea about us." Ricky suggested pulling away from Amy

"… If-if you're going to do stuff like that you could at least warn me!" Amy said shoving Ricky's shoulder. "Hugging me is not going to make my parents not get the wrong idea."

"Hey I was just trying to-"Ricky tried explaining himself but Amy cut him off.

"You were just trying to what help? Or is there some kind of underlying ulterior motive here?" Amy said.

"Are you accusing me of trying to hook up with you?" Ricky said aggressively.

"Well aren't you!" Amy retorted.

"ARE YOU FU- …" Ricky stopped himself. "No, you know what I see what you're doing and I'm not doing this with you right now." Ricky said.

"What? What do you mean what I'm doing? You're the one-"Amy said until Ricky interrupted her.

"Oh there you go making up crazy stories in your head; are you a little … you know mental?" Ricky said egging Amy on.

"What! NO! I just-I just …" Amy staggered with her words.

"You just what huh? You-you c-can't speak right anymore? Is little Amy having trouble with her words again?" Ricky said provoking Amy.

Amy stood speechless before Ricky.

Ricky let out a heavy sigh "Amy you're just too … I don't know … simple and too … edgy. Simple and edgy I bet you're proud of that, but hey what does it matter you don't care what people think of you right." Ricky said pausing before speaking again. "I'm going to go now I'm probably, well I'm most likely going to go get super wasted at Jack's party and hook up with that chick he was telling me about earlier and after that if I'm not too far gone I'll try and get to whatever school work we have to do. But don't count on that …" Ricky gave Amy a cocky smirk "Goodnight." Ricky turned and walked back around to the driver's side of his car and wasted no time speeding off leaving Amy speechless in her driveway.

Amy stood in the same spot for another 3 minutes before she finally willed herself into her house.

"Amy!" Anne yelled, but Amy ignored her and headed straight for her room.

"Amy wait! Amy! Amy Juregens!" Anne yelled trying to get Amy's attention.

"What!" Amy answered.

"What is going on between the two of you; I saw you out there I saw Ricky hug you … is there something you need to tell me? Were you really helping him study or were you helping him … with other things that … aren't so appropriate?" Anne implied.

"Are you asking me if I am with that idiot! Do you think I was-was-was having sex with him? MOM I HATE HIM!" Amy yelled tears escaped her eyes.

"O-okay Amy calm down, why don't we go to your room and talk about whatever is bothering okay?" Anne suggested.

Amy didn't respond and headed straight for her room, Anne in tow.

***A few hours later – Dinner at the Juregens house***

"Dad?" Amy said being the first to initiate conversation at the table.

"Yes Sugarplum?" George answered.

"Do you think I'm simple?" Amy asked.

"Well if you mean simply smart and beautiful then yes I do" George said giggling.

Amy couldn't help but smile at her dad's sense of humor but her face still revealed she was troubled about something.

"Do you think I'm too edgy?" Amy asked.

"Amy come on we talked about this" Anne said before George could answer.

"Wait talked about what? And what do you mean too edgy? Is someone making fun of you at school? I bet it was that damn Ricky kid wasn't it? Little bastard I oughta slug him one in the face that'll teach the little shit to mess with my angel." George said.

"George language!" Anne ordered.

"Yeah, yeah sorry! Is he the one that's bothering you Amy because if he is all you have to do is tell me and I'll go find the little bastard and beat him till he apologizes." George said.

"Thanks" Amy smiled still troubled by Ricky's words.

"Oh come on! You and I both know that not telling Amy her faults isn't going to help her any." Ashley said.

"ASHLEY JUREGENS!" Anne yelled.

"What! She is simple and come on Amy you always have a crab up your butt about something and you have no social life and that's probably because you're never willing to give people a chance!" Ashley said.

"Ashley that's not nice now you apologize to your sister and-"George said until Amy began to lash back at Ashley.

"You're one to talk YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS!" Amy yelled at Ashley.

"I have no friends because I choose not to have friends, I give people a chance but I always wind up hating them because they're bothering me! And I might not have any friends but I at least have some SELF-ESTEEM something you couldn't even begin to grasp!" Ashley retorted.

"ENOUGH! Go to your room both of you!" Anne ordered.

"That's fine by me see you in the morning mom, dad and Amy have a nice time crying yourself to sleep, you looser!" Ashley said storming off to her room.

Amy sat in her seat taking in all that Ashley said. "Amy you don't have to listen to a word-"Anne began saying until Amy stopped her.

"Ugh goodnight" Amy said getting up from the dinner table, not letting her mother finish her sentence.

***Jack's Party***

The party was raging on, it seemed like anyone who had some kind of reputation at school showed up.

"Yo Jack!" Ricky yelled arriving to the party a half hour late.

Jack was dancing with a girl who looked familiar to Ricky but he couldn't tell who she was from where he was standing.

"Jack!" Ricky yelled again finally getting Jacks attention, the girl he was dancing with kept her face hidden and disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey man, I didn't think you were going to show up!" Jack said walking up to Ricky and bumping fist with him.

"You know it's always difficult getting past my damn foster parents but I manage." Ricky said with a huge grin on his face.

Jack and Ricky both burst out laughing then Jack led Ricky over to a table which had majority of the drinks on it. "Time to do our little tradition … where the hell is Ben?" Jack said looking around trying to find Ben.

Ricky spotted Ben next to the beer keg, "Ben!" Ricky yelled motioning Ben to join him and Jack.

Ben wasted no time getting over to them; "You're late! Thought we were going to have to break tradition for the first time!" Ben said bumping fist with Ricky.

"Never, alright let's do this, what are our options for the night?" Ricky asked.

"Well we have options but I distinctly remember last time we partied that we agreed the first 3 shots would be jaeger. So no questions asked we are doing shots of jaeger!" Jack exclaimed grabbing three shot glasses off the table and the bottle of jaeger and poring shots for the three of them.

"I remember the last time we had jaeger … didn't turn out so well the next morning." Ben said grabbing his shot glass.

"Aw you'll be fine Boykewich! Alright on the count of three we do our first shot! 1, 2, 3!" Jack exclaimed before downing the drink.

"Damn!" Ricky said scrunching his face.

"Nothing like the burn on the back of your throat when the drink is going down." Ben said slamming his shot glass on the table, "alright let's go again!" Ben yelled.

Jack took all their shot glasses and refilled them for another go and once more after that.

"Nothing like our good old tradition!" Jack exclaimed high fiving Ben and Ricky.

"Since when is it tradition to take three shots before a party?" Adrian asked walking up with Alisha and Grace in tow.

"Adrian you know we always take shots before we party it's our way of getting things going." Jack said.

"Oh really … then why don't you poor me and my girls a shot too, we'd love to get things going … wouldn't we Ricky." Adrian said eyeing Ricky who smirked in response.

"Why don't you pour Ricky one too and Ben, hell why don't we all just take a few shots let's all get something going here." Adrian suggested, Jack grabbed three more shot glasses and begun filling them up and refilling his, Ben's and Ricky's as well.

"Down the hatch" Adrian said holding her shot glass up in the air before downing it in which everyone followed suit. "I think I can go for another, girls what do you think?" Adrian asked.

"I'm cool" Alisha said

"Yeah what's one more shot?" Grace said smiling at Jack

"What's one more shot indeed" Jack said taking all of their shot glasses and refilling them.

Adrian held hers up and chugged it and again everyone followed suit. "Why don't we just finish off the bottle." Adrian said.

"Hi Ricky." A voice came from behind him.

Jack turned around and immediately recognized who the girl was "Oh Natalie so happy you could join us. Ricky you remember Natalie right? I was telling you about her earlier." Jack said.

"Oh right Natalie, hi." Ricky said throwing his game face on.

"Hi can we talk some-"Natalie was quickly interrupted by Adrian.

"No you can't but you what you can do is get away from my-"Adrian had begun her outburst on Natalie only to be stopped by Ricky.

"Actually we can talk somewhere in private, just the two of us and I'm sure Adrian won't have a problem since … well we're no longer together." Ricky said smirking.

"Well if you wanna little privacy their always the guest bedroom upstairs." Jack said.

Ricky wrapped his arm around Natalie's shoulder and began to depart from the group. "You guys have a good night." Ricky said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"You know the rest of that bottle of Jaeger is sounding pretty good right now." Ben said trying to break the tension.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Adrian said

"Alright shots all around then?" Jack asked.

"I'm in." Alisha said.

"Ye-yeah me too." Grace hesitated.

"Something wrong Grace?" Adrian asked.

"No why would there be?" Grace said.

"Okay how about those shots?" Jack said noticing tension between Grace and Adrian. He took all of their shot glasses and refilled them once more. "On the count of three?" Jack asked.

"Three" Adrian said and downed her drink everyone followed suit. Before they knew it the five of them drank the bottle of jaeger.

"Grace hey! Can we borrow you for a second?" A group of cheerleaders came over.

"Yeah sure! Let's go outside I'm burning up and I could use some fresh air." Grace said obviously feeling the effects of the shots.

"Well now it's just you, me, Alisha and Ben … and a bunch of other people that I don't feel like being bothered with. Anyone else up for another bottle?" Adrian asked.

"Adrian come on, you're only doing this because-"Alisha began explaining Adrian's intentions until Adrian cut her off.

"Because initially I wanted to get Ricky back but that's not happening now is it so now I'm going to have a good time with … my friends and one of my very best friends, Vodka!" Adrian said eyeing a bottle of Grey Goose.

"Wait you want to get back with Ricky?" Jack asked.

"Yeah but thanks to you that's not happening … at least tonight anyway." Adrian answered.

Jack looked over at Ben and back to Adrian "I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news but … I don't think he wants you back? I don't think he'll take you back?" Jack said

"Oh please Ricky will take anything that's offering and I'm offering except I'm in it for keeps. You know what I mean?" Adrian said.

"I think Jack's right on this Ad-"Ben began to say until Adrian gave him a look that made him shut his mouth before he said her name. "Why don't we go for the vodka … yeah vodka sounds good right." Ben suggested trying to cover himself.

"Ben I like the way you think" Adrian said grabbing the bottle of Grey Goose, "why don't we throw our own party, just the four of us? Well and the Grey Goose of course? Come on it'll be fun; you know you want to." Adrian said.

"… sure why not it'll be a party in a party, we can go to the game room it's one of the few rooms I closed off. " Jack hesitated.

"Well since Grace isn't here I guess I have no choice. Somebodies gotta watch you just in case you go a little … over board." Alisha said.

"Oh hush I'll be fine, what about you Benny boo?" Adrian said eyeing Ben.

"Oh … of course." Ben said behind a nervous smile.

Adrian led the way and they were all heading towards Jack's game room, before she entered she stopped noticing Natalie coming down the stairs buttoning up her shirt and Ricky was behind her fixing his jeans. "Ricky!" Adrian yelled.

Ricky looked over to Adrian and down to Natalie and back at Adrian.

"Join us" Adrian said.

Ricky looked at Jack and smirked and then looked at Natalie "thanks for a good time." He said before meeting up with Jack, Ben, Alisha and Adrian

"You're a jerk!" Natalie said storming out of the party.

Ricky smirked watching Natalie leave and turned back to face Jack "So what's going on?"

"We are having our own private party." Jack said

"But there's a party going on out here and it looks like it's made its way into you backyard too why can't we just stay out here?" Ricky asked.

"Oh don't be a buzz kill are you coming or not?" Adrian asked.

"Fine whatever" Ricky said.

The five of them entered Jack's game room and spent the rest of the night enjoying their own private party.

***Friday***

Amy entered school to her surprise no one was staring at her it seemed like no one was paying her any attention at all. It looked like it was going to be a good day.

"Hey Amy" Lauren said running down the hall to meet Amy.

"Hey … where's Madison?" Amy asked.

"She's … somewhere? I thought she might've found you before I did but I guess not." Lauren said.

"Hey!" Madison shouted from down the hall. "Lauren you were supposed to meet me by the cafeteria! I thought something happened to you … you know with Adrian watching us and everything." Madison said meeting Amy and Lauren.

"I was by the cafeteria but you took too long so I went to go look for you and I found Amy." Lauren explained

"Hey Madison" Amy said.

"Oh hey Amy, how are you? Did you have a good talk with Ricky yesterday?" Madison asked.

Lauren bumped Madison's arm, "Madison we aren't supposed to know about that." Lauren said.

"What the whole school knows … I mean she did hug him in the parking lot." Madison said.

"Ugh Ricky do you know he had the nerve to call me simple and edgy yesterday when he dropped me off at home?" Amy said.

"Wait he dropped you off at home? Are you guys like … together now?" Madison asked.

"NO! Never me and him will NEVER happen." Amy said furiously.

"Okay, okay sorry" Madison said.

"Wait he called you edgy? Either he has a different definition of edgy or he's just an idiot. There's nothing edgy about you or …" Lauren began explaining.

"Or?" Amy said

"Or he means that edgy … and if he does then I kind of agree with him." Lauren said with a guilty expression.

"Wait what?" Amy exclaimed.

"Oh come on Amy, you know we're just looking out for you when we say this … but it's actually kinda true you know? I mean you're always really tense and nervous about something you know?" Madison said.

Amy calmed down realizing they were right just like her sister was the night before, Amy let out a heavy sigh and flipped her bangs. "I know … and apparently I have self-esteem problems or … not apparently, I do. Those are just things I guess I'm going to have to work on." Amy said.

"Well they're not bad things Amy … well not all the time." Madison said looking away from Amy.

"Yeah there's nothing wrong with being edgy Amy and there definitely isn't anything wrong with being simple. If that's how you like it then fine, look at me and Madison we're simple too compared to the rest of the school." Lauren said encouraging Amy.

"Hey I'm not simple … well not really." Madison said.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Madison" Lauren said rolling her eyes at Madison.

"Actually being simple nowadays is pretty bad and how can you ever enjoy life if you're always edgy about something?" Grace said appearing from behind Amy.

"Um … hi?" Amy let out.

Grace gave Amy a phony smile "Yeah, hi you wouldn't happen to know where Ricky is would you?"

"No why would I?" Amy said nervously.

"Well you know after your little display in the parking lot I just thought you guys were … close that's all if you see him tell him Adrian's looking for him. Okay bye!" Grace said and made her way around Amy, Madison and Lauren and headed down the hall towards her class.

"Geez what was that about?" Lauren asked.

"Who knows but I have to go I don't need to be late. Mr. Clark will tack extra days on our ISS if we are. See ya." Amy said heading towards Mr. Clark's classroom.

***2 hours later***

It had been 15 minutes after the final bell had rung when Mr. Clark gave up all hope of Ricky showing up to class. So he had Amy do her work alone and she would be able to skip out on trash duty if she finished a certain amount of her work before her lunch. He also decided to wave off Ricky's absence and not punish them with extra days in ISS but he did have an idea of a punishment he could place on Ricky.

It had been quiet since Amy had started her work and she finally decided to break the silence remembering the talk she had with Mr. Clark about giving people a chance. "Hey um … Mr. Clark?" Amy said.

"Yes Amy?" Mr. Clark answered.

"I-I've been thinking about what you said before … about standing up for myself. I get what you were trying to tell me and I'm going to work on it." Amy said fiddling with her pencil

"Well … good but can I ask what brought this on." Mr. Clark asked.

"I guess it was a combination of things that happened yesterday and this morning?" Amy said uncertain of her answer.

"And what happened yesterday besides your now famous chat with Ricky in the parking lot?" Mr. Clark chuckled.

"Ugh does everyone know about that!" Amy said loudly.

"Calm down, calm down I'm just poking fun at you … I actually saw you out there. You mind telling me what about your conversation made you want to change? He isn't trying to influence you to do anything is he?" Mr. Clark asked concerned.

"No-no it's nothing like that he just called me simple and edgy and it's been bothering me and my sister and friends seem to agree with him and I wouldn't doubt my parents feel the same way. And I'm the one that came to the realization that I need to work on my self-esteem so I'm going to. I mean I'm going to have to eventually if I plan on going out in the world I can't break every time someone says something bad about me." Amy said.

"Well it looks like you're already headed down the right track stay on it and you might just turn out to be a pretty strong girl in the long run." Mr. Clark said. "Oh Amy … did Ricky mention where he would be when you talked to him last?" Mr. Clark asked

"He said he was going to some party last night I was too mad and upset to stop him from going and … I kind of didn't care what he did at the time. If anyone would know where he is it would be Jack, the party was apparently at his house." Amy explained.

"Well now that's interesting … Jack's here but he doesn't look to well but he showed up … I wonder if-" Just as Mr. Clark was about to make a suggestion his classroom phone rang. He answered listening to whatever the person had to say and then quickly hung up. "Well I guess I just got my answer." He said.

Amy sat their anticipating an answer. "So?" Amy asked.

"He's home sick I guess his foster mother must of found him sleeping … in his vomit?" Mr. Clark said disappointed.

"Sleeping in his vomit? Really … I'm not surprised … I can't believe I almost believed him when he said he would change." Amy said looking down in disappointment.

"There's always that chance that he could change Amy it just takes time. Now get back to work I'm sure you don't want to be doing trash duty alone today." Mr. Clark suggested.

"No-no I-I'll get right on that" Amy said looking back down at her assignments. "Oh no …" Amy said.

"Something wrong?" Mr. Clark asked.

"It's just that some of this work is due on Monday and I'm more than certain Ricky didn't do any of his work and I'm not even sure he's going to attempt to do any of it this weekend so …" Amy said trying to figure out a solution to Ricky's problem.

"So what's the problem? He's just going to have to own up to his mistakes and face the consequences for his actions he knew better than to go out and drink on a school night especially when he had work to be done; Right?" Mr. Clark asked Amy.

"Right … it's just … I-I'm his tutor so I'm kind of responsible for him don't you think." Amy asked.

"You responsible for the work he needs help with, you aren't responsible for his actions and him deciding on whether or not he's going to show up to school and finish his work. Now get back to work and don't worry so much about this alright." Mr. Clark.

"Yeah … thanks." Amy said lost in thought.

Amy spent the rest of her day completing school work, she got out of trash duty so lunch was quiet and quite lonely for her.

There was only 20 minutes of school left and Amy needed to go to the restroom, Mr. Clark excused her so that she could go. Once she was finished she washed her hands and checked herself in the mirror, she was about to make her exit when she noticed two very familiar voices entering the bathroom. She quickly bolted into one of the stalls and lifted her feet up so no one would know she was in the restroom.

"I can't do this Adrian, how could you! JACK! Of all people … you know he's with Grace … kind of!" Alisha exclaimed.

"Oh give me a break, I thought he was Ricky! You know I had a few drinks I don't know why I have to explain this to you!" Adrian retorted.

"Because I'm trying to figure out how you're going to tell Grace that you had sex with her boyfriend last night!" Alisha said.

"Oh please she doesn't need to know anything and besides sleeping with Jack is the last thing on my mind right now." Adrian said turning to face the sink.

"You slept with one of your best friends boyfriends I think that should be the first thing on your mind!" Alisha said.

"Enough Alisha, don't try and act like you weren't slobbering all over Ricky half the night!" Adrian said Alisha became noticeably uncomfortable. "Oh what you think I didn't notice? You aren't miss innocent either you were messing with my boy and you looked like you were enjoying it." Adrian said.

"Well at least we didn't end up having sex!" Alisha said.

"You didn't end up having sex because Ricky left! And he didn't leave because there was some kind of emergency with his foster parents he left because he felt obligated to do some DAMN HOMEWORK! SO THAT GOD DAMN PRINCESS TOAD WOULDN'T BE MAD AT HIM!" Adrian said lashing out.

Alisha folded her arms and looked around.

"Why? Just tell me why? Tell me what it is about her that would make him actually want to skip out on-on a party or sex rather? What is it about her that would make him choose homework over sex!" Adrian yelled.

"I-I don't know, I don't know what it is about her Adrian but all I know is besides Ricky we both have a lot on our plates and we need to handle this one step at a time. I-I guess we don't have to tell Grace about this it's only a onetime thing. It can't hurt any can-"Alisha said until she noticed Adrian eyeing her as if she was hiding something. "It is only a onetime thing RIGHT?" Alisha asked.

"We might've made plans this morning to … hang out this weekend …" Adrian said looking around the bathroom avoiding eye contact with Alisha.

"ADRIAN!" Alisha exclaimed.

"What! It's completely innocent he just wants to talk that's all." Adrian said.

"Talking usually leads to sex with you!" Alisha said.

"Not true! I'm talking to you and we aren't gonna have sex." Adrian said casually.

"You know what I mean; Grace is your friend Adrian." Alisha said.

"Grace is expendable there are plenty of other girls out there that can fill her spot … she's not like us Alisha and you know that! You saw the way she hesitated when we were taking those shots at Jack's party. The girl is bound to flake any day now. And I don't need flakers standing by me I need people I know I can count on … like you." Adrian said.

Alisha didn't argue "Whatever I guess you're right, let's just not have anything blow up in our faces please. It's bad enough we have to watch out for toad girl and her disgusting friends and then you're trying to get Ricky back and now this Grace situation … it's a lot to handle." Alisha said.

"Oh stop worrying you know this whole Ricky thing is going to blow over like nothing and we'll be back together and we'll have taken care of little miss perfect Amy and her rat friends. Maybe when we're done with them we can donate some of our old clothes to them you know, that way they stop dressing like eighty year old hags caught in the 80's." Adrian said laughing, Alisha laughed with her.

"Let's go the bell's about to ring and I need to get back to class" Alisha said heading out of the girls bathroom Adrian followed behind her.

Amy was still sitting in the stall while the conversation as still in its early stages she decided to take her phone out and record most of the conversation. She was still surprised to know Ricky left the party in order to do his homework. She slipped her cell phone in her pocket and waited a few seconds and bolted out of the bathroom to Mr. Clark's class.

"You took a while in there is everything okay?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Ye-yeah … um what if I told you Ricky left the party to do homework would you believe me?" Amy said.

"Well that depends … if you're saying that based on a thought then no I wouldn't believe you but if you're … did something happen?" Mr. Clark asked it was apparent he was interested in what Amy had to say.

"Well … um" Amy took a deep breath and began explaining, "I was in the bathroom and I was about to head back over here but then I heard Adrian and Alisha coming in so I hid in one of the stalls and I might've overheard them say Ricky left to go home to do homework …" Amy said unsure of herself.

"He left a party to do homework, really? And you heard this from Adrian and Alisha?" Mr. Clark asked.

"They said he even turned down sex with Alisha and he did all this because he thought that if he didn't do his work I would be mad at him …" Amy said flipping her bangs out of her face. "Well I mean I would be mad at him but I don't see why that would want to make him do homework." Amy said completely oblivious.

Mr. Clark sat dumbfounded by Amy's remark he wanted to explain to her how naïve she was but decided to hold back. "Well that's interesting … do you have any proof of this conversation?" Mr. Clark asked.

Amy jumped into answer as soon as he was finished "I recorded most of it on my phone." Amy said.

"Well then it looks like both you and Ricky are making some sort of progress … congrats." Mr. Clark said elated. The final bell had rung just as he finished his sentence. "You better get going as of Monday you'll only have a week left in here." Mr. Clark said.

Amy smiled and gathered her things and left the room waving bye to Mr. Clark on her way out. She met up with Madison and Lauren in the hallway before leaving she was going to explain the whole situation to both Madison and Lauren but she decided to keep a few details to herself and only spill what she heard about what Adrian thinks of their fashion sense.

"80's" Madison said

"Old hags…" Lauren finished.

"But-but I thought my outfits were cute!" Madison exclaimed

"Flower skirts and shirts are elementary school Madison." Lauren said giving Madison the side-eye.

"Well you're one to talk you dress in ugly pattern clothes all the time! Why can't you be normal and where some stripes or something!" Madison exclaimed.

"Guys-"Amy began saying until both Madison and Lauren cut her off in unison. "DON'T COMMENT AMY!"

"Look I'm just saying …" Amy tried to get her words in but Madison stopped her.

"Amy you can't comment on either of us! You always wear these ugly outfits that don't compliment you at all … you're always wearing those ugly animal designs it's like you walked into Kids R Us and stole from the little girls section! And-And what are you wearing now? Are those bowties on your shirt!" Madison said referring to Amy's outfit.

"Not to mention your batwing shirt …" Lauren added.

"What? I thought the animals were a cute touch and what bat wing shirt!" Amy said.

"You know the white one that you have with the long sleeves and it has two white clothes hanging from both sleeves? It looks like you might've stole a curtain and tore it up and sown it on the sleeves?" Lauren said.

"Oh … that one." Amy figured out the shirt Lauren was referring too.

"Yeah well don't ever wear that … you realize when you hug people it looks like you're swooping down to snatch them and then fly off with them." Lauren laughed.

Madison and Amy laughed along, "yeah well I think it's time all of us updated our wardrobe don't you think?" Amy said.

"Are you saying we need to go shopping!" Madison said becoming elated.

"Yes but not this weekend I'm going to be busy with … school work so … next weekend?" Amy suggested.

"Yeah I just have to ask my dad for money." Lauren said.

"Oh same here I'm sure it'll be fine right? A girl's gotta shop!" Madison said

Amy and Lauren smiled; Amy took her attention off of Madison and Lauren when she noticed Grace walking alongside Adrian hand in hand with Jack. "If only she knew." Amy thought out loud.

"If only who knew?" Madison asked.

"Oh um … nothing I um have to go I'll talk to you guys later okay!" Amy said scurrying off to the front of the school.

"Amy wait! If only who knew what!" Lauren shouted but Amy ignored her.

***Sunday***

It was looking to be just another normal Sunday for Amy, she had finished what little work she had left to do for school. She was stuck lugging around the house with nothing to do, her parents decided to go out to a movie so she was stuck at home with Ashley. She was making her way to the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it!" Ashley yelled.

"Is Amy home? I'm her friend uh … Ricky." Ricky said coyly.

"Amy! Your boyfriend Ricky is at the door!" Ashley yelled.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Amy hollered back. Amy made her way to the front door and opened it up.

"Did she just call me your-"Ricky began questioning Amy but she cut in.

"No she's being stupid …" Amy said flipping her bangs. "So um … do you need something?" Amy asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah um I do … need something …" Ricky said hesitant.

"Okay, what do you need?" Amy said trying to get an answer out of him.

Ricky stayed quiet for a moment and began looking around "this is a nice house you got here." Ricky said trying to avoid answering Amy's question.

"Did you come over here because you need help doing your homework?" Amy said.

"I-uh yeah I-I mean no I came over to um … apologize about what I said on … Thursday?" Ricky said unsure of himself, Amy rolled her eyes. "Look I'm sorry about the simple and edgy thing alright and I'm sorry about missing school, Friday." Ricky said sincerely.

Amy turned away as Ricky was finishing what he had to say and ran somewhere into her house.

"So do you want me to just wait here or …" Ricky yelled confused throwing his hands in the air in defeat.

Amy returned with a stack of papers in her hand "here …" Amy said handing the papers to Ricky.

"Why are you giving me this?" Ricky asked not knowing what Amy was up to.

"Because …" Amy was about to answer but caught herself contemplating on whether or not she wanted to tell Ricky she knew of his reasons for leaving Jack's party.

"Because?" Ricky questioned Amy.

Amy stood silent for a moment and took a quick glance at Ricky and answered "because I know about the party … and I know why you left … I figured if you were going to attempt to do your homework drunk or not it's a start in the right direction. Well that's what Mr. Clark said but he's right." Amy said.

"How do you … know why I left? I barely remember that night anyway …" Ricky asked.

"I might've heard Adrian talking to Alisha in the bathroom on Friday and I also heard you woke up in your own vomit the next morning." Amy said a grin formed on her face when she spoke of the vomit.

Ricky flushed as soon as Amy mentioned his little incident "alright well … thanks for the work I'll make sure it's done by tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Ricky said stepping back.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." Amy said and waved at Ricky.

Ricky nodded in response and left. Amy closed the door shaking her head, "that's a pretty big smile on your face it's strange that you'd be smiling after someone you hate just walked off of our front porch." Ashley said peering in from the living room.

"Ugh shut up Ashley …" Amy said heading back towards the kitchen to make her bowl of cereal.

***A/N: Alrighty next chapter is already being written so look out for it. It will be good! I had to show some of the party lifestyle that goes on for these kids and how reckless they were when it came to drinking. Also look out for Grace in the next chapter. There will definitely there will be more Ramy moments in there as well**

**Oh and a fair warning I don't think I'll ever have Ricky and Amy call one another by a pet name. I find those EXTREMELY annoying. So that's about it Ramy is set to hook up within either 1-2 chapters from now and I'm pretty sure it's the latter so get ready for epicness **

**Review if you liked the story and thank you for reading!***


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Like I said I'd be updating soon so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please don't forget to review if you liked the story I love hearing your thoughts on it ._

_Also please know that I do plan on switching out my first 5 chapters that way they don't contain big heaping paragraphs in them I'm going to spread them out._

**Secrets in a record  
**

_Ricky nodded in response and left. Amy closed the door shaking her head, "that's a pretty big smile on your face it's strange that you'd be smiling after someone you hate just walked off of our front porch." Ashley said peering in from the living room._

"_Ugh shut up Ashley …" Amy said heading back towards the kitchen to make her bowl of cereal._

***Monday***

Monday morning had been a slow morning for Amy, she had been up most of the night thinking about some of the things Adrian said and listening to the recording that she made. She arrived at school about a half hour early a bit groggy, she made no attempt at trying to look decent either; she threw on some sweatpants and a sleeveless t-shirt which most of the school knew as a "wife beater" and she topped it with a simple sweat jacket and had her hair in a bun.

Amy ignored the side eyes she was getting as she was walking down the hall to Mr. Clark's room.

"Hey Amy!" Madison called running over to Amy with Lauren.

"Hey … Amy… is everything okay?" Lauren asked looking at Amy up and down examining her look.

"Yeah everything's fine …" Amy said then taking a second to examine herself she realized why there was some concern. "Oh um … the look, yeah I just wasn't in the mood this morning and hey according to the school or Adrian anyway we dress like 80 year old hags right so this can't be that much worst right?" Amy said giggling.

Madison and Lauren got her joke and chuckled, "Yeah I guess but we're going to fix that this weekend right? We are going ... shopping right?" Madison asked.

"Yes, we are definitely going shopping, if there's a time for change now is as good a time as any." Amy said confidently.

"Yeah that's great and I can't wait for that but … can you explain why Grace Bowman is looking for you?" Lauren asked.

"What?" Amy asked in disbelief

"Grace … she's looking for you, she found me and Lauren by the cafeteria she looked a little panicked oh and definitely pissed … yeah she was pretty mad alright." Madison said thinking about her run in with Grace.

"Oh yeah she was not to happy did something happen this weekend that she might be mad with?" Lauren asked.

"No … unless she has a thing for Ricky and she was stalking him?" Amy said.

"Why would stalking Ricky make her mad?" Lauren asked.

"Because he stopped by my house this weekend … but he never came in he just needed help with his homework. So instead of helping him I just gave him the work I did so he could copy it." Amy said covering herself after letting out about Ricky.

"Wait he was at your house! And why did you give him your homework you should've shipped him off empty handed!" Madison said.

"Yeah Amy why would you give Ricky your homework?" Lauren asked skeptic.

Amy had to think of an excuse she wasn't ready to mention that there was more to Adrian and Alisha's conversation than she had told. "Um … well I figure if he um … I-I just thought that if he showed he got some work done over the weekend we … might be able to get out of detention early?" Amy said.

"Really?" Madison said hardly believing a word that Amy said.

"Come on Amy we're your best friends and we know how terrible you are at lying; so tell us the truth what's going on?" Lauren asked.

"Well-" Amy was about to begin explaining but Grace came up behind Lauren and pushed her aside.

"I need to talk to you … NOW in private!" Grace said furiously.

"Um-um okay uh I'll see you guys later …" Amy said walking away with Grace towards the girls' restroom.

Once they entered Grace turned around and held Amy's gaze before speaking "okay tell me the truth … do you know where Jack was this weekend?" Grace asked.

"Uh-um … why would I know?" Amy asked.

"Because you and Ricky are doing something and Jack and Ricky are best friends and Adrian hasn't seen or heard from Ricky all weekend!" Grace said her patience was running thin.

Grace hit a chord when she assumed Amy and Ricky were doing something and that self-confidence that loomed somewhere deep inside of Amy showed itself. "Okay first of all, no me and Ricky are not doing anything and two what makes you think you can trust Adrian?" Amy said.

"Oh don't give me that, the whole school knows something is going on between the two of you!" Grace said.

"Well there's the whole school and then there's me, the whole school isn't me and the whole school doesn't live my life. If I say I'm not doing anything with someone then I'm not doing anything with them!" Amy said lashing out.

"Fine but I know you know where Jack was regardless, what makes you think I can't trust Adrian? Do you know how close me and her are? We've been through a lot together! I've helped her through some pretty tough times. Ever since we met we clicked, we've been best friends she's looked out for me." Grace said.

Amy softened up after hearing Grace speak so highly of Adrian, she felt sorry for her. "Um-um … I uh …" Amy couldn't speak she didn't know how to tell her that Adrian thought that she was expendable.

"What do you know! Tell me … are you with Jack? ARE YOU SLEEPING WITH MY JACK!" Grace said becoming increasing agitated.

"NO! Look af-after you said what you just said about Adrian I'm not so sure how you'll react to hearing this. I don't even know if I want to tell you …" Amy said.

"Well you better tell me something because until you do I'm going to think that you're trying to get with Jack!" Grace said.

"Really! Why would I get with him … I don't even know him! I've only come by him once and that was because he came over to talk to Ricky!" Amy said defensively.

"So there is something going on with you and Ricky then? And what, are you including Jack in on this? Are you having some sort of kinky threesome?" Grace said.

"NO! Look don't blame me for letting you hear this but I'm not going to let you sit here and accuse me of all this … this stuff!" Amy said searching her bag for her phone.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked eyeing Amy's bag.

"Adrian doesn't think so highly of you Grace … she slept with Jack at that party this past weekend." Amy said finding her phone and pulling it out.

"What no she didn't … I was there, I-I was with Jack the whole …" Grace said coming to the realization that she wasn't with Jack the entire night.

"Well either you left him for a few minutes or you … passed out, either way they did it and they made plans to meet up this weekend. It was supposed to be an innocent little chat according to Adrian but if you couldn't find him the whole weekend I'm guessing they …" Amy held back her words in fear of hurting Grace's feelings.

"No … no she wouldn't do that to me not in a million years … she's my best friend and I trust her and you have no proof that this-" Grace was saying but Amy held up her phone and played the recording.

After the recording was finished Grace stood silent for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't of showed you … please um." Amy said unsure of her actions.

"No it-it's okay … thank you for letting me hear that because I would've never believed it otherwise unless I actually heard it." Grace said tearing up. "She's right you know … I'm not like them, I don't like doing the things they do I'm tired of putting on a show for everyone. But I couldn't say that, what would people think of me?" Grace said.

"I uh I guess they would think you're-" Amy tried to answer her question.

"It doesn't matter I am done with this charade … thanks again Amy" Grace said heading for the exit to the girls' bathroom. "Oh and … sorry if I was ever out of line with you. You didn't deserve that …" Grace said.

"No it's okay I'm sorry for … for this I shouldn't have-" Amy said but Grace cut her off. "No you should have it was what I needed to open my eyes to what I'm doing, I just need to figure out what I'm going to do after I let go of this-this life; I guess I can figure out who my true friends are now." Grace said smiling.

"Yeah I guess you can … if you want to talk you can um … talk to me?" Amy suggested.

"I think I'd like that … so I'll see you around." Grace said.

"Yeah I'll see you around." Amy said waving to Grace who waved back to her.

Amy was about to head out to the hallway and straight to Mr. Clark's room until she heard Ricky outside of the girls' restroom.

"Where's Amy?" Ricky said, Amy didn't know who he was talking to at first.

"She's in the restroom … I didn't do anything to her. You know I wouldn't …" Grace said.

"Well you can never be too sure I mean considering you're apart of Adrian's little posse and all." Ricky said.

"I was a part of her posse, but not anymore." Grace said.

"Was? You mean to be telling me you and Adrian aren't going to be friends anymore? You know you can't just walk away from her …" Ricky said.

"Why? She's only human and I don't care what she does to me afterward, as long as I know that I can live a life that I want to live in the long run, I'm okay with anything she throws my way." Grace said confidently.

"Really? And might I ask what brought this all on?" Ricky asked skeptically.

"You can ask your … friend Amy, oh and by the way if you see Jack tell him to stay the hell away from me … FAR away from me." As Grace was about to leave a very confused Ricky Adrian ran up to Grace.

"Hey girlfriend did you have a good weekend?" Adrian asked.

"No but I'm guessing you did, with my boyfriend!" Grace lashed out.

"Whoa wait a minute what? Me and Jack haven't done anything … ever" Adrian said looking around avoiding eye contact with Grace.

"Save it Adrian I know what you did at the party and I know you and him met over the weekend!" Grace said.

"You wait just a damn minute the party was a mistake we were both drunk and I was trying to go after … Ricky." Adrian said turning looking at Ricky.

"Yeah well your plan backfired and you went after my boyfriend and then you went after him again this weekend didn't you. You know what Adrian I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time but you are a bitch and I'm done being friends with you!" Grace said.

"Excuse me, you can't just not be friends with me after everything we've been through!" Adrian said.

"Oh please according to you I'm expendable well guess what so are you! I am sick of living this thing you call a life, I am sick of you in general, I'm done with all of this." Grace said stepping away from Adrian.

"Expendable? Did Alisha say something to you! I knew she would go-" Adrian began saying but Grace cut her off.

"It wasn't Alisha and it doesn't matter who it was, all that matters is that you and me aren't friends anymore … hope you have a nice life." Grace said turning around and heading down the hall away from Adrian.

"You can't just walk away from me Grace! You know who I am … if you go through with this you'll be no better than that looser Amy and her friends! I promise I will make your life a living hell! GRACE!" Adrian began hollering.

Ricky stood next to Adrian and started laughing under his breath, "What the hell are you laughing at? Does my getting embarrassed amuse you?" Adrian said still furious.

"Yeah I guess it does." Ricky said.

"Well then … what are you doing? Why were you talking to Grace just now?" Adrian asked.

"No reason I just ran into her on my way to ISS." Ricky said putting his hands in his pocket. He turned his head towards the girls' bathroom.

"Really now? You're not trying to hook up with her or anything are you? Because I'm sure Jack told you about … us … if you even think about going anywhere near her I'll hurt her just like I'm going to hurt Amy." Adrian said maliciously.

"You're not going to touch Amy! … Back off." Ricky said.

"I'll back off if you … hmm let's see what can you do for me to make me not want to do anything … why don't you and me ditch school and go back to my place, catch up and maybe watch a movie and wind up having sex on the couch and if you want we can take it to my bedroom." Adrian said with a devious smile.

"Please we're over, I think I've made that pretty clear." Ricky said.

"Yeah you have and I think I'm making it pretty clear when I say that I'm not over you and I want you back or else someone's going to get hurt." Adrian said.

By this time the first bell rang signifying everyone needed to head to class, Amy couldn't stay in the bathroom any longer listening if she hoped to make it to Mr. Clark's room on time. She opened the door and stepped out, Ricky immediately turned his head and smiled, Adrian grunted and rolled her eyes.

"Well don't you just look … trashy today." Adrian said eyeing Amy.

Amy ignored Adrian's comment and faced Ricky; Ricky took this opportunity to move closer to Amy. He approached her then turned to face Adrian and put his arm around Amy. "We have to go to ISS so … hopefully we don't see you around." Ricky said leading Amy off down the hall.

"Ricky!" Adrian yelled stopping him and Amy in their tracks. "You better think about my offer, you're little friend there doesn't have that much time left in ISS and you of all people should know I stay true to my word." Adrian said with a devious smile.

Amy slipped from under Ricky's arm and turned around to face Adrian finding that underlying confidence deep within her she spoke. "You better be careful Adrian you never know what could happen that might cause problems for you." Amy said folding her arms Ricky stared at her like she was crazy.

"And what do you mean by that." Adrian said.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out …" Amy said turning around walking away from Adrian Ricky followed her.

"You're nobody don't start something you're not willing to finish TOAD PRINCESS!" Adrian yelled hoping to provoke Amy into a fight but it didn't work she ignored her and disappeared into the many students in route to class.

"What are you doing! Ricky asked in disbelief. "You don't just make empty threats to Adrian and expect to get off with a free pass. Are you crazy?" Ricky said.

"Who said anything about it being an empty threat? I'm tired of her I am really, really tired of her and her horrible ways and-and everything she does. She influences people to be bad do you know that?" Amy said.

"Yeah I know but what do you think you can do about it? And it's not just her that makes people the way they are; they have a choice and they choose to do this stuff. Look at me I'm a bad influence and I haven't rubbed off on you." Ricky said.

"… That's because you're not the person you think you are …" Amy said.

"Oh and who am I exactly? Who is this person that you see me as?" Ricky said.

"You're … you're a great guy who values himself and others you, just don't want people to know that and you want to do good in school but you don't have any motivation to do so. You're … you're lost and it's like you want to be better but something is holding you back? You're … just um … let's go we're going to be late for class." Amy said walking away from Ricky heading for Mr. Clark's room.

Ricky stood in disbelief at the explanation he just heard from Amy, he quickly pulled himself together and ran to catch up with Amy before she made it into Mr. Clark's room. "You are gonna have to deal with me being around you more often." Ricky said.

"What why?" Amy asked confused.

"Because I don't want to see anything bad happen to you." Ricky said

"But I … you don't have to-" Amy tried protesting but Ricky cut in.

"I do have to …" Ricky said quickly.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be in this mess and I …" Ricky stopped himself from saying the last part.

"And you what?" Amy asked.

"Nothing come on." Ricky said holding the door to Mr. Clark's room open.

"Well look who's cutting it close … you guys don't wanna add another week to your time do you?" Mr. Clark said.

"No sorry … um we uh …" Amy tried to find an excuse.

"We had a run-in with Adrian in the hallway." Ricky spoke for Amy.

"Oh … and how did that turn out." Mr. Clark asked.

Ricky looked at Amy and then back to Mr. Clark, "You'd be surprised." Ricky said walking over to his desk.

"I guess that means someone held their own pretty well?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Yeah she did … I just hope, you know … nothing bad comes out of it." Ricky said looking at Amy who was still standing in front of the door.

"Well I'm sure if she can fend for herself then there's more to her than meets the eye." Mr. Clark said about Amy, "Now the bell's about to ring and you two have work due and more work to finish. I would like those assignments on my desk now if you don't mind." Mr. Clark suggested.

"Oh right the work …" Amy said looking at Ricky he still hadn't gave her assignments back.

"You'll also be surprised to know that Amy helped me yesterday and I have both of our assignments right here." Ricky said walking up to Mr. Clark's desk and handing him their homework.

"Well now Amy, you're just full of surprises today aren't you?" Mr. Clark said turning his attention to Amy. "Good job … and Ricky it's nice to see you … making an effort." Mr. Clark said putting their homework in a file. "I'm going to take this down to the office, I want you two to get started on these assignments I have for you." Mr. Clark said pulling out a folder of work. "No messing around while I'm gone and Amy … you can have a seat now." Mr. Clark said gesturing to the desk.

"Oh-oh yeah sorry …" Amy said walking over to the desk next to Ricky's. Mr. Clark came and gave them their assigned work and left for the office.

Ricky wasted no time interrogating Amy on what was going on, "Alright you're going to tell me everything you know and I mean everything … don't leave out a single detail." Ricky said leaning in towards Amy's desk.

"Alright well … where do you want me to start?" Amy said fiddling with her pencil.

"Try starting at the part where you suddenly became Wonder Woman and standing up to Adrian." Ricky said a little agitated.

"Well … after Thursday I decided that you were right about me being simple and edgy …" Amy said looking over at Ricky who was now looking down at floor as if she had said something that bothered him. "And I realized I could probably use a self-esteem boost and …" Amy started saying and became silent for a minute.

"Look I'm sorry about the simple and edgy thing, I didn't mean for you to take it seriously." Ricky said.

"But I did take it seriously and you were right … and I do need to make some changes about myself. I hadn't noticed this before because I was too busy assuming that everyone that was associated with Adrian was a terrible … awful person but now I know …" Amy said looking down at her desk.

"You know what?" Ricky asked.

"I know that maybe some of those people are only presenting themselves as awful people to fit in or they're just too scared to admit who they really are." Amy said.

"And do you think I'm awful?" Ricky asked examining Amy's face.

"I uh … I did after I had first heard about you in my freshman year and I was pretty certain you were after meeting you this year but …" Amy said trying to find words.

"But what?" Ricky asked.

"But I guess I was wrong you aren't as awful as I thought you were … my sister and Principle Miller were right. If I had of given people chances I probably would've seen signs like this a long time ago." Amy admitted.

Ricky smiled genuinely after he heard Amy's thoughts of him and continued on with his interrogation, "So why were you in the bathroom with Grace?" Ricky asked.

"Because she thought that me and you … were you know and she assumed Jack might've been around you or you knew where he was so she assumed I would know and she started accusing me of being with him and-" Amy said but Ricky stopped her.

"YOU'RE NOT …" Ricky said anxious and then calmed down and finished his question, "you're not with Jack … right?" Ricky said alarmed.

"No! Never … God why would you think that." Amy said.

"I'm sorry it's just I didn't know where he was this weekend so I … just … yeah I'm sorry." Ricky said.

"Well I'm not with him and I never will be and have no interest in being with him … but I know where he was this weekend." Amy admitted.

"And how do you know this?" Ricky said in a serious tone scooting his desk closer to Amy.

"I um … heard Adrian in the bathroom she was talking to Alisha and she mentioned how at the party her and Jack slept together … but she was trying to go after you but Alisha was …" Amy stopped for a moment to examine Ricky and she continued. "Alisha was with you … I guess and you uh left and the next morning I guess Adrian and Jack made plans to … talk over the weekend." Amy said.

"Talking usually leads to sex with Adrian …" Ricky said.

"Yeah Alisha said the same thing …" Amy smiled.

Ricky smirked back "did they say why I left the party?" Ricky asked.

"Uh …" Amy tensed up.

"So you know then … why I left?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah um Adrian was pretty upset about it … you leaving to do homework so I wouldn't be mad." Amy said assuring Ricky of his reasons for leaving.

"What is wrong with me? …" Ricky asked leaning back into his chair.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

Ricky peeked over at Amy and then turned toward the front of the class. "Never mind …" Ricky said sighing.

"No … wait what do you mean by what's wrong with you? It's a good thing that you left so you could at least … try to do your work. It's good that you wanted to do something responsible and-and I'm happy that you were being responsible." Amy said.

"Is it? Is it really a good thing that I'm bailing on the people that have always been there for me when I needed them? Is it really a good thing that I can just up and leave them and not think twice about it and not even care if I'm possibly ruining their night?" Ricky said becoming anxious.

"Well-well that depends on the situation … and the situation you were in wasn't exactly the ideal situation so yes it was a good thing you left. You thought about yourself and what was best for yourself and your friends can follow that example … if they wanted to." Amy said.

"They'd never do something like that … ever or at least not now anyway." Ricky said.

"Would you be happy for them if they did do something like you did that night?" Amy asked.

"I don't know … I think so, I just know that even though I was trashed … when I left I think for the first time in a long time I was proud of myself and … I guess that's why I feel a little guilty." Ricky admitted.

"Well you shouldn't feel guilty over doing the right … wait … did you-did you drive home drunk!" Amy asked concerned.

"What no-no I walked … yeah I walked home and went back to Jack's to get my car the next morning." Ricky lied and Amy saw through it.

"No you didn't! You drove home drunk! Do you know how much trouble you could've gotten in Ricky … if you were caught! What were you thinking!" Amy asked slightly raising her voice.

"I was thinking about getting my homework done that way I wouldn't have to deal with the silent treatment from you!" Ricky said.

"It's good that you thought about your work! But you forgot about yourself! Do you not care what happens to you if you get hurt? What is wrong with you?" Amy asked.

"Look I wouldn't of got hurt and I wouldn't have gotten in trouble …" Ricky said.

"Oh and why's that?" Amy questioned.

"Well for starters I am an excellent driver when I've had a few drinks and I know this-" Ricky said but Amy jumped in.

"Yeah right Ricky and I can play sports with no problem when I'm sick with the flu!" Amy said being sarcastic.

"What? That's not possible." Ricky said.

"That's exactly my point!" Amy said.

"Whatever …" Ricky said.

"Well?" Amy persisted.

"Well what?" Ricky said.

"Why wouldn't you have gotten in trouble?" Amy asked.

"Adrian's dad would of done something … he always does and if I were to run into the right cop I'm pretty sure they'd get someone to drive their vehicle while they drove me home." Ricky said.

"WHAT! You mean you-you could just go around and be super drunk behind the wheel of a car underage and still not get in trouble for it?" Amy asked astonished.

"That's one of the perks to having a DA and a few cops for friends" Ricky smirked confidently.

"No that's just dirty!" Amy said Ricky's smirk vanished after Amy said that.

"No-no that's not dirty at all helping out a friend who's in a bind is helping out a friend that's it!" Ricky insisted.

"No helping out a friend who is constantly in trouble with the law or breaking the law is dirty. Does Adrian's father know all of the things she does and what majority of the other teenagers in this town do?" Amy asked.

"Pretty much." Ricky admitted apathetically.

"What is wrong with this town?" Amy asked.

"Nothing if you ask me it's pretty laid back." Ricky said.

"And you're okay with all of this? …" Amy asked.

"Well you know … I mean there are some things that were … look can we change the subject what's going on with you and Grace? Are you guys like friends now?" Ricky asked attempting to change the subject.

"I-I don't know … back to the conversation, how long has all of this been going on?" Amy asked.

"I don't know a while maybe? … It just kinda happened and most of us went along with it and others joined in and that was that." Ricky said.

"And what would happen if someone were to go to the authorities and tell them what was going on here?" Amy asked.

"What would it matter most of them are in on all of this anyway so nothing I guess." Ricky said.

"What? … Well what about the authorities outside of this place I-I mean someone has to know what's going on-" Amy began but Ricky quickly stopped her.

"No! Anyone who's tried has either been made a fool of or something bad happened to them and they were forced to move look Amy stop asking questions about this alright I don't want you getting involved in something that you don't need to deal with." Ricky said.

Amy knew when to take the hint and back off and now was the time, if the matter came up again she told herself that she would at least try and figure out something about what was going on. But until that time she would stay in the clear and pretend like something wasn't up. "Al-alright … I'm sorry I just … I don't want you to get hurt." Amy said.

"Why's that?" Ricky asked facing Amy again.

"I just … I just … I don't know I … hey Mr. Clark's coming start doing your work." Amy said noticing Mr. Clark walking up to the door. She had thanked him in the back of her head for getting her out of that situation.

Mr. Clark entered the room getting both Amy and Ricky's attention "Ah! It's nice to walk in here without it feeling like I'm going to drown in hostility." Mr. Clark joked, Amy smiled and Ricky smirked and turned to face Amy again.

Ricky turned back to Mr. Clark "Hey Mr. Clark you gotta pen I can borrow?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah here." Mr. Clark ran to his desk and brought the pen to Ricky.

"Thanks" Ricky said and immediately began writing something on the corner of one of his homework assignments and handed the paper to Amy. "Amy can you help me with this?" Ricky said.

At first Amy thought he actually needed help since she didn't notice that he wrote something on the corner of the paper but then she saw the words.

"_**So do you have that reason about why you don't want me to get hurt?"**_

Amy took the paper from Ricky, "Yeah um so you're going to take this and put that here and …" Amy said covering for her response.

"_**I just don't want you to get hurt that's all … can you please do your homework now?"**_

Amy gave the paper back to Ricky who smirked and said "Oh I see." Amy couldn't tell what he meant by that and decided on not trying to figure out.

Hours passed quickly Ricky would ask Amy every now and then for some "help" only for it get nowhere in his case. There was only a few minutes left before the final bell when Ricky decided to spark up conversation. "Hey Mr. Clark …" Ricky said.

Mr. Clark raised his head and looked at Ricky and answered, "Yes?"

"You got a Mrs. At home?" Ricky asked.

"Pardon?" Mr. Clark said not understand what Ricky was saying.

"Are you married?" Ricky asked, Amy lifted her head from her now finished work interested in the going conversation.

"Yes I am actually and we have been blessed with two beautiful children … may I ask why you want to know this Mr. Underwood?" Mr. Clark asked.

"How'd you know … you know …" Ricky said.

Amy looked at Ricky confused by his question as well as Mr. Clark, "How did I know what exactly?" Mr. Clark asked.

"How'd you know she was … it?" Ricky said.

"I don't know really … I guess when I figured out that she was able to make me do things that I never would've thought I would do … I knew she had to be someone special." Mr. Clark answered.

"You're suddenly interested in marriage?" Amy said surprised.

"No … no I'm not going to get married ... ever; that's like taboo." Ricky said

"And why do you think that?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Come on Mr. Clark it's me do you see me waiting for someone at the end of an isle willing to make a lifelong commitment? That has to be the scariest thing in life making a commitment like that and you're committed to that one person … it's just …" Ricky didn't finish.

"Well Ricky you say that now but when you find that person that's special to you, you realize that you'll go above and beyond for them and making a commitment of that kind isn't anything to be afraid of it's just another challenge the two of you will have to face together." Mr. Clark said.

"I guess … I still don't get it." Ricky said.

"You don't get it because you don't want to get it." Amy jabbed.

"Hey what do you know!" Ricky retorted.

"A lot more than you obviously …" Amy said.

"Now, now we were doing so well today let's not start picking fights." Mr. Clark said a few seconds afterward the final bell rang ending the school day. Amy had packed her stuff up and got up to head for the door with Ricky in tow.

Mr. Clark stopped Ricky from leaving, "Ricky stay back for a minute will you I need to speak with you." Mr. Clark said.

"Wait for me outside." Ricky said.

"Why? I'm just going to meet my mom …" Amy said.

"Just wait for me outside." Ricky demanded.

"But-" Amy was going to protest again until Ricky spoke

"Please" Ricky said.

"… Ugh fine" Amy gave up and exited the room.

"So now you two are … close I assume?" Mr. Clark asked.

"No not close … just closer than we were when we came in here I guess." Ricky said.

"I see so wanna tell me why you brought up the conversation about the one?" Mr. Clark questioned.

"I don't know I just wanted to talk about something? It was too quiet and it was freaking me out." Ricky said.

"Are you sure that's it or is someone on your mind?" Mr. Clark said.

"And who do you mean by someone?" Ricky asked becoming defensive.

"You tell me" Mr. Clark said.

"Look I'm never going to get married you got that? Ever, I'm never going to be in a fully committed relationship. It's just going to be me, me and me and whoever I'm with for a night, that's it! I will never be tied down …" Ricky said.

"And why's that Ricky?" Mr. Clark asked keeping his cool.

"Because that's when a person is most vulnerable and I can't afford to let my guard down … I'll see you tomorrow in class." Ricky said turning and leaving Mr. Clark's room. He stepped outside and immediately searched for Amy and spotted her near the end of the hallway talking to her friends and made his way over to her.

"Less than a week left and then I'm free of detention" Amy giggled along with her friends.

"Yeah your free of …" Madison said and then she noticed Ricky coming over to them with a serious expression. "Um Amy we're gonna … go we'll see you later okay?" Madison said turning to leave.

"Yeah call us." Lauren said leaving with Madison.

"Wait, what's going on?" Amy said.

"I thought I told you to wait by the door." Ricky said.

Amy turned around and faced Ricky, "No, you said wait outside and I waited so … can we go now." Amy said.

"Next time wait by the door, come on." Ricky said being stringent and heading down the hall towards the front doors.

"Ugh … what's wrong with you." Amy said.

"Nothing I just need to get out of here." Ricky said.

"Don't we all …" Amy said quietly and Ricky picked up on it.

"Hey if you got a problem with me all you have to do is tell me." Ricky said.

"The only problem is your bad attitude … you know what Ricky I can walk myself out just fine. See you tomorrow." Amy said walking around Ricky and leaving him in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey Amy .. Amy wait!" Ricky yelled but Amy didn't listen she made her way to the front doors and stepped out and just like that she was gone.

Ricky stood in the hallway and slumped his shoulders and let out a huge sigh and brushed his hand through his hair, the school hallways were emptying out quickly like they usually did. "Aw! Did Toad Princess hurt poor little Ricky's feelings." Adrian said walking up behind Ricky, who rolled his eyes before facing her.

"What do you want." Ricky said.

"Oh you know, I just wanted to know how you were doing with making a decision on the offer I made earlier, that's all." Adrian said smirking.

"Oh your offer …" Ricky said eyeing Adrian.

"Yeah my offer, look c'mon you and I both know you want this more than anything and it's a good offer you get sex and your little friend there gets off without a scratch. Of course I expect you to stay away from her, you know considering you'll be with me and all." Adrian said.

"Oh really." Ricky said.

"Yeah really, so why don't you drop whatever plans you have and come over to my place and let's consummate the deal. And afterwards if you're up for it we can go again, it's up to you and it'll be up to you how you wanna do it. Whatever you want I will give all you have to do is come with me." Adrian said seductively moving closer to Ricky and rubbing her hands on his chest.

Ricky smirked "So you're saying if I go with you you'll let me do you however I want?" Ricky asked.

"However you want all you have to do is come with me." Adrian said leaning in towards Ricky's face.

Ricky's expression hardened, "you know I never realized how desperate you were." Ricky said backing away from Adrian.

"I'm desperate for you, look let's just get out of here and do it. It's what we both want, you need it and I can give it to you. So stop messing around and let's go … look we can even go into the bathroom if you want it's not like we haven't done it in there already. You remember don't you that time when I wore the mini skirt …" Adrian said licking her lips. "Oh my god that skirt … it made you pretty hard remember, you needed it so bad that day I could tell … you were rougher than usual and of course I didn't mind there's something about you that just makes me so …" Adrian hung on the word and started moving her hand up and down between her thighs "wet." Adrian said.

"You're …" Ricky began saying.

"I'm what, sexy? All you have to do is say the word and you can have me." Adrian said.

"No you're trash … and I don't want to have anything to do with you. And your offers declined and you will stay away from Amy either way." Ricky said turning to leave Adrian.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Adrian commanded "RICKY!" Adrian yelled.

"What? Huh? What do you want! I said no now leave me the hell alone!" Ricky said turning to face Adrian once again.

"What is it about her?" Adrian asked.

"About who?" Ricky asked.

"Oh you know who the hell I'm talking about, don't play stupid with me Ricky! Ever since you and her met you've had your eye on her! I saw you the first day of class when she came out of the girls' restroom, when you found her … it was like you were looking for her even though I was there … and you were with me! You had your attention on her even when you were with me. And now the two of you are stuck in some room for a little over two weeks and you've gone and got yourself pussy whooped." Adrian said.

Ricky stayed silent for a moment and responded, "I don't know what you're talking about." Ricky said.

"Is that it Ricky? You're fucking her and you actually wound up falling for her didn't you? Is that what's going on? Is little miss toad princess an undercover slut? Is that it Ricky? You can't be just screwing thought no that can't be it you would never fall for someone just by having sex with them because you would've been head over heels for me a long time ago; I bet you she's a backdoor slut isn't she, that's why you like her so much huh right Ricky RIGHT? RIGHT RICKY!" Adrian persisted.

Ricky snapped "SHUT THE HELL UP! You don't know anything about her and you damn sure don't know a thing about us. I haven't screwed her …" Ricky said his voice raised, Adrian was shocked. "Oh surprise, surprise the big reveal I haven't screwed her. YOU HEAR THAT ADRIAN? LET ME MAKE IT CLEAR FOR YOU I HAVEN'T FUCKED AMY!" Ricky yelled Adrian stood motionless. "Now that I got that out there do you have anything to say? No good then let me say something-" Ricky began and Adrian tried to speak.

"Ricky I-I-" Adrian said trying to find something to say.

"DON'T TALK! Every word that comes out of your mouth is like venom! Now here's the deal Adrian you're going to leave Amy the hell alone if you don't I swear I'll-" Ricky said and Adrian jumped in.

"You swear you'll what huh? WHAT! You gonna beat me until you knock some sense into me? I DON'T THINK SO! You know who my father is and if you touch me he'll come after you!" Adrian threatened.

"Just leave Amy alone!" Ricky said furiously.

"Why! You haven't even known her for two months yet! Why do you care what happens to her?" Adrian questioned.

Ricky calmed down after hearing the question and tried to think it over.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this … I really can't believe this is." Adrian said laughing to herself.

"What!" Ricky said keeping his guard up.

"You like her, that's why you're so protective of her because you like her." Adrian said. "You're actually falling for the Toad Princess! Well this is just going to make my little game that much more fun." Adrian teased.

"You're crazy I'm out of here." Ricky said leaving Adrian in the hallway with a malicious grin.

"IT WAS NICE TALKING TO YOU RICKY I'LL BE SEEING YOU AND YOUR TOAD GIRL AROUND!" Adrian yelled.

***Wednesday***

Tuesday was probably one of the most awkward days of Amy's life, Ricky wasn't kidding about seeing more of him. When she arrived she only had a minimal time of chatting with Madison and Lauren before he showed up to walk her to class. He was being very guarded and reserved so he didn't talk much, Amy didn't question what his problem was, she was still a little upset about his attitude after school on Monday.

I was about 7:30 Wednesday morning meaning there was just enough time to get at least ten minutes in with Madison and Lauren before Ricky came and took Amy to class. She spotted the two of them sitting next to Lauren's locker. "Hey guys!" Amy said.

"Hey Amy …" Lauren said looking at Madison.

"Yeah hey …" Madison said a little down.

"Something wrong?" Amy asked.

"Well it's just that … yesterday, what was up with Ricky coming over and practically stealing you away?" Madison asked.

"Yeah what was that Amy? He just came over and said are you ready and you just left …" Lauren said.

"I don't have a choice in the matter, I stood up to Adrian on Monday and now she's pretty mad and Ricky just wants to make sure I'm okay …" Amy said.

"So what he's like your bodyguard and boyfriend or something?" Madison said.

"No he's not my boyfriend but I guess he is kinda like my bodyguard now that you mention it." Amy said.

"Why would he want to guard you?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know I haven't done anything to make him want to guard me so …" Amy said thinking about the situation.

"Amy!" Grace called running up to meet Amy.

"Oh hey … uh how's everything going?" Amy asked.

"Great I took the day off yesterday just in case Adrian you know might've attempted something." Grace said.

"Yeah I need to take a day off but that would mean me attempting to fool my parents into thinking I'm sick and that's never gone over well for me." Amy said giggling, Madison and Lauren cleared their throats to get Amy's attention. "Oh right sorry um Grace these are my friends Madison and Lauren." Amy said introducing them.

"Aren't you friends with Adrian?" Lauren questioned.

"I was … but thanks to Amy here I realized that that friendship was heading nowhere fast. So I got out of it and now Adrian isn't too happy with me so you know …" Grace said.

"Yeah we do know considering she has it out for the three of us." Madison said.

"Yeah hey since she has it out for all of us we might as well stick together right?" Amy suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea and I'm not sure anyone is going to want to be anywhere near me after hearing about what happened between me and Adrian." Grace said.

"Does she really have that much influence on people?" Lauren asked.

"It's just … some of the things she's known for and … you know she has a reputation and people know not to cross her. So …" Grace said.

"Yeah I get it, well um … any friend of Amy's is a friend of ours. It's nice to meet you." Lauren said

"Yeah nice to meet you even though its not under ideal circumstances." Madison said giggling, Grace joined in.

"Hey you should come with us this weekend, we're going to the mall." Madison said.

"Yeah we're going to go change up our wardrobe a bit. That'd be okay right Amy if she came along with us?" Lauren suggested.

"Ye-yeah of course we're probably going to go on Saturday so if you wanna come it's alright with us." Amy said.

"Of course I love shopping and uh … maybe I could help you into something more up to date." Grace said gesturing to their outfits.

"Yeah that's part of the reason we want to go." Amy smiled.

"Well Amy looks like it's time for you to go." Madison said seeing Ricky walking up to them.

"Go, why?" Grace asked.

"He's kind of like my bodyguard now? I don't know why-" Amy said but Ricky interrupted.

"And it doesn't matter, I told you I don't want you to get hurt … hi Grace, girls, if you'll excuse me I need to steal your friend." Ricky said politely.

"Since when are you polite?" Grace asked shocked.

"Since now." Ricky said with a smirk on his face, "Amy let's go." Ricky said.

"Ugh alright … see you guys later." Amy said with a small frown on her face walking away from the group following Ricky.

"Hey don't get all upset with me you know why I'm doing this." Ricky stated.

"Yeah I know … it's just I don't understand why we have to be in class before the first bell rings." Amy said.

"I don't want to give Adrian any chances." Ricky said.

"Are you going to tell me why you're practically being my bodyguard? And don't say you don't want to see me get hurt there has to be another reason." Amy said.

"Look it's just like I said I don't want to see you get hurt and that's that leave it alone." Ricky said holding Mr. Clark's classroom door open for Amy.

"Then why don't I believe you …" Amy thought to herself.

_A/N: BOOM! This chapter is long! I apologize for all the writing I got carried away! But I hope you enjoyed this chapter stay tuned for the next!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Alright peoples it's been a while, I said I was going to update it weekly or whatever but you know school started and things happen and guess what my laptop decided to be an extreme bitch and crash on me so you will understand if it takes me a while to update here and there but I will be updating more frequently._

_Enjoy the chapter and again if you haven't left a review before leave one if you liked the chapter or the story in general and tell me your thoughts _

_I will also be updating the 4__th__ and 5__th__ chapters of my story soon as well so they aren't big walls of text and awful grammar LOL. Alright enjoy the story and also I have gotten questions on Ramy and if I'm really going to have them get together soon and the answer to that is I will have a kiss coming up REALLY REALLY soon so expect it but them dating that's a little more complicated ;). Also, again I am stressing this when Ramy do get together please please please do not anticipate cheesy crap. By this I mean NO PET NAMES! There will be no babe or baby or sweetie or sweetheart, sorry it just doesn't seem right. _

_But do not fret there will be some romantic things coming so look forward to that ._

_ALRIGHT ON TO THE STORY!_

**I'll Do Better for Myself**

_"Yeah I know … it's just I don't understand why we have to be in class before the first bell rings." Amy said._

_"I don't want to give Adrian any chances." Ricky said._

_"Are you going to tell me why you're practically being my bodyguard? And don't say you don't want to see me get hurt there has to be another reason." Amy said._

_"Look it's just like I said I don't want to see you get hurt and that's that leave it alone." Ricky said holding Mr. Clark's classroom door open for Amy._

_"Then why don't I believe you …" Amy thought to herself._

***Wednesday***

Amy spent the whole morning questioning Ricky's motive in being so protective over her. Even while they ate lunch together and had minimal conversation she was always trying to find something in his words that would justify his behavior.

There was only about an hour and fifteen minutes left in school and the suspense was killing her and Amy wanted answers now more than anything so she pulled out a piece of paper from her notebook and grabbed a pen from her began and began writing Ricky a note.

_**What's the deal?**_

Amy wrote and handed the note to Ricky without Mr. Clark noticing.

Ricky looked at Amy a little bit surprised that she was writing him a note. He quickly took it and read it over and looked up afterward and glanced at Amy, and then he looked back towards the note and started to write his response.

_**I don't know what you mean?**_

Ricky wrote as if Amy's question confused him but he knew what she was getting at. He handed the note to her and Amy quickly read his response and gave Ricky an annoyed glare and wrote a response of her own.

_**You know exactly what I mean! Why are you being like this and being so protective over me? Why do you care what Adrian does to me?**_

Amy wrote quickly and handed the note back to Ricky. Ricky grabbed it and let out a small grunt and wrote his response.

_**Is it so hard to believe that I want to keep you safe because I don't want to see you get hurt? Why can't you just leave it at that?**_

Ricky wrote and handed the note back to Amy who wasted no time writing a response.

_**Because I just don't understand why you wouldn't want to see me get hurt and why you feel obligated to keep me safe. There has to be another reason why you're acting like this.**_

Amy wrote handing the note back to Ricky, as they got into writing each other they had forgotten Mr. Clark's presence and weren't being very secretive of their note passing. Mr. Clark cleared his throat and got their attention.

"Amy bring me that please." Mr. Clark said.

Amy sighed in agitation to being busted and got up from her desk and brought the note to Mr. Clark's desk.

"What do we have here? Looks like you two are passing notes again." Mr. Clark announced.

"Only difference is this time I didn't start it." Ricky said.

Mr. Clark looked at Ricky and then turned his attention to Amy. "So I assume whatever you two were talking about must've been important if you started passing notes right Amy?" Mr. Cark questioned.

"It's not really … that important it's just …" Amy said looking away from Mr. Clark.

"It's just what? If it's not really important you wouldn't mind if I read this note over would you?" Mr. Clark asked.

"I-I guess not … i-if you're looking for anything about you, you won't find anything." Amy said stuttering.

Ricky caught onto Amy's nervous habit instantly and called her out. "Well would you look at that Ms. Stutter is back." Ricky teased.

"Shut up!" Amy retorted; Ricky smirked at her response.

"Stop it both of you …" Mr. Clark said reading the note over.

Amy turned back around and noticed Mr. Clark was reading the note.

Ricky took his attention off of both of them as if he were aware of what was going to happen next; someone was going to want a confession.

"So … Ricky." Mr. Clark said.

Ricky grunted immediately after his fears were confirmed. "What?" Ricky asked.

"Any reason for you protective behavior with Amy here?" Mr. Clark asked, Amy flipped her bangs and turned back around to face Ricky.

Ricky stayed quiet for a moment and looked at Amy who had crossed her arms waiting for an answer. "What?" Ricky asked again annoyed.

"You know what!" Amy said quickly.

"Amy why don't you tell me what's going on to make Ricky feel obligated to protect you …" Mr. Clark said.

Amy uncrossed her arms and turned back to face Mr. Clark, she chewed the side of her lip before speaking. "Well I might've said some things to … Adrian and she might be upset with me …" Amy said unsure of herself.

"Are you serious? You did say some things that upset Adrian there is no might! Now Adrian's pissed and she's gonna see to it that you pay for pissing her off!" Ricky said raising his voice.

"She was going to do something to me either way! All because of this …" Amy said.

"Because of what?" Mr. Clark asked confused.

"…" Amy didn't answer.

Ricky stayed quiet and then spoke up, "it's like she said … it's because of this. Because we're in here together … alone for two weeks! The whole school thinks something is going on between us and obviously that didn't make Adrian too happy." Ricky admitted.

"Yeah and because of all of this Adrian is trying to hurt me and my two best friends … and now she might be after Grace Bowman because she stopped being friends with her and … why exactly are me and Ricky the only two to be in your detention class again?" Amy asked thinking about what Ricky said on being the only two in ISS.

Mr. Clark wasted no time answering Amy's question, "Well you aren't the only two in detention, that's for sure-"Mr. Clark began answering but Ricky cut him off.

"Alright then, where the hell are all the other students in detention?" Ricky asked.

"Well if you'd give me a chance to answer the question Ricky I'll tell you." Mr. Clark retorted, Ricky grunted and sat back in his seat waiting for Mr. Clarks answer. "As I was saying you two are definitely not the only two in detention or the only two to have ISS for that matter. You're just a special case …" Mr. Clark answered.

"Special case?" Amy asked.

"Yes, you see if we were to sit you in a classroom with the other ISS students than the possibility of tutoring throughout the day would be out of the question." Mr. Clark answered.

"I don't get it?" Ricky said.

"Students are to remain quiet throughout the day in ISS and only focus on their studies and homework. You two can't really abide by these rules considering you Amy are Ricky's tutor and in order to get any work done you need to communicate." Mr. Clark said.

"Oh … I get it, because we talk we can't give anyone the wrong impression right?" Amy asked.

"Correct." Mr. Clark answered. "The other students who get detention or ISS are all sent down to Mr. Lei's classroom." Mr. Clark said.

"Okay but what about the other kids that need tutoring for their classes?" Ricky asked suspicious.

"They can simply ask Mr. Lei and if it's too difficult for Mr. Lei to give any advice then all he has to do is contact the teacher who can show him how to properly assist the student." Mr. Clark said keeping a straight face. "The only real way to get in here is if two students have all the same classes and one just so happens to be a student that's qualified to tutor. And the chances of that happening are … low" Mr. Clark said.

"Makes sense … I guess." Amy said flipping her hair.

"Whatever …" Ricky said crossing his arms.

"So Ricky are you going to answer my question or not?" Mr. Clark questioned.

"Because …" Ricky answered.

"Because what?" Mr. Clark pressed.

"Because if I don't then who will?" Ricky asked.

Amy looked away when he answered.

"And why do you feel you need to do this for her?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Because it's partially my fault that she's in this situation." Ricky answered.

"Any other reason?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Do I need another reason? I'm pretty sure what I just said was reason enough." Ricky said becoming agitated.

"Okay-okay let's stay calm … Amy I'm sure you can settle with what you just heard. Unless you have some other concerns." Mr. Clark said.

"… No-no I'm fine." Amy answered.

"Alright then now that that's settled I am going to have a chat with the principal after school. You both would've been wise to bring your situation up to me sooner rather than later. But I will do what I can to see to it that Adrian stays away from the two of you for the time being." Mr. Clark said.

"Like that'll stop her." Ricky said.

"Well its better than simply doing nothing about it don't you think." Mr. Clark said.

"I guess …" Ricky said not wanting to put up a fight.

"Thank you." Amy said heading back over to her desk.

"You honestly don't believe that the principal can do anything to her do you?" Ricky asked quietly.

"He can do something …" Amy answered.

"But she-"Ricky began to protest.

"Ricky, we know about Adrian; we know how much trouble she gets in and how much trouble she's evaded due to her connections. But at the end of the day Adrian is a student at this school and that gives Principal Miller power over her. If he sees fit to punish her for her actions against the two of you then she'll have no choice but to abide by whatever he says." Mr. Clark said.

"Yeah and then she gets her father involved and eh always bails her out!" Ricky announced.

"He usually bails her out because we have nothing against her to prove that she's done anything wrong. But in this case the two of you have just admitted to me that you're victims of whatever it is she's doing so there's nothing he can do to save her from whatever punishment is coming her way." Mr. Clark said.

Ricky leaned forward in his seat and thought about what Mr. Clark said. After a moment he had no doubt in his mind that Mr. Clark was right, every time Adrian did something there was no proof that she was involved. Even when she would jump girls with her friends she always managed to get the victims to cooperate and never snitch on her. She would even have her friends take the fall for something she'd done but this time was different. Amy isn't scared of her so she can't get out of this.

"Alright then … can we meet with the principal now?" Ricky asked.

"If it's what both of you think is best." Mr. Clark said.

Ricky looked at Amy; Amy looked up at him and held his gaze for a moment before turning to face Mr. Clark. "Al-Alright but … she can't know who said anything. If she finds out she'll just get that much angrier." Amy suggested.

"She's right." Ricky agreed.

"Okay then school is about to let out so why don't we all head to the office now before the hallways start to crowd up." Mr. Clark suggested.

"We should just go now because there's no one out there to see us go into the Principals office not because the hallways are crowded. If there's no witnesses, then there won't be any need to worry about her finding out it was us who told on her." Ricky said getting his things together.

Amy nodded in agreement and started packing up her things as well; as she was getting everything in order she noticed an unfinished assignment. "Ugh!" Amy grunted.

"What?" Ricky asked concerned.

"We didn't finish this stupid biology assignment and it's due tomorrow." Amy said.

"Well … I'll just come over to your house and we can finish it." Ricky suggested.

Amy thought about his offer for a moment, "alright fine …" Amy said.

"Okay good … call your mom and tell her I'm taking you home then." Ricky said.

"Bu-but …" Amy said getting nervous.

"But what? I'm going to your house anyway so you might as well let me drive you." Ricky suggested.

"Amy you may be in the Principals office for a while so it'd be best if you take up his offer." Mr. Clark suggested.

"Ye-yeah okay …" Amy said.

"Alright well you can call her in the Principals office. Let's go." Mr. Clark ordered walking out the door. Ricky waited for Amy as she finished getting her stuff together and they followed Mr. Clark out.

They wasted no time getting into the office; Deborah looked surprised when they walked in.

"Aw Mr. Clark … how may I help you?" Deborah said.

"Hey Deb is-"Mr. Clark began asking walking up to the front desk to greet Deborah but she cut him off knowing exactly why he came.

"I'll call him right out … are these two in trouble again?" Deborah asked.

"Actually no we have some issues to discuss with Principal Miller and I'm sure he'll be happy to hear them." Mr. Clark said.

"Hear what?" Principal Miller asked walking out of his office.

"Oh look I didn't have to call you up here after all." Deborah said.

"I had a hunch something was going on up here … alright Amy, Ricky what did you two do now." Principal Miller asked assuming they were in trouble.

"Actually-"Mr. Clark tried to say but Ricky cut him off.

"Actually we aren't in trouble … we need to talk." Ricky said.

"You in the office and not in trouble? Either something is wrong in the universe or I'm dreaming." Principal Miller joked.

"Look we can leave if you want us to." Ricky said.

"Don it's important that you hear them out." Mr. Clark said.

"Alright, alright come on and damn it Ray I told you its Principal Miller on school grounds." Principal Miller said.

"Yeah sorry can we go in before the bell rings to release the students? It's important that no one see's them in here." Mr. Clark said.

"Okay? Let's head back to my office." Principal Miller said confused. As they began their stride towards Principal Millers office Amy had remembered that she needed to call her mom to let her know that she would be riding home with Ricky.

"Oh … I need to call my mom." Amy said stopping in the hallway that lead to Principal Miller's office.

"Oh … yeah, um here just use my cell phone." Ricky said.

"I can just-"Amy said pointing back to the front office but Ricky stopped her.

"No just use my cell phone the bell's about to ring and we don't need anyone seeing you up there and who knows who's out wandering the halls right now." Ricky stated.

"But there's still a little bit of time it won't-"Amy protested but Ricky cut her off again.

"No Amy … no just use my phone or use your phone don't forget not everyone in this school likes to stay in class the entire time and with Adrian having majority of the school wrapped around her little finger we don't need to take any chances." Ricky said holding out his phone.

Amy grunted and took his phone; it would save her the trouble of digging through her bag and searching for her cell phone. She quickly dialed her mom's cell phone number. It rang once before she picked up.

"Hello?" Anne asked not recognizing the number.

"Mom it's me … Amy, I uh have to talk to the Principal about some things so I'm going to be running late and Ricky offered to give me a ride home so I'm going to ride with him alright?" Amy said.

"Amy? Are you calling from Ricky's phone? Why couldn't you call me from your phone? Did something happen do I need to come in there? You're not in trouble are you? Why are you using Ricky's phone again? Are you sure you and Ricky aren't … together?" Anne asked a barrage of questions.

Amy was overwhelmed by the amount of questions but she managed. "No mom nothing is wrong and no there's nothing going on between me and Ricky for the one hundredth time. Oh and um … Ricky's going to be coming over when we're finished here we have to finish up an assignment that's due tomorrow." Amy said, Ricky smirked when he heard that Amy's mom thought they had a fling going on.

"Ricky's coming over? Alright Amy what's really going on? If he's your boyfriend now you don't have to hide it with lame excuses like you have homework to do. I used to be a teenager too Amy and me and you father … well-"Anne began to get carried away.

"Mom! No it's not like that, we're going to do some homework and we're not going in my room we're going to sit in the kitchen." Amy said.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Clark asked wondering why Amy and Ricky had stopped in the hallway.

"She forgot to call her mom." Ricky said.

"Oh right well finish up." Mr. Clark said.

Ricky nodded and turned back towards Amy.

"Look Amy all I'm saying is I want you to be safe and if being safe means we have to go in to detail on safe sex then-"Anne said getting carried away once again.

"MOM I SAID NOTHING IS GOING ON! I'll see you when I get home!" Amy said hanging up the phone on her mother. Her face was beet red when she handed Ricky his phone back.

"So I assume your parents think me and you are-"Ricky had begun saying with a devious smirk on his face but Amy stopped him.

"Don't even think about it." Amy said viciously walking around Ricky heading towards Principal Millers office.

"Too late" Ricky said with a smirk on his face following Amy. As they were heading toward Principal Miller's office the final bell had rung.

"Alright so what's going on?" Principal Miller asked as Amy and Ricky entered his office and took a seat next to Mr. Clark.

"Adrian Lee." Mr. Clark said.

"… I see" Principal Miller said.

"Thanks to these two we may finally see her go down for something she's done." Mr. Clark said.

"Oh really, let's not forget all the other times someone has come in here with claims against Ms. Lee. You know how that usually turns out … I personally hate dealing with her pushover father." Principal Miller said.

"Trust me she won't be able to get out of this." Mr. Clark said.

"Alright then let's hear it." Principal Miller said referring to Amy and Ricky.

"Well … it's just that ever since Ricky and I landed in ISS together she has been … badgering me and my friends lately. She's threatening to harm us when I get out of ISS …" Amy stated.

"Is there any proof to this Ricky? … Wait before you answer might I add that I am proud that the two of you are coming forward and speaking up against Ms. Lee I know how much trouble she can be. Ricky you if you may …" Principal Miller said quickly.

"Yes … it's true she's been threatening Amy for the past week and her and her friends are spreading some crazy rumors about us." Ricky said hesitating.

"I see … well unlike all the other times when we've tried to get someone to speak up against her I do believe this is a first and we have concrete proof that she is in fact causing trouble so her friends can't come to her rescue and her father can't try to get her out of what punishment is coming her way. Is there anything else?" Principal Miller asked.

Amy and Ricky stayed silent thinking over everything Adrian had done to them.

"Do you know why Adrian has been doing this to you?" Principal Miller asked.

"Because …" Amy said looking over at Ricky.

"Because she likes me and she wants me to go out with her and I was … kind of, not really, you know … it was just a thing that didn't really mean anything. But she took it as us dating and when school started and things happened with Amy she got jealous and started acting crazy so I kinda broke it off with her and wanted nothing to do with her and she thinks I did it because I was like cheating her with Amy and nothing was going on so …" Ricky explained.

"So she's playing dirty, alright then I'll handle this I want to personally thank the two of you for coming in here and explaining your dilemma with Ms. Lee. I will do what I can to make sure this … mistreatment stops." Principal Miller promised.

"Oh um … can you not say anything about who told on her. If she finds out it'll only make things that much worst." Amy said.

"Yes I can do that for you, I will say that I got an anonymous tip from fellow classmates. Neither her or her father can argue with that as long as I have two adult witnesses that can vouch for me than everything will play out smoothly." Principal Miller said.

Amy and Ricky looked at each other; Ricky smirked at Amy and turned his attention to Mr. Clark who was now standing.

"Of course I'll be one of the witnesses and Deborah will be the second." Mr. Clark mentioned.

"Precisely, alright then, thank you again for bringing this information to me and tomorrow morning the minute the first bell rings signifying the start of school I'll call Ms. Lee into my office and I'll let you know where things go from there." Principal Miller stated.

Amy and Ricky nodded in agreement, Ricky was feeling a bit off about what he was doing but he played a long anyway.

"I trust that the two of you are getting along better than before you entered ISS I hope?" Principal Miller asked.

"Much better" Mr. Clark answered for them.

"Good … hopefully it stays that way." Principal Miller said. "If there's nothing else then you may go, have a nice evening and I don't want to see either one of you in here unless it's for reasons like this." Principal Miller said sternly.

Mr. Clark and Amy had made their way to the door and Ricky was following suit until Principal Miller called him back.

"Ricky could you stay for a moment?" Principal Miller asked.

"Wait for me in the front office." Ricky quickly ordered Amy before turning around to face Principal Miller. "What'd I do now?" Ricky asked Principal Miller.

"Nothing … it's just I wanted to tell you before you left that I am proud to see you in here for reasons other than being in trouble." Principal Miller said.

"Yeah … whatever thanks. Look I can't stay I gotta get Amy home so …" Ricky said.

"Alright, well it's nice to see the two of you hitting it off. Have a good day." Principal Miller said in a sarcastic tone.

"Haha very funny, see ya." Ricky said heading toward the front office to meet Amy.

"Is-is everything okay?" Amy asked genuinely concerned for Ricky.

"Yeah everything's fine it was nothing … you ready?" Ricky asked Amy.

"Ye-yeah let's go." Amy said heading toward the door.

"I'll see you two tomorrow bright and early." Mr. Clark said standing by the front counter chatting with Deborah.

"Yeah right see you in the morning." Ricky said.

"See you tomorrow" Amy said and exited the office along with Ricky.

"That wasn't so bad …" Amy said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah I guess." Ricky said unsure of himself.

"Is something wrong?" Amy asked

"No-no it's nothing just got something on my mind." Ricky said.

"I-I know that you don't normally do things like that … so if that's what it is then …" Amy said trying to find the words to say to Ricky.

"No it's okay I just can't really wrap my head around the fact that I just snitched on someone." Ricky said.

"Oh-oh … well if it makes you feel any better it's not really snitching since you are involved in this …" Amy said.

Ricky smirked a little "Yeah I guess you're right." Ricky said as they made their way to the front doors of the school. Ricky held it open for Amy and they made their way to the student parking lot.

Ricky and Amy were almost to Ricky's car when Adrian had come up behind them and surprised both of them. "Hey stranger … toad girl." Adrian said greeting Ricky and Amy.

"Oh nothing I was just wondering what you were still doing here, you know with your car still being in the parking lot and all." Adrian said.

"It's none of your business." Ricky said.

"Oh well then let's talk about something that is my business then shall we? Have you decided on whether or not you're going to accept my offer?" Adrian asked.

"You already know the answer to that." Ricky said viciously.

"Well if that's the case what are we waiting for let's go back to my place and get cozy and … make some wild noises." Adrian said provocatively. "Sorry toad girl you're out of luck now leave!" Adrian said maliciously. Amy crossed her arms in response and stood her ground.

"No Adrian you leave, I thought I told you on Monday I didn't want to have anything to do with you." Ricky said.

"No from what I remember you called me desperate; you never said no to my offer though; so how bout it let's get out of here and go have some fun in my bedroom." Adrian said.

"No." Ricky said sternly.

"Oh come on don't be like that I promise you'll have fun." Adrian said.

"No." Ricky said again.

"Ricky come on how long are you going to play this game?" Adrian asked.

"What game?" Ricky asked confused.

"Look everyone that knows you know that you're only playing goo goo for toad girl because you just want to get in her pants." Adrian said turning her attention towards Amy, "Sorry honey if you thought you were anything special think again. Ricky here is known for playing games with girls he's … interested in." Adrian admitted.

Amy's confidence staggered and Adrian noticed and took advantage of it. "What you honestly believe he was doing all of this because he actually liked you? Oh please … what do you have to offer? A bad wardrobe and no experience in bed? Look sweetie I'm going to tell you something your parents probably should've told you a long time ago. You're nothing special and your taste in fashion is trash and … if you keep this look up you'll never get a man; humph you probably won't have sex until your forty." Adrian said maliciously.

Amy uncrossed her arms and flipped her bangs her eyes began tearing up.

"Sad isn't it? He had me fooled too but it didn't take me long to realize he was playing you like every other girl he's been with. But it's okay now … I've come to save you from being even more embarrassed about yourself than you already should be. If anything you should feel indebted to me after this … I don't usually go around saving people like you from making a fool of themselves." Adrian said flipping her hair. "So Ricky now that that's settled and your game is up, get in your car and meet me at my house." Adrian ordered.

"Fuck you …" Ricky said quietly. He had his full attention on Adrian so he didn't notice when Amy walked off.

"Excuse me? You wanna fuck me?" Adrian said.

Ricky had had enough and he was past the limit of keeping his cool. "You're such … you're such a crazy bitch do you know that." Ricky said trying his best to keep from blowing up in Adrian's face.

"I'm crazy about you." Adrian said walking closer to Ricky and attempting to rub his chest but Ricky snatched her hands and put them down by her waste.

"Don't touch me; I don't want to have anything to do with you! And the answer to your offer is no, go fuck yourself. And if you come anywhere near Amy and try to hurt her I promise you'll regret it." Ricky said violently. "Bye" Ricky said slightly shoving Adrian as he let go of her arms.

Adrian stood before Ricky and for the first time she didn't recognize him, she didn't see the boy she met that craved sex. She saw a boy that was willing to do anything to keep a girl he hardly knew safe from her twisted mind games and the image of this boy angry frightened her. "Whatever it's you loss I don't need you anyway. Don't think this is over Ricky … sooner or later you're gonna come running back to me begging me to have sex with you and be there for you and I'm gonna spit in your face just like you're spitting in mine now!" Adrian said viciously and stalked off toward her car.

"Amy I'm …" Ricky said turning to face where Amy had been standing but he noticed she wasn't there, Ricky couldn't find her anywhere in the parking lot. "AMY!" Ricky hollered but no answer came.

Adrian came rolling up next to Ricky in her red convertible as she was leaving "If you're looking for toad girl she walked off about ten minutes ago … good luck finding her." Adrian said laughing as she drove out of the school parking lot.

"Shit!" Ricky said bolting for his car and speeding out of the school parking lot in search of Amy.

Amy was nowhere near being close to home. But she was determined to avoid Ricky at all cost, she was on the lookout for Ricky's car every other step she took she checked the road to make sure his car wasn't coming. She noticed a tan hybrid Chevy Malibu coming done the road and paid no mind to who was driving it until the car pulled up next to her and came to a halt.

"Amy?" Grace yelled from the car.

"Grace?" Amy answered.

"Oh my God if you needed a ride I would've given you one! Get in." Grace yelled.

Amy ran over to the car without hesitating, "thanks … I didn't know you had a car?" Amy said.

"Yeah my mom and dad got it for me just before my dad passed." Grace said.

"Oh-oh … I-I didn't know that your dad um …" Amy said.

"Oh don't worry about it, it was a year ago and I've come to terms with it. So why are you walking home!" Grace asked.

"I was supposed to get a ride from Ricky but then I found out that he was a jerk and he was only being nice to me so he could-"Amy began explaining but Grace finished the sentence for her.

"Have sex with you right? Yeah he does that … I swear he's such a douche." Grace said.

"Yeah you're telling me." Amy said.

"So how exactly did you find out he was only trying to … screw you?" Grace asked.

"Well we were heading to his car and Adrian came up behind us and sort of caught us off guard and you know it went downhill from there. She proceeded to out him about his plans and then she ragged on my wardrobe and she called me toad girl a lot … oh and obviously she was trying to get Ricky to sleep with her … she said something about an offer?" Amy said telling Grace what had happened earlier.

"Oh yeah … her offer … before we stopped being friends she said that she was going to offer a proposition to Ricky and in return she wouldn't do anything to you." Grace said.

"Oh well that's nice to know I guess so if Ricky would've left with her then me and my friends wouldn't have to worry about Adrian … it's nice to know he's looking out for me." Amy said flipping her bangs.

"Actually she was just going to leave you alone … she didn't say anything about your friends." Grace admitted.

"What?" Amy asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah … and the her proposition would've been nullified the next day anyway because you know … you tutor Ricky and you're in a room with him all day so … staying away from you is out of the question. So …" Grace stopped realizing how devious Adrian's plan was.

"So if I were anywhere near Ricky the next day after the proposition was settled it would automatically go to crap because Ricky isn't supposed to be anywhere near me? Are you serious! So either way she would get to hurt me. God what is her problem? She-she's like some psycho freak out for blood!" Amy said angered.

"Yeah … that's Adrian for ya … I still don't know why I was friends with her. I guess it was because she was like the only one there for me after my dad died … well her and Jack … and Ben. But then Ben had sex with Adrian and that kinda ruined everything." Grace said.

"Wait what?" Amy asked confused.

"Ben Boykewich you know the rich kid that gets to do whatever he wants because his dad is always out of town? He's skinny like a toothpick? There's no way you don't know who he is …" Grace said.

"Oh him … yeah he's in my biology class … why would Adrian sleeping with Ben ruin everything for you, weren't you with Jack?" Amy asked confused.

"We were kinda on a break … you see during that time I was kinda blaming Jack for my dad's death … but really it wasn't his fault … it wasn't either of our faults …" Grace said.

Amy looked at Grace trying to figure out what she was referring to; Grace caught on instantly.

"Okay well I blamed myself and Jack for my dad dying because I had great sex … it was the first time I'd ever done it and it was great … and that same night my dad … died. So I told myself that God was punishing me because I had great sex and Jack was partially to blame … so I broke up with him because I couldn't stand the sight of him and … Adrian helped me to see how ridiculous I was being and I got back with him … but that was after she went behind my back and screwed Ben after I told her I liked him! I should've from the start that she was a backstabbing little bitch but me being me I'm just too naïve to see things like that … anyway um … so Ricky didn't actually try and make any moves on you?" Grace asked trying to change the subject.

"Well it depends how exactly does he make a move?" Amy asked.

"Oh you know he'll try and play nice and then try to get to know a little bit about you and then maybe after a day he'll pretend like he knows everything about you and then he'll claim that he's in love with you and from there he offers you a ride home and before he lets you out the car he will probably grab your hand and look you dead in your eyes and ask you if there's anything you need or want from him that he can do for you and when he has you like that … it's pretty much over; he goes in for the kiss and from there, within five minutes your most likely underneath him in the backseat of his car or in your bedroom and he's screwing you brains out." Grace said.

"Oh … wow I had no idea that you and Ricky were …" Amy assumed that Grace was recalling a time when her and Ricky were getting it on.

"No … no, he tried but I had just got back with Jack and … I really wasn't trying to go there … or I was but … Jack came and saved me from … that …." Grace said.

"You wanted him to …" Amy said catching on to Grace's tone.

"Yeah, if Jack hadn't come and opened my door for me I probably would be another girl on Ricky's list … but oh well he's a great kisser though … so has he ever done any of that to you?" Grace asked changing the subject again.

"I guess he tried in the beginning but I wasn't having it and yeah, I haven't really noticed him trying to hit on me ever since we made into ISS or at least I think he hasn't been hitting on me. I don't know … and I don't care … you know what maybe I'm just reading too much into everything and he's just trying to be nice? Adrian was right about one thing, I don't have much to offer him so why would he want me?" Amy said feeling down after reminiscing on Adrian's words.

"Well Amy from far away yeah you do look like an ugly gremlin that was dressed by an eighty year old blind hag with terrible taste in fashion. But up close you're actually really pretty and I think you don't really see that in yourself … but Amy … you are a very pretty girl. If I wasn't sitting this close to you I would never notice that you don't wear make-up … and trust me there are very very few girls who can pull the no make-up look off. And it's not like you're fat or anything … you have a great body and nice long legs …" Grace said looking at Amy's legs and then to hers. "You have really long legs … like a model, hey you know if you just put a little effort into it I bet you could be like one of the hottest girls in school if not the hottest … well next to me of course." Grace said sarcastically.

"Huh … thanks but I'm no sight for sore eyes …" Amy said examining herself.

"This is like a sign or something … we were destined to be friends … yeah, you were calling me without even knowing it. And I'm here to answer that call …" Grace said.

"What?" Amy said smiling.

"You really need to work on your self-esteem and your self-confidence … if you keep downing yourself like this you're going to be a drag everywhere and I'm pretty sure you don't want that so it's time for a makeover. It's perfect that we're going shopping this weekend we are going to make you into the self-confident teen I know you can be." Grace said cheery.

Amy let out a small chuckle, "okay but how do you expect to change me in just one weekend?" Amy asked.

"Simple, just follow my lead and you'll be good, your friends are coming too right … they need me as much as you do." Grace asked.

"Yeah they're definitely coming with us … um …" Amy said looking down and thinking to herself.

"Something wrong?" Grace asked.

"It's just that I kinda don't wanna go to school tomorrow because I really don't want to see Ricky right now and …" Amy said.

"So let's skip and go to the mall!" Grace suggested.

"Yeah but how're we supposed to all skip school without our parents noticing." Amy asked.

"… Wait how long have you guys known each other?" Grace asked.

"Fourth grade …" Amy said.

"Wow … cute, um but that's not really a problem just text your friends and tell them that when they wake up in the morning to tell their parents that they're having terrible cramps and a bad headache and really bad diarrhea. Trust me they'll get out of school that way." Grace said.

"Okay?" Amy said confused.

"My dad was a doctor … I know a few excuses that can get me out of school every now and then." Grace said.

"Alright but we all can't have the same thing. Our parents will find out somehow … they always do." Amy said.

"Well one can have those symptoms and the other can have bladder pains and you … well just say that you need the day off. You do get good grades don't you?" Grace asked.

"Yeah but if I try and take the day off my parents are just going to massacre me with all sorts of excuses as to why it's bad to skip school and a whole bunch of other junk." Amy said annoyed.

"Well aren't you in ISS with Ricky Underwood?" Grace asked.

"Yeah obviously." Amy said annoyed.

"Then I think that's reason enough to let you take a day to yourself." Grace said.

"Yeah but they aren't going to care about that." Amy said.

"Amy come on when you tell them you're not going to school just stand your ground and say that you really could use a day to yourself and that you're really stressing over your current situation and it would be a great help if you could just relax without being bothered with Ricky and all the drama." Grace said.

"Wow … I guess I could try that … and if it doesn't work?" Amy asked.

"Then text me … I mean you have my number and I still don't know why you didn't call me to give you a ride home." Grace said.

"Actually I don't have your number …" Amy said.

"... Oh well that explains it … here give me your phone and I'll put my info in there and you put yours in mine." Grace said handing Amy her phone. Amy dug through her bag and handed Grace her cell phone and they began to type in their info into each other's phones.

"Alright here ya go. Now you know the plan right?" Grace asked.

"Yeah but I still need to get money …" Amy said.

"Then just ask your dad … it's not like you're pretending to be sick so he wouldn't mind giving you money to go to the mall." Grace said.

"Yeah … I guess you're right." Amy said unsure of herself.

"Oh don't worry it'll be okay … alright buckle up so we can get you home." Grace said.

Amy reached for her seatbelt, as she had gotten it buckled she looked up and noticed Ricky's silver 06 Honda Civic coming down the road. "Crap!" Amy said.

"What?" Grace asked concerned.

"It's Ricky … he's coming." Amy said gesturing to the car coming up the road.

"Oh … um … um duck!" Grace said, Amy quickly unfastened her seatbelt and ducked down.

Ricky noticed Graces car parked on the other side of the road and busted a u-turn and pulled up next to it. "Grace!" Ricky shouted.

"Wha-what … Oh hey Ricky …" Grace said.

"Have you seen Amy?" Ricky asked.

"No … no why is something wrong?" Grace asked lying.

"No we just got split up at school and I was supposed to take her home." Ricky said.

"Well did you try going to her house?" Grace asked.

"I just came from there and she wasn't home and I think I made her mom worried." Ricky admitted.

Sure enough the minute he said that Amy's phone started ringing, "crap!" Amy whispered.

"What was that?" Ricky asked.

"Oh-oh nothing it's just my phone … it's my mom …" Grace said as she pretended to answer the phone while Amy ignored her mother's call and quickly sent her a text saying she would be home soon before shutting her cellphone off.

"Hey mom … yeah I'll totally be home I'm like right around the corner … no … no I just um I lost my uh … my lip gloss so I had to find it … my lips were dry. Yeah okay mom … love you … okay then. Bye." Grace said fake talking on the phone. "I should go …" Grace said putting her hands on the steering wheel.

"Yeah um … listen if you see Amy tell her I'm sorry and that I'm looking for her?" Ricky said.

"Will do … drive safe." Grace said.

"Yeah … you too." Ricky said rolling up his window and driving off.

"Woo that was close." Amy said letting out a huge sigh.

"Yeah … I've never seen him like that …" Grace said.

"Like what?" Amy asked confused.

"He actually looked like he was worried about you … and he was actually apologizing and not faking it." Grace said.

"Well … that doesn't matter right now." Amy said fixing her hair and putting her seatbelt back on.

"Yeah you're right … let's get you home." Grace said driving away from the curb and to Amy's house.

_A/N: Like OMG that shiz be cray cray man lol. Just kidding anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter I've decided to move up Amy's transformation sooner rather than later. The new Amy is going to give Ricky a run for his money. But before all that the next chapter is going to start with Ricky stopping by Amy's late at night to make sure she's home. I figure I give you guys that much since I'm always half assing it when it comes to updating my story. But anyway thank you for sticking with me even if I take forever to update. It's greatly appreciated … if you enjoyed the chapter and the story in general review and tell me what you think if you want. And I am going back through old chapters and fixing spelling and grammar. _

_Alright then next chapter will be up Sunday _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Just wanted to say that you guys are incredible and thank you for all the reviews on my last chapter . Anyways as promised this chapter will have a good Ramy moment in the beginning and you will now be introduced to a whole new Amy. Enjoy the chapter … oh yeah look forward to a pretty freaked out Ricky this chapter as well. :)_

_THIS CHAPTER IS FUCKING LONG! Please enjoy._

**Something Words Can't Describe**

_"Yeah … I've never seen him like that …" Grace said._

_"Like what?" Amy asked confused._

_"He actually looked like he was worried about you … and he was actually apologizing and not faking it." Grace said._

_"Well … that doesn't matter right now." Amy said fixing her hair and putting her seatbelt back on._

_"Yeah you're right … let's get you home." Grace said driving away from the curb and to Amy's house._

It took little to no time for Grace to get Amy's home; she sped most of the way and was pulling Hollywood Stops at every stop sign. Amy was surprised she managed to get her home without being pulled over.

"Alright so you know the plan then?" Grace said as she parked her car in Amy's driveway.

"Yeah … yeah um hopefully this goes over better than I think it is." Amy said nervously.

"Oh calm down it'll be fine, just remember don't wimp out when you're telling your parents you need a day off and they'll have to listen to you." Grace said.

"Yeah I'm just not sure how I'm not going to wimp out but I'll try my best … anyway um … I'll see you tomorrow?" Amy said.

"Yeah tomorrow and hopefully we're going to the mall and not school." Grace said.

Amy smiled and let herself out of Grace's car, "Oh Amy! Text me as soon as you find out alright?" Grace yelled from her car.

"Okay …" Amy said shyly.

"Alright see ya!" Grace said cheery; waving to Amy as she pulled out of her driveway.

Amy waved back as Grace was leaving and soon after Grace was gone, speeding down the road to her house. Amy sighed heavily and slowly made her way into her house.

Ricky watched Amy from the corner of her street as she walked into her house, he suspected Grace had been lying about where Amy had been and that drove him to follow her back to Amy's house. He opted to run over to Amy at that moment and apologize for the whole fiasco with Adrian. But reconsidered, telling himself it was too soon and she probably needed a little more time to cool off and he didn't want her suspecting him of following her. So he decided to head home and give Amy a few hours to herself before he tried to apologize.

Amy made her way into her house, her mother immediately heard the door when it opened; "Amy honey is that you?" Anne called from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom it's me!" Amy called back.

Anne walked out of the kitchen into the hallway towards the front door to meet Amy, "Where's Ricky I thought he was coming with you to do homework." Anne asked.

"Yeah that was originally the plan but …" Amy stopped to think of an excuse as to why Ricky didn't show up.

"But? You did have homework right? You weren't trying to get him in here to-"Anne attempted to accuse Amy of foul play but Amy used Anne's accusation to her advantage.

"No mom! In fact that's why he's not here, it's because he heard you on the phone, insinuating that there was something going on between us and he was embarrassed and not just him, I was too. You know instead of accusing me of doing something … outrageous like that you could try supporting me especially at a time like this!" Amy said.

"Well Amy it's only natural for me and even your father as your parents to suspect things and-"Anne tried to explain to Amy but Amy didn't want to hear it, she decided that now was the best time of any to try and get out of going to school tomorrow while she had the upper hand with her mom.

"No it's natural to suspect something if you have a reason to suspect it! I've given you no reason to suspect me of partaking in any sort of-of-of sexual actions with Ricky. I don't like him like that and you know that I've never said one thing about liking him! You should've listened the first time after I told you nothing was going on and you should've taken my word for it! I know who I am and I know that I would never get with a guy just to fool around with him!" Amy said tearing up.

"Amy listen I'm just trying to make sure you're making all the right decisions, I don't want you to end up getting hurt that's all." Anne said defending herself.

"Well I'm hurt that you would think I would do something like that … and-and it's bad enough majority of the school thinks that i—I've slept with Ricky and-and they're always making fun of me even though I'm in ISS and it's all because of him!" Amy said.

"Well Amy you have to ignore them, don't take what they say seriously. If you're not doing anything then you're not doing anything and you know that." Anne said.

"I wish it was that easy … you-you know what I need a day to myself … I'm not going to school tomorrow." Amy said.

"Amy you have to, unless you're sick then you have to go to school. You have to get your education so that you can make something of yourself in life." Anne said.

"I'll get back to making something of myself when I feel better about myself and I think that with everything that's going on I just need a day to myself and that's it. I'm not going to school tomorrow." Amy said sternly.

"Amy you-"Anne tried to protest but Amy cut her off.

"No mom I don't have to … I-I don't have to go there and deal with another day of-of stress. I am going to stay here and just work on me for one day. It's not going to harm anyone if I miss one day of school!" Amy said.

"But you're in ISS Amy if you miss a day won't that just extend your stay in ISS?" Anne asked.

"No … Ricky missed a day and I sat in there all by myself all day and Mr. Clark told me because he was excused that he wasn't going to seek out punishment. So I just need to be excused and I won't have to worry about anything." Amy suggested.

"Amy you can't miss school I just don't think-"Anne tried to protest again but this time George was the one to stop her.

"You need the day off from school?" George said coming in from the back, he had just got home.

"Yeah …" Amy said nervously.

"Then you got it. What's your excuse?" George asked.

"I-I'm sick." Amy said.

"Alright then tomorrow you'll be out sick from school." George asked.

"George no she can't do that … she's not sick she-"Anne tried protesting only to be cut off yet again by George.

"Anne please its obvious sugarplum has been through a lot this past week and if sugarplum needs time to herself then that's what sugarplum gets." George said.

"But George!" Anne complained.

"But Anne!" George said mocking Anne. "Do you remember in high school when you and me used to ditch school because we were too frustrated about something or we just didn't want to be there so we just left? Do you want her to start doing that?" George asked.

"… Alright … alright fine but I'm only doing this because I don't want you resorting to ditching as a way out of school. You're already in ISS and I can't imagine what they'll do if they caught you ditching." Anne said.

George smiled, Amy smiled too.

"I'll call the attendance office in the morning … I'm going to go finish making dinner." Anne said throwing her hands up in defeat, heading back to the kitchen.

"Thanks dad" Amy said giving her father a hug. Just as she tried to run upstairs to her room George stopped her.

"Amy …" George said before she could make it to the staircase.

"Ye-yeah?" Amy replied.

"Come here …" George said; Amy walked back over to her father. George reached in his pockets and pulled out some money, it was a big roll of hundred dollar bills.

"Da-dad where did you get all of that?" Amy asked.

"Furniture store is getting good business and I'm making tons of cash because of it …" George began to flip through the hundred dollar bills and handed Amy five hundred dollars.

"Why-why are you giving me this?" Amy asked surprised.

"I heard you out in the driveway talking to Grace …" George said.

"Wait how do you know Grace?" Amy asked.

"Long story short her mother and I used to be married that went south then I finally saw your mother for the beautiful person she was and things went North so … here just take the dang money before your mother catches onto us." George said holding the money out to Amy but she didn't take it.

"But-but dad … I-I thought you and mom were together in high school?" Amy said confused about her parent's history".

"What? No, no, no, we were good friends in high school, Anne and me. I was with Kathleen and Anne was with some guy … what was his name Justin or was it Jeremy … I don't know it doesn't matter, just take the dang money Amy!" George commanded, Amy finally took the money

"But-"Amy tried to protest but George quickly stopped her.

"No buts, don't ever say I haven't done anything for you." George said.

"So are you going to give me some money and an excuse out of school so I can go to the mall too?" Ashley said coming downstairs seeing everything that just happened.

"Well that depends, how's school?" George asked.

"Good I guess … you'd be surprised to know that I made a new friend and his name is Thomas." Ashley said proudly.

"What happened to Griffin?" George asked.

"Oh he's still around." Ashley said

"Well good for you …" George said.

"So are you going to get me out of school tomorrow or not?" Ashley asked.

"Well since school is going so well for you and you're making friends, I wouldn't want to take you out of it; so no you can stay in and enjoy your new friend Thomas and your other friend Griffin." George said.

"Thanks … at least I know who your favorite daughter is now." Ashley said with a ting of jealousy.

"Oh please Ashley don't give me that, you know before you even got into high school I let you skip school all the time so we can hang out so don't sit here and act like you're being mistreated young lady! Do you hear me?" George said.

Ashley rolled her eyes, Amy scoffed "wait you let her skip school for no reason but when I was actually sick sometimes you still made me go to school?" Amy said.

"… Well you … never asked to get out of school so … you know … your mother and me assumed you … could or … or … would … want to go to school?" George said anxiously.

"Oh what are you getting upset for? At least you're getting out of school with money to go to the mall!" Ashley proclaimed.

"Oh shut up Ashley! Don't even try and act like you like to go shopping!" Amy said heading for the staircase bumping past her sister as she started heading up. Amy stopped mid-staircase "Oh yeah and thanks for the money dad, it's really appreciated." Amy hissed before continuing to her room.

"Do you enjoy picking fights?" George asked turning his attention to Ashley.

"No I just-"Ashley tried to defend herself but George immediately cut her off.

"Go to your room Ashley." George said disappointed in Ashley. Ashley didn't hesitate running to her room.

*A few hours later*

Dinner was quiet at the Juregens house, Anne tried to spark conversation but Amy didn't want to talk to her father or Ashley; Ashley didn't want to talk to Amy or her father and George was being George and kept making sarcastic remarks that got under Anne's skin. So after a few attempts Anne stopped trying to start a conversation and she just ate her food. After Dinner Amy went straight to her bedroom and texted Grace, letting her know that she was able to get out of school and made sure Madison and Lauren were filled in on the tomorrow's plan and turned in for the night.

It was around eleven thirty when her sleep was disturbed by a knock. But the knock didn't come from her door it came from the window. She assumed it was a big bug that probably flew into her window so she ignored it and tried getting back to sleep but she heard the knock again and got up to investigate it.

When she opened her curtains she wasn't sure what she would be looking for but as soon as she looked down she noticed a few rocks on the roof next to her window. Another rock hit her window and she opened it to see figure out who was throwing them.

"Who's out there?" Amy yelled softly from her window.

"Amy!" Ricky yelled up to her.

Amy spotted Ricky down in the lawn "Ricky … Ricky what are you doing!" Amy asked flabbergasted.

"I came to apologize about earlier could you come down!" Ricky yelled to Amy.

"Do you know what time it is? Why are you standing in my lawn and how did you know that this was my room?" Amy yelled softly to Ricky.

"I didn't know it was your room I just took a chance and hoped for the best and looks like that chance served me right. Now could ya please come down here?" Ricky yelled to Amy.

"No it's late and I don't want to talk to you; go home before you wake my parents up!" Amy yelled.

"I'll wake your parents up if you don't come down; I don't really care!" Ricky yelled up to Amy.

"Ricky, go away I don't want to talk to you!" Amy yelled.

"Why?" Ricky yelled a little louder.

"Shh will you keep your voice down you're going to wake up my parents!" Amy yelled softly.

"Then come down and you won't have to worry about them waking up." Ricky yelled keeping his voice raised.

"Are you serious … ugh" Amy scoffed and looked around her room for a sweater to cover up over her small t-shirt. "Wait one second I'll be right down!" Amy yelled back.

Ricky smiled at his victory; Amy fixed herself up and grabbed a sweater from her closet. She wasn't worried about the pajama pants she was wearing so she didn't bother to change them. She looked in her mirror to make sure her hair wasn't too wild in its bun state. When she was sure she looked halfway decent she grabbed her slippers and checked the hallway to make sure no one had woken up and tip toed down the stairs and quietly opened the front door and made her way over to Ricky who quickly snatched her into a bear hug.

"Ow-ow stop let me go!" Amy said fighting Ricky off.

"What do I smell or something?" Ricky asked as if he were oblivious to the real reason why Amy might not want him touching her.

"No! Do you not remember what happened just a few hours ago after school? Why are you here so late, what do you want?" Amy asked belligerent.

"Oh come on, you're not really upset about what Adrian said earlier are you?" Ricky said calmly.

"Yes! I-I can't believe that you do that! Or no I'm sorry I can believe it, I just didn't want to!" Amy said.

"I wasn't trying to sleep with you!" Ricky said trying hard to keep his calm.

"Oh yeah, well what about before we got into ISS?" Amy asked standing her ground.

"I … I, look alright maybe I was trying to get to know you a little more than you might actually want but I swear afterwards I wasn't trying to sleep with you! You weren't exactly Ms. Welcoming, remember?" Ricky said.

"And why should I believe you? Grace and Adrian seem to think you'll stop at nothing to get what you want." Amy said.

"Grace and Adrian? You're going to take their word over mine when I'm the one that's around you longer then they are!" Ricky said losing his temper.

"So what? I hardly know you, we-we've only known each other for what? One or two months?" Amy said.

"Yeah, what's your point? It's a lot longer than you've known them! You don't even like Adrian so why are you taking her word over mine?" Ricky asked angered.

"Because … because … some of the things she said made sense! And-and it didn't help that Grace was there to add to the list of things she said so-"Amy explained but Ricky cut in.

"So what that's it we're back to square one with you believing I'm trying to sleep with you? I'm not trying to have sex with Amy if I was I would've made my move a long time ago and news flash I did try to make a move when I mentioned I wanted to know you a little better but you shot me down. Ever since then I haven't even thought of trying to have sex with you!" Ricky proclaimed.

"Oh and really so what you just want me to bow out and take your word for it? You haven't thought about trying to come after me afterwards?" Amy said.

"No … no I haven't done anything, will you please listen to me for 5 seconds, PLEASE?" Ricky asked desperately.

"I don't know … I don't know if I should listen; I don't even know if I believe you, I-I mean why should I? There's so many more things that you've done recently that make me question whether or not you were hitting on me." Amy said.

"Oh yeah, what?" Ricky exclaimed.

"Gee I don't know, maybe that note that you passed me last Wednesday? You remember that? The note that you said you were going to change so we could be friends?" Amy said.

"I wasn't hitting on you I was being serious!" Ricky insisted.

"Why? Why would you change for me, why would you change so we can be friends? What makes you think I'm supposed to believe that you were actually being serious about that?" Amy exclaimed.

"You're just going to have to trust me." Ricky said calming himself down a little.

"Okay then what about earlier in the office when you let me use your phone?" Amy asked.

"What about it?" Ricky asked.

"When you heard my conversation with my mom, I saw the way you were looking at me when I hung up on her." Amy accused.

"I wasn't looking at you any differently than I am now!" Ricky defended himself.

"Oh yeah, then how do you explain admitting to thinking about getting together with me?" Amy asked.

"What-What are you talking about?" Ricky asked confused.

"I heard you earlier when we were going to Principal Miller's office, when I told you not to think about it you said too late!" Amy said

"First off you weren't supposed to hear that and second what do you expect? I'm around you all the time and hello I'm a guy and you're a girl and I'm bound to think of things like that …" Ricky said.

"So how do I know that you aren't trying to get together with me and play me like every other girl you've been with?" Amy asked.

"I'm stuck with you for the rest of the year, remember? Do you really think it would benefit me to play you now when I'm stuck being tutored by you all year? Did that thought ever cross your mind?" Ricky asked annoyed.

"Well two people have pretty much said that you'll stop at nothing to get what you want so why should I believe this?" Amy asked keeping her guard up.

"Again, you're just going to have to trust me."

"How am I supposed to trust you when it seems like every day that passes by I'm given a reason not to." Amy said beginning to go on a ranting spree, by this point Ricky was ready to give up until a few words Amy said hit him. "I-I mean yeah when we saw Adrian today I didn't believe anything she was saying because for once I believed that you could be a better person than what she made you out to be. Maybe that wasn't even the first time I think the first time I thought you could be a good person was when I found out about you leaving the party because you felt obligated to do your homework! And-and then things like this happen and I have not one person but two people tell me how you are with girls and how you play them and-and you expect me to trust you after all of that. I can't even-"Amy turned away from Ricky while she was ranting so she wasn't facing him. Ricky took that moment to do something not even he had any control over. While Amy's back was toward him he walked up closer to her and spun her around mid-rant and kissed her.

_Ricky:_

It was rough at first, during the short moment he was trying to settle her down and then somehow it was easy; before he knew it instead of holding her to keep her steady and calm he was holding her in his embrace kissing her as she kissed him back. Compared to his other kisses this was new to him; this wasn't like his kisses with Adrian or any other girl, forceful and hungry, begging to be pleased but never satisfying. His kiss with Amy was more, it was satisfying and for a brief instant he considered this kiss better than sex. He didn't quite understand why it was so satisfying but when their lips parted he wanted more.

_Amy:_

Amy was caught by surprise when it happened; it was like walking on a beam on a skyscraper and losing your footing and falling over the edge when you were sure you had complete balance and there was no way you would ever lose it. She tried to fight him off but he held her in place, to her surprise he wasn't being rough with her at all, he remained calm throughout her struggle. When she finally allowed herself to settle down that's when she felt it, that indescribable feeling that overwhelmed her and took complete control of her body. When she allowed herself feel the warmth of his lips pressing softly against hers she couldn't help but kiss him back. During this time it was easy to get lost in the moment, it felt right and wrong at the same time. But it only felt wrong because she couldn't understand why it felt so right.

When she found her will she pulled away from Ricky slowly so that he wouldn't think she was going to struggle with him. When their lips parted they were both breathing heavily like they'd been kissing forever when it was only for no more than a minute. She managed to weasel her way out of his embrace but he still kept a firm grip on her shoulders and held her close.

Ricky rested his forehead on Amy's and kept his eyes closed; Amy couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head. In that instance she thought to herself about everything Grace and Adrian said about how Ricky likes to hook up with girls and play them as soon as the thought popped in her head she closed herself off.

Amy backed away from Ricky releasing herself of his grasp entirely; in that moment he opened his eyes and examined her as she was backing away from him.

"Amy I … you … you wouldn't listen and I didn't … know … I-I just …" Ricky tried explaining his actions but failed miserably.

"You couldn't just tell me to shut up or something? You had to kiss me?" Amy asked still slowly backing away from Ricky.

"Yes … I mean no look you wouldn't listen to me and I didn't know what else to do … I don't even know why I did that … all I know is I needed some way for you to shut up and …" Ricky tried again to explain his actions but couldn't.

"So that was it … you were just trying to shut me up?" Amy asked, now there was quite a bit of distance between herself and Ricky.

"Look I-"Ricky said trying to close the gap between himself and Amy but Amy held up her hand to stop him.

"No … no don't-don't come near me right now … I-I don't know what to think … I just know that I need to get away from you … for now at least." Amy said.

"Look I just wanted to come over here and say I'm sorry about earlier … and I guess I'm sorry about that … I think." Ricky said.

"You think? God just go home okay and I-I guess I accept your apology kind of." Amy said.

"Kind of?" Ricky said confused.

"Yeah kind of, I don't truly know if you're trying to play games with me or if you're being serious but after what just happened I'm thinking you think this is just a game to you." Amy said.

Ricky felt hurt that Amy didn't fully trust him, "Well alright then … I guess that's it?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah I guess … goodnight." Amy said, getting ready to head back into her house.

"Hey wait!" Ricky said walking up to Amy, ignoring her pleads to keep his distance. He got close enough and grabbed her and gave her a tight hug and whispered in her ear "I'm pretty sure you won't be able to get me out of your head now, thanks for the kiss." Ricky said mischievously following whatever game Amy thought he was playing.

Amy pushed him back "Okay get out of here …" Amy said annoyed.

"Goodnight" said with a smirk on his face as he began to walk back to his car.

Amy crossed her arms feeling exasperated after what just happened; she watched Ricky walk away for a moment and finally made her way back into her house. She quietly made her way back to her room, making sure that no one woke up from what little noise she was making.

She removed her sweater and kicked off her slippers and slumped into her bed. Ricky was right about one thing; Amy wasn't able to get him out of her mind as she was trying to go to sleep.

"I hate him." Amy said to herself before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

***Thursday***

It was around eight o'clock when Amy sprung out of bed in a panic. She wondered why her mother hadn't woken her up to get ready for school and now she was going to be late. She rushed to gather herself together; she stood in the mirror and contemplated on actually finding something worthwhile to wear when she remembered that she wasn't going to go to school today.

The plan was for her mother to build an excuse as to why she would be absent from school and she was going to go to the mall with Grace, Lauren and Madison. As soon as she remembered what the plan for the day was her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Madison, she quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" Amy said.

"Amy! Oh my God where have you been we've been trying to call you all morning?" Madison said.

"I'm at home I-I just woke up … did you get my text last night about us going shopping today?" Amy asked.

"Duh, why do you think me and Lauren have been trying to call you for like the past hour." Madison said.

"Oh …" Amy said looking at her phone and realizing she had 17 missed calls, "so I assume that means everything went well on your end if you're calling me now?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, Laurens here at my house now and we were just wondering what time we were going to be heading to the mall?" Madison asked anxious.

"Hi Amy!" Lauren said into the phone.

Amy smiled, "Hi Lauren … um I'm not sure what time we're going to go I need to call Grace … can I call you back?" Amy asked.

"Yeah don't be too long!" Madison said showing a little too much excitement.

Amy laughed into the phone "alright bye" Amy said hanging up. She checked her missed calls to make sure Grace hadn't called her already and sure enough she did. She hit the call button on her phone and waited for Grace to pick up.

"It's about time you called me I was beginning to think you went to school!" Grace said answering.

"Sorry … I just didn't know we were going to be getting up early for this." Amy said.

"Well yeah … shopping isn't just something you can do in like an hour. You aren't dressed are you?" Grace asked.

"No I uh just woke up but I can be ready in a half hour?" Amy said.

"A half hour? God what do you do when you get dressed? Take a shower and throw some clothes on?" Grace asked shocked.

"Yeah pretty much?" Amy said.

"Well … well don't you do your hair?" Grace asked in the same shocked tone.

"Well yeah I brush it in the morning … and if I don't feel like doing that I throw it up in a bun?" Amy said wondering why Grace sounded so shocked.

"God Amy come on you're giving me too much to work with here! … We are getting you a curling iron … and a flat iron. Do you wear make-up?" Grace asked.

"I-I put some mascara on sometimes but no not really …" Amy said.

"What! How do you walk out the house without looking like a goblin from The Lord of the Rings! I mean I thought every girl couldn't go without their foundation but boy was I wrong … okay obviously make-up isn't a big deal. Shoes?" Grace asked.

"What about them? … What are all these questions about?" Amy asked.

"I need to draw out a game plan of how we're going to crash the mall so what kind of shoes do you wear?" Grace pushed.

"Oh-okay um I wear um … plain flats?" Amy said

"…" Grace didn't respond.

"Hello?" Amy asked wondering if Grace was still on the line.

"I'm sorry I was slapping you in my mind, okay we gotta get you some heels or something. Or some better flats because … I've seen the ones you wear and believe me when I say they're atrocious." Grace said.

"Well … thanks for the honesty?" Amy said baffled.

"Alright I assume Madison and Lauren are pretty much the same way you are?" Grace asked.

"Yeah pretty much … I mean they're into make-up and I'm pretty sure they have flat irons and curling irons." Amy said.

"Oh well it's good to know they're a step above you … alright get dressed. I'll be there around nine thirty." Grace said.

"Nine thirty? But I said I could be ready in thirty minutes." Amy said.

"And I can be ready in an hour I still need to do my hair and find something to wear; I'll see you in an hour okay alright bye Amy!" Grace said cherry as she hung up the phone.

Amy let out a huge sigh "What am I getting myself into?" Amy asked herself as she headed for her bathroom to get ready.

***1 hour earlier at Grant High***

Ricky sat in his car in the school parking lot, still reeling from his kiss with Amy last night; he opted to ditch school for the day to avoid any kind of animosity she might throw at him but he decided to tough it out. He took a deep breath took the keys out of the ignition and got out of his car and headed into school, his first order of business would be to find Amy and take her to ISS.

Ricky was halfway to where he was going when he was suddenly stopped in the hallway.

"Yo Ricky!" A boy called coming up behind Ricky.

Ricky turned to see who it was and noticed his friends Damien and Ben. He fist bumped both of them greeting them, "What's up guys?" Ricky asked.

"Nothing much man, hey you know I haven't seen you around lately something up?" Damien asked.

"He's kind of in ISS right now so he's a bit preoccupied." Ben answered for Ricky, "how's that going anyway? Aren't you in there with that Amy girl?" Ben asked.

"Yeah … it was going … okay at first but something tells me that these last few days are going to … suck." Ricky said.

"Suck why? She not putting out anymore or what?" Damien asked.

"No-no we haven't done anything … for the millionth time, are people still insisting I'm screwing her?" Ricky asked Damien.

Damien and Ben looked at each other and back to Ricky and simultaneously said "yeah".

Ben sensed the irritation welling up in Ricky, "but look at it this way you only have what? Till Monday and you're off the hook and you can get away from that room and all the rumors and drama and even Amy." Ben said.

"I doubt that last part." Ricky replied.

"Because?" Damien asked.

"Because when I get out of ISS, Amy's still gonna be my tutor." Ricky said.

"Can't you get someone else?" Ben asked.

"No, Principal Miller assigned her to me for the rest of the year …" Ricky said.

"Whoa dude … that's deep." Damien said.

"Deep? No it's not deep it's stupid … so what you're going to be in ISS forever?" Ben asked.

"No man I'm getting out of ISS on Monday I just have Amy as a tutor now." Ricky said.

"How exactly does that work anyway, doesn't she have different classes?" Damien asked

"That's the thing … we have all the same classes together." Ricky said.

"… How the hell does that happen exactly?" Ben asked stumped.

"Pfft, you got me but I gotta go … I need to get Amy and I need to be in class before Mr. C tries to extend our stay." Ricky said.

"Wait you need to get Amy?" Damien said stopping Ricky.

"It's not what you think …" Ricky said.

"So what is it then?" Ben asked.

"Nothing … dude I'll call you or something alright?" Ricky said.

"Fine whatever … oh by the way, party at his place Saturday night! You're going whether you want to or not." Ben said.

"Yeah dude it's gonna be awesome!" Damien said anxiously.

Ricky knew there was no fighting Ben when it came to parties so he didn't bother putting up a fight. "Alright fine just let me know what time it's at alright?" Ricky said.

"Don't worry about that I'll pick you up at around 8." Ben said sternly.

"What I can't drive myself now?" Ricky asked.

"No you can but after the last party I just wanna make sure you don't bail like last time." Ben said.

"I don't think you need to worry about that bro, this is gonna be one of those parties that no one wants to bail on. Especially when we hit up the stash, dude it's gonna be awesome!" Damien said.

"Alright, alright let's not talk about stashes in school hallways … I'll catch you two later." Ricky said leaving Ben and Damien behind. When he had the spot where Amy and her friends usually stood before class in his view and noticed they weren't there he began to go into a frenzy, immediately thinking that Adrian might've found out that they told on her and she went after Amy and her friends.

He rushed around majority of the school looking for Amy but there was no sign of her. When there was only a few minutes left before class he decided to check Mr. Clark's class to see if she might already be in his room; but when he stepped in he only found Mr. Clark sitting at his desk.

Mr. Clark noticed Ricky's perturbed mood and spoke on it knowing it was probably about Amy, "I assume you're looking for Amy?" Mr. Clark asked.

"You know where she is? She's not usually late … I-I just want to make sure everything is alright." Ricky said quickly.

"Everything is fine … she won't be in today, her mother called in around 7 and left a message on the attendance office voicemail. She came down with a bug, her mother said she's running a small fever and she's going to keep her out for the day." Mr. Clark explained.

"So you mean to tell me I'm going to be sitting in here … alone with you … all day?" Ricky asked dreary.

"Oh don't be so down, Amy did it, so can you … besides I'm sure you have a lot to tell me about you and Amy and how your little friendship is progressing." Mr. Clark happily said.

"Oh yeah this is going to be the best day ever!" Ricky said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and heading for his seat.

***A few hours later at the mall with Grace, Amy, Madison and Lauren***

"So what store are we going to again?" Amy asked as she and her friends made their way through the mall.

"Well considering you guys are new to this … shopping for yourselves, we're going to start with a newbie friendly store." Grace said.

"Newbie friendly?" Madison asked.

"Yeah you know stores that suit newcomers … people that aren't exactly looking for high class and high fashion but something … better than what you three wear." Grace said.

"Gee thanks" Lauren said.

"Trust me" Grace said putting her hand on Lauren's shoulder, "everything is going to be just fine." Grace said.

"Yeah okay … you're invading the bubble." Lauren said pulling Grace's hand off her shoulder.

"Oh yeah sorry about that … it's just a habit. My dad used to do it a lot, it's like a doctor thing and I kind of got wrapped up into it when I went to med camp after freshman year." Grace said.

"Oh wow you went to med camp … you must be really smart." Madison said.

"Smart with the books, stupid with the social life as I like to say." Grace admitted.

"Yeah well we better get this over with, who knows what my mom will think when she gets home." Amy said.

"What do you mean? Doesn't your mom know you're at the mall?" Grace asked.

"My dad knows, my mom on the other hand doesn't … I was going to tell her when you came to pick me up but she was gone to the grocery store so I didn't get a chance to mention it to her." Amy said.

"Oh well … didn't Ashley stay home? Can't she tell her?" Madison asked

"No she's at school, my dad said it was okay for me to stay home but she had to go to school since she had a lot of freebie days last year." Amy said.

"Sucks for her, alright let's go." Grace said.

"Okay …" Lauren said unsure of where they were going.

"Where are we going exactly?" Madison followed Lauren's tone.

"Rue 21!" Grace said.

"Rue what?" Amy asked.

"Rue 21! It's like forever 21 but it's a simpler version of it …" Grace said. She could tell that Amy, Madison and Lauren weren't grasping what she was saying, "Oh come on let's go." Grace said giving up on explaining.

Amy, Madison, Grace and Lauren headed over to Rue 21 where they began their shopping spree; Grace had made a plan on what they should get themselves based off of their current styles. Since Amy was more into pants rather than skirts she would get some skinny jeans and tank tops and maybe one or two skirts. As for Madison she'd get some skirts and t-shirts and a few dresses; While Lauren would get a mixture of everything.

Rue 21 was money friendly and definitely in the girl's price range, Amy was able to take advantage of the five hundred dollars her father had given her. Madison's dad gave her three fifty and Lauren's dad gave her four hundred. Grace was already set with money, she had been receiving monthly checks after her father died; it was something he had written down in his will. She didn't say anything about the amount but she had no problem when it came to money.

When the girls finished shopping they each came out with four different outfits give or take; Grace got herself a butterfly lace pink and black t-shirt and a Lurex Vert ruff knit skirt to go with it; as well as a long sleeve stripe scoop shirt paired with black skinny jeans. She also got herself one Taupe Hachi dress that came with a black belt and finished off by getting herself a basic plain white t-shit and some sweatpants with a peace heart sewn in on the right side.

Amy, Madison and Lauren got a look at Grace's set of clothes and took a second look at their own clothes. They realized they each had an outfit that wasn't really suitable for them so they did a double take through the store to find an extra outfit to replace the one that wasn't really their style, not that they really knew what their style was.

When they came back a few minutes later they each showed their new set of outfits, Madison started. She got herself a Ditzy belted tier pink mini skirt and paired it with a pink all over lace tank top with a roset on it. She also found herself a color block tank dress and a CS Floral bottom dress that was mainly blue. She finished off with a blue crotchet poncho and a blue tank top underneath and some blue skinny jeans which Grace approved of.

"Wow … see why haven't you been shopping for yourself?" Grace asked Madison.

"Well I mean I would shop for myself but when I go shopping I usually go with my dad and we usually wind up at thrift stores and they don't really have much …" Madison admitted.

"Oh … well why don't you ever go with your mom?" Grace asked.

"She died a while ago … and I don't really get involved with my stepmom so I usually do things a mother should do with her daughter with my dad." Madison said.

"Oh … I'm-I'm sorry to hear that, my dad died recently so …" Grace said trying to find words to say to Madison.

"Oh don't worry you know how it is then …" Madison said.

Grace smiled "yeah it sucks but what can you do right?" Grace said.

"Right" Madison said smiling back.

"Alright Lauren let's see what you got." Grace said changing the subject.

"Okay …" Lauren said showing her set of clothes.

She started with her first outfit which was a Rugby TLM tunic paired with black skinny jeans, she also got a side tie blue and white crochet striped shirt and paired that with blue skinny jeans. She also found herself a Cowl belted tunic that came in grey she paired it with a black solid lace tier skirt she also showed that she could pair it with her black skinny jeans. She finished with getting herself a STRP STONES FLCKING dress in Blue, black and grey.

"Wow … those are nice!" Grace said

"Thank you, now that I don't have my dad or mom's conservative eye watching over me I am free to explore things that suit me and these outfits don't reveal much skin so I should be in the clear." Lauren said smiling.

"Yeah and these are pretty stylish Lauren; I would've never known you had it in you … high five!" Grace said high fiving Lauren.

"Alright this is going better than I thought, okay Amy let's see them." Grace said.

"Okay … I found some really nice shirts that had horses on them-"Amy began to say but Grace cut her off.

"Amy we came to shop for clothes that suit you now, not clothes a fourth grader would be wearing! Get out of the little girls isle and into the women's isle." Grace said sternly holding her hand up.

"Yeah, Amy we came to style up not style down." Madison said rubbing her arm.

"Oh … well I was going to say I thought they were cute but I didn't grab them …" Amy said.

"Oh well good … then show us what you got." Lauren said anxious.

"Okay geez next time don't be so quick to jump down my throat …" Amy said laying out her set of clothes that she got.

Amy started off by showing her shadow STRP HACI DLMN in blue and paired it with some dark blue skinny jeans. She also got herself a blue and black 2FER Sliced sleeve floral butterfly top with a solid black tank top to go underneath it and paired that with Black skinny jeans. She also found herself a crop lace swing shirt with a black tank top to go underneath the laced shirt which she paired with Blue skinny jeans. Next was a black and grey stripe HACCI DLM shirt paired with black skinny jeans; as well as a vintage floral SCN lace DLM shirt that she paired solid black floral laced skirt. Finally she finished off with getting a soft sequin 3 4 STP shirt paired with dark grey skinnies.

Amy knew she got more than four outfits but she didn't care she was trying to change things up for once and she was going all out.

"Well I can say I'm blown away by all of your new styles!" Grace said.

Amy smiled, Madison and Lauren jumped around cheering themselves on; Grace clapped her hands for the three of them.

"Alright … we aren't done yet! We need to get shoes!" Grace said loudly.

The girls each went to the shoe isle and picked out some shoes suitable to their new found style.

Lauren found herself some beaded bow peep platform heels and solid retro flats; Grace got herself some side bow peep grey booties and leopard heart flip flops. Madison got herself a pair of black booties and a pair of large bow FLS flats; while Amy got herself some Fabric Floral RND flats, Distressed D ring booties, Black and white poke-a-dot flip flops and finally a SLD blue oxford lace up shoe.

"No heels?" Grace asked Amy.

"I'm not really a fan of heels so I'll stick with these." Amy said.

"Okay great … I mean they all go great with what you have so … let's go pay for this stuff and then we can … oh yeah go find you a flat iron and a curling iron." Grace said.

"Wait … I thought you had a flat iron?" Madison asked Amy.

"No I've never owned one." Amy admitted.

"You mean to be telling me you wake up in the morning and just brush your hair and it comes out perfectly straight like that?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Amy said

Grace, Madison and Lauren gawked, "Someone blessed you with perfect hair." Grace said.

Amy giggled and was the first to head over to a cashier to pay for her stuff; since there was a sale going on their clothes and shoes didn't turn out to be as expensive as they thought they would be. T-shirt and graphic shirts were two for twenty and all pants were twenty percent off. Amy's grand total came out to around once hundred and seventy five dollars, while Grace, Madison and Lauren's total was around the one forty mark since they got less stuff than Amy did.

Once the girls finished checking out, they immediately went to the nearest hair store to set Amy up with some hair styling tools.

"Alright so … you can either get both the flat iron and a curling iron or you can just stick with the flat iron." Grace said.

"It's best to go with a flat iron it can curl and straighten." Lauren said.

"I would take her advice." Grace said.

"Alright then I'll get a flat iron but uh … which one do I get?" Amy asked not knowing the differences between flat irons.

"Well I have a chi at home." Madison said.

"Me too." Lauren followed.

"Me three." Grace said following Lauren and Madison.

"So then I guess I'm getting a chi?" Amy asked.

"I guess so … here." Grace said grabbing a chi flat iron for Amy and handing it to her.

"Alright um … let's go?" Amy asked as if that was it.

"Well hold on … I need some more shampoo and conditioner." Lauren said.

"Yeah and I need some hairspray." Madison said.

"Oh you know I'm running low on both of those and I need a new brush." Grace said.

"I'll get some hairspray …" Amy said.

"You might want to get some hairspray and some heat protectant that way you don't burn your hair." Grace said.

"Alright let's go." Amy said.

The girls went through the store, grabbed what they needed and went to check out; the chi flat iron was eighty dollars added with the hair spray and the heat protectant Amy's total came out to ninety eight dollars. While the Grace, Madison and Lauren spent about ten through twenty dollars.

Once the girls were finished there they decided they were finished shopping for the day.

"Alright, we probably could've gotten more stuff but this was good for a first time thing right?" Grace asked as they were heading back to her car.

"Yeah … I didn't realize shopping with friends was so exciting." Madison said.

"Yeah, we definitely should do this more often." Lauren said.

"I never thought I'd say this but I'm really happy I came here and did this. I was so out of the loop with everything it feels nice to catch up." Amy said.

"Well I'm glad you guys had a great time and Amy I'm happy that I could help you out." Grace said as they finally made it to Grace's car. They each sat their stuff in the trunk of her car and got in and headed for home.

"Laruen you're not going to get in trouble for this right?" Amy asked as Grace was driving them home.

"No my mom knew I left and she was okay with it, I got my dad to talk her into letting me go." Lauren said.

"What about you Madison?" Amy asked.

"Oh you know my dad … my stepmom sort of helped out …" Madison admitted.

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Yeah … she's trying you know … I guess it's up to me to give her a chance." Madison said.

"Maybe you should give her a chance … you might be surprised." Grace said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Madison admitted.

In no time, Grace pulled up in front of Madison's house.

"Alright well … I'll see you guys tomorrow then?" Madison asked before getting out of the car.

"Yeah we'll see you tomorrow." Amy said.

"I'm going to get out here too; my mom is going to pick me up later so I'll see you guys later." Lauren said getting out with Madison.

"Alright, here let me get the trunk for you so you can get your stuff." Grace said getting out of the car and opening the trunk for Madison and Lauren so they could grab their stuff out the car.

"Well this was nice, I'm happy we could do this." Madison said to Grace.

"Yeah I didn't expect you to be this cool Grace." Lauren said.

"Well I'm happy that you're happy …" Grace said.

"Thanks Amy for getting this together!" Madison yelled to Amy.

"Thanks Amy!" Lauren followed.

Amy rolled down Grace's passenger window and poked her head out. "You're welcome!" Amy yelled back.

"Alright well see you tomorrow; oh hey do you two have my number? If not here …" Grace said pulling out her phone. "Just put your info in here and I'll text you and you'll have my number." Grace said handing her phone to Madison. Once Madison was finished she handed the phone to Lauren so she could put her info into Grace's phone. Once she was done she handed her phone back to Grace they each said bye again and Grace rushed back into her car.

"Alright we ready?" Grace asked Amy.

"Yeah let's go." Amy said, she turned to wave at Madison and Lauren before Grace sped off.

It took about ten minutes for Grace to have Amy home, "alright Amy this is you." Grace said.

"Yeah … thanks for driving us Grace that was really nice of you." Amy said.

"No problem thanks for inviting me, see you in the morning?" Grace asked.

Amy smiled "yeah" Amy said as she opened the passenger door, Grace got out with her to open the trunk so that Amy could collect her stuff.

"Alright well I'll text you." Grace said. "Oh hey why don't you give that flat iron a try tonight … it might be a little rough for you since you have all that hair but you'll manage." Grace said.

"Alright I'll try … hopefully I don't burn my hair off." Amy said.

"Oh you'll be fine just remember don't set the temperature to its highest setting and make sure you use that heat protectant." Grace said.

"Alright … I'll call you if I have any problems." Amy said.

"Alright see ya." Grace said as she got back in her car and sped off for home.

Amy had her hands full and she kind of struggled to get back into her house but she managed. As soon as she opened the door her mother called for her.

"Amy is that you!" Anne called.

"Yeah it's me mom!" Amy answered.

Anne quickly came towards the front door, "Amy where have you been? You were supposed to be home today remember? A day to yourself …" Anne said reminding Amy of what she said.

"Yeah I know mom and I did have a day to myself I went to the mall with my friends and I bought a few things." Amy said.

"And where did you get the money to buy all of this?" Anne asked.

"Dad …" Amy admitted.

Anne threw her arms in the air in defeat, "fine whatever Amy … if your father knew about it then I guess that's that. But if you're going to go somewhere next time tell me before you do I was worried about you!" Anne said.

"You could've called dad he would've told you." Amy said.

"Amy it's your father and I did try calling him and he acted like he didn't know where you were … I guess that explains why he stayed so calm." Anne said remembering her conversation with George.

"Alright well … I need to get this upstairs." Amy said.

"Well what did you get?" Anne asked.

"Just a few things … new shoes, new clothes and some stuff for my hair." Amy said.

"What are you trying to do transform into a different person?" Anne asked.

"No I'm trying to up my style a little so I'm not a target for the school fashion police." Amy said.

"Can I see what you got?" Anne asked.

Amy smiled and sat her bags down and pulled out each outfit she got and she also showed Anne her new shoes and hair tools.

"Wow … you really went all out didn't you? I like the new clothes by the way." Anne said.

Amy smiled "Thanks mom." Amy said gathering her bags.

"Well why don't you go hang that stuff up, I need to get ready to make dinner and I have to go pick up Ashley from school soon." Anne said.

"Alright" Amy said heading for the staircase.

"Oh Amy before I forget … your principal called a few minutes before you got in. He said the situation with Adrian has been taken care of and her punishment went over smoothly?" Anne said confused.

"Oh-oh … oh-okay um thanks for telling me that." Amy said trying not to explain what happened.

"What exactly does he mean by that?" Anne asked.

"She was … causing Ricky and I a bit of trouble so we went to the principal and he dealt with it." Amy said quickly.

"What kind of trouble?" Anne pressed.

"Just trouble … look mom it's a lot to go over and I really don't feel like going over it right now, alright?" Amy said as nicely as she could.

"Alright Amy, but the next time you are having problems at school especially with a fellow student fill me in please?" Anne asked.

"Alright … alright mom." Amy said before heading upstairs to put her new stuff away.

The rest of the day went by quickly, Ashley got home with a snarky attitude after hearing about Amy's shopping spree. George came home and wanted to know everything Amy got from the mall and he forced Amy to show him her clothes so he can see if there was too much skin showing or not. After seeing everything she had he approved without question; dinner was quiet up until Ashley brought up Ricky at the dinner table explaining how someone mentioned he was a little hysterical that morning and people were assuming it was because of Amy.

Once that conversation was over and Amy brushed whatever dirty looks Ashley gave her to the side she went upstairs and prepped herself for bed. It wasn't long after lying down in bed that the kiss with Ricky started haunting her every thought, it repeated over and over again like a broken movie reel.

"Ugh why can't I stop thinking about it!" Amy said to herself sitting up in bed. She pulled her knees to her chest and tried to clear her mind but the more she tried to clear her mind the more she started thinking about Ricky and not just the kiss with Ricky. Amy gave up trying to clear her mind and grunted while she slammed her head back onto her pillow and once again attempted to drift off into a deep sleep.

It was late and Ricky was still lying awake in bed his mind was racing; he scratched beneath his lower lip with his thumb and recalled his day spent with Mr. Clark.

"_So …" Mr. Clark said about a half hour after the first bell rang._

"_So?" Ricky said back._

"_Did something happen?" Mr. Clark asked._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." Ricky said._

"_Do you honestly expect me to believe that Amy is really sick?" Mr. Clark said leaning back in his chair._

"_Well … yeah if she wasn't why wouldn't she be here?" Ricky asked._

"_You tell me …" Mr. Clark said._

"_Why do you think that her not being here is my fault?" Ricky asked._

"_Should I not?" Mr. Clark asked._

"_Yeah you shouldn't I didn't do anything got it?" Ricky said._

"_Alright I got it but for someone who didn't do anything you sure are getting defensive over this matter." Mr. Clark said._

"_Whatever … instead of prying around in mine and Amy's business why don't you stick to what you're being paid for and but out!" Ricky said._

"_Well this involves school so I think I am sticking to what I'm being paid for and since you feel I'm prying, why don't you tell me what it is you aren't telling me." Mr. Clark said._

_Ricky stayed silent for a few minutes starring Mr. Clark down; Mr. Clark did the same without flinching. Ricky finally gave in and began to explain. "It's nothing alright … we just ran into Adrian in the parking lot." Ricky said._

"_And what happened in the parking lot exactly?" Mr. Clark asked._

"_Nothing … Adrian said a few things about Amy and me and Amy got upset …" Ricky said._

"_About?" Mr. Clark pressed._

"_About what Adrian said!" Ricky said irritated._

"_And what did Adrian say?" Mr. Clark asked._

"_She said … she made fun of Amy and then she told her that she wasn't anything special and that it was crazy to think I was … never mind." Ricky said stopping himself._

"_That you were what?" Mr. Clark asked._

"_Just drop it!" Ricky said._

"_Well did she say anything to you when you drove her home?" Mr. Clark asked._

_Ricky dropped his head and started rubbing his temples._

"_You did drive her home didn't you? You said you were taking her home …" Mr. Clark said._

"_She walked away from me alright! I was pissed at Adrian for what she said and I wasn't focusing on anything and I let Amy out of my sight for just a second and she was gone!" Ricky said._

"_So she walked home and you didn't think to go after her?" Mr. Clark asked._

"_I did! Grace Bowman got to her before I did; I swear I even went to her house before she was there to make sure she was home." Ricky admitted._

"_So it's safe to assume she's not here because of what happened in the parking lot yesterday or is there something else?" Mr. Clark asked._

"_Oh there's something else alright …" Ricky said quietly hoping Mr. Clark wouldn't hear him but he did._

"_What was that? What else is there?" Mr. Clark asked quickly._

"_Damn it why can't I just keep my mouth shut." Ricky said to himself._

"_What happened?" Mr. Clark asked sternly sitting up in his chair._

_Ricky stayed quiet._

"_Let me ask you again Mr. Underwood, what happened?" Mr. Clark asked again._

"_I apologized …" Ricky said._

"_You apologized? Right and apologizing to someone is the reason why they skip school …" Mr. Clark said sarcastically._

"_I stopped by her house late last night and I said I was sorry that's it …" Ricky said._

"_That's it? What about earlier in the day you said you were going to do homework with each other." Mr. Clark said._

"_That didn't exactly turn out as planned …" Ricky said._

"_So you mean to tell me that when you left here you managed to piss Amy off and not do your homework?" Mr. Clark asked._

"_I did do my homework … it was hard but I did it." Ricky said pulling out his biology assignment._

"… _Well … good job. But that still doesn't explain why Amy isn't here! What happened Ricky; I don't take Amy as the kind of girl to skip school when she feels like it. There had to be something-"Mr. Clark began scolding Ricky but Ricky spoke up mid-sentence._

"_I kissed her …" Ricky said._

"_Something had to … you what?" Mr. Clark stopped._

"_She wouldn't shut up and I didn't know what else to do so … I don't know, it happened." Ricky said._

"_And there's the statement that explains it all …" Mr. Clark said to himself._

"_What was I supposed to do sit there and let her bitch me out the entire night over something someone else said? It's not my fault she wouldn't listen to me!" Ricky said defending himself._

"_So you-"Mr. Clark had begun to say something back to Ricky but a call from the front office interrupted him._

"_Hello?" Mr. Clark said into the phone, it was Deborah calling about the situation with Adrian and she was calling for Mr. Clark and Ricky to come to the front office. He hung up the phone and sighed before speaking, "We'll … just let this go for now … we need to go to the office. It's regarding Adrian's punishment …" Mr. Clark said_

Ricky came back to the present after remembering his conversation with Mr. Clark.

"What's it to him what happens with me and Amy outside of school anyway?" Ricky asked himself he scratched beneath his lower lip again; the action caused him to remember his kiss with Amy.

"Damn it!" Ricky said to himself sitting up, just then his phone started ringing. He checked his phone and didn't recognize the number, "Hello?" Ricky answered.

"Hey Ricky …" A girl answered in a sultry voice.

"Who is this?" Ricky asked.

"It's Jessica; remember from the party two months ago? We had a great time that night … I mean … you know considering I was a little coked out but it was great from what I can remember." Jessica said keeping her sultry tone.

" Oh … right Jessica …" Ricky said trying to mask the fact that he couldn't remember who she was and that was probably due to him getting wasted that same night.

"Yeah … so how are you? I mean how are you right now? Could you maybe … use some company?" Jessica asked.

Ricky contemplated on the offer, "actually …" just when he was about to accept her invitation for a quick screw he thought about his kiss with Amy and hesitated.

"Hello?" Jessica asked.

"Actually … I'm not in town right now, sorry." Ricky said hanging up the phone; his right hand had begun to shake uncontrollably. "What the hell was that?" Ricky asked himself rubbing his left hand through his hair. He started recalling the kiss in his head again and every time he thought about it that feeling of wanting more came with it. He ran into his bathroom and washed his face off hoping that would help with clearing his mind but it didn't. He laid back down in bed and tried to go to sleep even with the kiss clouding his every thought.

***Friday***

Amy now understood why it took Grace so long to get ready, she was having a hard time operating her flat iron but after reading over the instructions she got the hang of it and began to curl her hair for the day. She wore her shadow STRP HACI DLMN in blue and paired it with some dark blue skinny jeans and wore her SLD blue oxford lace up shoe.

Once she got a good look at herself in the mirror she noticed how different she looked and she liked the changes. The curled hair suited her face and the outfit complimented her body perfectly along with the shoes.

"Whoa …" Ashley said coming to get Amy so that they could go to school.

"What do you think?" Amy asked.

"You look … hot." Ashley said hesitating.

"Really … thanks!" Amy said running over to Ashley to give her a hug.

Ashley didn't respond well to the hug at all "okay, okay get off of me, mom is waiting for us come on." Ashley said.

"Alright here I come." Amy said grabbing her stuff and heading for her mother's truck.

Before she made it out she ran passed George who caught site of her new look. "Hold it!" George said.

"What? Is something wrong?" Amy asked.

"Dad come on we have to go." Ashley said heading out to her mother's truck.

"She'll be right out Ashley!" George yelled as Ashley disappeared out the front door. "Where are you going?" George asked Amy.

"School?" Amy said.

"Not looking like that you're not." George said.

Amy smiled "Yes I am dad I'm not going to miss two days in a row … can I go now?" Amy asked.

"No boyfriends!" George said sternly.

"What?" Amy asked baffled.

"No boyfriends … if you're going to start dressing like that I don't want you having a boyfriend!" George said sternly.

"Okay? I'll take that as a compliment … bye dad." Amy said running up and giving her father a kiss on the cheek. Just when she was about to head out to meet her mother and Ashley in the truck Anne came running in to see where she was.

"Amy come on we … wow … you look nice. What's the occasion?" Anne asked examining Amy.

"Nothing … I just decided I should probably change up my look." Amy said smiling.

"Well it suits you … no dating. You're still too young …" Anne said.

"I don't know why you guys think I'm going to be dating but okay whatever …" Amy said heading out the front door past her mother.

"This isn't good Anne … we wanted her to change a little but not that much. Now she looks too good and those boys are going to be going goo goo over my Amy and I'm not having that!" George said.

"Oh calm down George, Amy is a strong girl she'll make good decisions … and besides you wanted this to happen and so did I … I was concerned about her lack of style you know. Now hopefully when we go clothes shopping she can help me pick something out since she's dressing like this now." Anne said.

"Yeah okay whatever, I just don't want no teenage brat thinking he can defile my sugarplum and that goes for both of them." George said.

"They'll be fine George; I'll be back in a minute." Anne said.

George got the wrong impression and thought Anne was inviting him to a good time. "Oh yeah I will see you soon." George said trying to be seductive and failing miserably.

"Really George … I'll be back" Anne said rolling her eyes and closing the front door.

Anne drove both Ashley and Amy to school, once Amy got out the car she could feel the atmosphere change around her and it freaked her out.

"Mom take me home I can't do this …" Amy said before getting out of the car. Ashley was already opening the front doors to the school.

"Why … are you worried about how you look? You look fine now get out and get to school!" Anne ordered.

Amy didn't try putting up a fight she got out of the truck slowly and looked around before she made her way over to the school's front doors. As she was headed over there she notice one person starring at her, she didn't know if they were trying to say something bad about her or they just couldn't believe what they were seeing but she decided to pay it no mind.

She opened the front door to the school and made her way down the hall; as she was walking heads were turning in her direction. She didn't hear anyone snickering she just saw them starring at her, she tried to ignore it but it was hard considering entire hallway had their eyes on her. She fixed her bag and started for her meeting spot with Grace, Madison and Lauren.

"Amy!" Madison called. As soon as Amy heard her voice she felt relieved; once Madison made her way over to her it was as if all eyes came off of her and people were immediately whispering about something.

"Your hair!" Grace said running over to meet Madison and Amy.

"Is it bad?" Amy asked concerned.

"No, no oh my god why haven't you curled it before it looks so good on you! You are looking pretty dang hot today if you ask me." Grace said.

"Really?" Amy asked smiling.

"Hey guys!" Lauren said walking up to them.

"Hey!" They each said at the same time.

"Well it's official we all came to school and got heads to turn." Grace said.

"You too?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah crazy right?" Grace asked.

"I don't know I kind of like the attention but then again … you know with this school most people here are into drugs and stuff so I'm not so sure." Madison said.

"I get what you mean but hey as long as heads are turning we know we did something right, right?" Grace asked.

"Right!" Amy, Madison and Lauren said.

"Well look who decided to catch up to the twenty first century, pig girl and her pack of rats." The head cheer captain said walking up behind Amy.

Amy turned around and backed away, while Grace stepped closer to the cheer captain, "What do you want Gem?" Grace asked identifying the head cheer captain as Gem.

"Nothing I just want to know why you're hanging around these losers now that's all. Grace come on … come hang with us we're your real friends after all and … we're all on the cheer squad." Gem said.

"Yeah Grace you belong with us not them." One of the cheerleaders following Gem said.

"I belong wherever I feel I belong and right now I belong with these guys so if you don't mind why don't you leave my new friends here alone." Grace said.

"Whatever Grace … just make sure you aren't late for practice." Gem said coldly. "Oh by the way, I heard about your fall out with Adrian … how sad and here I was thinking you two were bff's forever." Gem said.

"Yeah well you never know who you can trust." Grace said.

"I guess so … let's get out of here girls" Gem replied. "Oh before I go … you're Amy right?" Gem said pointing to Amy.

"Ye-yeah?" Amy answered.

"You're a lot more appealing when you dress with the times that goes for your two friends too. Bye!" Gem said leaving.

"Did she just give us a compliment or was she insulting us? Cause if she was insulting us, I will march over there and shove my heel up her ass!" Madison said.

"Actually I think she was giving you guys a compliment …" Grace said.

"I have a feeling today is going to be really, really weird." Lauren said.

"Yeah well what can you do … this is obviously going to make people talk …" Grace said.

Ricky had just entered the school, he was making his way down the hall and planned to meet up with Amy but Ben caught his attention.

"Ricky! Hey Ricky wait up!" Ben said running up behind Ricky.

"What's up?" Ricky asked not knowing why Ben was so anxious to get his attention.

"Amy Juregens is what's up! Let's just say she has a lot of new admirers." Ben said.

"What? What the hell is going on?" Ricky asked.

Damien walked up behind Ben, "Dude that chick is smoken hot! Her friends aren't so bad themselves." Damien said.

"Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" Ricky asked becoming agitated by Amy's new found attention.

"Yo Ricky!" Jack called running down the hall towards Ben, Damien and Ricky. He bumped fist with all of them greeting them. "So have you seen them?" Jack asked.

"Seen who?" Ricky asked.

"Amy and her friends!" Ben answered.

"What about them?" Ricky asked.

"They're hot now!" Damien said.

"Well except Grace … Grace has always been hot." Jack said.

"What the hell are you guys talking about since when do you notice Amy Juregens?" Ricky asked.

"Since now! Hey if I can't have Amy I'll settle for anyone of her friends." Damien said.

"Except Grace! Grace is mine … I just gotta get her back … somehow" Jack said sternly.

"Well … besides Grace I'll take my pick at anyone of them." Ben said.

"Amy isn't available either!" Ricky said quickly.

"Why she got a boyfriend or something? Man I wouldn't doubt it … a chick that hot has to have someone pleasing her." Damien said.

"Don't any of you look like you're interested in Amy … she's taken." Ricky said a bit worked up brushing past them to find Amy.

"Whoa … what was that?" Ben asked watching Ricky storm off.

"I think he's got the hots for Amy Juregens!" Damien said.

"I'll catch you guys at lunch" Jack said heading for class.

"Later." Damien and Ben said simultaneously.

Ricky spotted Grace in the hallway speaking with a fellow classmate, his name was Jared Loughter he was a junior. Ricky had seen him around at a few parties and he knew that he was definitely one of the few that wasn't afraid to let loose, especially at a party.

Ricky walked over and interrupted their conversation, "Where's Amy?" Ricky asked.

"She's right there, what's wrong with you?" Grace said pointing to Amy.

"Amy?" Ricky said loudly.

Amy was talking to another Junior his name was Simon Marter, Ricky wasted no time butting into the conversation.

"What are you doing?" Ricky asked.

"Well hello to you too Ricky … I was just talking to Simon here, he was … just asking me a few questions." Amy said.

"Is that so?" Ricky said turning his attention to Simon.

"Yeah … right, so Amy you wanna hang out sometime maybe? I know this cool place where-"Simon had begun to ask Amy out but Ricky jumped in.

"No!" Ricky said.

"I'm pretty sure I was asking her, not you." Simon said

"And I'm pretty sure I'm answering for her now get lost!" Ricky said aggravated.

"Okay then, can I at least have your number Amy?" Simon asked.

"I said get lost!" Ricky said.

Simon didn't try to put up a fight he backed off and walked away from Amy.

"Why did you do that he was just being nice!" Amy said.

"Nice? Amy that guy is a loser! He is just another meth head playing a part to get your attention, you just don't know that!" Ricky said.

"Oh and you expect me to believe you because?" Amy asked.

"What are you blind? You're looking at me, remember? I go places that aren't exactly ideal!" Ricky said

Amy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Ricky why don't you tone it down a little?" Grace said leaving her conversation with Jared after noticing Ricky was becoming increasingly upset while he was talking to Amy. During this time Amy was pulled to the side by another guy, it was Jeremy Graber the boy in the band that she had caught with the cocaine in his trumpet case.

"Tone it down? Grace why are you letting her talk to these idiots?" Ricky asked Grace.

"I don't know, I thought it would be okay considering she talks to you! It's not like she was doing anything anyway so why are you getting so upset about it?" Grace asked.

"Hey ... now wait ..." Ricky said fumbling around in his head for a reason why he wasn't like the other guys; "you listen to me I was like them, WAS but not anymore … at least not really so don't compare me to them. I just don't want her getting caught up with … with them!" Ricky said.

"Is that it Ricky or are you jealous?" Grace asked.

"Look … I … I" Ricky tried to defend his actions but there was no excuse that could mask the reason behind his intentions. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Amy was talking to another guy and got fed up with talking and decided to just haul her to ISS.

"So yeah you know I'm cleaning up my act, I've been clean for about two weeks now; it's a good thing for me you know? Besides doing coke wasn't all that great. "Jeremy said to Amy.

"That's great … I'm glad that you're getting out of … doing … that. I hope that turns out good for you." Amy said.

"I hope so too … you know with you as an example I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get off of it in no time flat. You think you could maybe help me sometime, I mean like go with me to group stuff or you could just be there for me for moral support." Jeremy said to Amy.

Amy opened her mouth to answer but Ricky came over and answered for her once again. "No she is not going to be your moral support and no she is not going to group meetings with you! You aren't even clean you were just dealing and using this past weekend! Get the hell out of here!" Ricky said, riled. "Let's go!" Ricky said taking Amy's hand in his and leading her towards Mr. Clark's room.

Grace stood gawking at Ricky ever since he turned his back on her mid-conversation and rushed over to Amy. Madison and Lauren joined her, "is it me or is he acting funny?" Madison asked.

"It's definitely not you." Grace said.

"What's his deal? The way he's acting you would think he ..." Madison said trying to figure out Ricky's odd behavior.

"You would think he liked her?" Grace said finishing Madison sentence.

"Well yeah, I mean I hope he wasn't trying to hide it or anything cause after all of that ..." Madison said.

"Well if he was trying to keep it a secret, then the secret is out he definitely likes Amy. Even we can see that." Lauren said.

"Obviously he only put on a show for the entire school to see." Madison said.

"Not to mention he had jealous written all over him when he saw Amy talking to another guy … hey by the way I sort of asked Amy about this already but … have those two ever … you know?" Grace asked referring to Amy and Ricky.

"No, no definitely not, if anything the only thing Ricky has done for her as far as we know is cause her a lot of stress." Lauren said.

"Really … wow then he really does like her. That's a first." Grace said.

"Wait but he's been with plenty of girls before her …" Madison said confused.

"Yeah he's been with them but he's never really liked them he just used them to … you know get some." Grace said.

"Get what?" Madison asked.

"You know …" Grace said awkwardly.

"What he uses them to get their numbers to make himself look good?" Lauren asked.

"No! He uses them to have sex with them, God have you guys been living under a rock or something?" Grace asked astonished they didn't have a clue what she meant.

"Well we never really … got into stuff like that." Lauren said.

"Wow … okay I'm going to class I'll see you guys at lunch." Grace said holding a look of disbelief.

"Well she should know not everyone thinks about … sex!" Madison said.

"Right … I can't even imagine myself doing it." Lauren said.

As soon as Lauren said that two sophomores walked up to Madison and Lauren and offered to take them to class which they happily agreed too.

"Ricky … Ricky … RICKY!" Amy said constantly trying to get his attention.

"What?" Ricky said loudly turning around to face Amy.

"Can I have my hand back please I can walk myself to class." Amy said looking down at their hands, locked with one another.

"Sorry … I just don't want you talking to them that's all." Ricky said letting go of Amy's hand.

"Why because I'm just going to get swept off my feet by the first guy that shows interest in me?" Amy asked.

"No! I just don't want you to get involved with the wrong crowd! And you never know maybe one of them will put on a great show and get you caught up in whatever crap they have going on in their lives." Ricky said.

"Ricky I'm not stupid, I know how to handle myself and I'm not just going to throw myself at every guy that offers. I'm sorry but if you didn't realize I have boundaries." Amy said confidently.

"I know you have boundaries Amy but guys are dogs we'll do anything to get a treat." Ricky said.

"Yeah I know! You are a prime example!" Amy said brushing past Ricky as she began to walk herself to Mr. Clark's class.

"Wait!" Ricky said. Amy didn't listen so he ran in front of her to block her path. "Hold on a second! If you're still mad about the kiss I'm-"Ricky started saying but Amy stopped him.

"If? I am still mad about it I didn't expect my first kiss to be like that! Look Ricky it's nice that you're concerned about me and I might be a little grateful that you are. But when it comes to guys and-and drugs, I can handle myself." Amy said.

"Wait … hold on a minute did you say first kiss?" Ricky asked, only catching that one part of Amy's sentence.

"Yeah so?" Amy said.

"So … so you're still a virgin?" Ricky asked smiling as if he were being told a joke.

"Yeah so what, it's not a bad thing; I can at least say I saved it for someone special and not someone that was planning on leaving me the morning after! Now if that isn't proof enough that I'll be fine when it comes to guys then I don't know what is; now would you please move, it's bad enough that I've been trying so hard not to slap you the entire time you've been in front of me." Amy said flustered.

"Hey … I'm sorry about the kiss alright? I didn't mean anything by it …" Ricky said.

Amy scoffed and rolled her eyes, "will you just let it go and come on." The first bell rang after Amy said that. "You don't want to be late and have more days in ISS do you?" Amy said heading down the hall towards Mr. Clark's class.

"Let it go? It's one of the only things I think about …" Ricky said to himself following Amy into Mr. Clark's classroom.

_A/N: Praise the lawd! Oh my god if only you knew how hard it was to write this. May I say that girls your shopping can kiss my fucking ass and some alright! I have no idea wtf DCM HACI DLC and all that other shit means but just go with it! You can look up the outfits on Rue21's website btw! Okay so I made this chapter extra-long and it's pretty much two chapters in one so you're welcome!_

_Okay so here's the game plan Ramy have had their kiss blah blah blah now it's the road to them getting together. (By this I mean being Bf/Gf not screwing) And from there we'll go into the first time they do it and all that stuff but um I forgot to mention that the town they live in is pretty messed up and if you haven't caught wind of that I suggest you go back a few chapters and reread them I've hinted at corruption and what not and it's about to go down._

_Hope you enjoyed the story, stay tuned for more._

_Why don't you do me a favor and review your thoughts on this extra-long chapter LOL._

_Next chapter Ramy will be back in their classes and you'll find out what happened to Adrian too. So until then catch ya laters._


	13. Chapter 13

_*First off so so so very sorry for the long wait, I tend to take breaks here and there but I didn't realize that I was taking such long breaks so I'm just gonna wing it from now on and write constantly and update constantly and this time I mean it. But you can't be mad at me last time I gave you guys a ultra-long chapter, which was draining to write and I'm still not over the whole girl's clothing thing, that was awful trying to pick out outfits and shoes and just ugh let me just shut up before I irritate myself. Anyway here's the chapter hope you enjoy it._

_To my followers on tumblr I know I said I would update over the weekend but if you know my writing style by now you know that that was obvious bull shit. Okay now get to reading noobcakes!*_

**Confessions**

_"So … so you're still a virgin?" Ricky asked smiling as if he were being told a joke._

_"Yeah so what, it's not a bad thing; I can at least say I saved it for someone special and not someone that was planning on leaving me the morning after! Now if that isn't proof enough that I'll be fine when it comes to guys then I don't know what is; now would you please move, it's bad enough that I've been trying so hard not to slap you the entire time you've been in front of me." Amy said flustered._

_"Hey … I'm sorry about the kiss alright? I didn't mean anything by it …" Ricky said._

_Amy scoffed and rolled her eyes, "will you just let it go and come on." The first bell rang after Amy said that. "You don't want to be late and have more days in ISS do you?" Amy said heading down the hall towards Mr. Clark's class._

_"Let it go? It's one of the only things I think about …" Ricky said to himself following Amy into Mr. Clark's classroom._

"Well now this is a sight to behold! I like the changes Amy." Mr. Clark said elated.

Amy smiled and hoped she wasn't blushing from embarrassment, "Thank you" Amy said.

"I assume your sick day was better than it sounded?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Uh … uh um" Amy didn't know how to respond, she mentally slapped herself for not thinking about her new wardrobe and how obvious it would be that she recently got them and that it would be a dead give-away that she wasn't sick yesterday.

"Its fine, we all need days to ourselves." Mr. Clark excused Amy.

Amy sighed and headed for her seat with Ricky in tow.

"Ricky …" Mr. Clark said looking between Amy and Ricky.

Ricky turned around and faced Mr. Clark finally taking his attention off of Amy; Mr. Clark nodded in Amy's direction.

Ricky responded with a small smirk and eventually took his attention off of Mr. Clark and back to Amy.

Ricky sat down at the desk adjacent to the desk Amy was sitting her stuff at, "Today feels like it's going to be a long day." Amy said flipping her bangs out of her face.

"Yeah …" Ricky said gazing at Amy who was still standing up trying to gather her school stuff.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked Ricky as she fumbled with her bag to get her notebook out.

"Are-are you really a virgin?" Ricky asked Amy quietly.

"What?" Amy asked stumped by Ricky's question, she managed to get her notebook out of her bag and finally took a seat at her desk.

"Are you really …" Ricky was beginning to ask the same question again, Amy answered before he could finish.

"Yes, why is that so hard to believe? … I thought I told you I was a virgin before …" Amy said softly.

"You really aren't like most girls' here" Ricky said with a small smirk on his face.

"Alright my two students who will soon be leaving me we have news to discuss." Mr. Clark interrupted Amy and Ricky's quiet conversation. "The news on what's become of Ms. Adrian lee." Mr. Clark finished.

Ricky's small smirk turned into a full blown smile when he heard Mr. Clark's announcement.

"Oh-oh right we were supposed to find out yesterday but I …" Amy said wishing she picked today rather than yesterday to skip school.

"It doesn't matter, we got the news anyway and its good news … Ms. Lee has been suspended for the remained of this week and next week." Mr. Clark said.

"What?" Amy asked surprised letting out a small giggle.

"Yeah, I guess yesterday after Principal Miller met with her he ordered her off school grounds immediately." Ricky said smiling widely at Amy.

"That-that's great … I-I mean you know because of the stuff she's done and-and …" Amy said trying not to sound too happy about Adrian's suspension.

"Amy it's okay to be happy about Ms. Lee being gone for a while; I'm sure there are plenty of other girls in this school who will be celebrating when they hear the news." Mr. Clark said.

"She doesn't … know about who told, right?" Amy asked concerned.

"No worries Amy we made sure the day we went in there was no one in the hallway to witness you going into the office along with Ricky. The same thing applied when we were called back into the office." Mr. Clark said.

"Still … you can never be too careful … especially when it concerns Adrian." Ricky said his smile fading.

"You're not upset that we … told are you?" Amy asked noticing Ricky's smile fade.

"No … no it's not that it's just … it seems too easy. I don't want a bunch of drama to be the result of trying to do the right thing." Ricky admitted.

"Well Ricky I'm glad that you're genuinely concerned about your situation but trust me, everything will be fine." Mr. Clark insisted.

"Yeah I hope so … Adrian's friends are going to be talking if they already aren't and they're gonna wanna know what happened to her. And trust me I know, they'll stop at nothing to figure out what's going on. But I guess the one good thing about all of this is that you have Grace on your side now right? So she'll know what to do if you think you can trust her enough to tell her." Ricky said looking over at Amy with a concerned look.

"I'll just …" Amy began chewing the side of her lip, "I'll just play it by ear … I-if they get on to me somehow then I'll tell Grace but I don't want to tell her now. I don't want anyone but the people in this room to know what's going on." Amy said.

"And I think that's a smart idea and you should stick to that." Mr. Clark said. "But enough about that again I'm sure everything will be fine and if you feel something is up do not hesitate to come to me or the Principal. But … you two have work that needs to be done and Amy you have make-up work, so that means you'll need to spend some quality time together catching up on your assignments." Mr. Clark said in a sarcastic tone.

Amy grunted, Ricky sighed along with Amy's grunt, "hey it could be worst you could be sitting in here with Adrian and I could make you all work together until you get along." Mr. Clark said.

"Yeah right …" Ricky said quickly.

"I'd rather scrape gum off the bottom of a table than try and befriend her." Amy said sourly.

"I'm sure you would've said the same thing about Ricky before you two came in here and now look at you." Mr. Clark implied.

"Yeah look at us we barely get along and we're stuck together for most of the day not to mention that it's going to be that way for the rest of the school year." Amy said.

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Ricky said grunting.

"Maybe it is …" Amy said turning towards Ricky giving him a cold look.

"Are we really going to go back to the same old sh-" Ricky began to protest but Mr. Clark stopped him.

"Ricky don't buy into the resentment I'm sure Amy has a very … very good reason for being so hostile this morning." Mr. Clark said eyeing Ricky hoping he would understand that Amy was probably still upset about the sudden kiss.

"You can say that again." Amy said turning back towards the front of the class.

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Clark ordered; Amy jumped at the sound of Mr. Clark's voice, Ricky straightened up in his desk in response. "You two aren't going to sit here all day and bicker like three year old children again. Amy I understand him kissing you might've upset you but get over it people make mistakes …" Mr. Clark stopped and looked at Ricky for a second and went back to his lecture. "People do things they have no control over, it happens you've probably done it before yourself." Mr. Clark said.

"Uh-ugh wait how do you know about the kiss?" Amy asked baffled.

"It slipped out …" Ricky admitted.

"Oh really it slipped out? Well if that's the case, who else did you tell?" Amy asked flabbergasted.

"No one, alright? We were talking yesterday and he managed to get it out of me, you happy now?"

"No I'm not happy, are you sure he's the only one you told or was there someone else? You know if it was so easy for you to sleep up to him-" Amy said complaining, Mr. Clark quickly intervened.

"Amy, forgive me for saying this but will you please pipe down! He only told me because I was prying around trying to figure out why you would skip school. It took a lot for him to even say anything to me so I think it's safe to say that he hasn't told anyone else about this so lay off of him."

"But I-" Amy tried to protest but Mr. Clark cut her off once again.

"I said drop it! After the panic he went through yesterday looking for you before school yesterday you would think you would be a little more forgiving considering he's so concerned for your wellbeing." Mr. Clark said.

"What the hell?" Ricky asked embarrassed.

"What would you like me to give her a detailed example of your face when you burst through my door? Because I'm not sure if I can pull off the feared look unless something was happening to one of my loved ones … and your face was so pale-" Mr. Clark said teasing Ricky, Ricky quickly interjected.

"Okay, okay … we get it; I was worried can we not talk about that … please." Ricky said quickly.

"Hey I'm just trying to save your hide." Mr. Clark said.

"Yeah you're doing such a grand job I think I may have to give you an award for biggest jackass of the year." Ricky murmured.

"Hey now, I let the two of you get away with enough as it is but I'm not going to get away with name calling … when it's directed towards me." Mr. Clark said sternly.

The room fell silent, Amy looked over at Ricky and then back to Mr. Clark and then back to Ricky and finally Ricky looked back to Amy trying to understand what she was doing. "What?" Ricky asked.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Amy asked.

"Apologize? For what? I was joking … it was a joke …" Ricky said defending himself; Amy kept a strong gaze on Ricky. "Alright … alright fine … sorry" Ricky said softly.

"Really …" Amy said still starring at Ricky.

"You asked for an apology you got one …" Ricky said.

"That was a pretty crappy apology don't you think?" Amy said.

"I have to agree." Mr. Clark said in agreement.

"Are you serious … fuck fine-" Ricky said Mr. Clark stopped him.

"Language!" Mr. Clark said.

"Alright, alright, alright I'm sorry about the jackass of the year thing and sorry for saying fuck." Ricky said.

Amy let out a small giggle and hid her face behind her hands. "What you laughing at?" Ricky asked Amy.

Mr. Clark stood and sat on the front of his desk, "Alright Ricky … aside from the use of profanity I forgive you. Now we've wasted enough time and you two have a lot of work to catch up on, Ricky here skipped doing his work yesterday he said he wasn't feeling confident enough to do his homework on his own without your assistance Amy so here is your work …" Mr. Clark said picking up two stacks of papers and sitting them on both Amy and Ricky's desk. "I suggest you get to work." Mr. Clark added heading back to his desk.

"Wait … how come you got to skip doing homework? Did … did you do the biology homework we were supposed to do on Wednesday?" Amy asked.

"Oh so you remembered that we were supposed to do homework together until you ran off on me? … Yes I did do it, it was hard but I managed and you didn't expect me to do half of this alone did you? You're my tutor remember?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah … well … I'm still upset with you about the kiss." Amy said gathering her things to start her homework.

"And I'm still thinking about it." Ricky said smirking.

"What?" Amy asked shocked.

"What, it was a good kiss." Ricky admitted.

"Well … I don't know if I should say thank you or …" Amy said stop to think of a choice of words.

"Or?" Ricky asked.

"Or smack you." Amy said a devious smile appeared on her face.

"Or … you could just kiss me again and forget anything ever happened." Ricky said.

"Nice try, get your pencil … or pen, we have to get this stuff done." Amy said.

"If it means anything … I am sorry about kissing you." Ricky said, Amy doubted it at first but she was more than sure she heard uncertainty in his apology.

"Thank you …" Amy said softly before starting her homework.

First period ended quickly for Grace and she was more than happy to get out of her Algebra class but she wasn't expecting to see Alisha waiting for her in the hallway outside of her classroom. She opted to just ignore her and walk down the hall towards her next class but Alisha managed to stop her. "Grace, wait up!" Alisha called to Grace.

"You need help with something?" Grace asked not wanting to speak with Alisha.

"Oh enough with the hostile act it doesn't suit you and I tried to tell Adrian to tell you herself … I'm still not sure how you even found out about her and Jack." Alisha said.

"It doesn't matter how I found out what matters is that it happened and instead of telling me both of you hid behind a block of lies! Now what do you want?" Grace asked.

"Whatever look I just want to know if you know what happened with Adrian … I mean we figured because you were angry at her that you might've told on her for something so …" Alisha said stopping to read Grace's face to figure out if she knew what she was talking about. Obviously whatever Alisha was talking about wasn't registering with Grace.

"So what … is she in detention or something? No that can't be it it's Adrian after all and she gets away with pretty much everything so, what exactly are you trying to get at?" Grace asked losing her patience.

"Obviously you don't know what's going on so forget about it … sorry for bothering you I guess." Alisha said trying to walk away from Grace until Grace stepped in front of her.

"What happened to Adrian?" Grace asked.

"She got suspended because someone said something about her to the principal and I was just trying to see if you knew anything." Alisha said reluctantly.

"Oh well looks like the big bad Adrian finally fell off her throne if she was able to get suspended. I guess she's not immune to getting in trouble then." Grace said.

"Yeah I guess not … look if you hear anything about who might've said something-" Alisha began to say until Grace cut her off.

"I'll be sure NOT to tell you." Grace said turning around and heading for her next class.

"Hey Grace! Hold on!" Alisha said speed walking to catch up to Grace before she got away. "Grace listen I'm sorry about the whole situation with Jack we should've told you." Alisha said stopping Grace.

"Yeah I doubt that, I'm expendable remember? I'm sure there's plenty of girls' here that are willing to fill my spot on you and Adrian's posse list." Grace said leaving Alisha behind.

Amy's phone started buzzing with incoming messages from Grace, Madison and Lauren. She couldn't help but read them over.

**To Amy:**

**Hey you probably haven't heard considering you're stuck in ISS but I guess Adrian got suspended for an entire week! XD Good ridens … not sure how this is going to affect the school though :/ … hope everything is going good for you in there.**

**Grace**

**To Amy:**

**Amy omg! Adrian got suspended for an entire week! That has to be the best news I've heard in high school! Luv ya xoxo**

**Madison**

**To Amy:**

**Have you heard that the queen of all things bitchy has been suspended? I can't believe it; everyone is talking about it like it's unbelievable. Everyone here thought she was untouchable this is definitely making them think twice! Good luck with Ricky today it's already looking to be the best day of school ever!**

**Lauren**

"Oh my god … news sure does travel fast around here." Amy said looking at her phone.

"Amy there better be a good reason why your cell phone is out." Mr. Clark said.

"Sorry I just got some messages from my friends about Adrian's suspension …" Amy said.

"You're not the only one …" Ricky said looking at his phone and his incoming messages.

"People are getting nervous considering Adrian got suspended." Ricky added.

"Well they should be a lot of kids here get away with the most absurd things and it's by time we brought some order back to this school." Mr. Clark said.

"This school or this town in general?" Amy asked.

"The school is my main concern right now." Mr. Clark said.

Ricky looked between Mr. Clark and Amy and got lost in thought; he began to wonder what kind of trouble this would cause his friends if things were to start changing and some form of order was brought back to Grant High.

"At least some kids here can relax for a week without worrying about Adrian." Amy said.

"Relax? We probably just made things worse for those kids she tormented …" Ricky said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Ricky?" Mr. Clark said.

"I should've thought about this before we even said anything … Adrian isn't the type to just bow out and not do anything about things that concern her. She's gonna wanna find out who got her suspended and she gonna do whatever it takes … she probably has her friends looking into it already." Ricky said.

"Okay but she's gone for a week and-and they wouldn't really go out of their just to find someone for her would they? I mean she isn't their concern." Amy said baffled.

"But she is … you don't understand, there's more to this than you think." Ricky said restrained.

"And what exactly is it that we're missing?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Just take my word for it … if things start getting bad in school it's because of her." Ricky said.

"She can't influence people that much, can she? I mean come on you're making her seem like she's literally the head honcho!" Amy said not wanting to believe the situation Ricky was describing.

"Ricky if you know something now's the time to say it." Mr. Clark said.

"No … now isn't the time to say anything, now is the time to watch the aftermath of our decision." Ricky said.

Amy let out a huff "you're not serious right? You really think that because of what we did she's going to command her stupid minions to wreak havoc? If there was a time when I felt …" Amy said stopping as she remembered Grace's text message. _"Not sure how this is going to affect the school though :/"_

"Amy?" Mr. Clark asked wondering why she stopped.

Amy pulled out her cell phone and began texting Grace back wondering what she thought might happen now that Adrian got suspended. She had to figure out a way to ask her without cueing in that she was worried for her wellbeing.

**To Grace:**

**Hey, wow she got suspended? After reading your text I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing? Hopefully it is a good thing though lol anyway things are boring as usual I can't wait to get out of here. Hope you have a good day! **

**Amy**

Amy set her phone done and sighed she flipped her bangs from her face and starred at her phone hoping for a reply from Grace.

"Amy please put your cell phone away." Mr. Clark said.

"Amy what is it?" Ricky asked looking at her with concern in his eyes.

Amy looked up at Ricky and then to Mr. Clark, "I think he might be right about Adrian …" Amy said softly.

"Great now you're agreeing with him, will someone please tell me what I'm missing!" Mr. Clark asked.

"It's just that … I-I made friends with one of Adrian's old … best friends and she texted me and the way she worded her message makes me think that she's worried about what's going to happen." Amy said.

"Grace?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah …" Amy answered.

"So would you consider this a serious matter?" Mr. Clark asked.

"I don't know … I-I don't know Adrian really … I mean I've heard of things she's done to other kids here but I never expected her to be so … influential." Amy said.

Mr. Clark sat at his desk thinking over the situation "Ricky … what do you think?" Mr. Clark asked.

"I think …" Ricky looked at his phone again to check his messages and back to Mr. Clark. "I think it could get bad …" Ricky said.

Amy received a reply back from Grace after Ricky answered. "I-I have to read this …" Amy said.

**To Amy:**

… **I keep forgetting that I'm not dealing with Adrian's group of friends anymore … so obviously you wouldn't know what would happen in a situation like this. But you probably should know … Adrian doesn't get in trouble often for a reason … she told me during her Freshman year here that the first time she got in trouble she found out who got her into trouble and beat them continuously outside of school. She tormented the person so much that one day they just couldn't take it anymore and they freaked out and tried to kill themselves. I guess when they were unsuccessful with the suicide they got moved to a home and no one has heard from that person since.**

**Then there would be the time when a cheerleader who transferred from a school in Denver, she threatened to out Adrian about … some things that she's done. The girl was going to go straight to the office after school but … Adrian got to her and that was that. The girl came to school the next day with a broken leg and she quit the cheer squad.**

**Look Amy Adrian has done things to get where she is that's why it's best not to … well it's best not to get on her bad side but I guess it's a little late for that. You just need to know that because of sources outside of school Adrian has always had ins and outs at Grant High with upper and lower classman. Because she is who she is, she will always have a group of friends willing to do whatever she wishes. I know it seems crazy but … take my word for it; she already has her friends asking around to figure out who got her in trouble.**

**Anyway sorry for sounding so cryptic … but I'm stuck in History right now and I am BORED! And Mr. Keflan is soooooooooooooo HOT! Like super-hot like when he turns around I just imagine myself jumping on him and … you know lol! Man if the school was full of hot teachers like him I think I could tolerate the Adrian nonsense just to stare at them all day.**

**Grace**

"Ricky …" Amy said looking straight ahead.

"Yeah?" Ricky answered.

"If you could go back and change our decision on telling the principal about Adrian would you?" Amy asked.

"Probably …" Ricky answered.

"Would you Amy?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Probably …" Amy answered.

"What did Grace say?" Ricky asked Amy.

"She just gave me summarized version of what Adrian has done in the past … I'm sure there's much more but after reading what she had to say I think we might've made a mistake …" Amy admitted.

"Can I see your phone Amy; I'd like to see this message for myself." Mr. Clark said.

Amy handed her phone over to Mr. Clark who quickly read the message over. As he was finishing up his message, Grace texted Amy's phone again.

**To: Amy**

**Amy, look up at the door I don't have much time for my bathroom break! OMG Mr. Clark is kind of cute from the side! Ricky is totally giving you goo goo eyes right now. O.o**

**Grace**

Mr. Clark looked over at the door and saw Grace who was looking at Amy, Amy turned her attention to the door as well and saw Grace and smiled. Ricky looked up when he noticed Amy smiling at the door; Mr. Clark walked over to the door and opened it. "Ah you must be Grace, are you stopping by because you're in ISS as well?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Oh … oh no I was … I was just uh … I was gazing … yeah I was totally gazing at uh at Amy! She's so pretty … she's pretty right?" Grace said bewildered.

"Yes she is that really why you're standing at my door or was there something else?" Mr. Clark asked Grace.

"No-no … I'm going to go now okay … bye" Grace said trying to run off.

"Wait Ms. Bowman I might have a few questions for you, if you would come in." Mr. Clark said turning around and walking towards his desk. Grace pulled out her cell phone the minute Mr. Clark turned around and started to text Amy again not realizing that Mr. Clark had her phone.

**To Amy:**

**OMG! I feel like I'm in an episode of tales of the crypt and I am about to get murdered … but Mr. Keflan is a looker and so is Mr. Clark omg! Was I gawking … I didn't look to stupid did I? … Ricky is still giving you goo goo eyes!**

**Grace**

Amy's phone buzzed, Grace noticed that it didn't come from Amy's desk but from Mr. Clarks. She saw him read the message right in front of her and immediately turned red.

"Well Ms. Bowman I assure you that no one in here is going to murder you and I'm sure Ricky is well aware that he has been giving Amy goo goo eyes since he's entered the classroom." Mr. Clark said starring directly at Ricky.

Amy looked over at Ricky who was still looking at her until Mr. Clark called him out. "What the hell no I'm not!" Ricky protested.

Grace came out of being embarrassed by Mr. Clark reading her text message and looked over at Amy and Ricky. "Seriously Ricky … we aren't stupid you were totally giving her the look." Grace said.

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Ricky said.

"Language Mr. Underwood, I can always extend your stay in my classroom!" Mr. Clark said.

"Right now that isn't sounding half bad …" Ricky said sinking into his seat.

"Okay … um I can't really stay in here for too long or I'm going to get in trouble with Mr. Keflan …" Grace said.

"You don't have to worry about him I'll give you a note when you return to his classroom." Mr. Clark said.

"Oh well okay … so what exactly did you want?" Grace asked Mr. Clark.

"Well-" Mr. Clark began but Amy stopped him.

"Wait … can I have my phone back please?" Amy said holding out her hand.

"Oh … right." Mr. Clark said walking over to Amy's desk and placing her cell phone in her hand before returning to his desk. "Anyway I just want to ask-" Mr. Clark started again but Ricky stopped him this time.

"Wait … Grace!" Ricky said loudly to make sure Grace was attentive.

"What god you don't have to yell …" Grace said.

Ricky got up from his desk and walked over to Grace, "You swear you won't say a word of what you hear to anyone?" Ricky asked.

"Ye-yeah …" Grace said.

"Swear!" Ricky commanded.

"Alright … alright I swear." Grace said backing away from Ricky.

Ricky stepped closer to Grace, "you have to understand that if anyone finds out about what you're going to hear then something bad might happen to either one of us. If it's me, fine I can handle it but if it's her …" Ricky said pointing to Amy, "you're going to have a problem." Ricky said.

"Hey don't forget that she's my friend to now and I'm not going to give Adrian anything, unless it's a punch to the face and maybe a kick in the stomach and-" Grace was going to continue but Mr. Clark interrupted her.

"Alright we get it! Ricky have a seat, its bad manners to threaten woman." Mr. Clark said.

"Someone has to tell her …" Ricky said walking back to his desk taking a seat next to Amy. Amy eyes followed him as he sat down.

"Now Grace what can you tell me about Adrian?" Mr. Clark asked.

"It depends on what you want to know …" Grace said hesitantly.

"Well you obviously know that she has been suspended so … what do you think will come of this suspension." Mr. Clark asked.

"Trouble …" Grace answered quickly.

"What kind of trouble?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Let's just say I am praying for the person that told on her …" Grace said flipping her hair out of her face.

Mr. Clark looked over at Amy and Ricky, "Told you …" Ricky said.

"Wait … wait it wasn't …" Grace said looking at Amy shocked.

"No it wasn't just her it was me and her!" Ricky said defending Amy.

"Like that matters! Oh my god, what were you thinking? Are you stupid or just brain dead? You of all people should know what Adrian does to people!" Grace said attacking Ricky.

"Hey don't blame me for this I thought that if she didn't know who said anything nothing would come of it but I forgot to factor in her lackeys!" Ricky said.

"Why do I take it you two are letting on more than you know?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Yeah … what aren't you telling us?" Amy asked.

"Look Amy there are some things you tell people and there are things you keep to yourself and in this situation it's best to keep what we know to ourselves … right Ricky?" Grace asked staring at him like she was ready to pounce like a lioness.

"I think you need to tell us something … it doesn't have to be everything but I need something … we need something so that we can know what we're dealing with and why Adrian has so much influence over this school." Mr. Clark said referring to himself and Amy.

"Alright … if it'll help I'll say something …" Grace said.

"Grace … no!" Ricky protested.

"Don't worry they won't catch on … the reason why Adrian has so much influence isn't because of herself alone it's because of people outside school and that's all I can say for now until I'm sure you two … are one hundred percent trustworthy. Ricky should know that it was a long shot to just walk away from Adrian so he knows how I feel." Grace said looking at Ricky.

"Why is it such a problem to walk away from-" Mr. Clark began to ask but Ricky interjected.

"No one walks away from Adrian according to her … people are afraid to turn their back on her but when you open your eyes and realize how pathetic she is it's not too hard." Ricky said.

"I couldn't have said it better myself …" Grace said tearing up.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Clark asked concerned about Grace.

"No … no it's just I've never really talked about … this stuff with anyone who doesn't … know. With people that aren't involved in … involved with her. I never thought I would feel like I found a safe haven for as long as I've lived here." Grace admitted.

Ricky looked down at his desk to cover any sign of tears that may come, Amy looked over at him. "What is really going on here?" Amy asked Ricky her hands began shaking.

"Whatever it is they'll tell us soon … but I have something to tell you two and Grace since you're here you might as well take a seat and allow me to apologize before I explain what's going on to you for dragging you into this. And to the two of you especially …" Mr. Clark said pointing at Amy and Ricky, Ricky looked up at Mr. Clark. "Amy … Ricky, the two of you will be leaving my class come Monday and rather than telling you the day you leave I'd rather tell you now so you have the weekend to soak it up and decide on whether or not you want to go through with this … Grace you too have a choice in this matter." Mr. Clark said gruffly.

Grace sat next to Amy and listened to what Mr. Clark was about to say, "What is going on?" Amy asked confused.

"Amy, Ricky have the two of you ever thought it was weird that you have all the same classes and sit next to each other in three of them?" Mr. Clark asked.

"I-I … I just thought it was bad luck …" Amy said.

"I didn't really care much about it." Ricky said looking over at Amy.

"Well it wasn't luck, it was orchestrated, the two of you naturally had two classes together but we moved things around and since Amy was taking some upperclassman classes we moved her into the same classes as Ricky …" Mr. Clark said.

"Who is we?" Grace asked.

"Myself, along with the Principal, the student councilor and the office front desk woman Deborah." Mr. Clark said.

"Why did you do this?" Ricky asked.

"We … Principal Miller decided to do this … it's no secret that this school is in a very, very dark and bad place right now and he took it upon himself to take action. With so little students graduating and underclassman coming in and immediately getting influenced to do all the wrong instead of the right, something needed to be done." Mr. Clark said.

"So you're using us? But why us?" Amy asked.

"Principal Miller picked you, the list of girls wasn't long at all and you stood out more than any. Considering your good reputation and not getting involved in any of the wrong doing and keeping a level head, with superior grades. He saw you fit to partake in what we have planned … Ricky you were picked obviously because of your … rather bad reputation and your way with woman … no offense Amy but we knew you probably wouldn't give in to any of his philandering. So we stuck you in all the same classes sat you next to one another hoping that Amy here would influence you … Ricky and make you do some good within the school by breaking you out of your … bad habits." Mr. Clark said.

"How exactly did you expect her to break me out of any bad habits I have?" Ricky asked.

"We don't know we were hoping you witnessing her hard working manner would have some sort of effect on you … but instead her not being interested in you was what started everything." Mr. Clark said.

"So what would you have done if you got no results?" Amy asked.

"Nothing … we would let the school year play out and work at another plan of action." Mr. Clark said.

"So how well is this plan working?" Grace asked.

"Well considering you're in here and Ricky is highly protective of Amy now I'd say this plan is working better than we had hoped." Mr. Clark admitted with a smile on his face.

"So what exactly do you expect us to do?" Amy asked.

"I expect you to help us weed out the wrong …" Mr. Clark said.

"That being?" Grace asked.

"For starters we need to know how these kids keep getting alcohol and who is supplying it to them …" Mr. Clark said

"That list is long …" Ricky said quietly.

"And we need to know what teachers are involved and then there's the drug use but that might be a little … hard right now." Mr. Clark said, Grace and Ricky looked at one another.

"Did you say teachers?" Ricky asked still looking at Grace.

"Yes, teachers …" Mr. Clark answered.

"Teachers are involved?" Grace asked confused.

"We only recently found out but apparently some students here have been receiving things from teachers." Mr. Clark said.

"Well I guess there are things that even I didn't know …" Grace said, Ricky looked down at his desk.

"What we are trying to do is make this school a better place, we're trying to help these kids and set them back on the right path. By whatever means necessary …" Mr. Clark said.

"So you use us to get what you want … I don't know about any of you but I'm not one to be used …" Ricky said coldly.

"So you would rather watch as the people around you destroy themselves in this thing they call a life? You mean to tell me that you're okay with seeing kids using drugs and drinking alcohol and acting like fools, thinking that it's what the rest of the world does? You're okay with letting them grow up knowing that they'll fail in the long hall?" Mr. Clark asked.

"So what, you want us to just go and out everyone to the police? You think you can trust them? You really think that you can do anything at all? Do you really want us to go behind our friends' backs and sell them out like they mean nothing to us?" Ricky asked angered.

"Do you want to see your friends succeed or fail?" Mr. Clark asked.

"I want … I want-" Ricky tried to find an answer but couldn't, Amy cut in.

"Mr. Clark so what you're saying is that you and a few other … faculty members here want us … teenagers to try and fix an entire school for you? You-you want us to-to what become super heroes and save the day? How do you expect the three of us to accomplish anything? I-I mean are you thinking about this … neither me nor knew just how big this situation is and we still don't and-and obviously if we do, do this we're asking the two of them … Ricky and Grace to betray people they care or cared about." Amy said.

"I might not be friends with Adrian anymore but I did grow to care about a few people that hung around her …" Grace said adding on to what Amy said.

"I'm not asking you to betray anyone … I'm asking you to help me help them." Mr. Clark said.

Silence filled the room, Amy couldn't take her eyes off of Mr. Clark and Ricky and Grace couldn't stand to look at Mr. Clark. Grace finally decided to break the silence, "okay … I'm in." Grace said softly.

"You realize what you're doing don't you? Once they start this they're going to realize that things outside of school are part of the reason for it being so screwed up." Ricky said tearing up hearing Grace agree to team up with Mr. Clark.

"That doesn't matter … when the time comes and they need to be told about what's going on outside of school I might tell them. But for now I'm going to keep it to myself … Ricky I understand that this might be hard for you … you and me, we're two different people. I thought about it … and I realized that I didn't stop being friends with Adrian just because she said some bad things about me behind my back. I stopped because I realized that I was different than she was … I didn't like doing some of the things that she found fun and I didn't like seeing people that eventually became my friends buy into whatever she thought was fun, that includes doing drugs. I didn't like seeing them wasting their life away and I didn't like hearing about how their parents reacted to their behavior … it just made me feel sick and responsible for breaking a family apart." Grace said.

"You're right … you and me are two different people … those people that you're about to go up against … some of them are like family to me. Some of them have been there for me when I needed them more than anything and I can't just go behind them and destroy everything that might've brought us together." Ricky said; a few tears escaped his eyes.

"But Ricky … you wouldn't be hurting them you'd be helping them, to start over without everything they're involved in now …" Grace said.

"I can't do this." Ricky said getting up from his desk and walking out of Mr. Clark's classroom, Mr. Clark tried to stop him but was unsuccessful.

Amy took a deep breath and set her stuff aside and got up from her desk, "I'll go get him" she said wiping her face of any tears that were lingering. Amy ran out of the class and looked around the hallways until she found him walking out towards the front doors of the school.

"Ricky!" Amy yelled running to catch up with him. Ricky didn't stop when she called his name he just kept walking and eventually made his way out of the school and started towards the student parking lot. Amy came rushing out of the school behind him.

"Ricky, wait!" Amy yelled again catching up to him. When she finally got near him she tugged his shoulder, "Ricky stop!" Amy said.

"Why? So you can tell me that it might be a good idea to go along with whatever they're plotting in there? I am not like you; I am not some good guy that lives to do the right thing! I am just me, Richard Underwood, the playboy who does drugs and drinks and has a good time with his friends … his friends who he also considers his family!" Ricky yelled.

"You think that I'm okay with this?" Amy asked bewildered.

"Why wouldn't you be? You're the good girl remember, you're the girl that does everything right. Gets the good grades and goes home to a proud mommy and daddy. You have your family and your little group of friends you wouldn't understand what it's like living my life or my friends' life!" Ricky yelled.

"You think that I'm okay with this! You think that I'm okay with finding out that I was being used? I was perfectly fine being oblivious to everything, I was perfectly fine being that girl that was too plain and-and that girl that was to lame to hang out with because she wasn't cool enough to do anything with the cool kids! I was fine being who I was! I didn't ask to meet you or get involved with you; I didn't ask to be picked to formulate some plan to fix this school. I didn't ask for any of that!" Amy said fighting sobs, as Amy spoke the anger in Ricky's face slowly began to fade. "I am not perfect and my life isn't that great but-but you can't think that I don't think that this … thing they're trying to do is crazy! I don't want to get involved in anymore that what I'm already involved in but … what would that say about me?" Amy said.

Ricky's hardened face turned soft revealing all the emotion that was overwhelming him, "I don't just want to turn my back on this and say that I'm okay with that; because I'd be lying to myself. If there's a chance that some of these people here can be better than I'm going to take it even if I don't want to. I know it feels like you're betraying your friends, I know but I also know that if you walk away from this that you're going to think about what could've happened if you stayed and you're going to wonder if you could've helped your friends … your family, later on down the road." Amy said.

"If you do this you realize what you'd be getting yourself into right?" Ricky asked, tears streaking down his face with every word that came out of his mouth.

"Honestly no … I didn't realize what I was getting into before this happened and obviously I don't now. But it doesn't matter …" Amy said.

"It does matter! It should matter to you, if it matters to me!" Ricky said quickly.

Amy looked up at him speechless, "if I do this … you have to promise me that you'll listen to whatever I tell you no matter how pissed off you are at me and you have to promise me you won't get hurt doing this!" Ricky said sternly.

"I can't promise that if I don't know what I'm about to deal with …" Amy said softly.

"Then I can't do this and I'm not going to let you do this!" Ricky responded.

Amy couldn't find a way to respond to what Ricky had said so instead of saying anything back she just walked up to Ricky stood up on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Ricky wasn't sure how to respond to Amy's sudden embrace, his hands were moving but they couldn't find a place to rest themselves on Amy. When he finally relaxed he placed his hands on her waist and accepted the hug wholeheartedly.

"You know … you owe it to yourself to do this …" Amy said.

"I owe it to myself to stay like this for 15 more minutes …" Ricky said casually resting his head on Amy's shoulder.

"Ricky … come on, just take some time to think about it and then we can decide where to go from there." Amy said pulling away from Ricky.

"Alright … alright fine, I'll think about it and what are you going to do?" Ricky asked still holding onto Amy.

"I told you … I wouldn't be alright if I turned my back on helping people out so … I'm going to help." Amy said.

A tinge of anger appeared on Ricky's face, Amy caught sight of it before he could look away to hide it, "I know that this isn't what you want for me but I … I'm going to help if I'm able to and you have to understand that." Amy said.

"Fine … then I'm in … I'm in halfway for now at least …" Ricky said quickly.

"And like I said you can think it over and decide on whether or not you want to be a part of this or not … but … we should really get back inside. I don't want Mr. Clark to think that we ran off and … Grace is in there by herself." Amy said.

Ricky huffed annoyed and took one hand from around Amy waist and kept the other on her waist and lead her back into the school. Ricky and Amy quickly made their way back to Mr. Clark's room, when they entered both Mr. Clark and Grace stood with worried expressions.

"So?" Grace asked.

"So …" Amy said looking at Ricky.

"I'm not in yet but I'm not against it … I'm thinking about it." Ricky said.

Mr. Clark grinned upon hearing his answer, "so it's not yes but it's not a no either?" Mr. Clark asked.

Ricky nodded his head, then Mr. Clark and Grace took their eyes off of Ricky and onto Amy, "and you?" Mr. Clark asked.

"I'm in …" Amy said.

"Great, like I said I'm giving you all the weekend to soak this in so if you change your minds I'll understand. Just know that if you don't want in you WILL NOT speak anything of this." Mr. Clark said sternly.

"I'm pretty sure when I said I'm in, I'm in so I won't be changing my mind …" Grace said with no ounce of uncertainty in her voice.

"I won't tell anyone … but I'm in and I'm pretty sure I won't change my mind …" Amy said.

Mr. Clark, Grace and Amy looked to Ricky, "yeah, yeah I won't say a word." Ricky said.

"Then it's settled … Grace here is your note back to class … I apologize for keeping you for so long …" Mr. Clark said handing Grace a note.

"Yeah well … there's only like five minutes until lunch and … I really don't like History." Grace said smiling. She walked over to Amy and gave her a hug before she left Mr. Clark's room, Amy and Ricky finally took a seat back at their desk.

"Again I want to apologize for this … on my behalf and everyone involved." Mr. Clark said.

"It's fine … it's for a good cause, right?" Amy asked, Mr. Clark nodded.

Ricky nodded and looked down at his desk, "well then back to school stuff then class? I do believe you have a stack of homework to do." Mr. Clark said casually.

"You expect us to work after that?" Ricky asked.

"You can either do that or go pick up trash around the school for the rest of the day?" Mr. Clark said.

"Doing homework sounds much more promising." Ricky said.

"I thought so." Mr. Clark said, taking a seat behind his desk and messing with his computer. Ricky looked over at Amy, who in turn looked back at Ricky they both smiled at one another and got to work.

Due to both Amy and Ricky getting lost in doing homework time seemed to slip by them unnoticeably what seemed like 20 minutes turned out to being almost two hours and Mr. Clark had announced that it was time for them to take their lunch.

"Alright get out of here … go eat lunch and then trash duty and get back in here." Mr. Clark said.

Amy and Ricky got up from their desk and headed into the hallway, Ricky broke the silence between them. "So … I never told you that you looked nice did I?" Ricky asked.

Amy looked down at herself forgetting that she did come to school in a new wardrobe. "Well when I saw you this morning you were too busy chasing those boys off of me …" Amy said shyly.

"Well you look nice but you probably should've waited to come to school like that next week … it would've served you better." Ricky said smirking.

"I know … I thought about that this morning when I came in, not everyone got to see me like this but I'm okay with that …" Amy said, as they made their way to the lunch room they passed by Amy's locker. When she noticed something was sticking out of it she stopped.

"Something wrong?" Ricky asked.

"That's my locker …" Amy said pointing to the locker with a piece of paper hanging out of it.

"Okay?" Ricky said confused.

Amy walked over to her locker to see what the paper was; when she pulled it out she was shocked to see that it was an invitation to a party on Saturday night. "What is this …" Amy asked.

Ricky walked over and took a glance at the paper and tried to take it from Amy but she managed to pull the paper away from him before he could. "Give it to me …" Ricky said gruffly.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Just give it to me … are you sure it's even yours? How do you know this is your locker? When was the last time you've been to your locker anyway?" Ricky asked, bombarding Amy with questions.

"I've had the same locker since I've been here and besides … this has my name on it … who is Damien?" Amy asked.

"He's a guy just give me the paper … you don't need to go to this." Ricky said trying to take the paper from Amy's hand.

"But …" Amy tried to protest but Ricky wasn't hearing it.

"Amy no, just give me the damn paper!" Ricky said raising his voice.

"Fine, here." Amy said crumpling the paper into a ball and throwing it at Ricky. Afterwards she walked past him and headed for the lunchroom.

Ricky stayed next to her locker and looked over the paper that was left in Amy's locker; it was indeed an invitation to Damien's party. The same party Ben was dragging him to. "She walks in one day dressed differently catching eyes and now people are inviting her to parties …" Ricky said to himself. He turned around towards the direction Amy went, "I have a bad feeling about this …" Ricky said to himself again before rushing off towards the lunchroom.

_A/N: Okay there you go, so now you know that there is stuff going on outside of the school if you didn't already know and yeah I said Ramy would be out of ISS this chapter but I add stuff in from time to time so yeah in two chapters they'll be out of ISS. Next chapter will be progress for Ramy getting together so look forward to that thanks again for reading my story please review if you liked it!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Okay before you say anything I know what you're thinking …. This useless SOB finally updated the story. Sorry for the long wait I have given you a super long chapter in return and don't worry the next one is not far behind. I just want to say to my reader's before you start reading this chapter thank you so much for sticking with me __ and thanks for all the reviews while I was gone and thanks for the follows lol._

_Okay here you go … enjoy the chapter!_

_**Anticipation**_

_Ricky stayed next to her locker and looked over the paper that was left in Amy's locker; it was indeed an invitation to Damien's party. The same party Ben was dragging him to. "She walks in one day dressed differently catching eyes and now people are inviting her to parties …" Ricky said to himself. He turned around towards the direction Amy went, "I have a bad feeling about this …" Ricky said to himself again before rushing off towards the lunchroom._

"Amy, hold up a minute would ya?" Ricky said trying to catch up to Amy.

"Why won't you go away?" Amy said annoyed.

"Did I do something?" Ricky asked confused.

"I don't know did you?" Amy asked frustrated.

Ricky shoved his hands in his pockets and ducked his head down, "You're not seriously mad about me taking that invite are you?" Ricky asked.

Amy rolled her eyes, frustrated that Ricky didn't get what she was mad about after pointing out the obvious, "Technically you didn't take the invitation, I threw at you."

"Alright whatever but you aren't going …" Ricky said

"Who died and made you my dad?" Amy said.

"Amy I'm just looking out for you, I told you, you have to do what I say." Ricky said.

"What does that have to do with going to … Darren's-"Amy said; "Damien's" Ricky interjected

"What does me going to Damien's party have to do with what we're involved in?" Amy asked.

Ricky took his hands out of his pocket and placed a hand on Amy's shoulder to stop her, "You're joking right? What happens at parties Amy?" Ricky asked

Amy flipped her bangs out of her face, "I don't know people go and hang out and have a good time and play games?"

Ricky licked his lips and looked Amy up and down, "What kind of games?" Ricky pressed.

"I-I don't know … board games and video games?" Amy said

"Try games that require an alcoholic beverage or some coke …" Ricky said

"So they play mixing games, big deal" Amy said completely missing the point; she attempted to make her way to the cafeteria.

Ricky stopped Amy before she could leave, "No … no, look Amy people don't make the best decisions at parties and they wind up doing a lot of stupid shit … stuff, and I don't want you to get involved in that." Ricky said.

"I'm going to have to get involved in it don't you think?" Amy asked.

Ricky couldn't believe what Amy had said, "No I don't think! Why would you say something like that?" Ricky asked.

"I-I just think it would be good for me to get out there since I'm going to be doing this thing with Mr. Clark and Grace … and you, maybe …" Amy said hesitantly.

"That doesn't mean you have to get involved!" Ricky shouted; he could barely contain his anger.

"Oh-Okay … Ricky I just-" Amy tried reasoning with Ricky but he wasn't having it.

"No, I knew this was a bad idea! You don't need to go to parties and act like every person you see! You don't need to wind up becoming a meth head or an alcoholic, it's not you! You just need to sit in your house and read your school books and do your homework like the good smart nice girl you are!" Ricky said angered.

"I don't need to do anything and for your information I never said that I was going to do drugs or drink! I am not stupid! You are, if you honestly think I would ever go so far as to drink and do drugs!" Amy said walking away from Ricky and entering the cafeteria.

Ricky ran his hands through his hair, frustrated that Amy was being so difficult with him. He ran into the cafeteria behind her, "I'm sorry!" Ricky yelled to Amy, Amy didn't listen; she proceeded to get her lunch and seat herself at a table.

Ricky skipped getting his lunch and sat himself down next to Amy, "I'm sorry, alright?" Ricky said.

"No not alright, get away from me." Amy said moving herself a seat over.

Ricky had moved himself a seat over so that he was back next to Amy, "I'm not going to leave you alone if you're going to put yourself at risk."

Amy turned herself towards Ricky, "How am I putting myself at risk? It's a stupid party, what's the worst that could happen?" Amy asked.

"It's a party with a lot of idiots involved with the wrong people." Ricky said hesitantly.

"What is it that you don't want me to know?" Amy asked.

Ricky slightly jerked his head back surprised by Amy's question, "What?" Ricky asked.

"What is it that you don't want me to know!? You obviously know something or else you wouldn't be acting so crazy when it comes to me going to a party." Amy said.

"Amy listen I know a lot of things and this is one of things I'm not sure I want you to know yet!" Ricky said.

"Okay Ricky look, if I go to this party then it can either be good or bad for our … our cause. I have to go to this party." Amy said.

"No you don't, you can do what Mr. C wants you to do here at school you don't need to get involved outside of school!" Ricky said.

"I'm going …" Amy said.

"You don't know the address." Ricky said smugly.

"That's okay because I'm sure my new friend Grace got invited … maybe even Madison and Lauren … I mean considering I got an invite … so I think I'll be okay with the address." Amy said proudly.

"I told you, you have to listen to me remember." Ricky said.

"I'll listen when you tell me what you're so concerned about but until then I'm going to do what I think is best." Amy said.

Ricky slammed his fist into the table and got up to go retrieve his lunch, Amy watched him with a cold stare as he walked to the lunch line to get his food. She pulled out her cell phone and began to text Grace wondering if she got the invite to Damien's party.

_**To: Grace**_

_**From: Amy**_

_**Hey Grace um … you didn't happen to get an invite to a party recently did you? Let me know k **___

_**Amy**_

Not even a minute later she got a response.

_**To: Amy**_

_**From: Grace**_

_**Amy! Yeah I did get an invite; it's to Damien's party. I don't know if I wanna go or not, Jack is going to be there and I think after what happened with Adrian it would be a little awkward seeing him. Why what's up? Did you get invited?**_

_**Grace**_

Amy quickly typed up her response

_**To: Grace**_

_**From: Amy**_

_**Yeah I did get an invite! I saw it in my locker on the way to lunch, Ricky is freaking out though he thinks it's dangerous or something … I know he means well but after what Mr. Clark said I think this it's a good opportunity to start … turning things around?**_

_**Amy**_

_**To: Amy**_

_**From: Grace**_

_**I understand where he's coming from … Amy you should take anything he has to say seriously; you and I both know he only wants what's best for you. Madison and Lauren got invites too you know. I told them they could go if they were comfortable enough in going but I told them to be cautious. Seriously this party is outside of school and there are no rules here so if someone hates you or has a problem with you they are likely to take it out on you at the party or after it depending on the circumstances. There's a bunch of stuff that happens at these parties that I honestly want to avoid myself.**_

_**Grace**_

_**To: Grace**_

_**From: Amy**_

_**Madison and Lauren got invites too? … I know he wants what's best for me but I wish I knew why he was being so protective. I know it's an outside event but if I can maybe get to know some people there maybe I can help them? If I can influence Ricky I can maybe influence them right? Madison and Lauren probably will go to the party so I think I'll go with them. But the party is the least of my worries right now, I just told Ricky I'm going whether he likes it or not and he's completely flipped and now I'm pretty sure he's going to ignore me the rest of the day. It's probably better that way.**_

_**Amy**_

_**To: Amy**_

_**From: Grace**_

_**Yes they got invites, if you think they're going to go I'm going to go with them and it sounds like you're going to go too so I'm definitely going. But remember Amy this isn't a party where people drink juice and play twister and board games. I just pray that you, Madison and Lauren can avoid experimenting; it's not worth it trust me. Maybe you should talk to Ricky it sounds like he's gone over the edge and I don't think it's best to leave him like that and go to the party especially since he'll be there.**_

_**Grace**_

Amy looked up from her phone after reading Grace's message and over to Ricky who was now seated eating his lunch far away from her. She pondered for a minute what she would say to him but then she thought to herself, why was he so mad that she wants to go to the party when he's going himself? She gathered what was left of her lunch and walked over to him, "So it's okay for you to go but it's not for me?" Amy asked sitting next to Ricky.

Ricky glanced over at her and ignored her, "You're going to talk to me eventually, you know …" Amy said starring at Ricky. Ricky looked straight ahead of himself trying to avoid looking at Amy but he couldn't go a whole minute without cracking.

"I thought you wanted me to go away …" Ricky said still keeping his eyes ahead of himself.

"I did want you to go away because you were being bossy and annoying and now I want you to talk to me." Amy said not taking her eyes off of Ricky.

"I wouldn't be like this if you would just listen to me …" Ricky said calmly.

"You haven't really given me a reason as to why I should listen to you." Amy responded.

"… it could get dangerous." Ricky said.

Amy Rolled her eye, "It's a party …" Amy responded quickly.

"Okay …" Ricky said restraining himself.

"Okay so if I go then I can probably get acquainted with some of the people there and maybe somehow encourage them to lead a better life … free of drugs and alcohol." Amy said

Ricky smirked and finally turned towards Amy, "You're so naïve … it's kind of cute." Ricky said locking eyes with Amy.

Amy was a bit bewildered by Ricky's comment, "um … are you insulting me or …" Amy said unsure of Ricky's comment.

"I don't know you tell me …" Ricky said casually; Ricky kept his gaze on Amy and Amy started to feel uncomfortable.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Amy asked.

"Like what?" Ricky responded casually.

"I-I don't know like … um … like you … maybe … for-forget it." Amy said facing forward so that's he wasn't looking at Ricky.

"Like you're something of value? Like maybe I care about you? Like maybe I like you more than I should?" Ricky asked weeding out the truth.

Amy took Ricky's words as a way to sweet talk her out of going to the party, "Ricky … I'm going to this party whether you like it or not. You're just gonna have to deal with that …"

"If you wanna go to the party … go. I'll be there anyway and I'm going to watch you everywhere you go; from the moment you get there till the moment you walk back in your house and walk up to your bedroom, I'll be there watching … looking at you just like the way I am now." Ricky said

"Why?" Amy asked giving up on her idea to change the subject.

Ricky sat for a moment pondering the next words to come out of his mouth, "What's it to you? You're still going to act like a stubborn brat …" Ricky said keeping the truth to himself.

"I'm not being stubborn about this; I just want to do what I can to help out!" Amy protested.

"I know you want to help out but there are other ways of doing that rather than getting involved with the wrong people!" Ricky said

Amy flipped her bangs out of her face and readjusted herself in her seat "Ricky I'm not going to sit here and go back and forth with you over a stupid party, I'm gonna be fine. Besides you said you're going right, so I know I'll have you there just in case something bad happens …"

"What makes you think I'm reliable?" Ricky asked.

"Gee I don't know maybe you just admitting to me that you're going to watch me the entire time I'm at the party and speaking of watching, why do you keep looking at me like that?" Amy asked noticing Ricky still had a peculiar look on his face.

"Doesn't matter … nothing matters, I just hope …" Ricky stopped mid-sentence, Amy could tell he was holding something back.

"You just hope what?" Amy asked concerned

"Forget it …" Ricky finished his lunch and got up from the lunch table to dispose of his lunch tray and pick up a trash bag to start trash duty.

Amy sat at the lunch table a little longer pondering over what Ricky was hiding; whatever the answer was it wasn't revealing itself to Amy. She decided to let things play out; she finished what she had left from lunch and got up, disposed of her lunch tray and grabbed a trash bag and started trash duty.

Ricky kept his distance all the while he and Amy were on trash duty; they shared momentary looks but they never said anything to one another, up until it was time to go back to Mr. Clark's class.

"So …" Amy said walking up behind Ricky who was leading the way back to Mr. Clark's class. Ricky glanced over his shoulder at her "So …"

"So are you … ready to finish our homework?" Amy asked gleefully trying to spark conversation.

Ricky smirked and picked up his pace, Amy stopped in the middle of the hallway and bit her lip. She knew he knew that she was trying to beat around the bush and make small talk.

"Come on!" Ricky shouted nearing Mr. Clark's classroom door.

Amy winced and ran to catch up to him, "I'm taking you to that party" Ricky said before he opened the door to Mr. Clark's room.

"But I'm supposed to …" Amy was going to protest the idea but she gave up knowing she wouldn't win that argument.

"You're supposed to go with Grace and your friends? You can meet them there but I'm taking you to and from that party." Ricky commanded.

"Oh-okay …" Amy said defeated.

"Aw there's my two faithful students, how was lunch?" Mr. Clark asked, sitting at his desk.

"It was … good?" Amy said uncertain of her answer.

"Mr. C … can we talk?" Ricky asked standing next to Amy.

"Uh … sure, is everything okay?" Mr. Clark asked, "Can we talk outside?" Ricky nodded towards the door.

"Sure … um Amy why don't you get started on your homework, we'll be just a minute." Mr. Clark said standing up from his desk heading for the door. Amy glanced back at Ricky as she walked towards her desk and watched Mr. Clark and Ricky step outside of the classroom.

"What's on your mind?" Mr. Clark asked as he and Ricky made their way out the room. Ricky shut the door and began to pace around before he answered. "I'm in …" Ricky said quietly.

"You're what?" Mr. Clark asked unsure of what he heard, "I'm in … only as long as Amy's in … if she's out I'm out, deal?" Ricky asked.

Mr. Clark examined Ricky wondering if he was serious, "You're sure about this? You have the weekend to figure out what you want to do; you don't need to give me an answer today."

"I'm sure …" Ricky answered, holding his head down rubbing the back of his neck.

Mr. Clark crossed his arms and began pacing around, "What made you change your mind?"

Ricky let out a small chuckle, "isn't it obvious?"

Mr. Clark glanced at his classroom door, "Does she know?"

Ricky ran a hand through his hair, "Know what?"

Mr. Clark uncrossed his arms and a huge grin appeared on his face, "Oh don't play dumb with me … did you tell her that … you know …" Mr. Clark said casually.

Ricky looked at Mr. Clark like he was crazy, "No I don't know … don't play games with me!" Ricky said.

Mr. Clark held his hands up, "Okay, okay calm down … did you tell her that you like her or what?"

"Okay stop just stop … I … I, it's not … I um look … it's complicated okay and besides now's not the best time and I'm not even sure about … that" Ricky said.

Mr. Clark placed his hands on his hips and let out a small chuckle "I think you're pretty sure about that, I don't see any other reason for you to change your mind so quickly other than that."

"Or maybe it's because she is extremely naïve and stubborn and she needs to be watched?" Ricky suggested.

Mr. Clark started nodding his head in agreement, "there's that too"

"Yeah … so maybe next time you should think about that before you go jumping to conclusion" Ricky said.

Mr. Clark nodded again, "Maybe … but Ricky you realize you're going to have to eventually fill me in on everything you know …"

Ricky looked back at Mr. Clark's door and pursed his lips, "I'm not sure I even want her to know … I don't want her to think any lower of me than she already does."

Mr. Clark stepped forward towards Ricky and put his hand on his shoulder, "look I doubt she thinks so low of you, and if she did you two would still be acting the way you were when you first came to my class. But I'm proud that you decided to go along with this and know that at any time if you want out, all you have to do is give the word." Mr. Clark said hoping to reassure Ricky of his decision.

"Yeah whatever … just remember as long as she's in it, I'm in." Ricky said.

Mr. Clark took his hand off of Ricky's shoulder and headed for his classroom and placed his hand on the door handle, "is it really just for her?"

Ricky looked over his shoulder at Mr. Clark, "no … I might wanna help a few people and take down a few others."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mr. Clark asked

"I'll tell you everything … just not today." Ricky said.

Mr. Clark nodded and opened the door to his class, Amy was seated in her seat doing one of her assignments; she looked up when she heard the door open, "it looks like he's in." Mr. Clark said with a small smile on his face.

Ricky entered behind Mr. Clark; Amy looked puzzled, "why?" Amy asked.

Ricky walked over to his desk next to Amy, "I just am alright". Mr. Clark shook his head and let out a small chuckle, "he's mostly doing this for you, you know."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me …" Ricky said annoyed that Mr. Clark was once again outing him.

"Language Mr. Underwood, you wouldn't want any more days added on to your detainment when it's pretty much your last day in my class." Mr. Clark teased

Ricky ignored Mr. Clark's comment he took a pencil that he was using earlier to complete his assignments and began writing on the corner of one of his unfinished assignments.

"_**I'm taking you home after school"**_

The note read, Amy had her notebook on her desk; she tore a piece of paper from it and wrote back to Ricky.

"_**My mom is getting me"**_

Ricky looked over at Amy, after reading her response he opted to write her back but he felt he might get his point across if he had just spoke to her, "you're going to be a little late today …" Ricky said quietly.

"That better be homework related!" Mr. Clark said from his desk.

"Yeah … sorry" Ricky said.

Amy looked over at Ricky and snatched the note off his desk and started writing again,

"_**Why exactly am I going to be late?"**_

Amy handed the note back to Ricky,

"_**Because we need to talk :/"**_

To avoid any suspicion that they were passing notes to one another, Ricky pretended he was asking Amy a question about their homework and slipped the note on her desk.

"_**What do you want to talk about now? Couldn't you just tell me at lunch?"**_

Amy acted as if she were answering Ricky's question and put the note back on his desk.

"_**I just thought about it when we got back into class."**_

Ricky handed the note back to Amy still pretending to ask questions about their homework; Amy was going to continue along with passing notes to one another but Ricky was fed up, "Mr. C!" Ricky shouted.

Mr. Clark looked up from his computer screen, "something wrong?"

Ricky glanced over at Mr. Clark, "I guess you could say that …" Ricky said turning his attention back to Amy.

Mr. Clark stood up from his chair and sat on the front of his desk, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Amy …" Ricky answered.

Mr. Clark cocked his head to the side not sure what Ricky was getting at, "And what about Amy?"

Amy flipped her bangs out of her face, "Yeah what's wrong with me?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for you go to this party …" Ricky said crossing his arms.

Amy grunted, "Are you serious that's what you wanted to tell me after school? Is that why I was going to be _a little late_? What were you going to kidnap me and lock me somewhere until the party was over!? It's not that serious-" Amy was cut off mid-rant by Mr. Clark.

"What party?" Mr. Clark asked eagerly.

"It's some guy … Damien, he's throwing this party … he left me an invitation in my locker and Ricky doesn't think it's a good idea that I go but I think it would benefit what we're trying to do." Amy said.

Mr. Clark turned his full attention onto Ricky, "What exactly is wrong with her going to the party?"

Ricky looked between Mr. Clark and Amy and finally settled his attention on Amy, "I don't think she needs to get that involved with people to help out around the school."

"But you do realize that some involvement is required if we want to get a lead on who is doing what around the school don't you?" Mr. Clark asked.

Ricky looked up at Mr. Clark, "Yeah that's why you have me and Grace! We are involved, we know the ins and outs … well some of them. But you have us for that stuff you don't need to include her!" Ricky said turning his attention back to Amy.

Mr. Clark placed a hand on Ricky's shoulder, "I don't think you get what being in means Ricky … if you're in, you're contributing to the cause in some way and what Amy is suggesting is a way of contributing to our cause, so whether you like it or not her idea is good for us."

Ricky shrugged Mr. Clark's hand off of his shoulder, "it might be good for you but it's not to me and we only just found out about this plan of yours today … I don't think it's a good idea for Amy to try and jump in head first."

Mr. Clark pondered Ricky's words for a moment, "Okay … I see your point Ricky …"

Amy was surprised with Mr. Clark's response, "but it's an opportunity … I-I mean if I pass this up it might make me look bad and then people might think I'm to stuck up to go to parties."

"Don't you think you're being a little stuck up?" Ricky asked

Amy gawked at Ricky, "How am I being stuck up? I'm just saying that if I don't show up to this party people may think that I think I'm better than them or something."

Ricky rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh, "you gotta be kidding me, you show up to school looking like you do and you think you're Ms. Popular now?"

"That's not what I'm thinking I'm just trying to make sure people don't hate me so that it's not hard for me to get to know people!" Amy said.

Mr. Clark cleared his throat, "okay enough, Ricky is right Amy … you only just learned about our plan today and you're kind of jumping into something that may be too big for you. But Amy does have a very strong point about not wanting people to hate her … the point of this matter is to figure out who in this school is doing what so that we can weed them out and get this place cleaned up."

Ricky looked Mr. Clark up and down, "so what you're saying she should go?"

"I'm leaving this one up to the two of you … this is a big judgment call and I don't feel that you two have been in on this long enough for me to be saying what you should and shouldn't be doing regarding this matter." Mr. Clark said

Ricky looked back at Amy, "Fine then it's settled … you're not going."

"No, I'm going!" Amy demanded

Ricky was starting to become fed up with Amy arguing with him, "You're not going, Amy!"

Amy flipped her bangs out her face, "You were okay with me going at lunch!"

"That's because I was taking you" Ricky said.

A look of realization hit Amy's face, "So that's why you don't want me to go … because you can't take me?"

"That and because I don't think it's a good idea … Damien's parties always get wild and you don't need to get involved in that." Ricky said.

"Whatever Ricky … fine, I won't go." Amy said giving up arguing with Ricky.

Ricky took a deep breath and let it out relieving himself of any anger that had built up over arguing with Amy, "Good."

Amy mocked him, "good".

"Really?" Ricky asked thinking Amy was being childish.

Amy decided to mock him again, "Really"

"You two aren't going to do this for the rest of class, get the rest of your homework done." Mr. Cark said heading back to his desk.

For the rest of class Amy and Ricky finished up all of their late work; they managed to finish with 10 minutes to spare.

"Alright we're done" Amy said gathering all of her work and stacking it into a neat pile.

Ricky was attempting to gather his homework but he wound up making a big mess on his desk. "You need help there?" Amy asked.

Ricky pondered on responding but thought it best not to say anything; Amy started to help him anyway regardless of his silence, she took his papers from him and started to stack them in a neat pile. "Why are you helping me?" Ricky asked thinking Amy may be trying to go to the party by playing nice with Ricky.

"What I can't help you now?" Amy asked.

Ricky hesitated before answering, "I'm just thinking maybe you're going to try and be nice to me in the last few minutes we're in here to get me to take you to this party."

"No, I told you I'm not going and that's that." Amy said without hesitation.

Ricky relaxed back into his chair after hearing Amy's answer, "okay … if you say so."

Amy took their homework to the front of the room and handed it to Mr. Clark. "Nice job both of you … I hope you two enjoyed your stay in here." Mr. Clark said.

Amy was about to turn around and head back to her desk but stopped noticing Mr. Clark's statement, "Why are you making it seem like today's our last day? You know we still have Monday right?"

"You did still have Monday but I thought it best that you two start off your week in your original classes so today is going to be your last day in here." Mr. Clark said.

"You couldn't tell us this at the beginning of class?" Ricky asked sitting up in his seat.

Mr. Clark shrugged, "Since the two of you have already agreed to go along with our plan I see no reason to hold you over until Monday so after today you will be released from my class and set back to your regular schedule."

"So how are we supposed to meet up and talk?" Amy asked

"Every so often you will both be given passes to leave class during this time you will come here or the Principal's office and meet up with myself and Principal Miller. From there we will discuss what you have found out and what actions should be taken." Mr. Clark said

Amy looked back at Ricky and back towards Mr. Clark, "won't that look a little … suspicious?"

Mr. Clark nodded his head in agreement, "yes which is why we won't always be meeting during school. We will switch every so often and have our meetings either before school or after school … obviously none of your friends can know about these meetings …. We don't want any potential leaks."

Ricky grunted, Amy looked back at him again and then back to Mr. Clark, "well what about Grace?" Amy asked

"Grace is obviously included in the meetings; she has agreed to help us out with the situation so I see no reason why she shouldn't be there." Mr. Clark said.

Ricky stood up from his desk and started to walk to the front of the classroom keeping his eyes locked on Amy, "Alright you have the meeting stuff all settled but what if we get found out?"

Mr. Clark sat back in his chair and crossed his arms and took on a very serious expression, "if anyone happens to get caught then … we will do what we can to make sure no harm comes to that student … on school grounds."

"On school grounds … what about off school grounds?" Ricky asked.

"Our power of authority only reaches so far … you must understand that." Mr. Clark said.

"So we're safe so long as we're here but when we're outside of school it's do or die?" Ricky asked.

Mr. Clark began to rub his forehead, "I know this may seem even more dangerous now but you have to realize we can only do so much."

Amy looked between Ricky and Mr. Clark, "I understand … I said I'm in so I'm in."

Ricky looked over at Amy, he wasn't completely thrilled about her answer but he knew there was no way of talking her out of it, "Me too … I'm in regardless …"

"Be sure to fill Grace in on all of this … and I trust whoever goes to the party will have some information for us come Monday?" Mr. Clark asked.

"Yeah I'll try to find something out and I'm pretty sure Grace will ask around too." Ricky said.

"Wait … how are we supposed to know when we're meeting?" Amy asked.

Mr. Clark grinned hearing Amy's question, "good question, after school check your lockers for notes. Deborah is going to be placing them in your lockers … is there anything else you want to know?"

Amy looked up at the clock noticing that there were only 3 minutes left until school was out, "I-I … I guess we won't be seeing that much of each other anymore"

"Don't worry about that we'll still being seeing a lot of each other." Mr. Clark said.

"Oh … well I-I guess we just won't be in here anymore … if it wasn't for being here and meeting you and things happening the way they did … I probably would still be that girl that just sat in the back corner of class avoiding everything around except my two best friends." Amy said.

Mr. Clark got up from his desk and walked around and gave Amy a quick hug. "If you're worried about taking the new you out into the school hallways I can assure you that you will be just fine. Just don't forget who you are and your priorities and values." Mr. Clark said.

Amy smiled, "I won't … thank you"

Mr. Clark walked over to Ricky, "Don't even think about trying to give me a hug" Ricky said.

Mr. Clark smiled and held out his hand, "well if I can't have a hug then I guess a hand shake will do."

Ricky held out his hand and shook Mr. Clark's hand, "geez you would think we weren't going to see each other again" Ricky said sarcastically, not even a minute later the bell rung signaling the end of the school day.

"You just make sure you keep your eyes on her (Amy)." Mr. Clark said winking at Ricky.

"Alright well … I guess we'll be seeing you around …" Ricky said letting go of Mr. Clark's hand and heading back to his desk to gather his belongings.

Amy headed back to her desk and got all of her stuff ready, "thanks again Mr. Clark."

"You're welcome Amy; I'll see the two of you Monday! … Oh before I forget please try and avoid fighting with each other all the time especially in class. You two fight like an old married couple and I'm pretty sure you're teachers have enough of that as is and I wouldn't want to see you two wind up in trouble … again! Also Ricky … watch that profanity!" Mr. Clark said.

Ricky smirked, Amy smiled "alright" Amy said, both Amy and Ricky walked out of Mr. Clark's classroom and were about to start walking to the front of the school but Amy stopped Ricky mid-step.

"Something wrong?" Ricky asked facing Amy.

"No I was just wondering if you would take me home." Amy said smiling at Ricky.

Ricky was surprised by the question, "You want me to take you home?"

"Yeah I'm sure my mom won't mind … I'll just let her know I'm going with you when we get out there." Amy said

Ricky hesitated before giving Amy an answer, "You sure she's not going to have a problem with it? I don't want to cause you any more problems than I already have."

"I'm sure she's going to be okay with it … besides we're going to be right behind her so it shouldn't matter too much." Amy said

Ricky shrugged, "Okay whatever you want."

"Alright … um so … let's go." Amy said getting ready to head towards the front of the school until someone called her name.

"AMY!" someone yelled from across the hall.

Amy looked around to see who was calling her, she didn't recognize the voice.

Simon Marter appeared from a group of people and ran over to Amy, "Amy hey!"

"Oh hey … you're … Simon right?" Amy asked remembering that she spoke to him earlier that day in the hallway.

Simon's face flushed, "yeah-yeah ... Simon … um so listen, I heard that you got invited to Damien's party and I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go together or something?"

Amy might've changed her clothes but her nerves had not yet fully changed, "um … well … it-it's just …. Um" Amy said trying to figure out what to say to Simon. Because she's been so distant towards practically everyone in high school she was never seen by many boys as being attractive so she was never asked out.

Simon saw that Amy was possibly going to have a nervous breakdown, "hey no pressure we can go as friends." Simon suggested.

Amy took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts before speaking, "actually I'm not even sure I can go. There's something going on with my family right now and I might be leaving town for the weekend so …" Amy looked behind her expecting to see Ricky and she did only she saw him speaking to another girl in a more than friendly manner. "Actually you know what … I might be able to go um … I'll let you know?" Amy said.

"Yeah cool uh … here I'll give you my phone number …" Simon took out a piece of paper and began to write his number down. "Just give me a call or text me and we can figure something out." Simon said handing the paper to Amy.

"Alright thanks … um hopefully I see you on Saturday then." Amy said still reeling from nerves.

Simon's face had turned cherry red, "yeah hopefully … alright I guess I'll see you around then" Simon said running off down the hall.

Ricky was still in conversation with the girl Amy had seen him with before, he was rubbing his hand up and down her arm and the girl was giggling like a lunatic. She opted to walk over and interrupt their conversation, up until she saw the girl go in for a kiss. Ricky didn't even flinch when the girl went to kiss him and what looked like it could be a small peck turned into a make out session. Amy was more than certain she didn't want to stay for the show so instead of waiting for Ricky she hurried down the hallway past a crowd of people until Ricky was out of sight.

She started to make her way towards the front of the school by herself and just get a ride home with her mom but she ran into Grace in the hallway and soon after Madison and Lauren.

"Hey!" Grace exclaimed happily

"Hey" Amy said walking up to hug Grace.

Madison came up behind Amy and gave her a hug, "hey Amy!"

As soon as Amy released Madison Lauren was right there waiting for her turn, "hey Amy!"

Amy took a deep breath and tried not to think about Ricky and the mystery girl, "Hey guys … so how … was your day?"

"Oh you have no idea it was probably like the best day we'll ever have here; we all got invited to a party!" Madison said beginning to squeal.

Grace grinned but could not shake the look of concern, "that's great right Amy?"

Amy could see that Grace was concerned with Madison and Lauren going to the party, "yeah that's wonderful I'm-I'm so happy for you guys …" Amy said dully.

Lauren looked concerned about Amy after she didn't share their excitement, "what's wrong Amy? Didn't you get invited?"

Amy flipped her bangs out of her face, "um yeah … sorry, today has just been a little crazy … I guess." Amy said looking at Grace.

Grace nodded in agreement obviously understanding what Amy meant, "yeah I know what you mean … so what's going on?"

"Nothing … it's nothing … um yeah I got invited to the party um I got a guy's phone number and … today was my last day in ISS …" Amy said casually.

Madison and Lauren nodded at first not realizing Amy had mentioned that today was her last day in ISS but Grace caught on, "wait today was your last day in ISS I thought you were in until Monday!" Grace said eagerly.

"Wait Oh my God you're out of ISS?" Madison asked shocked.

Lauren winced when she realized she missed Amy's announcement of being out of ISS, "Why aren't you freaking out? I mean it's like you just got released from prison ..."

Madison nodded in agreement, "Yeah I mean you should be thrilled … you don't have to sit in a room by yourself with Ricky and that one teacher what's his name?"

"Mr. Clark …" Amy said smiling.

"Yeah him … you know this is perfect … we can all go to the party and celebrate your freedom." Madison suggested.

Grace and Amy both gave Madison and Lauren small smiles, "yeah um … that doesn't sound like a bad idea …" Amy said.

Grace winced, "What?"

Amy shrugged, "Why not let's go … I mean hey, how often are we going to get invited to parties?"

Madison and Lauren were holding each other squealing, "We can wear another one of our new outfits." Madison said eagerly.

"There you are!" Ashley said walking up behind Madison and Lauren.

"Oh hey Ashley" Amy said.

"Hey yourself … mom's waiting for you." Ashley said

Grace turned towards Ashley, "hi I'm Grace I don't think we've met each other yet … it's nice to meet you. Um Amy I'm taking these two home … if you want I can drop you off?"

Ashley looked at Amy then back at Grace, "Nice to meet you Grace and I'm pretty sure my mom will be okay with that … I'll see you at home Amy." Ashley said leaving without even considering if Amy wanted to ride home with Grace.

Grace looked at Amy, "your sister is pretty pushy …"

Amy rolled her eyes, "yeah she can be … oh um if we're gonna go can we go now … I'm kind of avoiding Ricky."

"Why are you avoiding Ricky? Did something happen …" Lauren asked.

Amy crossed her arms, "I-I'm not sure but I really don't want to talk to him right now …"

Grace noticed Ricky was making his way down the hall and he wasn't alone, "why is he with Becky Streinhard?"

Madison and Lauren both turned around simultaneously to see what Grace was talking about; Amy looked over at him and the mystery girl who she now knew as Becky. "So that's his make out buddies name …" Amy said quietly

"What, He made out with her in front of you?! After the big fuss he made about you talking to other guys?! He thinks it's okay to just make out with other girls right in front of you?" Grace exclaimed angered by Ricky's actions.

Amy flipped her bangs, "yeah well … what can I do about it … it's like recently he's been very pushy and bossy and he's always telling me what to do. I'm not even 100% sure I can get into this party since he doesn't want me to go … I don't understand why."

Grace couldn't help but feel guilty knowing why Ricky wouldn't want her to go; "But that's stupid! Who does he think he is your father?! What gives him the right to just boss you around like that!?" Madison said while Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Amy … you said you got somebodies number right?" Grace said.

Amy started to look through her bag for the paper that Simon had wrote on, "yeah um … Simon Marter? Here look …" Amy said pulling out the paper and handing it to Grace.

Grace took the piece of paper that Simon had wrote his number on, "did he ask you to the party?"

Amy started nodding, "Yeah but … I didn't exactly give him an answer about going or not since I thought Ricky was watching my every move but … you know how that turned out."

Grace flung her arms in the air, "so wait you mean to be telling me he started making out with that … that … skank because you were talking to Simon again?"

"We-well I'm not sure but he was talking to me before Simon called me in the hallway and then I started talking to Simon and I thought Ricky was right there but I guess … not." Amy said slowly.

"So he just made out with her because he was jealous?" Lauren asked.

Grace huffed, "He is the biggest jerk here! You know what it's okay Amy … you're going to call Simon and we're all going to this party on Saturday."

"Yeah that'll show him he can't boss you around and he can't control who you date." Madison said with an evil grin.

Amy looked back over to Ricky again and noticed he stopped in the middle of the hallway to once again make out with Becky, "Fine, whatever … I wasn't really certain I was going to the party anyway since he was oh so against it … but now I don't care what he thinks … I'm more than sure I'm going."

Grace handed the paper back to Amy, "Good then it's settled we're going to go and have a good time and he is just going to have to deal with that … now let's go before he spots you."

Grace, Madison, Lauren and Amy each headed for the front of the school and towards the student parking lot to leave for the day. Ricky was still very invested in his time with Becky and their make out sessions.

"I really have to go …" Ricky said seductively.

Becky placed her arms around Ricky, "Aw why? I'm enjoying making out with you in school hallways … it's so nice you know. Not having to worry about Adrian coming up and ruining everything for us …"

Ricky nodded and leaned in for another kiss, "yeah … so I'll see you Saturday night then right?"

"Yes sir and don't worry sometimes I like to go …" Becky leaned in towards Ricky's left ear, "commando"

Ricky smirked, "sounds interesting … well then …" Ricky leaned in for another kiss, "see you Saturday.

Becky unwrapped her hands from around Ricky's neck, "See you Saturday then … oh by the way … good job fooling everyone that you were so love struck on Amy Juregens you even had me fooled. I was pretty sure you two were secretly dating." Becky turned around and walked down the hall and Ricky slowly came to the realization that he had lost sight of Amy.

"Amy … OH SHIT AMY!" Ricky yelled looking around the hallway for Amy, he rushed towards the front of the school to see if he could spot her anywhere but she was nowhere to be found. He quickly made his way to the student parking lot to see if she might be waiting by his car, she wasn't there. Then he noticed Grace's Chevy Malibu and a few feet away he spotted Amy and Grace along with Amy's friends he ran over to meet up with them.

"Amy!" Ricky hollered from across the parking lot.

Grace turned towards Amy, "Amy get in the car I'll handle this."

Amy grunted and opened the passenger door to Grace's car and got in, Madison and Lauren stood behind Grace to support her; "What do you want?" Grace said coldly as Ricky ran up to her car.

"I'm supposed to be taking Amy home …" Ricky said casually.

Grace crossed her arms, "was that before or after you decided to make out with Becky Streinhard in front of her? God what is with you? You think that you can just go around messing with all these girls and not pay for it?"

Ricky winced at Grace's attitude, "what, she was talking to that Simon guy so what's wrong with me getting a little friendly with someone else?"

"Are you stupid or something?" Madison asked leaning back against the back of Grace's car.

"You can't just expect to make out with someone like that, in front of a girl; especially a girl that mind you, you made pretty obvious that you like!" Lauren said

Ricky's couldn't help but feel angered by Madison and Lauren's spite against him, "What the hell do you know, don't sit back there and judge me like you know me."

"Well you know it's not that hard to get to know someone with a reputation like yours." Grace said.

Ricky tried to get around Grace to see Amy but Grace stepped in front of him, "Just let me talk to Amy." Ricky said.

Grace softly pushed Ricky back, "She doesn't want to see you now get lost!"

Ricky held his hands up to restrain himself; "do not put your hands on me …"

Instead of backing away Grace stood up to Ricky, "then walk the other way."

Ricky looked around trying to find a way to get past Grace, he spotted Jack walking to his truck a few feet away and decided to call him over, "Yo Jack!"

Jack jerked his head around looking to see who called him; he spotted Ricky waving at him over by Grace's car; "Hey what's up?!"

"Come here for a second!" Ricky hollered.

Grace looked over at jack then back at Ricky and rolled her eyes, "what are you doing?"

Ricky looked back at Grace as Jack ran over from his truck, "I'm getting you out of my way."

"What's going on guys?" Jack asked as he walked up to Grace's car.

"Nothing much … aren't you going to invite Grace to go along with you to Damien's party?" Ricky asked.

Jack looked between Ricky and Grace noticing something was up, "Okay what's really going on here?"

Grace looked at Jack for a second trying to figure out how to answer his question and then she turned back to Ricky, "nothing Jack … and Ricky you should know I wouldn't go to a party with someone that would probably cheat on me the first chance he gets."

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "Come on Grace I thought we were past that … I told you I was drunk when it happened."

Grace took all of her attention off of Ricky and completely turned towards Jack, "were you drunk when you met up with Adrian the next weekend to?"

Ricky took the opportunity to move past Grace and head for the passenger side of Grace's car. Before he could get close Madison and Lauren stepped in his way, "just because you got past her doesn't mean you're going to get past us!" Madison said

"Yeah Amy is our best friend and we're not going to let a jerk like you hurt her." Lauren said with a stern look.

Ricky took a second to weigh his options on how to get passed the girls before he said anything, "hey you know I know those guys you were talking to earlier and I hear that they're pretty strung up on you …"

"Don't even think about tricking us buddy, I told you you're not getting past us." Madison said crossing her arms.

Ricky started to back away, "okay they really wanted to get to know you two but I guess you don't feel the same."

Madison jerked forward and grabbed Ricky's arm, "WAIT!"

Lauren stepped closer to Ricky, "You better be telling the truth because if you're not then I'm going to personally find you and hurt you."

Ricky squirmed to break free of Madison's grip "I'm telling the truth, look all you gotta do is let me by and I'll make sure you hear from them again."

Madison stepped back from Ricky and closer to Lauren, "how do we know you're not lying?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah how do we know you even know them?" Madison asked.

"Are you kidding me it's me, I know people. Look you either get outta the way or you'll never hear from those boys from earlier again." Ricky threatened.

Madison began to pout, "Oh alright, but if you hurt Amy I swear to god I will hurt you!"

"I'm already tempted to hurt you as is but I'll let you by but like Madison said if you hurt Amy I swear …" Lauren said holding her fist up to Ricky.

Ricky pushed past Madison and Lauren, "yeah whatever you're going to hurt me, thanks."

Amy opened up her door before Ricky could get to it, "I don't want to talk to you and I don't wanna ride home from you. You can leave now …" Amy said.

Ricky walked closer to Amy, "What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem is you, now go home or go with that girl you were with, just get away from me." Amy said.

Ricky started shaking his head, he was more than eager to just go into an all-out yelling match with Amy but he owed it to himself to contain his anger, "so that's really what this is about you being mad at me because I was with someone else? What about you huh? Weren't you getting all cozy with that Simon kid?"

Amy threw her bag in the back seat and got out of the car, "No I wasn't he was just being nice to me and making conversation!"

Ricky stepped closer to Amy, "So what, were you being nice to him and making plans for later?"

Amy flung her arms in the air, "What do you care? You're the one that went off and found a new friend to make out with so what's it to you!?"

Ricky started to snicker, "I wouldn't of found my new …" Ricky started to make quotations with his fingers, "friend if you hadn't of blown me off for that Simon guy!" Ricky started to raise his voice.

Amy flipped her hair out of her face, "Oh so that's it then you were jealous because I was talking to someone else and you decided that it was okay to just go and make out with someone? I was only talking to him, I don't even know him!" Amy responded slightly raising her voice.

"Oh bull shit Amy; you were putty in his hands the minute you heard him calling you!" Ricky yelled.

"You know what? SCREW YOU! I don't even know why I'm arguing with you about this … I just realized I don't really care. So-so why don't you take yourself back over to your car and go home because I'm done talking to you.

Ricky started shaking his head furiously, "No, no, no we're not done talking yet!"

Amy stepped back towards Grace's car, "Well I guess that sucks for you because I'm finished talking to you."

Amy had opened the passenger side door and got in the car she was ready to slam the door until Ricky came up and held the door open. "I said we aren't finished talking!"

Meanwhile Grace and Jack were continuing their argument behind the car and Madison and Lauren were stuck between the two watching both Amy and Ricky and Grace and Jack fight.

"Jack you're an ass hole! You cheated on me after I told you how I felt about cheaters!" Grace exclaimed.

Jack turned around and threw a quick punch in the air to relieve some of his frustration, "I made a mistake Grace what more do you want me to say, I'm sorry!"

Grace rubbed her hands through her head, "Oh you're sorry? You're sorry?! IN ORDER TO BE SORRY YOU HAVE TO HAVE FEELINGS AND LAST TIME I CHECKED CHEATERS DON'T HAVE FEELINGS!"

Jack stepped closer to Grace, "I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU DON'T YOU SEE THAT? I LOVE YOU GRACIE!"

Grace shook her head, "No you don't because if you loved me you wouldn't have fucked Adrian!" Grace turned around, "lord forgive me for that awful word."

Jack walked around Grace so that she was once again facing him, "I screwed her the first time because I was drunk and the second time she told me that if I didn't sleep with her again she was going to tell you that I was willingly cheating on you with half the girls in school."

Grace shrugged, "Oh gee thanks for telling me that Jack but honestly I wouldn't find it hard to believe that you were cheating on me with half the girls in school. I mean you cheated on me so easily with Adrian so … I don't know Jack, this really isn't looking good for you."

"Oh … my … fucking god, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jack asked fed up with Grace's behavior.

Grace started stepping forward towards Jack, "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me Jack, is you! I WAS PERFECTLY FINE UNTIL YOU WALTZED OVER HERE THINKING WE STILL HAVE SOMETHING GOING …" Grace started to slap Jack on his chest, "AND DON'T YOU FUCKING USE THE LORDS NAME IN VANE!"

Jack grabbed Grace's arms and held her in place, "I'm going to show you I'm in love with you and I'm going to make you believe me." Jack grabbed Grace's face and leaned in to kiss her.

Madison put her hand over her heart, "Oh … I hope my first boyfriend cares about me as much as he does her"

Lauren looked over at Madison and rolled her eyes, "Oh please …"

"OH COME ON AMY!" Ricky hollered at the top of his lungs stunning both Madison and Lauren.

Amy got out of Grace's car again and tried to walk away, only Ricky made sure she didn't go anywhere, "just go home Ricky! Grace, can we go now … please?"

Grace and Jack were so busy with their intimate kiss that they forgot they were out in public around people. Grace pulled back from the kiss and looked at Jack and then over to Amy remembering she was initially trying to keep Ricky away from Amy, "Oh … wait, Ricky get the hell away from my car!"

Jack looked over at both Amy and Ricky, "Woah he's pretty pissed … is something going on between those two?"

Grace looked between Jack and Ricky, "Look Jack … I'll call you later … or something um you know what hold on I'll be right back." Grace said running over to Ricky and Amy to try and help with their situation.

Madison and Lauren were both yelling at Ricky, "You need to get away from her now!" Madison said.

"Don't even think about coming near her again!" Lauren yelled.

"Fuck off!" Ricky yelled at Madison and Lauren

"Ricky please just go home and leave me alone", Amy said.

Grace walked up to Ricky, "Ricky you need to leave like now!"

Jack walked up behind Grace and moved her out the way, "come on bro, it's time to go." Jack said shoving Ricky back.

Ricky tried to fight Jack off and failed miserably, "No don't touch me I'm not done talking to her yet!"

Jack looked back towards Grace, "You guys may want to get outta here now …"

"Thanks Jack … I'll uh call you later okay …" Grace said.

Ricky continued to try and fight Jack off, "Get the hell off of me Jack!"

"No can do buddy …" Jack said, "Grace take your friends and leave now … and I'll talk to you later."

Amy, Madison, Lauren and Grace each piled into Grace's car and left the school.

Jack finally let go of Ricky, "What the fuck are you doing Jack?!"

Jack put both his hands in his pockets, "Saving you from possibly ruining a good future relationship that I know you want."

Ricky tried to take a swing at Jack, "Woah dude calm down man … it's over she's gone. Chill out!" Jack said backing away from Ricky.

"Don't ever get in my way again …" Ricky said

Jack took a step back, "alright dude sorry but you were acting a little crazy, you were freaking the girls out."

Ricky started to pace around the area where Grace's car used to be parked, "Amy makes me so damn crazy! How is she going to tell me that she wants me to give her a ride home and then talk to some other guy and then freak out on me when I'm … talking to another girl?!"

Jack shook his head and started snickering, "that's what this is all about? Amy talking to another guy made you freak out this much … look dude if you like her so much why don't you just ask her out?"

Ricky stopped and turned towards Jack, "it's not like that alright, stop assuming things …"

Jack began to snicker again, "yeah sure you keep telling yourself that."

Ricky stepped closer to Jack, "what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Dude don't act like you don't know what's going on here …" Jack waited for Ricky to react but Ricky stood motionless before him with a blank expression, "alright look we've been boys for a while and after all the time I've spent with you I have never seen you act so crazy because of a girl. Hell I don't even think I've ever seen you act like that towards Adrian and you and I both know you guys used to fight about the dumbest stuff all the time … but you always somehow managed to keep your cool. But after seeing that happen with that Amy girl, I don't know man either it's me or you're seriously falling … hard."

Ricky looked away from Jack, "you don't know what you're talking."

"Alright whatever you say, I'm just saying … there's nothing wrong with falling for someone." Jack said.

Ricky shook his head, "whatever dude I'm me and you're you, I don't fall for anyone I just … you know get to know them a little and move onto the next one; and you … you have Grace, you two have been a thing for like … ever!"

"So what … just because you sleep around you can't settle down?" Jack asked.

"You know my story besides I'm still young who has time to settle down … I'm going home … I'll catch you tomorrow right?" Ricky said heading back towards his car.

"Yeah tomorrow … don't be late!" Jack yelled as Ricky was walking away from him.

"How can I, Ben's taking me remember?" Ricky said he got into his car and drove off leaving school.

Amy, Madison, Lauren and Grace were still reeling from the huge argument they had with Ricky and Jack in the parking lot.

Grace was looking between both rearview mirrors, "Ugh god he is such a piece of shit!"

Amy sat next to Grace in the passenger seat; she was rubbing her forehead trying to relieve tension in her head, "yeah well now you see what I have to deal with every day."

Madison leaned over Amy's seat, "Amy if you've been dealing with this for the past two weeks, why haven't you said anything?

Amy turned around, "What was I supposed to say; oh hey you know Ricky is a bossy jerk every day and he's an overprotective psycho?"

"Amy we just wanna make sure you don't have to deal with that all the time." Lauren said.

Madison nodded agreeing with Lauren, "We just wanna make sure he doesn't hurt you."

"Don't worry guys he won't hurt her … if it's one thing I know about Ricky it's that he doesn't really get emotionally invested in things unless he really cares about them. He likes Amy; it's no secret, so he won't hurt her no matter what the circumstances are." Grace said.

"You really think he likes me? He treats me like crap sometimes … I don't think he really likes me. Either I'm blind or I'm completely missing what you and Mr. Clark are seeing." Amy said.

Grace looked over at Amy and back to the road, "Amy please, don't even try to play the clueless card. I know you know he likes you and I know something is definitely going on with you two because he NEVER acts like that with any girl … even Adrian!"

"There's nothing going on between me and Ricky …" Amy said a little unsure of her words.

Madison and Lauren both exchanged a look, "Amy … you're kind of a bad liar." Madison said.

"Come on Amy spill it what's going on with you and Ricky?" Grace asked.

Amy flipped her bangs, "it's nothing … what about you and Jack? I saw the two of you in the parking lot …"

Madison put her hand over her heart thinking about Grace and Jack's argument, "Oh Grace … even I could tell that he really cares about you … and I don't know a lot about boys or relationships … that was just so sweet." Madison said

"Yeah I have to agree with Madison Grace … Jack really does mean business." Lauren said.

"Whatever that was just … that was just … that was whatever! Don't change the subject, Amy what the heck happened?" Grace said.

Amy laid her head by the window, "he kissed me …"

Grace slammed on the brakes, "WHAT!?"

Madison and Lauren sat in the back seat stunned, "wait when!? How!? WHY!?" Madison and Lauren said simultaneously.

Amy covered part of her face with one of her hands to hide her embarrassment, "I don't know … it just kind of happened, he came over to my house one night … it was the day you first dropped me off at my house Grace … anyway he came over and he said he would start yelling if I didn't come outside and obviously if he starts yelling he's going to wake up my parents and they were going to freak out …" Amy took a deep breath, "so I went downstairs and we sort of talked … well actually he apologized about Adrian and then he said something stupid … I think and then I started going off about something and he just kind of walked up to me and kissed me …"

Madison had her hand over her heart again, "I think I'm going to have a heart attack …"

"You just let him kiss you like that?! Did you try to fight it? Was it good?" Lauren asked bombarding Amy with questions.

"I didn't know what to do, I didn't really see it coming … literally, I was about to walk back in my house because I was mad and I was going off on him and he just kind of came up behind me and he kissed me and I didn't fight it … well I mean I tried to fight it but … he was holding me and then he just kind of hugged me while he was kissing me and I couldn't help but calm down; I didn't know what to do …" Amy said.

Madison acted as if she were fainting in the back seat, Lauren couldn't help but look at her like she was crazy, "wait you said it was the same day I dropped you off right?" Grace asked.

Amy looked over at Grace, "yeah …"

Grace looked around to make sure no one was around her before she started driving again, "how did he know you went home?"

Amy never really took the time to think about Grace's question, she pondered for a second before she responded, "I never thought about that … well it was late so he probably assumed that I was home … or he probably followed you home to make sure you got me back okay and then waited a few hours and decided to come over..."

Lauren leaned back in her seat and looked out the window, "wow … that's actually pretty sweet of him."

Grace looked in her rearview mirror at both Madison and Lauren, "Amy … if everything we've just gone over hasn't made you realize that Ricky might actually like you then … I'm sorry hun but you're kind of naïve."

Amy looked out her window, "yeah well if he liked me so much then why would he make out with someone right in front of me?"

No one responded to Amy's question because they had no real answer for her, the ride home from then on was quiet; Grace dropped Madison and Lauren off first and was halfway to Amy's house before she said anything.

"So I guess the coast is clear now … so what's going on with the plan?" Grace asked.

Amy lifted her head up and looked at Grace and came to the realization that she needed to fill Grace in on what was going on, "Oh yeah, God I'm so sorry, I'm just so distracted you know … uh … um yeah anyway the plan. So Mr. Clark says that we will have meetings here and there during school and sometimes after school and before school. He says that the front desk woman, Deborah is going to leave notes in our lockers so that we know when to meet up. Um … if we have a meeting during school then we'll be given passes to get out of class … oh and if we go to this party we can't have too much fun, Mr. Clark and I think it's a good idea to find out some information on who's doing what in the school. Obviously Ricky is going but … you know him he might get carried away so yeah … I guess that's everything."

"Wow okay cool … um then I guess the party is the first real time we're working to better this place?" Grace asked.

Amy nodded, "yeah I guess so … it should be interesting … I'm actually really nervous."

Grace had pulled up at Amy's house, "yeah I'd be nervous too or … actually I was nervous the first time I showed up to one of these parties but … just keep a level head and stay above the influence and you'll be fine. So you know what we're going to do right?"

"We're all going to the party together?" Amy asked confused.

Grace smiled, "yeah we're all going to the party together of course but you're going to call Simon and have him as your date and …"

Amy caught onto what Grace was thinking and finished her sentence for her, "you're going to call Jack and have him as your date?"

"Yeah … only you and Simon are more of a ploy … to make Ricky jealous." Grace said grinning.

Amy started gathering her things, "um I don't think that's a good idea … it's bad enough I'm going to the party and I know he is going flip out about that."

Grace shrugged, "who cares he needs to realize what he's missing out on so we're going to show him."

"Wait … why are you trying to set me up with Ricky? I'm not even sure if I like him …" Amy admitted.

"Oh trust me Amy … I know this might sound crazy but I've seen this and when two people fight like an old married couple … it's usually because they really like each other. So you may not realize it but I think you really like Ricky." Grace said.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Alright … um I'm going to go now and I will see you tomorrow?"

Grace nodded, "yes you will … oh hey make sure you wear one of your new outfits and curl your hair again; I swear curls look amazing on you!"

Amy smiled, "Alright … I'll see you tomorrow."

Grace waved to Amy as she got out of her car, "bye Amy … oh yeah and call Simon … TODAY and make sure you tell him that he's going to be riding with us!"

Amy started walking back to her house, "alright I'll see you tomorrow"

Grace drove off with a huge smile on her face; Amy walked in and threw her stuff down on the couch and pulled out Simon's number and decided to give him a call. After brief conversation Simon was overjoyed Amy was accepting his request on taking her to the party although they were tagging along with Grace, Jack and her friends, he was more than thrilled to be going with Amy. Following their conversation Amy sent out a text to Grace letting her know that they were all set for the party tomorrow; she ran upstairs to pick out which outfit she would be wearing to the party. She decided that she would go with the black and grey stripe HACCI DLM shirt paired with black skinny jeans and for her shoes she chose her Distressed D ring booties.

Now that she was all set for tomorrow she couldn't help but worry about what Ricky might do when she gets there, "ugh … I'm not going to let him talk me out of being there if he says anything to me I'll just stand up to him and tell him to … I'll just … I'll just tell him to … ugh forget it." Amy said throwing her hands in the air.

She decided that for the rest of the day she was just going to take it easy and try not to think too much about the party tomorrow or Ricky for that matter.

***Saturday***

The morning passed quickly, no matter how much Amy prayed for time to slow down it seemed to only go by faster. "Ugh it's already 6 … where did the time go?" Amy said to herself rubbing her head.

Amy's phone started buzzing; she checked her caller id and noticed it was Grace, "hello?" Amy said picking up the phone.

"Hello yourself … you haven't been answering any of my text!" Grace said.

Amy checked her phone to see if she had any new text messages to her surprise she had 14 new messages, "wow sorry … I wasn't really near my phone."

"For the whole day … God I thought you were ignoring me or something … you're not freaking out about going to the party tonight right?" Grace asked

Amy started rubbing her head again, "maybe …"

"… alright well snap out of it if you make yourself really nervous and go to the party like that … they'll eat you up and spit you out like it's nothing. You have to keep a level head … and show that you can't be wooed so easily. It's always the nervous girls that get drunk the quickest … trust me … I know." Grace said.

"Alright … alright … I'll try and psyche myself out or something … you know the funny thing is I'm not really worried about going to the party as much as I am worried about Ricky seeing me there." Amy said.

"Oh please he won't do anything if he knows what's good for him … anyway, have you started getting dressed yet?" Grace asked.

Amy looked around her room for her clothes, "yes and no?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Grace asked.

Amy rolled her eye, "it means that I've got something picked out but I still have to take a shower and throw my clothes on."

Grace grunted into the phone, "Alright fine don't take too long though I'm gonna be at your house by 8! So be ready oh yeah and we're taking Jack's truck …"

"Um … okay …" Amy said unsure of what to say.

"When is Simon going to get there?" Grace asked.

"Uh … um I think he said he'll be here by 7:45 so … yeah I should probably go jump in the shower now, I still have to do my hair and that takes forever to dry." Amy said.

"Okay I'll see in a bit." Grace said.

"Alright … bye" Amy said hanging up the phone and running for the bathroom to start her shower.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anne asked peeking around Amy's bathroom door.

Amy jumped when her mother just randomly appeared from nowhere, "MOM! … um I-I'm going to a little get together tonight with some friends?"

Anne crossed her arms, "a little get together huh? Does this get together include dates?"

Amy looked around her bathroom, "I-I wouldn't say that … it's just something for friends"

"So why is there a boy coming over at 7:45?" Anne asked

Amy flipped her hair out of her face, "he's just coming over because Grace is coming over with her boyfriend Jack to take us …"

Anne felt like a skeptic, "oh really so then the boy that's coming over is your boyfriend? He wouldn't happen to be that Ricky boy you got in trouble with would he?"

"Mom NO, God no that will never happen … will you get out, I'm trying to get dressed!" Amy said closing her bathroom door in her mother's face.

Anne turned around and examined Amy's room, "it'll never happen huh? … Better tell George to expect Ricky around more often."

Amy got herself ready quicker than she had anticipated; she realized that Grace, Madison and Lauren were right about curling hair. The more you do it the easier it is and the less time you take doing it. She got her hair all finished up and threw on her shoes and ran downstairs.

"Are you going to that Damien guy's party?" Ashley asked walking up behind Amy.

"Uh … uh um yeah … but please don't tell mom." Amy begged.

Ashley crossed her arms, "You're not getting into drugs or anything, are you?"

"No Ashley I'm never stooping that low for as long as I live." Amy said taking on a very serious expression.

"Alright, alright I believe you … you're not going to drink or have sex either right because if you do you need to make sure someone is watching you and that you're safe." Ashley said.

Amy snickered, "I don't plan on drinking and I am definitely NOT having sex with anyone. I actually want to be married before I even think about doing … that."

"Well … what about you and Ricky?" Ashley asked.

Amy winced at Ashley's question, "What about me and Ricky?"

"I don't know … Griffin told me that he's been hearing around the school that you two are official or something … but then again there are other rumors about you two that seem ridiculous so … are you? Are you dating Ricky?" Ashley asked

Amy huffed, "no I'm not dating that stupid jerk Ricky and I never will … you're hearing it from me first Ashley and not many people know this … but I actually kind of hate him at the moment."

"Never say never young lady, it just makes it seem like you want it to happen. And I thought I told you no boyfriends … you're too young." George said walking around the corner.

"Dad … no … I don't want to date Ricky … why does everyone think that me and him are some kind of a stupid pair? And the guy I'm going out with isn't my boyfriend we're just friends …" Amy said

"I don't know maybe because every time Ricky gets brought up you always get really moody …" George said.

"No … no I don't get worked up when I talk about him … I-I mean yeah I get angry but that's only because I'm probably explaining something stupid he did …" Amy started to feel uncomfortable and crossed her arms in response, "I hardly ever talk about him …" Amy said.

"Oh really, you hardly ever talk about him? Ames you realize the past two weeks you've been eating dinner with us you've brought him up in some way?" George said.

"What, no I haven't … I-I'm more than sure that I have not talked about Ricky to you guys for the past two weeks … I mean yeah maybe I said something about him every other day but not every day!"

"Amy we could be talking about something that didn't pertain to school and you'd find a way to bring him up. Do I need to remind you about yesterday when I was talking about Donovan and Leon and their adoptive kids?" George said.

"So what about them?" Amy asked

"Really Amy, you don't remember saying how Ricky was adopted and how you thought it must be hard living as an adoptive child and not having the chance to get to know your real family?" Ashley asked.

Amy shook her head, "no-no I don't remember ever saying that …"

"Well you did and I think you say things about him without even realizing you're talking about him …" George said.

Amy flipped her hair out of her face, "well I'll try not get so … anxious when he's brought up or talk about him … but I'm letting both of you know now that me and Ricky are never going to happen and that's final!" As soon as Amy, finished the doorbell rang.

Anne was the first one to the door, "Oh hi … you're … not … Ricky. Um I'm Anne."

"MOM! I said that it's never going to happen!" Amy yelled from the other room.

George, Ashley and Amy made their way to the front door, "Hi not Ricky, I'm George and this is my other daughter Ashley … what do you plan on doing with my Amy and how late do you plan on keeping her out?" George asked getting straight to the point.

Simon felt a little awkward and tried to avoid eye contact with anyone, "um … hi I'm Simon and uh yeah I'm not Ricky and I only plan to keep her out as late as the people driving us stay out …"

George turned to look at Amy, "If you have any problems you call home … I'll come pick you up wherever you are…" George said as Amy walked out the front door. "Oh and Amy…"

Amy turned around to face her dad, "yeah dad?"

"Be a good girl …" George said.

Amy nodded and waved bye to her family, Simon also waved bye and both Amy and Simon made their way into Amy's driveway to wait for Grace and Jack to show up. "Sorry about that … they can be a little crazy sometimes …" Amy said.

"Yeah no problem … so uh before we get this night started … there's nothing going on between you and Ricky right because you know I've heard some things around school and … you know …." Simon said trying to keep a casual tone.

"No … no there is definitely nothing going on between me and him, so you don't need to worry about that …" Amy said keeping her head low.

"Good … good oh uh by the way you look absolutely beautiful." Simon said.

Amy smiled and hid her face, "thank you …" just then a White truck pulled up in front of Amy's house.

Grace rolled down the passenger window, "hey you two, you ready to party or what?"

Madison rolled down the back passenger window and waved hi to Amy, Lauren was bouncing up and down next to her, "Amy come on get in!" Madison yelled.

Amy looked back at Simon who ushered her to Jack's truck, "alright one of you can sit in the front; the other has to sit in the back." Jack said.

"Uh … I guess I'll sit in the front" Simon said.

Amy hadn't realized how nervous she was until now, "we-well I guess I'll sit in the back then"

Grace pulled out her phone and quickly sent Amy a text that read, _"Remember keep cool, DO NOT BE NERVOUS!"_

Amy pulled out her phone as she got in the truck and read Grace's text, she lifted her head to see Grace turned around and she smiled to acknowledge she understood. "Alright well uh … let's get this party rollin shall we!?" Jack asked.

"Wooooooooooooo, yeah let's do this!" Grace exclaimed, "Yeah let's go party!" Madison screamed from the back of the truck; Lauren started to squeal and Amy joined her. "BEER PONG!" Simon yelled, Jack looked over at Simon, "dude when we get there you and me …" Jack said.

Simon put his hand up for a high five, "sounds like a plan, LET'S GO!"; Jack high fived Simon and put his Truck in drive and headed for Damien's house.

The ride over was full of laughter and loud music, it didn't seem like it took that long to get to Damien's house but Amy noticed that it took them about a half hour to get to his house. "Wow he lives pretty far …" Amy said.

"Technically this isn't his house … it's more so a spare house that his parents own. They let him and his brothers use it all the time." Jack said.

"So wait are they like rich or something?" Lauren asked.

"Not rich but definitely not poor …" Jack said.

"Oh … okay makes sense." Madison said.

"Alright let's get in there." Simon said jumping out of the truck.

Jack helped Grace out, Madison helped Lauren out and Simon helped Amy out, "thanks for that." Amy said to Simon.

"No problem, we wouldn't want you to fall and mess up that pretty face of yours." Simon said.

Amy snickered a little, "yeah guess not." She looked up at the house that the party was in and all she could see were lights and a bunch of people screaming, laughing and having fun. It was like a chaotic fun zone from where she was standing. "Wow …" Amy said.

Grace looked over at Amy and nudged her, "hey don't worry it may look intimidating but once you get in there it's totally … mellow."

Amy lowered her head and smiled at the ground, "oh okay well I guess we better get in there."

"Hey wait Amy … um about Ricky … I just want to apologize on his behalf for earlier. He doesn't really act crazy like that … like ever." Jack said.

"Thanks Jack but um … I don't think you need to apologize to me for anything, it wasn't your fault … but thanks though." Amy said.

"No problem, I just want to make sure you know that he thinks a lot of you … even if you don't see it, he does; and if he happens to act crazy again tonight I'll handle it for you." Jack said.

Grace leaned against Jack, "Aw, Jack that's so sweet of you." Grace said she stood up on her tip toes and gave him a kiss. "Alright let's go" Grace said, they began walking towards the house.

"Hey uh is Ricky giving you any trouble because I can-" Simon started but Grace cut him off, "No Simon it was just a little mix up yesterday … Ricky would never do anything to hurt Amy … intentionally …" Grace said.

"Oh … okay then, that's settled." Simon said opening the front door to Damien's party house.

Amy looked in awe at all the people running wild and having fun, "wow this is kind of … intense." Amy said.

"Oh my god this is even better than the movies! Come on Lauren let's go strut our stuff!" Madison squealed, Lauren squealed along with her and they ran off disappearing in the crowd of people.

"Well I'm glad they're so confident …" Amy said softly.

Grace looked over at Amy and placed an arm around her, "don't worry Amy, you'll stick with me."

Jack looked over at Simon, "Yo Simon, let's get that game going shall we?"

Simon looked over at Jack and then back at Amy, "alright well … um you don't need me around or anything right?" Simon asked.

"No … no uh go … have fun." Amy said with a small smile.

Simon pulled Amy into a tight hug, Amy simply froze up; "make sure you don't get hurt or anything out there!" Simon said releasing Amy and running off with Jack to find a table to play beer pong.

Grace looked over at Amy a bit stunned, "wow um … that was random"

Amy turned back to look at Grace, "yeaah um that was weird."

"Was it weird when Ricky hugged you?" Grace asked out of curiosity.

Amy looked around and shrugged, "I-I don't know … no it was just … it was a hug, I guess I mean I don't really hug people but that one with Simon was definitely weird … I'm starting to think it was a bad idea calling him. I don't wanna give him the wrong idea."

"No it wasn't a bad idea, it was a good one I mean you only came with him so that Ricky could see you with someone else and get jealous." Grace said.

"Wait what? Are you still trying to set me up with Ricky? I told you I'm not even sure I like him!" Amy said loudly.

Grace started flailing her arms around, "AMY SHUSH! Don't say that out loud you don't want people talking about it!"

"Well I don't want people to get the wrong idea either!" Amy said.

Grace started looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to them, "look okay yeah it was a bad idea but why does it matter now anyway? Look around the plan is already a bust since Ricky probably didn't see you walk in with Si…" Grace stopped when she noticed Ricky at the top of the staircase. "Or … maybe he did see you." Grace said softly.

Amy looked at Grace with a confused expression, "what, what are you talking about?" Amy followed Grace's line of sight and spotted Ricky at the top of the stairwell starring down at her with a cold expression. "Well I guess he did … see me."

Grace looked over at Amy, "Quick wave hi to him and do it like you want to insult him."

"What?" Amy asked.

"Just do it!" Grace commanded.

Amy waved at Ricky as if she were mocking him, "was that good?"

"Oh that was perfect … tonight is going to be a good night." Grace said

Becky Streinhard walked up behind Ricky and spun him around and they began to go into yet another full on make out session only Ricky didn't seem very into it.

"God he is such a pig" Grace said.

Thanks to Becky Amy finally broke her concentration on Ricky, "Just don't forget why we're here … okay?"

"Oh don't worry about that I know the reason we came and I'm not going to forget, I've already done a small scope of this place and from what I can see from where we're standing, I can tell you that half of these people are high out of their minds on PCP or coke." Grace said.

Amy looked around not understanding how Grace could tell, "how can you tell?"

"Alright, you see those guys over there the ones that are acting like they're playing tag …" Grace pointed at a group of guys running around.

Amy looked over in the direction Grace was pointing, "oh yeah … I see them."

"Well they're not actually playing tag … the bigger guy chasing the smaller guy is actually trying to get his crack pipe back … and they're clothes are soaked but their shoes are not meaning they're sweating like pigs and that's a symptom of a PCP high." Grace said.

"You can see all of that from here?" Amy asked amazed by Grace's vision.

Grace shook her head, "oh no they ran by us just now … you were too busy looking at Ricky. Um … oh and those girls over there in the corner … you see how they're constantly leaning forward over the table? They're sniffing lines of coke and by the looks of the smoke coming from what looks like the kitchen there's probably a huge bong in there." Grace said.

"Woah … suddenly this doesn't so fun anymore …" Amy said.

"Yeah and while we were walking here I counted at least three fights going on … and when people are high off of PCP or cocaine sometimes their emotions get heightened and they get violent. On the outside it may look like nothing but fun and games but on the inside … it's kind of dangerous, I'm thinking that's why Ricky wanted to keep you away from here." Grace said.

Amy took a deep breath and released it, "it's going to be a long night …"

Grace put her arm around Amy again, "don't worry … remember what I told you keep a level head and make sure you stay above the influence."

Amy and Grace hadn't noticed Ricky had stopped making out with Becky and was back to starring at Amy, he decided against fooling around with Becky and made his decent downstairs towards Amy.

*A/N: MOTHER OF GAWD! THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! SO I know I took a huge break after I said I would update regularly I'm sorry I didn't realize working and going to school would be such a hassle .. okay let me stop lying really it's not a hassle it's just I find myself starting chapters and taking decades to finish them. But now I've found new encouragement to finish this damns tory so I'm going to do it; hopefully by the beginning of next year lol.

Any I really hope you enjoyed this extra-long chapter I have written for you and omg before I do anything thank you for all the reviews especially while I was gone and I see my story has followers now so thank you to the followers as well you're amazing

Once again sorry for the delay and this time I won't make any promises that way I can just surprise you with another chapter LOL okay I'm done now enjoy! Also if you liked the chapter review it for me and tell me your thoughts and if you didn't like it well … tell me why lol k bye.

Oh yeah and next chapter is going to be good I already have it planned out this party is going to end crazy and the school days afterward are going to be crazy LOL remember Ramy are back in their normal classes … does this mean drama? STAY TUNED


	15. Chapter 15

**Battle**

_"Woah … suddenly this doesn't so fun anymore …" Amy said._

_"Yeah and while we were walking here I counted at least three fights going on … and when people are high off of PCP or cocaine sometimes their emotions get heightened and they get violent. On the outside it may look like nothing but fun and games but on the inside … it's kind of dangerous, I'm thinking that's why Ricky wanted to keep you away from here." Grace said._

_Amy took a deep breath and released it, "it's going to be a long night …"_

_Grace put her arm around Amy again, "don't worry … remember what I told you keep a level head and make sure you stay above the influence."_

_Amy and Grace hadn't noticed Ricky had stopped making out with Becky and was back to starring at Amy, he decided against fooling around with Becky and made his decent downstairs towards Amy._

Ricky stalked slowly towards Amy keeping his eyes fixated on her; he was seconds away from snatching her and dragging her off away from the party. Grace seemed to be explaining something to Amy but Amy didn't seem to be paying Grace any mind, Ricky continued to make his way downstairs and by the time he made it down to the last step Amy had caught sight of him.

Grace was trying to keep Amy calm and relaxed, trying desperately to keep her calm so that's he doesn't freak out and bail on the party. She was so busy worrying about Amy she didn't notice Ricky slowly making his way over towards them. By the time she noticed Amy's attention was fixated on something else she tried desperately to get her attention.

"Amy …" Grace began snapping her fingers in Amy's face, "Amy hello, Earth to Amy … hey I really need you to keep listening to me! Amy … what are you looking at?" Grace focused on Amy's line of sight and she didn't have to look hard to see who she was looking Ricky was probably 3 feet away from them and he was only getting closer.

It didn't take long for Ricky to reach them he didn't offer a warm welcoming presence instead he seemed cold and angry, "Why are you here?" Ricky asked straining to hold in his aggravation.

"B-because I was invited" Amy said keeping a level head.

Ricky turned to Grace and eyed her up and down, "You brought her here didn't you?"

Grace crossed her arms and took a step towards Ricky, "Yeah I did … so what? It's not that bad and it's not like she's here to act like the rest of these idiots."

"It doesn't matter you know why this was a bad idea!" Ricky said slightly raising his voice.

Amy put her arms in between Ricky and Grace to separate them, "Okay … stop." Amy said pushing Grace back, "Look Ricky I'm here now and I'm not going to do anything I said I wasn't going to do anything … I'm just here to … to help."

"You wanna help? Turn around and walk out the door and let me handle this!" Ricky said leaning in towards Amy's face.

Grace rolled her eyes, "Oh you mean how you were handling Becky upstairs? If that's your way of handling things you're doing a damn good job!"

Ricky looked over to Grace, "What? A guy can't have a little fun on the side?"

Grace scoffed, "You are such an ass!"

Amy felt a little offended by Ricky's words and she couldn't understand why but she knew she didn't want to be around him at the moment, "You know what Ricky do us both a favor and go back to your little skank friend and do whatever it is you were doing with her and leave me alone!" Amy brushed past Ricky and headed for the kitchen.

Grace watched Amy walk to the kitchen and looked over at Ricky who had seemed a little hurt but obviously flustered, "You know she wouldn't act like that if you weren't such an insensitive ass!" Grace said walking off to catch up to Amy.

"Dude what was that?!" Damien asked running up behind Ricky setting his hand on Ricky's shoulder.

Ricky shrugged Damien's hand off "Nothing!"

Damien backed up a little to give Ricky some space, "woah dude relax … I'm not trying to fight you here."

Ricky looked over at Damien and back at the kitchen where Amy went; he rubbed a hand over his face and sighed heavily and looked back at Damien, "sorry … she just makes me so damn crazy!"

Damien stared at Ricky for a moment, "No freaken way …" Damien's eyes widened at the realization. "You-you …" Damien started to laugh out loud.

Ricky squinted his eyes trying to figure out what Damien was laughing about, "what the hell has gotten into you?"

Damien tried to calm himself down, "you-you … Amy … you like her! You really … really like her … like a lot!" Damien said between hysterics.

Ricky couldn't manage to keep a straight face so he attempted to lie, "you've had a little too much to drink buddy …"

Damien started to laugh harder when he noticed Ricky's face, "dude I get it … it's only obvious to like the whole school." Damien said finally managing to calm himself down.

Ricky waved Damien off, "the whole school doesn't know what they're talking about …"

Damien chuckled, "yeah whatever come on …" Damien said walking towards the kitchen past the crowd of people.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ricky asked.

Damien turned back to Ricky, "the kitchen obviously!" Damien yelled over a crowd of people, Ricky staggered for a second but began to follow Damien into the kitchen.

Amy had found herself next to the refrigerator away from the crowd of people huddled around the bong on the middle of the kitchen table.

"Amy!" Grace exclaimed when she caught sight of Amy.

Amy crossed her arms and huffed, "I can't stand him Grace …"

"Forget about him Amy he's a pig … but you can't run off like that alright … I'm pretty sure given the chance any one of these guys would be willing to drag you to the side offer you a drink and try and slip you something." Grace said seriously.

Amy rolled her eyes and flipped her bangs out of her face "Grace, please … I highly doubt that."

Grace gave Amy a stern look, "I'm serious Amy don't wander off by yourself like that again."

Amy knew Grace wasn't kidding around, "Yeah … yeah okay um … sorry."

Grace looked around the kitchen, "it's okay … um hey you want something to drink?" Grace asked when she spotted the drinks on the counter next to Amy.

Amy looked over to the counter at the selection of drinks, she saw mostly alcohol but she spotted the sodas on the corner of the counter. "Uh … maybe a uh Dr. Pepper?"

Grace looked over to the counter and back to Amy and smiled, "Alright stay right here okay?"

Amy nodded and with that Grace went over and quickly got herself and Amy a drink, "Amy!" Grace called from the counter.

Amy looked over to Grace a little startled and confused, "do you want something else or just the Dr. Pepper?"

"Just the Dr. Pepper!" Amy answered.

Grace grabbed a bottle of something that Amy couldn't make out and poured the contents into her drink then she poured some Dr. Pepper in the same cup and grabbed another cup and poured some Dr. Pepper into it and walked back over to Amy.

"Here …" Grace said handing Amy her drink.

Amy eyed Grace's cup, "thanks … um … what did you put in your drink?"

Grace smirked a little, "oh you know just a little something to add a little kick to my drink."

Amy took a sip of her Dr. Pepper trying to hide her frustration, "I thought we were trying to stop people from doing things like … like … well like that" Amy said gesturing towards Grace's drink.

"Oh come on Amy it's just a little pineapple rum it's not going to kill anyone … and I only poured a little in here so I can't even taste the alcohol." Grace said.

Amy huffed and looked around the kitchen at all the people; there were people drinking excessively by the counter and there were people crowded around the bong on the middle of the kitchen table. "I just don't see what's so fun about any of this … it all seems pretty stupid." Amy said taking another swig of her Dr. Pepper.

Grace looked down at her cup and around at the crowd, "Yeah … it is kind of stupid" Grace said setting her cup down on the counter next to her.

Ricky stepped into the kitchen and immediately spotted Amy in the corner of the kitchen next to grace holding a red cup, not taking the time to think rationally about what might be in the cup Ricky immediately lost his cool. He pushed his way through the crowd of people in front of him with Damien on his tail trying to tell him to keep calm.

"Ricky … Ricky … RICKY! Bro … hey LISTEN!" Damien exclaimed pulling at Ricky's shoulder.

Ricky shrugged Damien off "GET OFF ME!" he yelled and continued making his way to Amy. Amy turned towards the sound of Ricky's voice trying to figure out what was going on, Grace was just as confused. "What are you doing?" Grace asked.

Ricky closed the distance that was between himself and Amy, "No what are you doing Grace?" Ricky asked taking the cup from Amy's hand. "You letting her drink now? Are you trying to screw everything up or are you just stupid?" Ricky said heated.

Amy looked over at Grace and back to Ricky, "Really Ricky it's just soda!" Amy said.

Ricky held up the cup, "just soda huh? What else you got in here?" Ricky asked looking into the cup.

Grace crossed her arms, "Why don't you take a sip and find out …"

Ricky smirked at Grace, "gladly". He took a swig of the Dr. Pepper Amy was drinking and immediately realized it was in fact just soda.

Amy joined Grace and crossed her arms as well, "happy?" Amy asked.

Ricky sighed heavily and sat the cup down on the counter next to Amy, "No I'm not happy … you wanna know why? Because you're here … because you're here after I told you not to come!"

Damien placed a hand on Ricky's shoulder, "Dude chill out …"

Ricky looked over his shoulder at Damien and was about to say something to him but quickly averted the action when he realized how concerned Damien looked. He took a deep breath and released it nodded his thanks to Damien and turned back to Amy and Grace, "I'm not happy you're here … and I'm not happy that you brought her here Grace." Ricky said as calmly as possible.

"Ricky calm down … you act like we're going to get in a world of trouble because we're trying to … trying to do something right. I mean who's honestly going to stop us here it's just a bunch of high school kids it's not like … it's not like … it's … no …" Grace couldn't finish what she was about to say as she was hit with a sudden realization.

Ricky held a stern look on Grace and Amy became confused and looked between Grace and Ricky she even looked over to Damien who didn't appear to be as confused as she was but she could tell he didn't really have all the pieces of the puzzle put together, "Wait what's going on …" Amy asked.

Ricky continued to stare Grace down, "Grace why'd you stop …"

Grace started looking around frantically, "no … no … why-why would they come here?"

Damien stepped a little closer to Grace to get a view of Ricky, Grace and Amy, "What were you guys going to do?"

Ricky looked over at Damien and internally panicked, "nothing you're drunk go sit on the couch and try and sober up."

Damien lifted his hand towards Ricky in defense, "No … no I'm not drunk I happen to be pretty good right now … what were you guys going to do?"

Grace looked over at Damien and came into his personal bubble placing both hands on his shoulders, "I promise I will explain everything on Monday at school but you have to tell me something first …"

Damien looked a little shocked but he managed to stay relaxed, "alright what …"

Grace removed her hands from Damien's shoulders, "whose coming tonight?"

Amy huffed, "What do you mean who's coming tonight, you see everyone that's here … it's practically 75% of the school."

Ricky looked over at Amy expressionless; Amy saw his face and immediately realized she was missing something. "Wh-what's going on?" Amy asked.

Grace turned around and looked at Amy and back to Damien, "Whose coming tonight?"

Damien looked around and clearly became extremely nervous, "I … I don't know … my brother said Leo may stop by and … maybe Adrian's dad and the sheriff but that's unlikely …" Damien hesitated.

Grace placed her hands on Damien's shoulders again, "Damien who is coming tonight!?"

Damien looked down at the floor looking utterly defeated, "Maxwell and Emerie …"

Ricky became flustered again and Grace couldn't find a way to hide the shock on her face. Ricky stepped beside Grace and gently moved her out of the way so that he was standing in front of Damien, "hold on you didn't say shit about neither one of them showing up!" Ricky said.

Damien continued looking at the floor, "they weren't supposed to show up man … Mike said that the chances of them coming were slim to none … so I didn't think anything of it."

Grace turned around and looked at Amy barely able to contain any of her emotions, "we-we need to leave … this was such a bad idea. I should have never brought you here …" Grace said quietly.

Amy started to get a little scared, "I don't understand what's going on …"

Ricky held his head close to Damien's, "Why didn't you say anything … how long have you known about this?" Ricky asked calmly

"Since-since Monday…" Damien said quickly.

Ricky lifted his head and started nodding and looking around, "is that why Ben wanted me to come so bad? Because those two were going be making an appearance? Do you know what they want?"

"They … they want to come and have a good time I guess … and maybe do some business and scope …" Damien finally lifted his head, "I didn't know what else to do … I didn't want to deal with them by myself and Ben didn't want it to just be us two if they were coming so … you know … we got you and Jack as a bonus."

Ricky looked back at Damien, "and what the hell are we supposed to do? You know damn well when they show up it's their show what we say doesn't matter!" Ricky said, clearly pissed off.

Grace grabbed Ricky's arm, "Ricky forget it the best thing we can do for ourselves is leave before they get here."

Amy was about to question Grace and Ricky but someone came up behind her and gave her an awkward back hug and rested their head on her shoulder, "hey beau … beau … beautiful" the person struggled to say, they started snickering afterward.

Amy could smell the alcohol on the person's breath she slipped herself out of their grasp and turned around only to realize the mystery person was her "date" Simon, "What are you doing?"

Simon stepped closer to Amy, "Aw why'd you move you smell so-so … so good."

Amy stepped back a little, "Simon I think you need to um … go lay down or something."

Simon grabbed one of Amy's hands, "O-only if you plan on coming with me …"

Amy tried to pull her hand away from his grasp but he kept a firm grip on her, "No ... Simon let me go …"

Simon inched closer to Amy, "Aw come on beautiful … you wouldn't … wouldn't have agreed to this if you didn't want a little something on … on the side right?"

Amy started to push Simon away with her other hand but to no avail, "Simon please let me go!"

In that instance Ricky had a hand on Simon's collar "take your hand off of her and back the hell up." Ricky said with a wicked expression.

Simon let go of Amy's hand, "Woah bro … I'm just tryna talk to my lady that's all." Simon said giggling afterwards.

Ricky released Simon collar and turned around towards Amy, "You alright?"

Amy was solemn when she responded, "ye-yeah …"

Simon stepped beside Ricky "See … she's fine … now why don't you go get yourself a drink and let me talk to my lady." Simon said gently pushing Ricky aside.

Amy backed up, "I'm not your lady and you need to get away from me!"

Ricky stepped closer to Amy, "Guess you should leave …"

Simon took a step back and fumbled his words, "Wha-what the hell is going on? If you're not with me then who are you with?"

Grace stepped into the conversation, "she doesn't have to be with anyone Simon just get the hell away from her and go drown yourself in some more booze!"

Simon rubbed his head, "wait hold on … she came here … with me so … that means she's with me." Simon said slowly clearly confused by the situation.

"And you two came with me and Jack so what's your point!?" Grace asked

Simon pointed at Amy, "my point … um … she's with me? I-I thought this was a thing or something like I … you know … you and me? If you're not with me then …"

Ricky interrupted Simon, "She's with me … she's my girl."

Amy, Simon, Grace and Damien were dumbfounded by Ricky's words, "Wait what?" Simon asked.

Ricky smirked at Simon and looked back at Amy, "She's my girl" Ricky said as he walked up to Amy catching her face in his hands. He held her face gently and rubbed small circles on her cheeks with his thumb hoping to ease her out of her initial shock; he gave her a small smile before leaning in and kissing her. It was just like the first time except this time Amy didn't fight Ricky and the need for more was stronger than it was last time.

Grace and Damien gawked at the sight of Amy and Ricky kissing each other while Simone couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy. Not being able to stand anymore Simone shoved Ricky off of Amy knocking Ricky to the floor; Simone stood in front of Amy and spoke low, "you-you don't do that"

Grace immediately ran to Amy's side and took a protective step in front of her to shield her from Simone. "Simone you're drunk you need to leave us alone" Grace said, Amy was still a little dazed from kissing Ricky but she was aware of what was going on.

Simone pushed Grace to the side, "you-you need to get out of my way and let me talk to-to my lady." Simone said holding the bridge of his nose trying to keep his focus. Grace fell against the counter and Damien was there to catch her before she fell to the floor.

"Yo you need to get the fuck outta here!" Damien yelled.

Simone ignored Damien and kept his gaze on Amy, "I'm serious … you do something like … like that again and … you-you just … don't do that … you came here with me so-so you're with me and not anybody else." Damien struggled to say as he took another step closer to Amy.

Amy finally found her voice and spoke up, "don't come near me … just go away …stay away from me Simone!"

After Simone pushed Ricky to the side Ricky kept his full attention on Simone and how close he was to Amy. When he heard Amy tell Simone to stay away from her, Ricky couldn't help but feel an overwhelming feeling to protect her which caused him release all of his pent up anger. He got himself up off the floor, walked up behind Simone and turned him around, balled up his fist and punched him in the face; knocking him to the floor. "You come near her again; I'll leave you in the middle of the desert and make sure you don't come back from it!" Ricky said gravely.

Ricky was getting ready to go in for another punch but Damien and Grace were on him in an instant, "No, no Ricky, Ricky stop … he's drunk … he's not thinking right!" Grace tried, holding onto Ricky's right arm.

Damien was trying hard to get Ricky's attention but it seemed fixated on Simon, "bro … bro it's okay … look at him he's … he's not going to do anything."

Simon was on the floor holding his nose; blood was seeping through his fingers accentuating the possibility that his nose was possibly broken. Ricky watched Simon as he tossed and turned on the floor in misery the sight helped him calm down. When Grace and Damien noticed he was calm they slowly backed off of him, Ricky looked at Amy who was watching Simon lie on the floor. He walked over to Amy and spoke softly, "you alright?"

Amy flipped her bangs out of her face and rubbed her eyes, "yeah I'm fine …" Amy managed clearly unsure of herself. Amy noticed the intensity of Ricky's gaze and she knew he wasn't buying her answer; she wanted nothing more than to avoid further conversation about what just happened she finally managed to take her eyes off of Ricky's and spoke softly "um … we should go."

"Dude that guy just got laid out!" Someone yelled from the crowd of people in the middle of the kitchen. Before they knew it they were being crowded around, people were checking on Simon while others tried to figure out what was going on. Jack emerged from the crowd and bee lined straight to Grace.

"Hey what's going on? You okay?" Jack asked concerned.

Grace could tell Jack wasn't entirely sober but he was coherent, "yeah I'm fine … just a little shaken up that's all …" Grace said

Damien cut in, "This guy here pushed Grace into the counter … trying to get to Amy." Damien said referring to Simon.

Jack looked at Simon who was still on the floor and back at Grace, "he pushed you?"

Grace could tell Jack was ready to throw down with Simon, "yeah … but he's not sober and-"

Jack didn't allow Grace to finish he turned around and picked Simon up off of the floor, "you put your hands on my girlfriend, you little shit!?" Jack yelled, he punched Simon in the stomach and then dragged him towards the back door.

"Jack no stop!" Grace protested, immediately following Jack as he marched to the back door dragging Simon behind him; Damien and the rest of the crowd followed, Amy and Ricky stayed behind.

Jack threw the back door open and dragged Simon towards the pool and lifted him up in front of it, "I find out you're messing with Grace again … I'll kill you." Jack said menacingly before throwing Simon into the pool. The crowd cheered behind him and Grace ran up behind him and hit him on the shoulder, "Jack what are you doing!? I said I was okay …" Grace yelled.

Jack turned around and nodded and pulled Grace into a hug, "I know … I know that you're okay Grace but what he did wasn't … I just wanted to make a point." Jack said holding Grace

Grace laid her head against Jack's chest, "you could've made your point without hurting him … more than he already was." Grace watched as Simon struggled to get out of the pool. She opted not to help Simon out but she could see he was really struggling and it wouldn't sit well on her conscious if she didn't help him. "Here … come on take my hand" Grace said as she released herself from Jack's embrace.

"Gracey what the hell are you doing, let someone else help this scumbag out." Jack suggested.

Simon took Grace's hand and she helped pull him out of the pool, he was coughing profusely after swallowing too much water and his nose was still bleeding profusely. Grace kneeled next to Simon and started patting his back hoping to ease his coughing fit, "hey it's going to be okay …"

Simon started to rub his eyes while he tried to catch his breath, "please … please I'm sorry ju-just don't hurt me …" Simon struggled.

Grace looked up to Jack while rubbing Simon's back, Jack simply shrugged.

Ricky stood starring at Amy waiting for her to say something, when she didn't speak he decided to break the silence; "Hey" Ricky snapped his fingers in Amy's face trying to get her attention, "hey … you with me?"

Amy flinched; "yeah … yeah" Amy closed her eyes to gather her thoughts, "I'm fine … um … why-why did you kiss me?"

Ricky rubbed the back of his neck and tried his best to avoid eye contact with Amy, "I uh … I didn't know what else to do?"

Amy looked at Ricky dubiously, "So every time you don't know what to do and it involves me you're going to kiss me?"

Ricky started to titter, "Only … only if you want me too."

Amy wanted to slap Ricky for so many reasons but she decided against the action, "and you think I'm okay with that?"

Ricky stopped laughing and became very stern, "I don't know you weren't fighting me off when I was kissing you just now so I'd say yeah …"

Amy shook her head disappointed in Ricky's answer, "I'm so happy you think so lowly of me …"

Ricky was struck by Amy's words completely oblivious to the fact that he might've insulted Amy with his answer, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm not okay with it! I'm not even sure I'm okay with the fact that I just let you kiss me like that … you-you kiss me when you claimed to not know any other way to make me stop talking … you say all these weird things to me at school and then go off with some other girl and you do who knows what with her and then you find me in a situation and you think the only thing you can do is kiss me … and now what? Are you going to go back to that girl … what was her name again, Becky!?" Amy raved.

Ricky stared at Amy blankly for a second before smirking, "Are you jealous? Is … is that why you got so mad at me at school Friday cause you were jealous?"

Amy smiled mischievously at Ricky, "Why would I be jealous?!"

Ricky moved closer to Amy to where their foreheads were nearly touching, "Because maybe deep down you are interested in me as much as I'm interested in you."

Amy took a step to the side so that she wasn't so close to Ricky, "Why would I be interested in someone who wouldn't be faithful to me? Why would I be interested in someone who will probably hurt me the first chance he gets?"

Amy's words hurt Ricky more than he wanted them to; he now knew she didn't particularly trust him and she had little to no faith in him. Before he could respond, Grace, Jack and Damien came in the back door while more people were heading out to see what was going on.

"Alright let's get out of here … where's Madison and Lauren?" Grace asked

Amy took all of her focus off of Ricky and started looking around frantically, "I forgot they walked off when we got here."

Grace took Amy's hand "It's okay we'll find them" Grace said leading Amy out of the kitchen and on towards the living room, when they didn't spot them there they moved towards the game room where the beer pong table was set up and found them in the middle of a crowd of people in what looked like an on-going game of drunken beer pong.

Madison and Lauren were teamed up with two other people both guys who seemed to be a little too handsy with them but because of their drunken state they weren't really too dismissive with the way they were being handled.

Amy stood in awe at the sight of her two best friends heavily under the influence, "I don't believe this" Grace said seemingly angered by the sight. She let go of Amy's hand and made her way towards the beer pong table and broke up the game immediately, "get your hands off of them now!" Grace yelled.

The guy that was handling Madison backed up, "relax we were just having a little fun …" the guy said.

Grace held Madison upright so she didn't tumble over, "Oh really? What were you planning on doing next taking advantage of them because that's what it looked like!" Grace exclaimed.

Amy came over and helped Lauren out … the guy she was with backed away as she walked over, not wanting to cause an even bigger scene than they already were. "Come on we're getting out of here." Amy said to Lauren who looked like she was about to keel over.

Ricky, Jack and Damien entered the room seeing Grace and Amy helping out Madison and Lauren and ran over to help them out. "Here let me get her" Jack said as he approached Grace, Grace handed Madison over to Jack and he held her upright and they headed out.

Ricky ran over to assist Amy with Lauren, Damien followed Ricky and Ricky told him to take over for Amy. Amy watched as her best friends were helped out of the room, she glanced behind her at the group of people that were now forming back around the table to start up another game and noticed one of the guys that was fondling Madison and Lauren was making a fuss.

"Damn it man we almost had them!" The guy said, in that moment the other guy that was involved pulled out a baggie of what Amy thought was a bunch of pills, "don't worry buddy … as long as there's girls here our handy supply will help us get them a little … loose" the other guy said. Amy couldn't bear their foul behavior; she scoffed and left the room following the rest of the group.

They had almost made it to the front door before a very familiar voice called from upstairs, "Grace!" Adrian yelled.

Grace stopped dead in her tracks and sighed heavily, "what do you want Adrian?" Grace asked turning towards the stairs.

Adrian started walking slowly down the stairs with a vicious expression, "nothing … I just want to see how you're doing … and I wanted to maybe beat a rat!" Adrian said as she stepped closer towards Grace eyeing Amy.

Grace rolled her eyes, "She didn't do anything Adrian, leave her alone …"

Adrian looked back at Grace and poked her lips out scrutinizing Grace, "yeah and how do you know that? Actually … why are you even here?" Adrian asked Amy.

Amy crossed her arms, "because I was invited"

Adrian placed both of her hands on her cheeks in an attempt to mock Amy, "Oh the little toad princess got invited … I bet that makes you feel so special." Adrian's posse gathered on the staircase behind her.

Amy didn't back down, her demeanor became very cold "it must make you feel so special to know that you're not immune to trouble …"

Adrian balled up her fist in that instant ready to charge at Amy, "Oh that's it bitch you're going down!"

Grace stepped up to Adrian, "Leave her alone Adrian!"

Adrian shoved Grace out of the way "Get the hell out of my way Grace!" Adrian ran over to Amy and pulled her hair. "You little bitch!" Adrian exclaimed as she pulled Amy's hair.

Amy in an attempt to defend herself started thrashing around hitting Adrian a few times in her face causing her to stumble back. Adrian was initially shocked that Amy had even attempted to hit her, better yet land a few hits. Upon seeing the fight start up Jack placed Madison down against a wall and Ricky left Damien to watch over Madison and Lauren so that both of them could help break up the fight. But just as they were headed over to break things up Adrian's posse were trying to join in and gang up on Amy, so the only thing they could do was block them from joining in the fight.

"What are you doing? Get out of the way!" Alicia yelled standing in front of the group.

Jack being muscular and tall made him naturally intimidating, he stood before Alicia and the group of girls behind her and crossed his arms, "make me" Jack said.

Ricky stood next to Jack and although he's not as tall he managed to seem equally intimidating, "don't make this hard on yourselves ladies." Ricky said.

Alicia and the rest of Adrian's posse which amounted to about 6 girls backed down instantly and watched from afar as their ring leader took on a girl they've been aching to get their hands on. When they saw Grace jump on Adrian from behind they couldn't help but get anxious and leap forward only to be stopped by both Ricky and Jack forcing them to give up.

Adrian spun around with Grace on her back yanking her hair and slapping the back of her head, "Grace what are you doing get off me!" Adrian yelled. Grace continued to slap Adrian's head and pull her hair; Amy watched as the two of them fought, rubbing the area where Adrian pulled her hair fighting tears.

"Grace … GRACE GET OFF ME!" Adrian suddenly threw Grace over her shoulders and slammed her into the ground and began to continuously punch her in the face and stomach; "I told you to stop … fucking … with me" Adrian said between punches.

Amy who had no actual experience with fighting people could not watch as her friend was being beaten so she did what came naturally to her; she ran up to Adrian and pushed her to the floor so that she was no longer standing over Grace. "Grace … are you okay?" Amy asked helping Grace off of the floor.

Grace sat up rubbing her forehead, "yeah I'm fine … good thing she's such a weak bitch."

Adrian quickly got herself up off of the floor, kicked off her heels and charged towards Grace, "I'll show you a weak bitch!", She grabbed Grace's hair pulled her in and punched her in the face, knocking Grace back.

Amy backed up holding her hands up defensively, "Adrian stop!" Amy said.

Adrian became smug towards Amy's pathetic behavior, "What's the matter toad princess you afraid I'm going to hurt you? Well good bitch because I am!" Adrian said knocking Amy's hands out of the way and slapping her across the face.

The crowd of people that were huddled out back to witness the scuffle between Jack and Simon were now coming back into the house and some of them instantly took notice to the fight going on between Adrian, Grace, and Amy. "Oh shit cat fight!" Someone exclaimed, causing people to crowd towards the front of the house.

"Back the fuck up!" Damien hollered as people were starting to crowd over Madison and Lauren and step on them.

Grace had gotten ahold of herself and ran over to Adrian and managed to slap her across the face and in return Adrian threw a punch at Grace hitting her on her right shoulder. Amy stood holding her face bewildered by her current situation, "Amy don't just stand there do something!" Grace yelled.

Amy being taller than Adrian was an advantage for her but she had no experience fighting people and she was a very timid person. In that moment she thought about her days when she went to school unnoticed, avoiding everyone who seemed bad which was basically the entire school. She thought about her first day of the school year and meeting Ricky, she thought about the first time she stood against him instead of letting him walk all over her and she thought about how good she felt being in control of herself. She thought about the first time she stood against Adrian and she thought about now and the difference between now and then. Now she was helpless, now she was unsure of herself, now she felt pathetic, now she felt there was nothing she could do, now she felt like that girl that was cooped up in a bathroom stall crying because she couldn't handle the new events going on in her life.

In that moment she realized she didn't want to be that girl anymore, Amy flipped her hair out of her face and rubbed her cheek and looked directly at Adrian, "you really are insecure and pathetic …" Amy said softly.

Adrian flinched, "what did you just say to me? You think I'm insecure and pathetic? You're one to talk toad princess!" Adrian retorted.

Amy chuckled, "Toad princess? Really Adrian … I'm pretty sure a third grader could come up with something much better than that but I shouldn't give you that much credit you and I both know you're not smart enough to come up with something better than that." Amy said giving Adrian a cold stare.

Adrian gave Amy a smug look, "You're nothing but a two bit bitch … you're nobody special, people only notice you because of Ricky and without him you'd be nobody."

People were yelling "Oh" in the background, Amy didn't let any of it phase her, "I went my entire Freshman year unnoticed and I was just fine … and I honestly don't care if I go unnoticed now, at least then I wouldn't have to deal with stupid girls that think it's so cool to tear others down to give themselves some kind of a reputation."

"Burn!" Someone from the crowd yelled. Adrian looked around to see who it was but the culprit did not step up to reveal themselves so she just rolled her eyes and looked back at Amy. "At least my reputation doesn't involve me getting fucked on a trash can in the middle of school!" Adrian said using the false information Alicia had told her. This caught Ricky's attention, causing him to take all of his focus off of the group he was assisting Jack in blocking from joining in on the fight.

Grace looked over at Amy baffled by what she just heard; most of the people in the crowd seemed a little shocked while others were gossiping amongst each other. "Really … me having sex on a trash can in the middle of school and who did I do this with, Ricky? Yeah because that sounds so much like something I would do … oh wait it doesn't but you know what it does sound like something you would do in fact I'm willing to bet you have done it before!" Amy said scrutinizing Adrian.

"Don't try to turn the tables here honey, we all know you are nothing but a little slut; but I must say you do an excellent job at hiding it. I wonder where you learned that from … obviously it's not self-taught so I would assume it had to be … hmmm let me think … it had to be something you learned while you were young so … I would assume that your dear old mommy gave you some pointers? She's probably the hard working citizen by day and by night I bet she goes out to make a little extra money on the corner being the town whore!" Adrian said still holding her smug expression, the crowds of people formed around them were yelling "Oh" again; Grace rolled her eyes and shook her head as if she were disappointed in them.

Ricky was amazed to see Amy not showing any signs of weakness at this point and he couldn't help but feel the need to jump in and defend Amy but she looked like she was handling herself well so he opted to jump in only if he saw that she was at her limit. Grace was getting fed up, "Adrian please …" Grace was about to go on a tirade but Amy held up her hand towards Grace and interrupted her, "No wait Grace … it's okay, Adrian obviously confused me with herself … look at her … she dresses like a whore, she obviously doesn't value herself and by the looks and sounds of things around school she doesn't care what people think of her and you only gain that kind of mentality by learning it and you'd probably have to learn it at a young age and who better to teach her than her mother." Amy said harshly the crowd fell silent in awe of her bravery.

Adrian thought she could hold it together but the mention of her mother set her off, she struggled to take off her earrings. "You little bitch … you think you're going to get away with that!? MY MOTHER IS A STRONG WOMAN AND SHE'S MORE THAN YOUR MOTHER COULD EVER HOPE TO BE!" She walked over to where her posse was being blocked by Jack and Ricky.

"Careful Adrian you're losing your cool in front of all these people" Ricky said halfheartedly, Adrian rolled her eyes "like you care and you should have told your little whore girlfriend to be careful about the way she talks to me now she's getting sent to the hospital because you failed to look out for her" Adrian said with a mischievous grin.

Ricky feeling that things have gone way too far and are getting out of hand, decided now was as good a time as any to get involved and see to it that Amy isn't harmed. He turned his whole body towards Adrian taking all of his attention off of blocking Adrian's posse which in turn Alicia managed to get through, "Hey! Look just calm down and leave her alone!" Ricky pleaded.

Alicia smirked at him, "Aw poor Ricky don't worry when we're through with her you'll probably want to move on and I'm sure you have plenty of options so look at this as us doing you a favor … we're just taking out the trash. Jack … well" Alicia looked to Adrian at this point.

"Grace had her chance … but the minute she put her hands on me that chance went out the window and if she wants to side with that little disease infested bitch then fine by me I have no problem dragging her face across the floor and beating her till she bleeds!" Adrian said violently throwing her earrings at one of her posse members.

Alicia and Adrian began to walk back towards Amy and Grace but Jack wasn't too thrilled by Adrian's notion and he knew he couldn't move from where he was or the rest of Adrian's little gang would gang up on Grace and Amy and more than likely beat them to a pulp. "Adrian you leave Gracie alone!" Jack said over his shoulder.

"Too late Jack I'll try to leave her conscious for you." Adrian said back towards Jack.

Grace walked towards Amy so that she was close enough to where she knew only Amy could hear her, "okay Amy, I love that fact that you found some new found womanhood but you have to know that you and me have a big problem on our hands … not only are we dealing with those two, Madison and Lauren are on the floor wasted and we are supposed to be getting out of here before certain people show up … for reasons I'm sure I'll explain to you later." Grace said quickly.

Amy knew she had problems on her hands but she didn't think about how big the problems were and in this moment she couldn't allow herself to show any signs of weakness because she knew full well Adrian would take advantage of that. "Grace … I know we have problems and I would love to be able to just snap my fingers and make them go away but right now all I can do is hope for the best." Amy said quietly.

Grace seemed a little disappointed by her response but she understood none the less, "alright … if she comes at you don't slap her … punch her. Just ball up your fist and punch her as hard as you can and try not to let her get any hits on you and if you can get her by her hair and … look if we make it out of this I'll fill you in on what you need to know but right now there's no time just try and punch her and do what comes naturally." Grace said desperately as she realized Adrian and Alicia were stalking closer.

Ricky ran up behind Adrian leaving Jack to fend off Adrian's posse by himself, caught her by the shoulder and turned her around, "Back off Adrian!"

Adrian pushed him back towards the crowd; he was grabbed from behind by a few people and held in place. He struggled to break free but couldn't, "how about you sit there and watch me do my thing." Adrian said, Ricky struggled harder but the people holding him back refused to let him go.

"Alright bitches which one of you wants to go first?" Alicia asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Alicia I know you've always been a bit slow but I didn't think you were full on stupid! There's two of you and two of us, it's an even number on both sides something I'm sure you're not used to considering you two like to go in when the odds are stacked against your opponent." Grace said.

"Bitch I have wanted to pound your head into the ground since day one and I'll gladly do it today!" Alicia said as she walked over to Grace.

Grace threw her hands out to the side, "I'm right here come and get me!" Alicia walked over and back handed Grace, Grace responded by punching Alicia in the stomach and then following it up by slapping hard across the face.

"You backwater whore … THAT HURT!" Alicia exclaimed as she charged in towards Grace knocking both of them to the ground. Amy looked as Grace fought with Alicia but she knew she couldn't keep all of her attention there or Adrian might catch her off guard.

"Hope you said your prayers … you're about to go to sleep for a long time!" Adrian said as she stalked closer to Amy and attempted to punch her in the face but missed as Amy moved to the side in the nick of time.

Amy decided to use her height to her advantage she was at least 3 to 4 inches taller than Adrian so if Adrian wanted to hit her in the face it would be obvious when she was going into strike so Amy could use that to dodge her punches. Amy positioned herself and attempted to punch Adrian but because she wasn't exactly experienced in fighting, she blindly threw her arm as well as the rest of her body at Adrian knocking both of them to the floor.

Adrian quickly recovered and pulled Amy off the floor by her hair; she managed to punch Amy once in the back of the head before Amy began thrashing at anything in front of her which allowed her to hit Adrian in the face causing her to release her grip on Amy's hair and stumble back.

Adrian, knowing she had to either keep Amy low to hit her in the face or hit her in the stomach, once again tried to grab Amy by her hair and pull her down to face level but Amy stepped back out of arms reach for Adrian. Adrian stumbled after her attempt to reach for Amy, leaving herself open; Amy gave up trying to throw a punch so she did what she knew, she took the opportunity to slap Adrian not once but twice and hard. Most of the crowd was stunned by the action; Grace who had managed to get on top of Alicia and give her a few good hits turned her attention to Amy after hearing two loud smacking sounds and was stunned to see that Amy was not on the receiving end of those slaps.

Ricky could not seem to calm himself down all the while the girls were fighting and he couldn't manage to pry himself out of the hands of the people that were holding him back. But once Amy delivered the two hard blows to Adrian the hands that were holding him back loosened their grip which he assumed was because of what Amy had just done. He used that opportunity to pull his right arm free, he immediately turned around and punched the person holding his left arm and threatened to punch anyone attempting to hold him back again.

"Bitch!" Adrian screamed charging at Amy; instead of trying to fight strategically she did what she always did which helped get her reputation; she pushed out all thought and recklessly fought with brute force. Adrian jumped on Amy and clung to her waist; Amy couldn't handle Adrian's weight so she fell back on the floor. While Adrian had Amy pinned to the floor Adrian began to punch Amy, she only managed to hit her twice in the face before Amy used her arms to defend herself.

Adrian would have continued to swing away at Amy but Ricky came and managed to get Adrian off of Amy. Adrian struggled hard against Ricky's grip but both of them knew that there was no way she was getting away from him. Adrian's posse started to become restless and began shoving Jack trying to get him to move out of the way. Alicia and Grace broke up their fight when they noticed Ricky intervened in Amy and Adrian's fight.

"Next time I see you I swear to God …" Alicia began to threaten Grace

"If it turns out like this did, I have nothing to be scared of." Grace said surprisingly calm

Alicia wiped her nose and rolled her eyes, Jack eventually let the rest of Adrian's posse through when he noticed that the fighting had stopped. The girls immediately surrounded Adrian and Alicia, each of them asking if either Adrian or Alicia was hurt, Ricky backed off of Adrian as soon as he noticed the rest of her posse running over but he stood in Adrian's path towards Amy to make sure she didn't try anything else. Alicia took the worst beating she would probably have a few bruises in the morning from the many punches Grace threw at her. Grace had a red mark on her arm from one of the few hits Alicia managed to get on her; Adrian would most definitely have a small bruise on one of her cheeks from Amy slapping her so hard and a bruise to her right thigh after falling after being shoved by Amy; and Amy would suffer a bruise to the left side of her chin where Adrian managed to punch her hard and a small bruise on her back from falling after Adrian jumped on her. But overall none of the girls were seriously injured.

Once Ricky was sure Adrian would be no problem to Amy, Ricky ran over to Amy and kneeled next to her cupping her face with his hands. "Hey … hey you okay?" Ricky asked sincerely.

Amy rubbed the top of her head and the side of her face and winced at the minimal amount of pain she felt, "yeah … yeah I'm fine, I just really need to get out of here."

Ricky couldn't help but overly examine Amy just to make sure she was in fact okay, "you're sure you're okay?"

Amy moved Ricky's hands from her face, "yes Ricky I'm fine … just help me up." She held out her right hand and Ricky took it quickly and pulled her up.

"You okay?" Grace asked walking over to Amy and Ricky, Jack in tow.

Amy began to attempt to fix her hair and brush off her clothes, "yeah … just a little um …" Amy was at a loss for words.

"A little shocked, pumped, iffy, hurt, confused? Don't worry I'm pretty sure that one of those feelings are the feelings everyone gets after their first fight." Grace said.

Ricky continued to examine Amy, "you're sure you're fine right?"

Amy rolled her eyes at Ricky, "Ricky I'm fine and I don't feel any of those feelings … I'm kind of proud is all. I never have attempted to stand up for myself and now I have and it's really … it feels good."

Grace smiled genuinely at Amy but it quickly faded when she realized that they really did need to get out of there, "yeah … well we can talk about all this later but right now we really need to leave."

Jack slid his arm around Grace's waist and held her close, "I think we've had enough fun for one weekend."

Ricky pushed his concerns aside and took Amy's hand, "let's go."

"Hey!" Adrian hollered when she noticed Ricky leading Amy away hand in hand, "where are you going?" Adrian asked stepping in front of her group of posse.

Ricky and Amy paid her no mind, Grace was the only one of the group to acknowledge her, "away from you."

"You're not going anywhere you little bitch!" Adrian said walking in Amy's direction; Adrian's posse were all following her lead. No one was stopping Adrian or her group from getting to Amy, no one except a very drunk Simon. He stumbled out from the crowd soaking wet, falling into Adrian. "Ew get off me you pig!" Adrian said throwing Simon to the floor, once he hit the ground she kicked him in the stomach.

Simon held his stomach and groaned loudly, he struggled to get up and he was having a difficult time keeping his balance. He held a hand up to Adrian trying to plead with her, "pl-please … I-I don't want any problems …" Simon slurred, clearly still heavily intoxicated. Adrian looked disgusted at his overall appearance, her posse snickered behind her.

Simon ignored Adrian and her friends and focused on Amy and Ricky, "hey Ricky!" Simon yelled. "I need-I need to talk to you!"

Ricky paused for a moment before turning around, "Jack … help Damien get Amy's friends out of here and Grace take Amy outside I'll be right behind you." Amy instinctively squeezed Ricky's hand tighter, Ricky noticed immediately and looked down at their intertwined hands, "I'll be fine, it'll just be really quick … promise." Ricky said softly to Amy.

Amy let go of Ricky's hand and watched him stalk towards Simon, Grace pried herself from Jack's grasp and rushed over to Amy, "hey come on he'll be fine …"

Ricky walked slowly over to Simon; he held a menacing look on his face as he approached him. "You wanna talk pal? Then talk because I'm two seconds from beating you into a coma!" Ricky said lifting Simon up by his collar off the floor.

"Wai-wait please I-I just-just wanna say I'm sorry!" Simon said flailing his arms in Ricky's grasp.

Ricky looked at the drunken mess he was holding and eased his grip a little, allowing Simon to stand on his own. "You should be apologizing to Amy …"

Simon hunched over and tried to gather himself, "I know … I know I-I just I got-" Simon was suddenly cut off when he was bashed in the head with a beer bottle.

"You got stupid hijo de puta!" Adrian yelled over Simon, Adrian's passé began to applaud Adrian while the surrounding audience began laughing at Simon.

Ricky shoved Adrian back and stood over Simon to see if he was okay, "hey … hey you with me?"

Simon responded incoherently, "I wan-weboo", Ricky looked back at Adrian who was starring maliciously at both Ricky and Simon. Ricky responded with his own look of scorn towards Adrian; he turned his attention back to Simon, "come on we're leaving."

As Ricky was helping Simon to the front door Ben finally decided to make an appearance, "What the hell is going on?" Ben asked as he rushed down the stairs.

Ricky turned around, scrutinizing his friend as he approached him, "we're leaving …"

Ben couldn't help but look dumbfounded, "What do you mean you're leaving?"

Ricky backed up towards the front door towing Simon along, "we are getting the hell out of here as in party time is over."

Ben held his hands up trying to halt Ricky, "wait wait wait please you-you can't leave … is Jack going with you?"

Ricky simply nodded and moved closer to the front door, "Ricky wait!" Ben pleaded. "Please don't leave … did Damien tell you who's coming tonight?" Ben asked.

Ricky didn't turn around to acknowledge Ben, "Yeah but I don't plan on being here when they get here. I'll see you around." Ricky said as he opened the front door carrying Simon.

Ben rushed towards the front door following Ricky outside, "Ricky … this is serious you know when they show up it means they're looking for …" Ben didn't finish his sentence.

Ricky stopped abruptly, "I know what they're looking for Ben and I don't want to help them find it." Ricky was barely keeping his composure at this point.

"Find what?" Amy asked standing before Ben, Ricky and a dazed Simon.

Ben looked at Amy skeptically, while Ricky could not keep the concern off of his face; Simon appeared to be off in another world, "Nothing let's go …" Ricky said quickly adjusting Simon's arm on his shoulder and walking towards Amy.

Amy stood as Ricky walked towards her with Simon in tow and stared at Ben whose look of skepticism turned to a cold stare and it was directed at Amy. As Ricky passed Amy carrying Simon along with him Ben took the opportunity to walk over and have a few words with Amy before they left. "I don't know what the hell you're doing to him but stop! He's going to get hurt if he keeps acting like this!" Ben exclaimed trying to be as intimidating as he possibly could.

Ricky heard Ben behind him yelling at Amy, he laid Simon on the floor "wait here" he said and turned around to interrupt the conversation, "I'm not even doing anything to him and he's going to get hurt if he keeps hanging around places like this with people like you!" he heard Amy yell as he was walking towards them.

Ben was pointing his finger in Amy's face when he finally reached them, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE—" Ben screamed quickly interrupted by Ricky.

"BEN! Calm the fuck down!" Ricky said with a dark expression as he walked up towards Ben and Amy.

Ben redirected his anger at Ricky, "No! You've been starting to slip ever since you met HER!" Ben yelled pointing to Amy. "You've missed meetings, you've missed dea-" Ben began to go on a tirade, Ricky stopped him by grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"Ben shut. The. Fuck. Up." Ricky said menacingly trying to refrain from punching his friend in the face. "We will talk later right now I need you to pull it together and shut your damn mouth!" Ricky said shoving Ben back.

Ben calmed down a little, "you'll come back? You and Jack … you'll both come back?" Ben asked cautiously.

Ricky hesitated, "yeah … we'll come back. Just let me handle this-"Ricky said referring to Amy and Simon, "and we'll come back."

Ben sighed, "fine … fine, just make sure you're back before the party is over and before … they come … please."

Ricky rolled his eyes clearly fed up with his situation, "whatever, see you in a bit." Ricky said turning on his heel and walking back towards Simon, past Amy.

Amy stared at Ben for another moment and then turned to catch up to Ricky who was making his way over to Simon, "you're not really going back are you?" Amy asked.

Ricky kneeled down and threw Simon's arm over his shoulder, "looks like it." Ricky said calmly, he began to continue walking Simon over to Jack's truck.

Amy wanted to argue with him but she couldn't find any grounds on why he shouldn't come back to the party considering she didn't exactly know what was going on. She threw her arms out in the air and then let them hang at her sides; she turned to glance one more time at the party going on behind her and then followed Ricky back over to Jack's truck.

"Ricky … RICKY WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" Grace asked running over to collect Simon and get him in Jack's truck with the help of Damien.

"Gracie I'm not giving that guy a ride home!" Jack exclaimed as Grace was setting Simon in the back seat of Jack's truck, next to Madison and Lauren.

Once Grace got Simon buckled up she closed the backdoor and met Jack's eyes with a scowl, "yes you are … and you Ricky … what the hell did you do to him?!"

Ricky stayed calm and put his hands in his pockets, "I didn't do anything … Adrian hit him upside the head with a beer bottle."

"What?" Grace asked baffled.

"Adrian hit him in the head with a beer bottle …" Ricky repeated.

Grace looked unsure of herself, "oh … well-" Amy quickly walked up behind Ricky, clearly irritated, "it doesn't matter let's go." Amy said.

Damien looked directly at Ricky and walked over to him unsure if he was leaving with them, "wait are you leaving too?" Damien asked trying his best not to seem too concerned.

Ricky could tell Damien was a little freaked out, "yeah … but don't worry me and Jack will be back. I need you to go back inside and get Ben and do what you can before … they get here."

Damien huffed, "alright … yeah alright I can do that. Just try to be back in under an hour please?"

Ricky smirked at Damien, "No promises …"

Damien sucker punched Ricky in the shoulder, "alright well … uh bye everyone and thanks for coming … sorry about what happened." Damien said speaking to the rest of the group.

Grace waved bye, Amy looked slightly disappointed but she managed a smile and waved bye to Damien; Jack gave him a quick nod while Ricky returned a sucker punch to Damien as he headed towards his house.

Amy sighed, "can we go now please?"

Ricky looked a little disappointed, "wait …"

Amy stopped as she was opening the passenger door to Jack's truck, "what?"

Ricky tried his best to stay confident, "you're going to have to sit on my lap …"

Amy gasped, Grace rolled her eyes, "Ricky what the hell is wrong with you?" Grace asked giving Ricky a look of disdain.

"Yeah bro way to be discreet …" Jack butted in.

Ricky grunted and walked over to the passenger side of Jack's truck where Amy was standing, "obviously there's no room in the back for me …" Ricky said gesturing to the backseat; "so I'm going to sit in the front seat and you can sit on my lap."

"You can always sit in the bed of the truck!" Amy scoffed.

Ricky smirked, "what and fall out of the back of the truck because I didn't have a seatbelt on? Oh and by the way if you haven't noticed Jack has already had a few too many and we have three minors in the back that are drunk, the last thing we want to do is draw unnecessary attention to his truck."

Amy rolled her eyes she knew there was no way she was going to win this battle, "fine …"

Grace got in Jack's truck on the driver's side and slid towards the middle while Jack followed suit and started up his truck. Ricky got in before Amy and patted his leg gesturing Amy to come up. The gesture earned him a very nasty scowl from Amy but she eventually climbed into the truck and sat on Ricky's lap.

As Jack began to drive away from Damien's house Grace couldn't help but question why Ricky was leaving with them, "hold on Ricky why are you leaving with us?"

Ricky looked over at Grace, "because … me and Jack have to come back."

Grace gawked while Amy shifted uncomfortably in Ricky's lap, "what do you mean you have to come back? Jack isn't going back and neither are you, neither one of you need to be involved with …" Grace couldn't finish her sentence.

"Did Ben ask for us to come back?" Jack asked suddenly keeping his focus on the road.

Ricky laid his head back against the seat, "yeah …"

Jack mumbled something unpleasant under his breath, "you know then don't you …"

Ricky closed his eyes, "yeah"

Grace looked between the both of them trying to figure out what was going on, Amy just looked out the window and tried to tune everything out. "What the hell are you two referring to?" Grace let out.

Jack shook his head, "don't worry about it Grace."

"Don't tell me not to worry about it Jack! What are you two talking about? Jack … JACK?!" Grace said trying to get Jack's undivided attention but he kept his focus on the road and stayed quiet, so Grace looked to Ricky for answers. "RICKY … Ricky tell me what the hell is going on." Grace grabbed Ricky's arm.

Amy answered for Ricky, "drop it Grace … they aren't going to say anything."

Grace let go of Ricky's hand and looked at Amy trying her best to figure out what was going on in Amy's head. "But …"

Amy sighed and just looked out the window avoiding eye contact with Grace, Jack slipped his hand into Grace's, "it'll be okay Gracie trust me."

Grace looked down at their joined hands, "just don't do anything stupid." Grace whispered.

Jack looked over at Grace and then up to Ricky; Ricky was looking at Jack from the corner of his eyes, for a split second they held eye contact. Ricky was the first to break it, closing his eyes silently telling himself "stupid is what we do best."

Jack looked back at Grace and simply said, "yeah …"

Ricky opened his eyes and looked at the back of Amy's head for a minute, he wanted so badly to say something to her about what was going on but he knew now wasn't the best time. She was clearly mad at him and by the looks of it she didn't want to have anything to do with Ricky. Or so he thought until he found himself looking out the window at Jack's passenger rearview mirror; thanks to Jack's headlights he could see Amy and she wasn't simply taking in the view outside she was looking in the same rearview mirror staring intently at Ricky.

Ricky looked back to the back of Amy's head and then back to the mirror to see that she was still staring at him; he contemplated what to say to her but in the end all he could bring himself to do was mouth the words "I'm sorry."

_TBC …_

_***Okay I know it's been more than a minute since I have last updated this story. But considering how shitty the ending of Secret Life was I got discouraged and stopped giving a fuck. But then I realized months after the ending of that shitty series that my story is not written by Brenda "failure" Hampton so I've decided to continue this and I'm going to finish this before the end of the year hopefully (doubtful) but thanks to my readers that have stuck around and continued reading this and messaging me all the time. I don't mean to ignore you I'm just actually never really on fanfiction lol but thanks again for continuing to read and thanks to all the new story followers and everything … yeah okay expect another update next week (I will most likely not be sober this weekend so no writing for me)**_

_**One more thing if you notice any errors please inform me I have no one to proof read this so yeah it would be great if you could let me know what I need to fix and I'm still fixing past chapters as well.***_


	16. Chapter 16

***Trigger warnings: Mentions of possible rape and violence is in this chapter and other morbid things. **_**Please excuse any mistakes I'll go back and fix them later**_*****

**Reality**

_Grace looked down at their joined hands, "just don't do anything stupid." Grace whispered._

_Jack looked over at Grace and then up to Ricky; Ricky was looking at Jack from the corner of his eyes, for a split second they held eye contact. Ricky was the first to break it, closing his eyes silently telling himself "stupid is what we do best."_

_Jack looked back at Grace and simply said, "yeah …"_

_Ricky opened his eyes and looked at the back of Amy's head for a minute, he wanted so badly to say something to her about what was going on but he knew now wasn't the best time. She was clearly mad at him and by the looks of it she didn't want to have anything to do with Ricky. Or so he thought until he found himself looking out the window at Jack's passenger rearview mirror; thanks to Jack's headlights he could see Amy and she wasn't simply taking in the view outside she was looking in the same rearview mirror staring intently at Ricky._

_Ricky looked back to the back of Amy's head and then back to the mirror to see that she was still staring at him; he contemplated what to say to her but in the end all he could bring himself to do was mouth the words "I'm sorry."_

The drive back to Amy's house was quiet after Grace finished interrogating Jack and Ricky, no one could bring themselves to say anything to one another. As Amy stared out the window the scene became more and more familiar as she got closer to her house. She relaxed a little knowing that she would be home in no time and out of Ricky's lap.

Madison moaned in her sleep, both Amy and Grace turned around to check on her; Grace broke the silence. "Um … are we taking them home or …" Grace didn't finish the sentence not sure how Amy would react.

Amy looked past Ricky at both Madison and Lauren, she knew Ricky was staring at her; "they can stay at my house …"

Grace breathed a sigh of relief, "good I would not want to bring them home drunk after our first party together … their parents probably wouldn't let them speak to me again."

Amy looked over at Grace, while Ricky continued to keep his gaze on Amy; "they aren't drunk they're-".

"Drugged …" Ricky said for Amy.

Grace couldn't contain her initial shock, "What! How … when?" Grace looked between Ricky and Amy.

Amy looked back at Ricky and then back to Grace, "I … I heard one of the boys at the um … the table where they were playing … um …"

"Beer pong …" Ricky stated.

Amy looked back at him again and gave him a small smile, "yeah that … I heard them say they could get other girls and then they pulled out this bag and it looked like there were pills in it …"

Grace and Ricky looked at each other, Jack sighed shaking his head; all three of them in unison said, "ruffies"

Amy looked between the three of them unable to hide her confusion, "What are ruffies?"

"Have you ever seen The Hangover?" Grace asked Amy, looking back at Madison and Lauren.

"Part of it …" Amy said shyly.

"Well you know what it's about though right?"

"Um … some guys getting really drunk and forgetting where they left their friend?"

Jack and Ricky snickered, Grace couldn't help but hit both of them, "stop … anyway Amy … they didn't exactly get drunk … one of their friends slipped ruffies in their drinks and they wound up doing things they had no control over. One thing leads to another and they wind up losing their friend and any memory of what happened to him."

"That's a very vague explanation …" Ricky mumbled.

Grace rolled her eyes, "I don't see you trying to explain anything …" Grace retorted

Amy over at Grace, confusion still written all over her face, "okay … so what exactly are ruffies."

"It's a drug … think of it this way if someone slipped you some ruffies it probably wouldn't be hard to take advantage of you." Ricky chimed in.

Amy glanced over her shoulder and looked at Ricky, "Oh …"

"Don't worry they just need some water and sleep and they should be fine … but next time we should probably keep an AH-" Grace couldn't finish after Jack suddenly went over a speed bump to fast. "Jack what the hell?!"

"Sorry … that thing came out of nowhere." Jack tried his best to hide the smirk on his face.

"What do you mean it came out of nowhere, you had to go over it to get to her house before, did you not remember it was there?! Are you sure you're sober enough to be driving?" Grace asked glaring at Jack.

Jack slowed the truck down and glanced over to Grace and looked past her nodding his head towards Ricky and Amy.

Grace turned around and noticed that Amy was no longer sitting upright she was now leaning into Ricky's chest both hands braced on Ricky's legs; while Ricky had his arms wrapped protectively around Amy's waist. Grace couldn't help the huge grin that suddenly appeared on her face; she turned back towards Jack and nudged him "Jack!"

"What it wasn't my fault I swear …" Jack joked. Grace turned around to check and see if everyone in the backseat was still upright and they were for the most part; Simon wound up falling over into Madison's lap.

Amy's heart was hammering in her chest she couldn't help but fidget, once she got a hold of herself she attempted to sit up so that she wasn't so close to Ricky anymore but she noticed the minute she tried to sit herself up Ricky held her a little tighter. Somehow she knew he wasn't going to hurt her, she knew all he wanted was to make sure she was okay for the rest of the ride even if that meant him holding onto her. She also knew that they would be back at her house in less than five minutes, so she would be able to bear sitting in her current position without making a fuss. So instead of trying to fight him off, she simply leaned back into him and rested her head on his shoulder and whispered "thanks."

Ricky leaned his head against Amy's and whispered back, "no problem"

Grace continued glancing over at both Ricky and Amy, she found it impossible to not grin at the interaction going on between the two of them; Jack continued to hold a smirk on his face, "So uh … yeah … Amy how did you enjoy your first party?" Jack asked.

Amy lifted her head off of Ricky's shoulder, "Well … I can't say I'm exactly thrilled to go to the next one."

Grace finally stopped smirking and looked down at the floor, she wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea of Amy going to another party and to her surprise she was not the only one who felt that way, "I don't think you should go to anymore parties … not until you know more about what goes on." Ricky said.

Amy sat up and partially turned to face Ricky, "but-"

"No Amy he's right … it was foolish of me to encourage the idea of you, Madison and Lauren to go to one of these … look what happened." Grace interrupted, gesturing to the backseat where Madison and Lauren both sat.

Amy glanced at her two best friends in the back seat and then back at Grace, "then why don't you fill us in on everything?"

Jack was the first one to speak up this time, "it's a lot more complicated than you think and there's a lot to explain. If you don't mind my asking what exactly are you guys planning?"

Grace looked stunned, Ricky just looked over at Jack impassively, "Jack …" Grace couldn't figure out how to explain the situation to Jack.

Jack had pulled into Amy's driveway turned off his truck and waited for one of them to explain what was going on, "I know you guys are up to something … I wanna know what it is." Jack said looking between Grace, Amy and Ricky.

"Ja-Jack it's nothing really we aren't up to anything …" Grace said trying her best to cover up her lie.

Jack looked at Grace and smiled, "Gracie … Grace, I know when you're lying to me and I know that you guys are up to something … you're talking to Amy about this party like you've been planning on going to it for more than just to party."

Grace looked around nervously, "Jack no-"

"You're right … we are planning something but you have to promise to keep your mouth shut." Ricky said with a very serious expression.

Jack stopped smiling and looked from Grace to Ricky with a blank expression, "Dude I'm one of your best friends … hell I am your best friend. You know I got your back through anything man …"

Ricky smirked and looked away from Jack, "I don't know if you'll have my back with this …"

Jack started to look a bit worried, "What the hell is going on?" He asked looking between Grace and Ricky.

Grace looked down and began fiddling with her hands, Jack asking questions really gave her time to think about just how crazy an idea it is to try and take on not only the school but basically majority of the town. "Jack it's going to sound crazy …"

"We're trying to figure out who is distributing drugs and alcohol to the school …" Amy said quickly.

Jack held a grave expression, "what?"

Grace looked over at Amy and back at Jack, "that's … that's exactly it."

Jack continued to hold the same expression and looked to Ricky, "you serious?"

Grace nodded; Ricky looked over to Jack again and nodded, "we just want to know which teachers are involved …" Amy said softly.

Jack looked at Amy, "And what are you going to do when you find out?" Jack asked a little louder than he wanted to.

"I-I don't know this wasn't my plan … we're just working with the principal on this …" Amy said becoming a bit anxious.

"You-you don't even know what the hell you're getting yourselves into!" Jack all but hollered.

"Jack don't fucking yell at her!" Ricky interjected.

Grace placed her hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jack calm down!"

Jack looked down at Grace and over to Ricky, to say he was anxious and nervous would be an understatement, he looked to be having a full on panic attack, "Ricky … bro … you know it doesn't end with teachers, Gracie you know too ... if you're going after them you're going to wind up going after everyone else …"

Grace turned completely towards Jack bring her hands up to his face and massaging his cheeks with her thumbs, "Jack I know that … I know … but …"

Jack looked at Grace for a moment, "why do you want to stop it?"

Amy and Ricky both were paying hard attention to Jack and Grace, "because … it's so bad now Jack … everything about it is bad." Grace said.

Jack took his gaze off of Grace and looked to Ricky, "why do you want to stop it? I would think you of all people would want nothing more than to keep it going …"

Ricky smirked and shook his head, "Grace is right … it's bad and if we can do something to stop it then we have to try …"

Jack nodded and looked to Amy, "and you?"

Amy looked between Grace and Ricky and back to Jack, "I can't say I know how bad it is but I do know that what I see around school isn't necessarily good and … if you've got people drugging girls to take advantage of them and guys and girls getting drunk and high and making a habit out of it" Amy said gesturing to her friends and Simon, "then I know it's bad and if I can make a difference then I want to at least try." Amy conceded.

Jack continued to look at Amy, "you know there's so much more going on than what you think right?"

Amy nodded, "I know …"

"You're still willing to get involved not knowing all the details?" Jack asked.

Amy thought about his question for a minute, knowing the answer should have been a simple yes or no; "if you had the chance to make a difference, and do something good … wouldn't you want to try?"

Jack finally broke his heavy gaze on Amy and looked between Ricky and Grace before finally settling back on Amy, "yeah … I would."

Simon grunted in the back seat, "ugh … what's going on, where are we?"

"Shit … did he drive here?" Ricky said.

Amy looked towards the back seat, "I-I don't know, I didn't really ask if he got a ride or if he drove."

Jack opened his door and let himself out, Grace followed behind him; Amy looked over towards Jack and Grace and then back to Ricky, "I guess we should get out …" Amy said.

Ricky seemed a bit tense but he nodded and opened the door Amy let herself out, Ricky held onto her to make sure she didn't fall and then he quickly got out. "Alright … you see any cars here that you normally wouldn't?" Ricky asked Amy.

Amy looked back at Ricky and then began looking around her street until she spotted a 2002 blue Chevy Impala. "That car right there isn't usually here … "Amy said gesturing towards the car.

Ricky nodded, "Jack check to see if he has keys for an impala on him!" Ricky yelled over to Jack.

"Why do I have to do it?" Jack asked himself opening his back door.

"Oh please Jack … here let me do it." Grace said pushing Jack out of the way and feeling around Simon's pockets for keys.

"Ugh … oh hey babe … you wanna hook up or something?" Simon asked, clearly still reeling from being so heavily intoxicated.

Jack stepped behind Grace and gave Simon his most threatening look, "we just need to get your keys and get you in your back seat so you can go to sleep." Jack said slowly.

Simon flinched a little, "oh … ye-yeah um they're … they're … they're right here." Simon said lifting himself up pulling his keys out of his back pocket.

Grace smiled, "great that wasn't too bad at all. Let's get you to your car okay?"

Simon nodded slowly pulling himself out of the truck with the help of Jack and Grace. Amy and Ricky watched as they took Simon to his car and placed him the back seat. "Take a walk with me." Ricky said.

Amy looked at him a little baffled, "but Madison and Lauren?"

Ricky looked back at the truck, "they're fine … Jack and Grace can watch them; come on take a walk with me."

Amy felt a little hesitant, "where?"

Ricky rolled his eyes and scoffed, "anywhere Amy just come take a walk with me."

Amy rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine …"

"Jack we'll be right back!" Ricky hollered.

Jack finished up getting Simon settled and quickly turned towards Ricky and Amy, "Wha-Where the hell you going?" Jack asked.

Ricky waved over to him, "we're taking a walk we'll be right back!"

Grace shut the door to Simon's car and looked over towards Ricky and Amy, "What about Madison and Lauren?!"

"Watch them!" Ricky yelled, Ricky led Amy down the street and around the corner; they continued walking aimlessly saying nothing to each other.

"So …" Amy began only stopping because she was unsure of what to say.

Ricky stopped in front of her and turned around to look at her, "I don't want you going to anymore parties."

Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Ricky we've been over this …"

Ricky stepped a bit closer to Amy, "what exactly did we go over? Not anything important … not anything that you should have known … in fact … I thought I told you not to go on Friday."

Amy narrowed her eyes, "was that before or after you made out with that Becky girl and then flipped out in the school parking lot?"

Ricky looked everywhere but at Amy, "oh please … not that again. That doesn't matter, what matters is I told you not to go and you went anyway."

Amy uncrossed her arms and itched the side of her face before stepping a little closer to Ricky, "no it does matter … because if you hadn't of made out with her in front of me, I would have stayed home!" Amy said slightly raising her voice.

Ricky took a step back, "So you mean to be telling me because I made out with that girl you got mad and decided to go to the party? To what, show that you're some kind of rebel? Do you know how stupid that is?"

Amy's face began to turn a little red giving away her rising irritation with Ricky, "do you know how stupid you are? I don't even know why I bother with you; clearly you're far beyond a lost cause" Amy said walking towards Ricky and shoving past him with her shoulder leaving him behind.

Ricky was taken aback by the comment, it was hard for him to mask the pain the comment caused, but he took two deep breaths before turning around and running to catch up to Amy. "Where are you going?!" Ricky exclaimed behind Amy.

Amy didn't stop or turn around, "away from you!"

Ricky picked up his pace to catch up to Amy, "Amy please … please wait." Amy suddenly turned into a very open grassy field as she continued to try and get away from Ricky. "Come on Amy!" Ricky tried, Amy still kept walking ahead of him; Ricky noticed there was a park in the middle of the field so he figured she was going there; so he decided not to say anything else until they both reached the park. Amy had begun to slow down the closer she got to the park, Ricky figured that she was either debating on stopping at the park or going past it.

Amy suddenly turned around to face Ricky, she didn't say anything she just glared at him; he could only guess what she was thinking, "_I hate you so much."_

Ricky waited a few moments before he said anything, "look … a lot has happened tonight and … I just wanna make sure something like this doesn't happen again."

Amy continued to stare at him, she eventually rolled her eyes and attempted to walk off but she stopped herself mid-step, "why?"

Ricky felt baffled, "what do you mean why?"

Amy turned back around towards Ricky, "Why do you want to make sure this doesn't happen again? Why do you go out of your way to make sure that I'm always okay? Why do even go out of your way for me in general?"

Now Ricky was the one to roll his eyes, "I'm starting to feel like we're running in circles …"

Amy shook her head at him and crossed her arms, "tell me …"

Ricky didn't respond he just stared at her as if she should already know the answer.

"Ricky, tell me!" Amy said a little louder.

Ricky still didn't respond

"RICKY-"

"BECAUSE I CARE!" Ricky screamed over Amy, "I told you at school on Friday I care about you! YOU KEEP FIGHTING ME ON EVERYTHING AND I JUST WANT TO KEEP YOU SAFE!" Ricky voice broke a few times.

Amy gasped, "Are you kidding me?! No … no don't try this … don't-"

Ricky started pacing around restrain himself from doing anything brash, "Don't try what? Huh? Being honest with you, you want me to lie to you fine I'll lie; I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOU! IT DOESN'T CONCERN ME AT ALL THAT YOU'RE THROWING YOURSELF INTO SOMETHING WITHOUT KNOWING WHAT YOU'RE GETTING INTO! I DON'T THINK YOU'RE NAÏVE AND STUPID SOMETIMES AND-"

"Stop …" Amy interjected.

Ricky noticed a tear making its way down Amy's cheek, "I … I'm … I'm ly-"

Amy walked towards Ricky threw her arms around his neck resting her head on his left shoulder and embraced him. Ricky stiffened up the moment they made contact; Amy stood there holding onto him for a moment before she got a response out of Ricky he wrapped his arms around her waist, rested his head on her right shoulder and returned the hug. Amy didn't really know why she did it, whether it was either to calm herself down or calm Ricky down or both she didn't care because it worked.

They stood in the same spot holding one another for a few moments, "okay …" Amy said breaking the silence, still resting her head on Ricky's shoulder.

"Okay …" Ricky said pulling away from Amy, they finally separated and gazed one another.

Amy sighed, "I think we need to start over and … try and be friends …"

Ricky smirked, "I thought we were friends."

Amy shook her head and rolled her eyes, "no we weren't friends … we always fight and we never listen to each other …"

"I listen to you"

Amy gawked, "okay I never listen to you … I never really even gave you a chance." Amy took a deep breath and released it. "So this is me giving you a chance."

Ricky narrowed his eyes, "So … we're friends?"

Amy smiled a little, "Yeah, friends."

Ricky laughed lightly shaking his head at himself, "no offence Amy but you make making friends seem pretty hard."

Amy laughed, "I try to make sure I surround myself with good people."

Ricky's face became unreadable, "you think I'm a good person?"

Amy shrugged, "I think you can be."

Ricky smiled again and looked down at the ground, "that's more than what most people would say."

"I'm not most people"

Ricky looked up at Amy, "I know."

Amy smiled and looked away from Ricky, "Ricky … I can't stay away from this, not now. I want to help; I want to try to at least."

Ricky sighed, "alright but … you have to listen to me from here on out. If I say it's too dangerous than you listen and stay away, deal?"

Amy looked unsure of herself, "then you have to start sharing more … if you can't tell Mr. Clark then at least tell me."

Ricky appeared conflicted, "Amy you-"

"No, you said you have a problem with me getting into this without knowing what I'm getting into. Obviously you know what I'm getting into so wouldn't it benefit both of us if you filled me in?" Amy interjected.

Ricky appeared defeated, "fine … fine alright I'll tell you what you want to know."

Amy smiled, "alright then we have a deal … so tell me who those guys are that you were so worried about seeing at the party."

Ricky hesitated he was clearly trying to avoid eye contact with Amy, "they were … they are …"

Amy could see Ricky was struggling with giving an explanation, "Ricky … it's okay, they can't be that bad … can they?"

Ricky nodded, "they're bad, they're people you don't want to know and you don't want them knowing you; that's why I had to get you out."

Amy gasped, "okay thanks … but who are they? What do they do that makes them bad? Are they drug dealers or something?"

Ricky tilted his head "or something" Ricky answered.

Amy huffed, "Ricky you said-"

"Their names are Maxwell and Emerie … or at least that's what they go by; they're kind of like guys for hire. Their willing whatever job their employer requires so long as the payment is sufficient." Ricky stated.

Amy nodded, "okay and what's their job?"

Ricky stayed silent contemplating whether or not to tell Amy, "Ricky come on just tell me." Amy said

"Sometimes …" Ricky's voice broke on the word, "sometimes they observe … sometimes distribute. Other times they take out any unwanted company or they … take people."

Amy couldn't contain her initial shock, "what?"

Ricky looked like he was about to have a break down, he was trying all he could not to cut the conversation short and run off and avoid exposing anymore of the situation to Amy; "you heard me."

Fear slowly started to grasp Amy, "what do you mean when you say they take out unwanted company and they take people?"

Ricky gnawed on his bottom lip, "sometimes they threaten people to make them go away or keep their mouths shut or they deal with them and-and sometimes they take people away for a while …"

Amy tried her best to keep herself calm, "Ricky … tell me … what do you mean when you say they deal with them and take people away?"

"They kidnap and murder people Amy …" Ricky answered with a blank face.

Amy choked on a sob and covered her mouth trying to silence herself, the situation was far worse than what she considered, "Oh my God!"

Ricky simply stared at Amy taking in her response, "now do you know why I didn't want you involved?"

Amy began to rub her temples trying to soothe herself so that she would remain calm, "Ricky, Ricky this isn't okay! How do they get away with this? Why hasn't anyone reported this to the police?!"

"Can't go to the police Amy … too many of them are in on it." Ricky answered.

Amy gasped again, "I know you said at school that there were some police involved but I was thinking that meant one or two, are you telling me the entire police department is involved?"

Ricky nodded, "pretty much … from what I know majority of them know what goes on. I don't really know who is involved but I do know that majority of them know what goes on here."

Amy became frantic, "But-but then that means some of them could be good we could-"

Ricky stepped towards Amy and placed both of his hands on her shoulders and steadied her, "Amy stop! Calm down … right now we need to stay focused on what we can do around school. The other stuff we can save for another day, okay? I need you to take a deep breath for me and just breathe okay?" Ricky interjected; Ricky looked Amy over and decided she had heard all she could handle for one night, "alright I think we should head back."

"Bu-but you still haven't told me everything …" Amy hesitated.

Ricky nodded and placed his hand on the small of Amy's back and began leading her away from the park, "I know but I don't think you're ready to hear everything …"

Amy stopped herself and pulled away from Ricky, "you promised to tell me everything."

Ricky rolled his eyes, "I promised I would tell you everything and I will just not tonight. We need to go; I need to get back to the party before …"

Amy stiffened up, "you're not going back!"

Ricky huffed, "Amy I have to go back … I told Ben I would go back."

Amy bit her bottom lip, "Well-well call Ben and tell him you're not going back and something came up."

Ricky couldn't help feeling a little elated that Amy was worrying about him. "No … I can't, besides I don't know what you're so worried about; this isn't my first rodeo I know what I'm doing."

Amy rolled her eyes, trying her best to keep her frustration with Ricky to a minimum. "I'm not worried about you going to the party itself I'm just worried about what you're going to be doing at the party."

Ricky looked around and ultimately wound up keeping his eyes on the ground before he spoke, "I have to talk to Emerie and Maxwell I can't get out of that no matter what I do."

"Ricky … can-can't you just I don't know show your face and leave?"

Ricky looked up at Amy, "no … I have to talk to them about something and when we're done talking I'll have Jack take me home, okay?" Amy looked unsure of Ricky's response, when Amy didn't answer Ricky added, "I promise the second we're done I'm leaving."

Amy remained dubious towards Ricky's answer, "fine … ju-just text me when you get home or something."

Ricky couldn't help but smirk, "I don't exactly have your number remember?"

"Well give me your phone …" Amy said holding out her hand. Ricky dug in his pocket a little too eagerly and handed his phone over to Amy, he could tell the information he had given her was still weighing heavily on her mind by the way her fingers shook as she typed her number into his phone. "Alright here," Amy handed Ricky's phone back and noticed she had already set his phone to call hers. She answered her phone and ended the call quickly, "now I have your number and you have mine." Amy stated.

Ricky gave Amy a full on grin, "we're really making big strides with this friendship thing."

Amy held back a smile and scratched the side of her nose, "look Ricky I may seem like I don't care about your wellbeing most of the time … but surprisingly, I-uh … I do and even though it seems a little weird saying this, I really don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Hoo hoo wow we've made more progress in these past few minutes than we have in the past three weeks that I've known you. You know if you had of been this nice to me on the first day of school we probably would have never gotten placed into ISS" Ricky said snickering to himself.

Amy rolled her eyes and began to trek back to her house, "ugh shut up Ricky, come on … I need to put my friends to bed and I'm probably going to have to explain to my parents why they can't exactly walk themselves into my house," Ricky continued to laugh as he followed Amy home.

The walk back to Amy's was quick; Grace and Jack were leaning against the backside of Jack's truck waiting for Ricky and Amy to get back. Neither one of them let it go unnoticed how Amy and Ricky were bumping into one another and laughing at each other and acting totally smitten. "So I assume your talk went good?" Jack asked from behind Grace.

Amy simply smiled at Jack and opened up the backdoor to Jack's truck and examined her still sleeping friends. "It went better than that I thought …" Ricky chimed in, "I got her number" he whispered.

Jack bounced off the back of his truck, "wait you just got her number? I thought you already had her number …"

Grace rolled her eyes at the both of them, "no Jack I haven't known Amy that long but I know Amy isn't that kind of girl; she doesn't just give her number to anyone … she also wouldn't give her number to Ricky without a good reason. And she wouldn't call his friends looking for him expecting to hook up after being left at a party half-drunk filled with empty promises!" Grace said maliciously.

Ricky backed up a little, "woah calm down nobodies calling anybody about being left at a party."

Grace stepped closer to Ricky, "Oh really because that slut Becky that you were all over at the party, just called Jack looking for you … which by the way Jack WHY DOES SHE HAVE YOU NUMBER?!"

Jack placed both of his hand firmly on Grace's shoulders, "Grace please she said she was using Ben's phone … that's the only reason I answered in the first place because I thought it was Ben calling."

Grace rolled her eyes and shrugged Jack hands off, "whatever."

"So that's why you're going back to the party?" Amy asked coming out of the backseat.

Ricky, Jack and Grace looked at her simultaneously, "no … no just going back to talk and that's it; I swear." Ricky answered quickly.

Jack was nodding his head, "yeah we're not going back to fool around, it's just business and when that's done we're leaving. I'll take Ricky home as soon as everything is finished."

Amy crossed her arms, "you still haven't exactly said what business you need to take care of."

Ricky and Jack looked at each other, Grace looked between the two trying to figure out what they knew, "Jack what are you gonna do?" Grace asked.

Jack looked down at Grace, "you guys serious about wanting to stop everything?"

"Yes," Amy, Ricky and Grace said.

Jack looked between all of them, "alright … I guess better you better fill me in."

Amy and Ricky looked at one another, while Grace faced Jack unsure of what he was asking for; "Jack … why-what … Jack …" Grace fumbled.

Jack was a bit surprised by Grace's apprehensiveness, "Gracie you guys are gonna need all the help you can get and if you're gonna put yourself at risk then I'm gonna make sure you're okay."

"Aside from Grace why would you help us?" Amy spoke up.

"Because … because he doesn't like it … any of it." Ricky answered.

Grace face contorted into utter confusion, "what? He doesn't like it? He's been doing it for how long now?"

Jack remained silent glaring at Ricky, "he may have been a part of it Grace but that doesn't mean he liked it, he just put up with it." Ricky stated

Grace looked at Ricky as did Amy, "Jack … I'll fill you in on everything later okay? We need to get back to the party don't we?"

"Yeah, wait what do you mean we … Grace I'm taking you home." Jack said frantically.

"No … Jack I'm going with you guys; I've been around that environment for a while so I can handle myself and I'm only going to make sure you guys do what you need to do so that we can leave as quickly as possible." Grace explained.

Jack wasn't having it, "Grace I'll make sure we leave as soon as we're done but you gotta go home."

"Jack she has to come …" Ricky chimed in.

"Why?!" Both Amy and Jack exclaimed at the same time.

"Think about it … it will be really weird if I don't come back don't you think? People already saw me there and people saw me leave with Amy." Grace said failing to reach her point.

Jack looked at Amy and back to Grace, "so what you left with Amy big deal, you're not going back."

Grace got lost in the moment, "Jack … if-"

"If she doesn't come back people are going to wonder about Amy and maybe her friends too. They'll talk and if word gets back to … them, then we'll have a big problem." Ricky interjected

Jack looked defeated, "fine Grace you stay with someone you know until we're done and don't drink anything you don't make yourself and stay away from Adrian." Jack's presence was becoming overbearing.

"Jack you act like this is my first time going to one of these shindigs, news flash I have been to plenty and I have plenty of friends that aren't Adrian that I can hang out with. Will you please just chill out?" Grace asked.

Amy walked over to Grace and surprised her with a hug, "be careful."

Grace returned the hug, "Amy please, I'll be fine. You better get your friends inside so we can get out of here."

"I'll help you get them in." Jack offered.

Grace released herself from the hug and faced Jack, "actually Jack why don't you let Ricky help her get them settled … um I'll tell you everything you need to know about what we're doing while they're busy doing that."

Jack nodded, "alright … well Amy I'm sorry your first party was a disaster?"

Amy smiled at Jack, "doesn't matter it was eventful that's for sure. Thanks for the ride Jack, you be careful okay?"

Jack smiled, "always try to be."

Ricky walked towards the back of Jack's truck and shook Madison and Lauren awake, "hey you two, get up we gotta get you inside."

Both Madison and Lauren groaned as they woke up from their drug induced sleep, "where are we?" Lauren asked.

"You're at Amy's house … you're gonna stay the night here and sober up so that you don't get into any trouble." Ricky offered.

Madison rubbed her head, "Oh crap … I gotta text my dad."

Ricky was unfastening both of their seatbelts, "you can do that when you get inside, come on." Ricky offered his hand to Lauren and she struggled to place her hand in his due to her vision still being slightly impaired.

Amy walked over behind Ricky as he was helping Lauren out of Jack's truck and she took Lauren from Ricky's care and swung Lauren's arm over her shoulder, "you okay?" Amy asked.

Lauren groaned again, "I just wanna get back to sleep."

Ricky helped Madison out of Jack's truck and followed Amy up her driveway and towards her front door, Amy had already rang the doorbell and her father was the one to answer the door.

"Amy what the heck is going on here?" George asked.

Amy stepped past her father and into her house, "it's a long story I'll tell you when I put these two down …" Amy made her way into the living room and laid Lauren down on one of the couches.

George looked back towards the front door and saw Ricky holding onto Madison, "Ricky … what the heck are you doing here? What happened to Byron?"

Amy rolled her eyes as she walked back towards the front door, "his name was Simon dad and he's not here … he had a bit too much to drink."

Anne had walked to the front door to figure out what the ruckus was, "hi Amy … and Ricky? What's going on, what's wrong with Madison and Lauren?"

Ricky looked between Anne and George, "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Juregens um I'm just here to help Amy get her friends to bed."

George had walked over to Ricky and gave Madison and quick look over, "here I got her … thanks for helping bring them in."

Ricky handed Madison over to George and watched as he carried her to their living room, "so what happened?" Anne asked looking at Ricky, Ricky snapped to attention.

Ricky looked to Amy and then back to Anne, "uh well-uh you see ma-mam they were-"

"They had too much to drink …" Amy lied.

Anne looked over at Amy and back to Ricky, she eyed Ricky skeptically before she spoke; "alright … I guess it's just a case of teens being teens, did you have anything to drink Amy?"

"No." Ricky answered for Amy sternly

Amy sighed, "yeah Ricky made sure I had nothing to drink … except Dr. Pepper."

Anne smiled at Ricky and looked at Amy, "alright well thank you Ricky for watching her ... but um what happened to Simon?"

Amy and Ricky looked at one another, "Simon might be worse off than those two … he's asleep outside in the backseat of his car." Amy explained.

"He got hit in the head with a beer bottle but I don't think anything is wrong with him ..." Ricky chimed in.

"What exactly happened at this "little get together" Amy?" Anne said making air quotes.

"Mom … it was more than a get together … it was a party." Amy all but whispered.

Anne rolled her eyes at Amy, "I can see that considering you walked in with your two best friends who happen to be drunk." Anne took a moment to breathe before she spoke again; "it doesn't matter, like I said it's just teens being teens but next time Amy don't lie to me about your whereabouts okay?"

Amy gave Anne a small smile, "okay mom … sorry"

Anne smiled at Amy, "I'm glad you stayed above the influence … alright well you two better say goodnight to one another … oh and thanks again Ricky for watching I really appreciate it. Tell your parents I said hello." Anne said as she walked in the living room to assist George with Madison and Lauren.

"Goodnight!" Ricky called after Anne, he let out a heavy sigh and faced Amy; "your parents are a lot more easy going than mine."

Amy smiled and shook her head, "maybe yours would be more easy going if you'd … try and play by their rules."

Ricky smirked, "yeah right … anyway um …" Ricky leaned in close to Amy; "why did you lie and say that your friends got drunk?" Ricky whispered.

Amy scratched the side of her head, "because if they knew they were drugged I would never be able to leave this house again on a weekend unless it was for school related purposes."

Ricky nodded, "good thinking … well I better get going, gotta get back."

Amy went still, "Ricky …"

Ricky put his hands in his pockets, "don't worry when we're done I'll text you and I'll even text you when I get home."

Amy gave Ricky a small smile, "alright."

Ricky licked his bottom lip, "And I promise I won't hook up with anyone while I'm there because you know you might get jealous and we'd probably get into another argument." Ricky joked.

Amy laughed "shut up Ricky and get out." Amy said as she pushed Ricky towards the front door. Amy escorted Ricky to the driveway, she noticed Grace and Jack had already gotten back into Jack's truck; she waved at them before turning to face Ricky one last time before he left. "Hey … be careful okay?" Amy offered.

Ricky smirked and pulled his hands out of his pockets and pulled Amy into a hug, "get some sleep … I'll see you on Monday." Ricky said before releasing Amy and heading towards Jack's truck.

"Tuesday!" Amy yelled at Ricky.

Ricky spun around by Jack's door startled "Why Tuesday?!"

"We don't have school on Monday … its labor day." Amy answered.

"We have homework don't we?"

Amy shrugged, "a little!"

Ricky smiled, "then I'll see you on Monday so we can finish it!" Ricky said before getting in Jack's truck. Amy simply smiled and waved and watched as Jack started up his truck and pulled out of her driveway and out of sight.

"I swear if I wasn't so sure this was real life I would think I was a part of a cheap romance novel." Ashley said from behind Amy.

Amy spun around, "what?!"

Ashley looked Amy up and down, "he clearly has it bad for you and obviously you have it bad for him."

"Shut up Ashley let's go inside." Amy said walking past her sister trying her best to hide her already noticeable blush.

"So are you going to ask her out anytime soon?" Grace asked suddenly.

Ricky looked over at Grace, "yeah ... No." Jack and Grace looked at one another and started laughing, "what's so funny?" Ricky asked a little tense.

Jack slowed his truck down and looked at Ricky expectantly, "Ricky come on bro ..."

Grace wiped her upper lip and gave Ricky a few seconds to try and figure out what they were getting at, "It's really obvious ..."

Ricky started clenching his hands into fist, "and what's that?"

Jack began driving at a faster speed and continued to laugh along with Grace. Ricky may be great at swooning women into bed with him but when it comes down to actually having feelings for them and understanding them he's terrible. "What the fuck is so funny!" Ricky hollered.

Grace suddenly stopped laughing, "Ricky calm down we just think it's funny that you like Amy so much but suck at lying about it."

Ricky huffed "wow ... that's so funny I think I might shit myself" Ricky said glaring at both Jack and Grace.

Jack was still snickering, "bro you really need to lighten up it's not a bad thing to have a crush on somebody."

Ricky's expression hardened, "fuck you! We are just friends … new friends but we are friends."

Jack stopped laughing and stared blankly at the road while Grace tried to read Ricky's expression to see if he was telling the truth or not, "bu-but you kissed her at the party…" Grace said.

Jack's eyes widened, "whoa wait what?! Is she your girlfriend or just a kissing friend or are there extra benefits?"

Ricky couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed about what's happened between Amy and him, the feeling was unusual considering he's never been embarrassed about previous escapades with other girls he's been with; but Amy wasn't just another girl. "It's not what you think …" Ricky answered.

Grace felt a little aggravated towards Ricky she knew he was unsure of his feelings for Amy, but she also didn't like the fact that it seemed to her like Ricky was just messing with Amy's head. "Then what is it Ricky? Because I know that wasn't the first time that you kissed her … she told me about what happened when you first went to visit her at her house."

Ricky flinched, surprised to find out Amy told Grace about what happened; "wait she told you?!"

Jack slammed on the breaks bringing the truck to a complete stop, "Jack what the hell!" Grace screamed.

"I'm sorry … sorry I'm just trying to figure this out right now, you mean to be telling me you and Amy have actually kissed before and you're telling me you didn't sleep with her?" Jack asked completely flummoxed by what was going on between Amy and Ricky.

"I don't sleep with every girl I kiss." Ricky spat.

Jack and Grace both scrutinized Ricky, "you can't be serious" Grace offered. Jack had known Ricky for a decent amount of time and he knew from memory that every girl Ricky has shown interest in and pursued, if he's kissed them then soon after he made it all the way and dumped them. The only time when he didn't dump one of his random hook ups when he encountered Adrian and the only reason he didn't dump her was because she was so adamant about sleeping with him or being with him in general that he just couldn't shake her so he simply 'put up with her' as he liked to claim; but both Jack and Grace thought that he may have had some feelings for her but they weren't strong enough for Ricky to stay committed to her.

Ricky huffed looking in between Grace and Jack, "I don't hook up with every girl I kiss …" Ricky said although he was a little unsure of himself.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes resting his head on his steering wheel, "Ricky come on man"

Ricky groaned and wiped his face, trying everything he could not to snap and punch anything in arm's length; "how about you both go fuck yourself? We have other things we need to be worried about other than me and Amy!"

Grace rolled her eyes, "ugh … don't think this conversation is over. I swear Ricky, Amy isn't just some girl you can play around with like the rest of the skanks in school that fawn over you."

Ricky glared at Grace he was preparing to say something to her but Jack started to drive again, shaking his head at Ricky showing his disappointment, "Grace Ricky is right we need to drop this and think about what we are going to do once we get back."

Grace turned to glare at Jack and then back at Ricky "this conversation isn't over!"

Ricky smirked at her the minute Grace looked back at him, "well alright then … what are you gonna do when you get back to the party?"

Grace shrugged, "I don't know, I don't think I'll go with you guys so I might just hang around and find someone to talk to."

Jack nodded while concentrating on the road, "alright that sounds good but who are you going to talk to? It's no secret to anyone at that party that you just got in a fight with Adrian."

Grace smiled, "actually I got in a fight with Alicia, and Amy got into a fight with Adrian."

"But you two did trade words, it's not like she'll be thrilled to see you back at the party." Ricky stated.

Grace thought about what Ricky said for a minute, "I think my best bet is to just wait in the truck … I should have stayed at Amy's house."

Jack licked his lips and contemplated Grace's words, "yeah we probably should have just left you with Amy. But it's too late now we are almost back … so you're okay with waiting in the truck?"

Ricky scratched the side of his head, "what choice does she have? If she goes back in she's likely going to get shit from either Adrian or one of her stupid friends and Jack you can't stay around her to make sure she's alright. Plus we don't know if Adrian will be in on the chat with Max and Ems."

Grace sighed and began to pull her hair back into a bun, "Ricky's right … looks like I'm staying in the truck. Jack do you have a blanket or something?"

Jack had just pulled back up to the house the party was located at, "you can use my jacket, we'll try not to be too long." Jack said finding his jacket in the back seat of his truck and handing it to Grace.

Ricky had let himself out and looked around, the party was still in full swing; people were running around enjoying themselves. Others were messing around with each other and some were getting into little scuffles. To someone new to the scene this would seem a bit extreme but to Ricky it was a general norm.

Jack had gotten out of his truck and turned to face Grace as she tried to get comfortable, "alright lay low we'll be back soon okay?"

Grace smiled at Jack "try not to have too much fun without me."

Jack smiled back at Grace, "never." Grace scooted over towards the driver's seat and grasped Jack's face and gave him a chaste kiss. When they broke apart they smiled at one another, "get some sleep, be back soon." Jack said

Grace nodded and Jack stepped back so that Grace could close the door, Jack walked around to the other side of the truck to meet Ricky. "Alright … this is just like every other time right?" Jack asked.

Ricky shrugged, "it depends … it can be like every other time or it can be like every other time but this time we have an ulterior motive. It's up to you … are you with us or against us?"

Jack looked around finally letting his eyes settle on his truck where Grace was, "without a doubt I'm with you."

Ricky nodded and nudged Jack's shoulder to get his attention, "alright then … hey listen, promise me something will you?"

Jack nodded, "yeah anything."

"Promise me you won't get yourself killed doing something stupid …" Ricky said.

Jack huffed and looked around, "way to be subtle douche."

Ricky rolled his eyes, "I'm being serious; you are the closest thing I've got to a brother I'm not sure what I would do if you got yourself killed."

Jack knew Ricky really well; he knew that Ricky never really shared how he felt about people no matter how close they were to him. "Dude … I don't think I'm going to die anytime soon …" Jack said trying to lighten the mood, Ricky grunted at him in response. "But I promise … I promise I won't get myself killed doing anything stupid ONLY if you promise the same thing. I think of you as a brother too and I'd hate to see something happen to you" Jack finished patting Ricky on the shoulder.

Ricky huffed, "yeah whatever …" Ricky said looking cautiously at Jack; "I promise … now let's go in there and get this over with." Ricky knew Jack was grinning like an idiot so he wanted nothing more but to end their conversation and get the night over with.

Both Ricky and Jack made their way back into the house and quickly ran into Ben and Damien, "you guys came back!" Damien exclaimed.

Ricky scowled while Jack held a neutral expression, "did you think we wouldn't?" Ricky asked.

Ben knew Ricky was not in the mood for any games so he attempted to get serious and to the point, "no we knew you would come back … or at least we were hoping you would come back … we weren't really sure since you left with Amy … and … and … I'm going to not talk about that and talk about why you're back …"

Ricky continued to scowl, "that sounds like the option that won't land you a punch in the face … so I'd stick with it."

Ben gawked at Ricky and looked to Damien who looked a little worried, "okay well um … so yeah you know they're here and … they have a few things they want us to do for them …"

Jack crossed his arms appearing more intimidating and emphasizing his muscular figure, "and what exactly do they want us to do?"

Damien flinched a little, "well uh … they want us to you know …"

Now Jack began to scowl, "no I don't know Damien … just tell us what the hell they want so we can get the hell out of here."

Ben scratched the side of his head and looked around; he leaned in and whispered to both Ricky and Jack; "they want us to take a ride with them somewhere so they can get rid of a few things …"

Jack did not falter, Ricky merely looked away and rolled his eyes; "look I know you guys don't want to do this but … they're here and you know what will happen if we say no so-"

"So next time before you try and drag us into shit like this at least give us a warning!" Ricky interrupted Damien, he was used to doing things for Maxwell and Emerie he's done some minor things for them for a while now. Most of the time they just wanted him to push some drugs for them at a party. Other times they wanted him to go with them to collect money from people that owed them and sometimes he and Jack were asked to go along with them in case someone decided to cause a bit of trouble and needed a good beating to remind them of their place. He assumed that this time someone must have caused some trouble which is why they want them to go somewhere with them, but he couldn't understand why they wanted Ben and Damien to tag along it wasn't as if they were physically fit. Damien may be able to carry himself in a fight but Ben is just a tall and lanky if someone hits him hard enough he may break a bone.

"Look I'm sorry alright I didn't want this … you know I didn't" Damien defended himself.

Jack waved them off, "whatever it's not your fault … you can't really control when and where they show up; just next time let us know if you know in advance. Now let's go … I wouldn't want to keep them waiting for too long, where are they at?"

"They're waiting for us in their truck on the side of the house … they didn't seem like they were in very good moods so … we better hurry" Ben said leading the way outside.

Ricky stopped Damien, "you don't wanna break this party up?"

Damien looked around at the many people messing around, having a good time, "dude chill it's just the spare house … besides whoever is still here in the morning is gonna help clean up and if anything is broken it's covered … let's go."

Ricky looked on as Damien, Jack, and Ben made their way towards the door; he then glanced around the house at the many people roaming around dazed and confused to them they were probably having the time of their lives but to someone who wasn't under the same influence they looked like idiots. Ricky began to wonder why he got so involved with that type of lifestyle; thinking about it made him think of Amy and how she did what she had to do to avoid it, it made him admire her a little. "Ricky come on!" Ben yelled from the front door.

Ricky snapped out of his thoughts and made his way towards the door only to be cut off by Becky, "hey stranger where did you run off too? We were just about to get it on and you left me hanging. I was really enjoying you and your hands fondling my special place." Becky said seductively, wrapping her arms around Ricky's neck. "Why don't we go back to where we left off?" Becky began to lean in prepared to kiss Ricky he had heard Ben calling for him again but it was not his voice that pulled him away from Becky it was the memory of Amy's face and how disappointed she looked when she found out about Becky calling Jack's phone looking for Ricky.

Ricky backed away taking Becky's arms from around his neck, "I can't do this … I gotta go." Ricky said walking past Becky.

"Wha-wait! Can I at least have your phone number?! You said we were going to have a good time!" Becky hollered reaching for Ricky to stop him only Adrian got to him first.

"Hey there Ricky … I didn't think you would come back; when I saw you leave with Amy I assumed … well you know. I guess she's not putting out … but you know I am and I'm ready when you are." Adrian said seductively.

Ricky smirked, "can't Adrian … I'm busy and I need to get out of here." Ricky attempted to walk past Adrian but she just stepped in his way again.

Adrian rolled her eyes, "oh please Ricky … you can drop the act! Amy isn't here anymore so you don't have to pretend like you're some good guy … because you and I both know you're not a good guy and I know you better than anyone."

Ricky pursed his lips, "fuck you Adrian!" Ricky tried to get past Adrian again but this time Becky was the one to stop him, coming up behind him and spinning him around by the shoulder.

"What the hell Ricky," Becky exclaimed.

Ricky was holding it together pretty well but he knew he needed to get out of this before it got out of control; "Look just get the hell away from me alright!"

Adrian stepped around Ricky, "you need to go make yourself a drink or find your face in the toilet sweety."

Becky shook her head furiously, "no I want to know why he lead me on!"

Adrian chuckled, "oh you poor thing … tell you what why don't I have one of my friends make you something it'll help get your mind off things." Adrian said calling one of her friends over. Becky tried to step past Adrian but Adrian blocked her from getting closer to Ricky, "you need to take my generous offer before I hurt you."

Becky attempted to push Adrian aside but Adrian was not having any of it, she caught Becky's arm with her left hand and threw a clean right hook hitting Becky in the face. Adrian's friend came up behind Becky and held her up, "Jessica Becky here needs a drink she's clearly going through something and has forgotten she just another school slut."

Jessica smiled at Adrian and threw Becky's arms around her shoulder and led Becky to the kitchen.

Adrian turned back around to face Ricky, "now where were we."

"We were at the part where we are leaving and you are finding someone else to mess with and it shouldn't be a problem for you considering you yourself are just another one of those _school sluts._" Jack said coming up behind Ricky, "We need to go now, quit messing around!"

Ricky simply used the opportunity to walk towards the front door, Jack made sure Adrian didn't try and follow; "Jack what the hell are you doing? And where are you going shouldn't you be with Grace making sure she doesn't have a boo boo?" Adrian asked.

Jack smirked, "you know Grace handled Alicia just fine."

Adrian returned the smirk, "and I remember handling you just fine."

Jack scowled, "yeah? I remember that too … or I remember a little bit of it. I also remember the fact I didn't have control of the situation!"

Adrian stepped closer to Jack, "alright so maybe I took advantage of you a little … who cares? It's not like you didn't enjoy it."

Jack backed away from Adrian, "you're sick … I'm outta here."

As Jack walked away Adrian followed him, "wait Jack … where the hell are you going?"

Jack ignored Adrian and headed for the front door where Ben, Damien and Ricky were waiting, "you ready, let's get the hell out of here." Jack said walking outside.

Ben, Damien and Ricky turned their attention to Adrian as Jack stepped outside, "where the hell are you guys going? Damien you can't walk out on your own party." Adrian said.

Ricky rolled his eyes and began to scowl, Ben was sizing Adrian up and Damien looked like a deer in headlights, "we're leaving where we're going is none of your business." Ricky said walking out the front door not giving Adrian a chance to respond.

Adrian looked on after Ricky and then turned her attention to Ben, "what the hell is going on? Are you guys leaving with Emerie and Max?! What the hell are you guys doing?"

Ben gulped, "I am not sure … but we need to leave so if you'll excuse us …" Ben said gesturing Damien to walk outside, Adrian caught Ben's arm and held him back.

"Ben wait … what happened? Are you guys in trouble or something?" Adrian asked showing a bit of concern.

Ben pulled his arm out of Adrian's grip, "no but we will be if we don't get out of here so … see you around." With that Ben walked outside, Damien waited by the front door, Jack and Ricky walked off.

Jack was walking aimlessly, to say he was upset would be an understatement, Ricky had caught up to him, "hey you alright?" Jack didn't respond he just kept walking, "Jack!" Ricky yelled grabbing Jack's shoulder, Jack responded by attempting to punch Ricky.

"FUCK OFF!"

Ricky backed away, "what the hell is your problem man?!"

Jack rubbed his face with both of his hands in an attempt to calm himself down, "I'm sorry … it's Adrian."

Ricky tilted his head confused why Jack would be so upset about Adrian, he knows he cheated on Grace with her; "is she pregnant or something?"

Jack glared at Ricky, "that would be my worst nightmare … but no."

Ricky presumed wrong but if that wasn't what was getting Jack so upset he couldn't think what was unless there was more to the sneaking around than what was told, "you still interested in her or something because if that's what it is then-"

Jack grunted, "I was never interested in her!"

Ricky huffed and rolled his eyes, "then what the fuck?"

Jack sighed, "forget it."

Ricky would have dropped the subject, he was used to dropping subjects but it was rare for Jack to get extremely upset like he was now and he wanted to know what was getting at him, "if you weren't interested in her why did you sleep with her, I know you said you were drunk but you-you never get too drunk and not know what you're doing."

Jack held his breath for a minute and looked at his surroundings, "I don't think I was drunk …"

Ricky was taken by surprise, "what?"

Jack finally looked back at Ricky, "I don't think I was drunk … I can't really remember anything … from both times."

Ricky stepped closer to Jack, "Jack what the fuck?" Jack couldn't look Ricky in the eyes the only reason he didn't tell Ricky the truth about what happened was because he thought it would have reminded Ricky of his childhood. "Jack look at me" Jack still did not look at Ricky; "Jack LOOK AT ME!" Ricky raising his voice got Jack's attention, "… you telling me she took advantage of you?"

Jack shrugged and looked around, "I don't know man …" Jack said looking utterly defeated.

Ricky felt helpless for the first time in a long time Ricky felt helpless he took a deep breath and closed his eyes and thought about what he had went through and how he wished someone was there for him in his time of need; he also remembered how every time someone tried to force him to talk about what had happened to him he'd close up and only get irritated thinking about it. Using that knowledge Ricky placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "it's okay … we don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry it happened to you okay? If you need me you know I'm here for you …"

Jack swiped his face again and looked to Ricky and patted him on the shoulder, "thanks bud"

Ricky looked Jack over, "you good?"

Jack took a second before answering, he figured what he had just told Ricky might've upset him a little, "yeah … are you?"

Ricky took his hand off of Jack's shoulder and shrugged, "yeah … yeah I'm fine. I guess if I need to take the edge off I can always come back and mess around with Becky. "Ricky joked

Jack glared at Ricky, "you told Amy you wouldn't fool around …"

Ricky wiped his face looking back at the house and then to Jack, "and I didn't … and I'm not going to … I was just joking."

Jack shook his head, "sorry I couldn't tell …"

"HEY! What the hell are you guys doing come on!" Damien yelled heading towards Maxwell and Emerie's Black SUV, Ben was running over towards Jack and Ricky.

"You two done blowing each other?" Ben said as he walked up to Jack and Ricky.

Jack didn't answer; he simply flipped Ben off and headed towards the SUV. Ricky looked unimpressed by Ben's remark, "fuck you Ben."

Ben took the opportunity to act sarcastic, "oh honey I thought you'd never ask!" Ben said clasping his hands together and batting his eyes at Ricky.

Ricky smirked "you son of a bitch" Ricky said walking over to Ben snatching him into a headlock and dragging him to the SUV listening to Ben protest all the way there. He finally let him go when they got to the SUV; Maxwell was in the driver's seat Emerie was sitting in the passenger seat Damien was the first into the backseat followed by Jack, Ben and finally Ricky.

"You boys sure did take you sweet ass time you little fuckers … we got work to do." Emerie said turning around to face Ricky, Damien, Jack and Ben.

Ben ducked his head, "so-sorry we uh ran into some uh-"

"I don't give a fuck bitch! Waste my time again I'll beat your ass!" Emerie said menacingly, Ben jumped in his seat.

Maxwell was looking through the review mirror at the boys while Emerie continued to glare directly at all of them. Ricky and Jack seemed unfazed by their intimidating demeanor, Damien and Ben weren't holding up so well.

"HA! I'm just fucking with you boys … Ben you're acting like a little pussy man up and Damien you look like you're gonna shit yourself." Emerie said while Maxwell laughed next to him, Ben and Damien sighed leaning back in their seats. Ricky and Jack were shaking their heads at Damien and Ben, "Ricky … Jack you boys been good?"

They both nodded at the same time, Emerie smiled although it wasn't exactly a friendly inviting smile it never seemed to be with him; it was always more of a scary _I'm about to kill you_ type of smile. He was a 6 foot 2 Caucasian with more than a few tattoos covering his body he was very muscular and extremely intimidating.

Maxwell continued to look at both of them in the rearview mirror smiling and nodding his head, again the smile was not friendly in the least. Maxwell happened to be just as intimidating as Emerie if not a little more, he was a 6 foot 3 African-American that rocked a fro hawk he was just as muscular as Emerie and just as menacing. "You boys ready to do some work?" Maxwell asked.

Jack and Ricky nodded again, Damien and Ben both squeaked, "ye-yeah."

Emerie chuckled, "calm the fuck down you look like you're about to piss yourselves!" Emerie said looking at both Ben and Damien. "And you two! What's the matter you forget how to speak?" Emerie asked Jack and Ricky.

Jack shrugged, "naw it's just the last time we did something with you guys you told us not to talk even if you asked us questions."

Maxwell nodded his head approvingly, "kids got good memory."

"Said you would take us to the front of our parents' house and beat us down until we learned how to listen accordingly." Ricky chimed in.

Emerie and Maxwell laughed outright, "fucken Jack and Ricky, my favorite two high schoolers!" Emerie said he immediately stopped laughing and started pointing between Ben and Damien, "You two better learn from them, whatever we say you follow and if you don't you're gonna have problems … understand!" Emerie shouted.

Damien and Ben sat up straight in their seats, frightened; "yes sir!"

Emerie turned around and relaxed in his seat, "alright Maxwell let's get the fuck up out of here and handle our business."

Maxwell grunted, "I told your bitch ass about shouting orders at me like you're my fucken boss! If you need some re-educating in the definition of a partner I'll gladly give it to you." Maxwell said crack his knuckles over the steering wheel.

Emerie held up his hands, "woah buddy calm down we all cool in here, I'm sorry alright … let's just get the fuck up out of here and handle our business, okay?"

Maxwell grunted and rolled his eyes, "punk ass bitch." He started up the truck turned on the lights and pulled away from the house.

Jack pulled out his phone again and texted Grace, _**"Hey we're heading out I'm sorry to leave you here."**_

It didn't take long for Grace to respond apparently she had gotten herself comfortable in the back seat of his truck, _**"it's okay … stay safe, I'll see you in a bit."**_

Jack smiled at his phone and quickly sent a response, _**" get some sleep Gracie." **_The I love you went unsaid.

The drive to wherever they were headed took more than 2 hours, Ben and Damien remained awake and stayed alert, Jack checked his phone here and there to see if Grace had texted him at all she had stopped texting him about an hour ago so he presumed she went to sleep. Ricky was lost in his thoughts not really worried about where they were heading until the truck suddenly stopped.

"Alright let's get to work …" Emerie said as he got out of the truck along with Maxwell.

Damien opened the door and got out and Jack followed, Ben shoved Ricky and gestured for him to open the door; he simply rolled his eyes "relax would you …" he said before opening the door.

From what Ricky could see they were way out of town, they were surrounded by nothing but desert; the highway must have been a few miles away from where they were. "What the hell are we doing out here?" Ben asked Ricky.

Ricky shrugged, looking around, "I don't know but pipe down … you don't wanna piss them off."

Ben nodded and followed Ricky as he walked around towards the back of the truck where the rest of the group was waiting for them. "Alright boys now you're out here … who wants to guess why?" Maxwell asked.

Ben and Damien looked to both Jack and Ricky, "to do a job." Ricky answered.

Emerie smirked and nodded his head, "exactly and do you want to remind your newcomer friends what we said about when we do jobs."

"A job is a job; you don't mention what you do on the job unless you wanna wind up dead." Jack answered.

Emerie clapped his hands, "good job … you boys remember that." Emerie looked to Maxwell who nodded and opened up the trunk. Emerie and Maxwell were blocking it so the boys couldn't get a good look at what was back there, suddenly Maxwell turned around and threw a few shovels at them.

Ben leaned over and picked his up shakily the rest of the boys followed suit all sharing the same questioning expression. Then Emerie and Maxwell stepped to the side revealing what is in the back of the truck; wrapped in what appeared to be a curtain, was a body. "You boys are gonna burry this son of a bitch for us." Maxwell stated.

Ben and Damien gaped; Jack and Ricky struggled to keep their expressions neutral, never before have they done a job for Emerie and Maxwell that involved covering up someone's murder or burying a body at that. The middle of the curtain the body was wrapped in had blood stains on it and from what the boys could see the blood stains were still wet and fresh so the person killed was killed not too long ago which would explain why the body was not giving off a foul odor yet. "I bet you're wondering why this sucker got canned?" Emerie asked.

They all nodded simultaneously, "we thought he was a snitch … so we gave him the ax. Turns out he wasn't though but oh well you win some you lose some right? There's always a replacement for him in the long run." Emerie stated seemingly nonchalant.

Ben and Damien were slowly but surely losing it but they were holding it together pretty well, Jack and Ricky masked their feelings towards the situation well; "Any questions?" Maxwell asked.

Damien was shaking as fear slowly washed over him, "Ar-are we …"

Emerie laughed outright, "naw don't worry little man all you gotta do is burry this guy and keep your fucken mouth shut and you'll be good … that goes for all of you."

Ben chewed on his bottom lip and looked down, "who put you up to this?"

Maxwell gave Ben a full on grin, "that is something we can't share at this moment."

Ricky wasn't prepared for this, all the petty crimes he knew Maxwell and Emerie committed from before were nothing compared to this. He remembered his conversation with Amy from earlier that night, he remembered how he told her that Maxwell and Emerie kidnapped and murdered people. He wasn't exactly lying about the kidnapping part on one of the jobs he went on with them they had taken some woman from her house and held her for a few hours before letting her go but he never witnessed them kill anyone before. He lied about them murdering people to Amy because he was trying to scare her out of getting more involved in the situation but now his lie has become reality. Reality was setting in on him and he realized in that moment what they're taking on is far more dangerous than he had originally thought.

Jack gripped the shovel tight the only thing he could think about was getting out of there and back to Grace. He wasn't sure if he was going to tell her about what they were about to do or not, he wasn't sure she could handle it but he knew the sooner they got this done and over with the faster they'd leave. He also had a few new things to talk about with his dad …

_***Boom new chapter yes shit got real, yes there's more to the story, no everything is not what it seems and NO I am not quitting this story **_

_**So I need to explain why this took so long like the others … well I work and go to school so finding time to write this is problematic considering I write so much in one chapter LMAO. But life is easing out so I have more time to write I can't promise I'll have another chapter up in a week but maybe I can have one up in two? I have given myself a schedule for when I can write now that I have a bit more free time. I just want to say thank you to you amazing people for sticking with this story I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!***_


	17. Chapter 17

_*Ramy __*_

**In a Perfect World**

_Damien was shaking as fear slowly washed over him, "Ar-are we …"_

_Emerie laughed outright, "naw don't worry little man all you gotta do is burry this guy and keep your fucken mouth shut and you'll be good … that goes for all of you."_

_Ben chewed on his bottom lip and looked down, "who put you up to this?"_

_Maxwell gave Ben a full on grin, "that is something we can't share at this moment."_

_Ricky wasn't prepared for this, all the petty crimes he knew Maxwell and Emerie committed from before were nothing compared to this. He remembered his conversation with Amy from earlier that night, he remembered how he told her that Maxwell and Emerie kidnapped and murdered people. He wasn't exactly lying about the kidnapping part on one of the jobs he went on with them they had taken some woman from her house and held her for a few hours before letting her go but he never witnessed them kill anyone before. He lied about them murdering people to Amy because he was trying to scare her out of getting more involved in the situation but now his lie has become reality. Reality was setting in on him and he realized in that moment what they're taking on is far more dangerous than he had originally thought._

_Jack gripped the shovel tight the only thing he could think about was getting out of there and back to Grace. He wasn't sure if he was going to tell her about what they were about to do or not, he wasn't sure she could handle it but he knew the sooner they got this done and over with the faster they'd leave. He also had a few new things to talk about with his dad …_

It took them approximately 2 hours and 13 minutes to dig up a grave, place the body in it and cover it. Damien and Ben both shared a doleful look, while Jack and Ricky appeared haunted by what they had just done.

Emerie and Maxwell were laughing at them all the while they dug up the grave; making snide remarks like "look at them they look like they're about to puke" or "they look like they've seen a ghost." Both Jack and Ricky wondered how they could remain so carefree after what they had just done, it was one thing to beat a person up to make them keep quiet about something you were doing but it was another thing to up and murder someone for suspecting them of being a snitch.

When they finished patching up the grave and making sure it looked like no one was buried there Ben spoke up, "alright … we're done, can we go?"

Emerie became hysterical, Maxwell rubbed his face trying to hold in his laughter, "yeah we can go Benny boy but uh … you sure you don't wanna-"

As soon as Maxwell was about to suggest Ben to throw up, Ben leaned over and began heaving up the contents in his stomach; Damien followed suit. Jack and Ricky looked at the both of them as they were throwing up and looked to each other and back to Emerie and Maxwell.

"You two alright?" Emerie asked between giggles.

Ricky and Jack both appeared sullen, "yeah we're fine, let's just get the fuck out of here." Ricky answered walking up to Emerie and dropping the shovel in front of him.

Emerie appeared scornful at the action, "fine once they're done we're out …"

Maxwell eyed Ricky, "you alright?"

Ricky looked up holding the same sullen look, "I'll be fine after I have a drink …"

Emerie turned around and grabbed something from the back of the truck, he turned around and handed Ricky a bottle of Jack Daniels, "drink up"

As soon as Jack saw the bottle he walked up behind Ricky dropping his shovel in the same place, "can I get some of that …"

Ricky turned around, "you don't need a drink you have to drive Grace home."

Jack shoved Ricky, "and you have to drive yourself home, so what's your point?"

Ricky closed his eyes and huffed, "fine … you guys got anything to drink this with?" Ricky asked Emerie and Maxwell.

Maxwell reached in the back of the truck and grabbed a few red solo cups, "here."

Ben and Damien apparently had heaved up all the contents in their stomach and joined the group, "why don't you just pass that around …" Ben suggested.

Emerie stuck his hand out gesturing for Ricky to hand him the bottle of Jack, when he did Emerie opened it up and took a cup from Maxwell and poured just enough of the drink to consider it a shot; he handed the first cup to Ben. "Here kid … you look like you could use it" Emerie said.

Emerie took another cup from Maxwell and poured a drink for Damien next, then Jack and lastly Ricky. Soon after he poured a drink for himself and Maxwell, "alright boys … here's to you doing a good job" Emerie announced toasting to them before downing his drink the rest of them quickly followed suit.

"Who's down for another?" Ben asked wiping his mouth.

Damien, Jack and Ricky all lifted their cups; Emerie opened the bottle again and poured them another shot which they all downed quickly. "Alright we gotta get back; boss has some work for us." Maxwell said to Emerie.

Emerie nodded his head and sat up, beginning to head towards the front of the truck, "alright boys let's roll."

"Hey hold on … how about you give that bottle to me … I could use it more than you can." Ben said.

Emerie turned around and examined Ben, seeing that he was clearly out of it and probably freaked out to the point where he felt numb, Emerie smirked and tossed the bottle to him; "yeah you're right … you look like you could use something to take your mind off of things."

Damien tapped Ben on the shoulder, "hey you're not the only one in need of an escape."

"You better not make a mess in my fucking truck because I will beat your ass and send you to the fucking hospital; now let's get the fuck outta here." Maxwell mentioned, walking towards the driver's side of his truck and getting in, Emerie jumped in on the passenger side.

Ben poured Damien and himself another shot of JD, offering another shot to Ricky and Jack but they refused as they tossed their cups away and got in the truck. After both Ben and Damien took two more shots they tossed away their cups, Ben closed up the bottle and both of them got into the backseat of Maxwell's SUV. "You boys remember what we said you better not-" Emerie began before Ricky interjected.

"We're not going to say shit, can we leave?"

Emerie looked at Ricky and Jack, both wore the same inscrutable look; Ben and Damien had wondering eyes, Emerie assumed their last two drinks they took outside were not necessarily shots but probably a quarter of the cup considering the JD bottle was about halfway gone so Ben and Damien were probably buzzing. "Fine … Max let's dip."

Max grunted and started up the SUV and sped off; the entire ride Ricky, Ben, Jack and Damien shared the same haunted expression, their thoughts ranging from _**'what happened?'**_ to _**'why?'**_to _**'what did I just do?'**_

Maxwell was constantly looking in the rearview mirror examining the boys; Emerie kept his eyes on the road and picked at his nails. It took them the same amount of time it did to get back as it did when they initially left, the party had died down some but there were still some people up and about enjoying themselves.

"Alright boys … this is you, remember don't say shit." Emerie said acknowledging them for the first time since they had left.

Jack grunted and opened his door, "whatever later …"

Ricky rolled his eyes and got out behind Jack, "later …" was all he offered before closing the door behind him.

Ben fidgeted with the handle, "ye-yeah uh my lips are totally sealed … bye" Ben swung the door open and bolted out of the truck.

Damien looked outside and back at Emerie and Maxwell who were both looking at him, "yeah not gonna say anything …"

"You better not!" Emerie said menacingly causing Damien to flinch.

"I-I won't!" Damien said bolting out of the truck and practically slamming the door behind him and running off.

Maxwell and Emerie watched as the boys made their way back into Damien's house, "you think they'll say anything?" Emerie asked.

Maxwell glanced over at Emerie and back to the house where the boys were walking to, "if they know what's good for them they won't say anything. But if I catch that little motha fucka that just slammed my fucking door I'm going to ring his fucken neck!"

Jack began walking back to his truck until he noticed Ricky wasn't following him, "Ricky?" Ricky didn't respond he was headed towards the house following Ben and Damien, "Ricky!" Jack called again.

Ricky turned around, "what?"

Ben and Damien both looked at Ricky and jack, "we'll catch you guys inside." Ben said bleakly, Damien opened the door and he and Ben stepped inside.

Jack ran over to him, "where are you going we need to leave."

Ricky eyed Jack up and down; "I need a minute" was all he offered before turning around to head into the house.

Jack grabbed him by the shoulder and halted him, "to do what?"

Ricky shrugged Jack's hand off his shoulder, "I need to get a few things off my mind."

Jack huffed, "what about Amy? You told her you would call!"

Ricky sighed, "I'll call her when I get some things off my mind."

Jack swiped his face, "you got five minutes before I come in there and personally drag you out." Jack said heading back to his truck.

Ricky balled up his fist doing all he could to keep control of himself, "fuck you" he whispered before walking inside the house.

Jack ran over to his truck and knocked on the back door, "Gracie open up, it's me."

Grace shuffled around with Jack's jacket trying to sit up to open the door, "Jack … Jack what happened I tried to call you and you didn't answer?" Grace said as she opened the backdoor to Jack's truck.

Jack looked up at Grace, trying all he could to hide how messed up he felt; he held Grace's face and brought her forehead to his and rested there for a minute. He gasped trying to get ahold of himself, "I'm sorry can you just stay like this for a minute."

Grace tried all she could to understand what Jack might be going through but she had the slightest idea of what he had just been through so she couldn't possibly imagine what he was thinking. "Jack I need you to talk to me."

Jack kept his eyes off Grace and looked down at the ground keeping his forehead rested against Grace's, "I-I … I don't think I can talk about it right now …"

Grace placed both of her hands over Jack's and removed them from clasping her face so she could pull back and get a good look at him, "Jack … please …"

Jack finally looked up at Grace, "Grace … what the hell have we been doing all this time?"

Grace used her thumbs to rub soothing circles into both of Jack's hands, "Jack … talk to me …"

Jack looked away again, "I can't …" his voice broke as he spoke.

Grace clasped Jack's face, trying to get him to pay attention to her; "Jack … Jack you have to talk to me … you're scaring me."

Jack wiggled his head out of Grace's grip and stepped back, "Gracie just … just …"

Grace jumped out of the truck, closing the door behind her, "Jack tell me what's going on …"

"They killed someone Gracie … they killed someone and made us burry him …"

Grace was stunned into silence, "you … they … J-Jack."

Jack clasped his hands together and began pleading, "Gracie … I-I … Grace."

Grace took a quick step forward holding onto both of Jack's hands, "no Jack … it's okay, I mean it's not okay but it's going to be okay, I think. They-They really …"

"Yeah" Jack finished.

Grace sighed, "okay then-then that just means this whole situation just got that much worst."

Jack cocked his head to the side, "you're taking this a lot better than I initially did."

Grace looked up to make eye contact with Jack but she couldn't hold it, when she didn't respond Jack pressed; "Grace what do you know?"

"I-I … Adrian might have told me about something like this … but I thought she was lying … I thought she was making it up to scare me." Grace defended.

Jack huffed, "what did she say?"

Grace finally managed to maintain eye contact with jack, "she said that she saw Emerie and Maxwell one day after school and they were heading somewhere … so she decided to follow them-"

"By herself … or …" Jack questioned.

"I-I don't know … she might have taken Alicia with her but she never mentioned her when she was telling me the story. Anyway she said that she followed them to some old warehouse near the edge of town … and she told me that's where she saw them … she saw them …" Grace couldn't finish.

"She saw them what?" Jack pressed.

"She saw them burying something … she said it looked like a person but she couldn't tell, she was too far away." Grace concluded.

Jack looked around thinking over the situation, "when did this happen?"

Grace shrugged, "I don't know, I think it was probably last year or the year before that."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Jack … I-it didn't seem serious … besides she was practically drunk when she told me. I think she was trying to keep it to herself but she eventually just let it out."

Jack nodded his head, "okay … did she tell you anything else?"

Grace ran her hands through her hair, "she said … she said that that wasn't the first time she's seen them handling … 'objects' like that."

Jack heaved a heavy sigh and cradled both of his hands behind his head, "shit … shit so you're saying that-"

"That they've done this before and have been doing this for a while …" Grace finished.

Jack rolled his eyes and gasped as he started rubbing his face, "aw fuck me ... I-I gotta get Ricky, wait in the truck; I'll be right back." Jack ran towards the house, his eyes scanning the crowd trying to find out where Ricky was.

Becky was kissing Ricky's neck as he tried leading her towards the staircase towards an upstairs bedroom, "come on let's take this party somewhere a little more private." Ricky said

"Aw baby I don't wanna … stay here and dance with me for a minute." Becky slurred

Ricky started kissing her, "I wanna give you something."

Becky wrapped her arms around Ricky's neck, "ooh what's that?"

Ricky smirked, "you're gonna have to find out for yourself … I'll give you a hint to what it is though …" Ricky leaned in and whispered in her ear, "it's between my legs."

Becky started giggling and ran towards the stairs, "come on!"

Just as Ricky was about to follow her Jack got ahold of him, "DUDE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Jack exclaimed.

Ricky shoved Jack off of him, "whatever the fuck I want!" Ricky tried to make his way towards the staircase where Becky was but to no avail, Jack stood in his path.

"We need to get the hell out of here …" Jack said gravely.

Damien had stumbled into the room carrying a bottle of vodka, "Hey everybody … PARTY ON!" Damien yelled at the top of his lungs and at that moment a party that would have diminished in the next hour sprung back to life. Everyone hollered to Damien and began acting as crazy as they were when the party first started.

Becky stepped past Jack and latched onto Ricky's arm, "come on baby I want my present." Becky said trying to drag Ricky with her.

Jack stepped up and blacked their way, "Ricky can't go with you right now he has other things he needs to be doing."

Becky scoffed, "and one of those things is me so get the fuck out of the way Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Beck you've let at least seventy five percent of the school do you … do us all a favor and close your legs …"

Becky huffed, "fuck you Jack!" She let go of Ricky's arm and ran off.

Ricky appeared to be absolutely hostile, "leave me the fuck alone Jack …"

Jack crossed his arms, "I'll leave you alone when I get you home and make sure that you can't do something I know you'll regret."

Ricky stepped up to Jack, "screwing that chick wouldn't have been something I would have regretted."

Jack smirked, "it wouldn't have been something you regretted while in the process of doing it but I'm sure the next time you saw Amy you probably might think back on it and regret doing it … I mean after all you did tell her that you were just going to handle business here right … and I'm pretty sure when I was sitting in the truck with Grace before we left to come back here you told Amy you weren't going to hook up with anyone … so are you going to keep your word or not?"

Ricky grunted, "fuck you Jack … let's go." Ricky said turning around and walking towards the front door.

"All I gotta do it bring up Amy and he concedes … he's definitely into her." Jack said to himself as he followed Ricky out of the house.

Ricky noticed on their towards the front door that Damien had passed out on the floor while people were dancing around him … he spotted Adrian and Ben near the kitchen and it looked like they might've been making out. If they were it didn't matter to him anymore, nothing really mattered; all that mattered to him was the world he thought he knew might be a lot darker than he gave it credit for.

As soon as Grace spotted Ricky and Jack heading back to the truck she jumped out of the truck and waited for them by the door, "I presume you told her …" Ricky said to Jack as they made their way towards the truck.

Jack put his hands in his pocket, "I couldn't keep it from her and I would have eventually told her, so why not now?"

Grace tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and peered at Ricky, "are you okay?"

Ricky shrugged, "I've been better …"

Grace placed a hand on his shoulder, "Ricky … Ricky I think this is a lot worse than we could have imagined," Ricky shrugged again and sighed; Grace felt a little aggravated at how Ricky seemingly didn't care what was going on. "Ricky … they're killing people … they could hurt us if they found out we were trying to stop them."

Ricky shrugged again only humming to acknowledge that he was listening, "Ricky … dude what if they go after you? You gonna shrug that off too?"

Ricky ran a hand through his hair and looked at both Grace and Jack, "maybe"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Grace asked.

Ricky held the bridge of his nose, "what's wrong with me is that I just buried somebody … I buried somebody … somebody that could have had a family somewhere …"

"Yeah? Well I buried them too and the last thing I want to do right now is pretend like I don't care about anything …" Jack said.

"Ricky what if something were to happen to Amy?" Grace asked gaining Ricky's full attention.

Ricky placed both hands on his head, "that is the last thing I want to think about right now … you know what how about we all just shut the hell up get in the truck and go home?!" With that Ricky made his way around to the passenger side of Jack's truck and let himself in.

Grace turned back to Jack, "we have to do something."

Jack nodded, "I know but now isn't the best time to try and talk to him … we'll wait until Tuesday and figure this out."

Grace nodded, Jack gave her a kiss on her forehead and led her back to the truck and helped her in the backseat; once she was settled he got in the front seat glanced at Ricky who had his head laid against the window, started up the truck and drove off leaving the party behind.

When they were about halfway to Ricky's house, Ricky remembered to pull out his phone and let Amy know he was headed home.

_**Ricky: "Hey I'm going home …"**_

_**Amy: "Okay … did everything go okay?"**_

_**Ricky: "No …"**_

_**Amy: "Are you okay?"**_

_**Ricky: "No … I'll see you on Monday"**_

Ricky's phone began to ring and the caller ID read "Amy" he decided to ignore the call and the call after that and the call that followed that one. She called three more times before texting him again;

_**Amy: "Please answer the phone"**_

Ricky read the message just as Jack pulled up to his house, instead of responding to it he offered Grace and Jack a quick "bye" and bolted out of the truck. As Grace was making her way to the front seat her phone began to ring, she saw it was Amy and answered immediately. "Hello?"

"Grace? Is Ricky with you?" Amy asked frantic.

"Yeah we just dropped him off, why?"

Amy gave a small sigh of relief, "he's just not answering his phone and I was wondering if he was okay?"

Grace hesitated, "um … I-I … he should probably tell you himself."

"Grace what happened?"

Grace looked at Jack trying to figure out if she should tell Amy or not, Jack gave her a simple nod; "Amy … Ricky will talk to you on Monday; I gotta go" Grace said and she quickly hung up the phone after that.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Jack asked.

Grace looked down at her phone and then to Jack, "because can you imagine how she would take the news alone?"

Jack nodded his head, "yeah but is it really okay to leave her in the dark?"

Grace scratched her nose, "I'm not sure …"

Silence reigned in after that, Jack looked to Grace for a few more minutes before starting his truck and driving Grace home.

Ricky got into the house as quietly as he could, "stayed out late again I see" Margaret said from the kitchen table.

Ricky tried his best to mask his wild emotions, "ye-yeah … got a little carried away …" Ricky tried to head for his room but Margaret stopped him.

"Why didn't Ben drop you back off?"

"He-he decided to stay the night …" Ricky said hiding his face from Margaret.

"Okay … why won't you look at me?" Margaret said placing a hand on Ricky's cheek.

Ricky caught her hand and held it in his own, "I really … I can't right now okay … I need some sleep please, just-just let me go to my room and sleep." Ricky said tearing up, he let go of her hand and bolted for his room leaving Margaret stunned.

Ricky threw himself on his bed and began gasping for air, tears made their way down his face; he held his pillow tightly and screamed into it. The breakdown lasted all of five minutes before he quieted himself; he laid there in his quiet dark room looking to the ceiling. Eventually he pulled out his phone and saw that he had two new messages, one from Grace and the other from Amy.

_**Grace: "You need to tell Amy what happened."**_

Ricky smirked at the message, wondering why she would expect him to tell her.

_**Amy: "Ricky … I called Grace she said you had something to tell me … I don't know what it is and right now it doesn't matter. I just hope you're okay call me if you want to talk and we're still on for Monday right?"**_

"Good job Grace …" Ricky smiled at his phone and began to type his reply.

_**Ricky: "I'll see you on Monday …"**_

"I'll see you on Monday … I'll tell you everything I know and I'll make you get out of this." Ricky said to himself before dozing off.

***Sunday***

Sunday was almost as eventful as Saturday night; Simon had woken up in his car in a panic unable to remember what he had done the night prior. Madison and Lauren woke up with monster headaches and questioned Amy endlessly in regards to what they had done the night before to which she filled them in on what happened to them and how they had been drugged.

"My dad is going to kill me …" Madison said.

"My mom and dad are going to kill me" Lauren said.

Amy tittered, "guys it's fine … I told my mom you had a bit too much to drink and she said she wouldn't say anything to your parents."

Both Madison and Lauren sighed at the same time, "that's a relief … so … what happened with you and Ricky?" Lauren asked.

Amy sat up straight on her bed, "What do you mean?"

Madison looked at Lauren and then back to Amy, "we saw you two … talking"

Amy smiled, "we talked a lot at the party so what?"

"Okay but someone said they saw Ricky kiss you …" Lauren chimed in.

"Simon had a bit too much to drink, he was getting a little handsy and Ricky did what he could." Amy clarified.

"So he had to kiss you?" Madison asked.

Amy tucked her bangs behind her ear, "well no but …"

"Then he kissed you to kiss you?" Lauren asked.

"Look guys we were in a situation where things were a bit too much to handle and Simon … oh my god Simon!" Amy said realizing he might still be outside in his car. She ran downstairs and outside to his car and knocked on the window.

Simon opened the door and gingerly got out of the car, "he-hey …"

Amy looked at Simon's head and noticed that there was a knot in the place Adrian hit him, "are you okay?"

Simon rubbed his head, "I feel like shit."

Amy smirked, "well you had an eventful night …"

Simon looked around, "did we uh … you know … do anything?"

Amy scrunched her nose, "no … but you tried to …"

Simon hung his head low, "I'm sorry …"

Amy smiled and looked around, "it's fine; you wanna come in for some breakfast?"

Simon looked onto Amy's house, "is it okay?"

Amy turned around and began walking inside, "yeah it's fine … my mom is making something I uh … I don't really know what it is but we'll find out right?"

Simon smiled and began following Amy back into the house, "yeah I guess we will."

Over breakfast Amy had filled Madison and Lauren in on what happened at the party, she informed Simon of Adrian hitting him upside the head with a bottle and Ricky punching him and Jack tossing him in the pool.

"Seems pretty heavy …" Simon said taking a sip of his water.

Madison rolled her eyes, "heavy is literally the last thing I would say, more like crazy."

Lauren was too busy looking at her phone, "Lauren you okay?" Amy asked.

Lauren looked up at her, "yeah I'm fine … for now. My dad is on his way over here now to pick me up, I have a funny feeling I'm going to be in a lot of trouble."

Madison looked over at Lauren sympathetically, "do you think your dad can give me a ride home too? I'm too scared to call my dad right now."

Lauren looked down at her phone again, "yeah … he'll be here in less than five minutes I guess we should head outside."

Simon finished off the last of his water, "I should get out of here too." Simon said standing up from his chair.

Amy looked up at him and gave him a small smile, "well I guess I'll see you guys at school on Tuesday then?"

"And next time you guys want to go out and get drunk make sure you drink more responsibly and have a plan … this doesn't mean I am encouraging you to drink I just want you all to be a little more responsible." Anne said coming out of the kitchen.

"Alright," Madison and Lauren said in unison.

Simon simply nodded his head, "thanks for everything … I'm gonna head out."

Amy stood up, "I'll walk you to the door."

Lauren and Madison stood up from the table, "we'll go too."

They all waved their goodbyes to Anne and headed for the front door, "well sorry again about you know …" Simon started.

"Don't worry … see you at school." Amy offered.

Simon stuck his hand out for a handshake which Amy gladly gave, she watched him walk over to his car and drive off before looking back at Madison and Lauren.

"So … I guess the date was a bust then?" Madison asked.

Amy shrugged, "I guess … I mean he did get super drunk and freak out on me … but I'm glad that …"

"You're glad that Ricky was there right?" Lauren finished.

Amy shrugged again, "I mean … you know …"

Madison and Lauren snickered, "you like him don't you?"

Amy scowled at both of them, failing to hide the fact that she was now blushing; "no it's not like that … he's just turned out to be a better guy than I thought … that's all."

Lauren rolled her eyes, "whatever you say Amy …" Just as she finished she noticed her father's truck pull up into Amy's driveway. The carefree attitude Madison and Lauren had, had vanished and been replaced with looks of dread.

Madison looked down, "crap …"

Lauren looked on at the truck, "he hasn't rolled down the windows and he hasn't gotten out yet … we are done for." Lauren and Madison looked at Amy and gave her a hug before they both said their goodbyes and walked towards Lauren's dad's truck. Before they both closed their doors Amy heard Lauren's father nagging them, he was so loud she thought she could hear it as they were driving off.

"So are you going to tell me about the party or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Ashley asked walking up behind Amy.

"Amy smiled and turned around towards her sister, "no come on let's go inside and I'll tell you everything that happened."

***Monday***

Amy must have spent the whole day chatting away with Ashley about the party because they both crashed in her room. She wound up waking up around 3 A.M. to her phone buzzing; she read the caller ID and saw that it was Ricky that was calling her, "hello?" Amy answered groggily.

"Amy …" Ricky said quietly.

"Ri-Ricky … what's wrong?" Amy whispered causing her sister to stir in her sleep.

"I just … I … why weren't you answering your phone?"

Amy looked around her room until her eyes landed on her clock, "Ricky its 3 o'clock in the morning why would I answer my phone now? Why are you calling me anyway?" Amy questioned stepping outside of her room.

"Shit … shit … go to your window."

Amy looked down her hall and then back at her bedroom door, "are you outside my house!?" She opened the door to her room and rushed over to her window and looked out onto her lawn and saw Ricky standing in the middle of it. "What are you doing here?" Amy whispered.

Ricky looked up at Amy solemnly, "please come outside …"

Amy looked back at Ashley who was still sleeping on her bed, "why?" Amy asked turning back to look at Ricky.

"Please …"

Amy rubbed her forehead and sighed out her frustration, "gimme a second okay …" she hung up her phone and threw on a sweater and grabbed her flip flops and headed towards her door.

"Amy…" Ashely said rubbing her eyes.

Amy jumped and turned around, "it's okay Ashley I'm just going to the bathroom." She whispered.

Ashley rolled over onto her side and said "okay" and went back to sleep.

Amy tip toed her way downstairs slipped her flip flops on and headed outside to meet Ricky who immediately pulled him into his embrace. Amy was a bit startled by the sudden contact between them but it didn't stop her from embracing him as well. "What happened?" Amy asked.

Ricky didn't answer immediately it wasn't until Amy started hearing ragged sobs coming from him that she started to worry. Amy started to stroke the back of his head while Ricky continued to sob into her shoulder. They stayed like that for a good 10 minutes before he finally started to calm down, "Ricky?" Amy said cautiously.

He let go of her quickly and backed away holding his head down and rubbing his eyes, "sorry …"

Amy crossed her arms and looked Ricky over, "I think you should tell me what happened?"

Ricky looked around Amy's yard trying his best to avoid making eye contact with Amy, "I'm gonna go …"

Amy gawked, "Ricky you did not wake me up at 3'oclock in the morning and drag me outside and cry into my shoulder only to leave without explaining what's wrong with you …"

Ricky began to turn around and head back to his car, "it's nothing Amy forget it."

Amy grabbed Ricky's shoulder and turned him around, "Ricky!"

Ricky shrugged Amy's hand off and began to walk away, Amy chewed the side of her lip and looked back at her house and turned back to look at Ricky, "Ricky … Ricky wait!" Amy hollered running up behind Ricky; she was going to go for his shoulder again but she opted against it and just followed him to his car. The minute he unlocked his car doors she ran around the back of the car and let herself in on the passenger's side.

"Get out." Ricky said, nothing could beat the look of stern he was giving Amy.

Amy put her seat belt on and looked straight ahead, "Amy GET OUT!" Ricky said again.

"No! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on with you."

Ricky had to restrain himself from breaking down again, "you can't handle it, please just get out of the car and go back to bed."

Amy rolled her eyes, "you know what Ricky I'm getting sick of you assuming you know what I can and cannot deal with … you don't know me that well so stop acting like you do."

Ricky rested his head against his steering wheel, "Amy just get out of the car please."

Amy looked over at him, "no"

Ricky sighed and scratched his head, "fine" he started up his car and drove off; to his surprise Amy didn't protest the action. He drove for a good twenty minutes before coming to a stop at a random park, without any explanation Ricky shut off his car and got out and walked towards the parks swing set.

Amy sat in his car and watched as Ricky got himself situated on one of the swings, she was baffled at first not understanding why of all places Ricky would drive to a park. She undid her seatbelt and got out of the car and walked to where Ricky was sitting on the swing set. She was surprised to see how young he looked sitting there kicking at the sand. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Ricky simply looked up at her and stayed silent for a minute contemplating his answer; "are you sure you wanna know?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Ricky I wouldn't be out here if I didn't want to know …"

"No, you wouldn't be out here if you had of gotten out of my car …"

Amy huffed and sat in the swing next to Ricky's, "Ricky please … I-I haven't seen you like this and personally I never expected to see you like this and it's freaking me out and I would appreciate it if you would share what's wrong with you so I can feel a little better."

Ricky looked over at Amy, "you won't feel better after I tell you …"

"Let me be the judge of that …"

Ricky looked back down at the sand, "I saw … I … we …"

Amy reached over and touched Ricky's arm, "hey … it's okay."

"The party … when we went back, we did something … something bad."

Amy's eyes went wide, "how bad?"

Ricky looked over at her, "pretty bad … bad enough to where we can possibly be accessories to murder …"

Ricky dropped the bomb that Amy was not prepared for; she winced and jerked her hand back, "you killed someone?" Amy asked keeping her voice small and quiet.

Ricky panicked a little and got up and stood in front of Amy, "no-no … I didn't … we didn't kill anybody! It's not like that I-I we just … we buried somebody. I don't know who it was; Emerie and Maxwell said the guy was a nark or something so they had to off him …"

Amy started shaking, she suddenly had a very clear idea of how bad their situation was; "that doesn't make it okay to kill him!" Amy said standing up; unbeknownst to herself she had started crying.

Ricky started to panic a little more noticing Amy's extreme discomfort, "no Amy please listen to me I didn't kill anyone I swear." Ricky said grabbing Amy's shoulders he eventually got down on his knees and began pleading; "please Amy you have to believe me I didn't kill anyone, I didn't even know they killed somebody until we got out to the desert I swear!" He got up off of his knees and started rubbing Amy's shoulders in a desperate attempt to calm her down, "please … please believe me, please … I'm already going crazy over this."

Amy realized in that second that she had to consider more than just herself in this situation, she may not know Ricky that well but she knows him well enough and she knows he wouldn't just go out and kill someone. She also had to consider that Ricky was forced to bury someone she couldn't imagine going through that; she couldn't even imagine herself actually being able to go through with it and come out sane. She closed her eyes took a deep breath and calmed herself down; when she opened them she was greeted with Ricky's face only it had been contorted by grief, fear and sadness. She noticed he was still rubbing her shoulders, she figured it was to help calm her down and she knew she needed to return the favor so she stepped closer to him wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. "It's okay … I'm sorry … it's okay, I believe you." Amy whispered into his ear.

Ricky was initially stunned by the action but accepted it whole heartedly, hearing Amy say she believed him made him feel a little bit better about himself and the situation but it didn't necessarily fix anything. They stood holding each other for a few minutes before either one of them spoke, "I don't want you involved anymore … I don't want to have anything to do with this."

Amy adjusted her head on Ricky's shoulder, "can you really just get out?"

Ricky huffed, "probably not but that's my problem, you … you can stop; fuck what Principal Miller and Mr. Clark want they're not the ones putting themselves in danger."

Amy stiffened, something Ricky noticed immediately, "So it's not my problem that you're still involved and you're doing crazy things? What if you have another experience and you come back to me freaking out again? Am I not supposed to ask what's wrong?"

Ricky tightened his hold on Amy, "I'm not your responsibility so don't worry about it."

Amy let go of Ricky's waist and managed to take a step back but she did not manage to get out of Ricky's reach, he still held onto her shoulders. "But you're making yourself my responsibility when you come to me like you did tonight."

"Talking to you isn't going to get you killed …"

Amy shrugged, "it might you never know who's listening … I've seen movies Ricky I know how this works. I know that there are some things you just can't talk about or else …"

As cliché as it may seem Amy was right and Ricky didn't think of what would happen to Amy if he told her what he did, he snapped and took his hands off her shoulders and threw his arms up in defeat. "Alright fine, FINE FUCK! Fuck fuck fuck fuck … holy shit … holy fucking shit I should have never let you do this. I should have never even talked to you … I should have … I should have … I … fuck!" Ricky kicked the swing set and wound up doing more damage to himself than the swings.

Amy placed a hand on Ricky shoulder; he grabbed his legs and started to say more unflattering words before he turned to face Amy. She could see he was at a loss and she could see he was spiraling out of control it reminded her of the first time Ricky came to her house and she freaked out on him. She couldn't exactly remember why at the moment but she remembered how she relaxed … if it worked on her, maybe it will work on him; she took advantage of Ricky's silence closing her eyes as she leaned in and kissed him.

Everything stopped in that brief moment, Ricky's eyes were wide with surprise and he looked in front of him unable to comprehend the fact that Amy was kissing him. She kissed him and not the other way around he thought; maybe this was all just a dream a bad dream turned good. In a perfect world he would wake up to a not so miserable life with a girlfriend just like Amy but he knew this was no dream and he didn't live in a perfect world; he lived in a world where he was constantly dealt bad cards but in this moment he was dealt one good one and he wasn't letting it go. He closed his eyes, returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and in return Amy wrapped her arms around his neck. It was simple just like breathing, something they both needed to do and couldn't get enough of.

As they were breaking it off they gave each other two little pecks before Ricky rested his forehead against Amy's; "I need you to help me get through this …" Ricky said.

"How?"

"Don't let me lose myself … keep me sane … just do that for me and I'll keep you safe, I promise."

Amy smiled, "so you're making yourself my responsibility?"

"You already made yourself my responsibility I might as well return the favor …" Ricky dipped his head and gave Amy another kiss and grabbed both of her arms and took them from around his neck, "We can talk more later … I should get you home." he held onto one of her hands and led her back to his car.

_*Its been a minute I'm almost done writing this story! I mean like writing it I haven't posted any of the chapters yet though I'm separating them I wrote like another hundred thousand words I need to calm down with this long chapter shit LOL! I know this one is shorter but MY EMAIL HAS BEEN BLOWN UP with people asking me to finish SO HERE YOU GO! If I keep at my pace I'll probably release a chapter or 2 a week maybe 3 … usually they're more than ten thousand words but this one is like three thousand short of that oh well … __**OH RAMY IS NOT TOGETHER YET **__… don't get mad at me I didn't see anyone of them ask the other out ;)_

_Next chapter though heehheehehehehehheeh so look forward to the next chapter Wednesday or Thursday laters! One more thing a few people have messaged me on tumblr and I haven't responded to you sorry about that but you asked me if I watched Teen Wolf the answer is no … I might but no. I'll start next week … maybe. If I do watch it I might get around to writing that sterek fic I've been requested to write LOL._

_Follow me on Tumblr: _iamnoobasaurusrex_ (I REBLOG A LOT OF KPOP AND RANDOM STUFF) LOL *_


End file.
